


When innocence is loss

by Centa0592



Series: Life and Everything that comes with It. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden in this story is not Ethan's brother, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Because Derek will always be an alpha to me, Because I love Boyd, Bottom Stiles, Boyd is Derek's second in command, But He's Learning, Different Aiden, Erica is very freaky, F/M, Guess I'm doing Mpreg, Happens after S2, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Kinks, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Deaths, Mpreg, Murder Mystery, Nightmares, Not everything is canonical, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Peter/John Bromace, Public Sex, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sex, She likes to scar people for life, Should be fun., Slow Build, So the end of Season 2 happens and then there's a summer, Some what anyways, Stiles and Scott fight a lot, Stiles doesn't like allison, Stiles is like what 16/17, This story takes place right at the first day of classes, Top Derek, Underage Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, but not too much, creepy Peter, it's consensual though, mpreg stiles, of course it is, or any argent, season 3 never happened, stiles is fed up, werewolf!Papa Stilinksi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 127,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer after Season 2 happens and Stiles begins to loose his innocence given everything that's happened to him. Surprisingly, Derek is the first to notice.</p><p>or </p><p>The one where Stiles and Derek realize they can't escape fate and that maybe them being mates isn't such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> The italics shows Stiles telling his dreams from his point of view.

_The dream is always the same. It begins with my cheering, and being blissfully happy that the team won the game. I'm always looking up at the stands, at my dad, to see my father's smiling face and proud expression. My father is always cheering and whooping, pointing at the field while shouting 'that's my boy.' It's always the same._

_That's when time starts to slow, to the point it practically ceases to exist completely. It let's me know I'm dreaming because it's something from the movies, where everyone freezes while the main character tries to figure out what's going on. So every time I have this dream I just roll with it, ride out the slow high until the darkness occurs. Yes, darkness. After everyone slows down I begin to see nothing but darkness and I feel faint. Every time this dream occurs, the me inside the dream always passes out._

_When my eyes flicker open it's as if I had been dreaming inside of a dream, because my head is fuzzy and reality seems so distant. My focus finally sets and I know it has to be a nightmare because I see my friends, right in front of me, in pain and I’m reaching out for them but my body isn’t moving. It feels worse than being stuck in quick sand; it feels as if my body is frozen, or in a vegetable mindset, and all I can do is try to make myself move even though I can't. I’m so close to my friends, yet so far away at the same time; it's as if I'm struggling against myself to help them-save them. They're screaming and crying out for me to do something to make their pain stop but my body refuses to move. I’m trying to help but I can’t because something keeps pulling me back, so I fight my hardest to at least turn my head around and see what's going on. When I do, all I see is this monster smiling at me. The monster is blurry, like a television that is out of focus. He’s laughing at the fact that I’m trying to get away, laughing at the fact I’m powerless to help. I turn away from him and I keep trying to help, my friends, until my body finally loosens free and I’m being pushed into a corner._

_Then I feel an ache and I realize that my body is being beaten by this monster and he keeps laughing while he’s doing it and my friends are calling my name for help-and I want to but I can’t , I want to reach out but I can’t, I really want to but all I can do is curl into a ball, hold my head, block my body, and cry. That's when the laughing stops and the blurry looking creature leans in real close and says ‘aren’t you glad your mommy’s not here to see this?’_

_It's at this moment that I wake up in cold sweats, my heart beating faster than it should, with my pillow soaked from all my tears. I wake up and see my dad downstairs smiling making coffee, patting me on the back saying he’s still proud of how I played the game. I wake up and see Scott smiling at me asking me if I want to have bro time and play video games. I wake up and see Allison going to classes while talking with Lydia; Jackson hanging out with Danny, and the world seems to be going on as if nothing happened._

_As if there is no darkness, no more monsters, but there are. Because every time I close my eyes I can see the monsters, I can see the darkness, I can feel the pain that has been inflicted internally and that’s never going away but I can’t let them know that. I can’t show my pain because that’s not who Stiles is. So I have to smile and I have to be sarcastic and I have defer the attention away from prying eyes because if you stare hard enough, if you really look deep into who I am you will see there is nothing left. A mere shadow of my former self. Like a coconut, hard on the outside but empty on the in._

_That’s why I’ve decided that if I’m going to continue being Stiles Stilinski, then I’m going to have to suck it up. I’m going to have to make a choice as to either leave all this supernatural world behind or never allow the supernatural to break me again. And once I choose the second option there’s no turning back; once my innocence is gone I'll take no prisoner's and that's what terrifies me the most._

 

∞

 

 

“You know what surprises me the most about all this? Is the fact that Isaac doesn’t want to kill Jackson, I mean we all sort of want to kill Jackson but Jackson killed his father. Even though his father was abusive and psychotic he was still his father who loved him.” Stiles ponders out loud while turning to Derek.

 

Stiles and Derek have been working on creating and updating a new bestiary with the help of Peter. It’s been two months since the battle happened, summer is over, classes have begun and everything seems to be going back to normal but there is still some tension in the air and Stiles doesn’t have to be a werewolf to sense it. Everyone is silently on edge; pretending to be okay while secretly wondering what shoe will drop next. Stiles has mastered ignoring what he can't see in front of him-he's like everyone else, allowing himself to be delusional by thinking they've come out of this without any emotional scars and that there's nothing else to worry about. He's learning that in Beacon Hills there's always something to be concerned about. But everyone is handling the aftermath, with Jackson and Gerard, differently. 

 

Scott has been spending more time with Isaac, trying to get the fellow werewolf to see the better side in humanity. Sadly, this is also Scott's way of creating himself a safe distraction to keep himself from thinking about the fact that Allison and he are now over. Allison, in which, has been trying to move on from going bat shit crazy and still hasn't forgiven herself from harming everyone that she did; especially Boyd and Erica. Boyd and Erica are back now, so that's good news at least. They've rejoined the pack, have realized that leaving was a mistake, and feel horrible that they thought running was a better option than staying to fight. Not that Stiles blames them at all. They only agreed to be a werewolf so they could overcome their human troubles, not so that they could add the supernatural problems on their lists of things to worry about. The bite did cure them, and gave them their wants, but it also came at a price, a price they weren't ready to pay and left everyone else to pay instead. A heavy price that no one has truly recovered from just yet; if ever. 

 

Derek wasn't completely bitter about the whole abandonment thing; he understood where they were coming from. It's because of his understanding that he welcomed them back with open arms, not admitting how much he missed them and how much it hurt when they ran away and abandoned him and the pack. Now that they are back in Beacon Hills they are trying to adjust more to not only accepting themselves but being a better version of who they are, so they'll never feel the need to leave again. They don't want to abandon the pack, Derek, or even their families. They want to be strong both mentally, and physically. That's why they try and train with Derek more and even hang around Derek's place to just talk with him or be near him; constantly wanting to make up for what they had done.

 

Peter and Derek seem to be getting along somewhat better; at least Derek hasn't killed his uncle yet so that's definitely an improvement. Stiles still doesn't trust the crazy fucker but Derek seems to be in a lighter mood now a days and less depressed, moody, and angry like he has been. Granted, Stiles understands why Derek is the way he is; the man is guarded because ever time he lets someone else in they die. It's a heavy burden to bear, one Stiles wouldn't be able to cope with alone, that's for certain. But Derek is still progressing though, trying to move on from the past. He's less on edge and Stiles assumes the alpha having a family member close by is what is helping the man cope. Derek and he don't talk about stuff like this-of course they don't, but Stiles _knows_ the alpha has some serious trust and abandonment issues. The teen can't even grasp or mentally comprehend what it feels like to know your entire family has been murdered just because of who you are. Then to not only have them murdered but having to identify your only remaining sister's body and finding out she was murdered by your own uncle. It's a lot to fucking take in, and then have to deal with more hunters right after; it has to take a toll on a person. Stiles kind of wishes the brooding werewolf would talk to someone about it, because harboring all those emotions is bound to break someone; anyone. 

 

That's just Stiles' opinion anyways, he could be wrong. Won't be the first or the last time. He likes to make guesses, he likes to try and see what other people are thinking. Thinking is all Stiles has been doing this summer. He's simply trying to make sense of the world again. Not quite understanding why so much pain has to be caused and why so many lives have to be changed. He's also spending the summer learning how to work through the pain that he feels and trying to think of ways to prevent that pain from ever occurring again. He doesn't want to be helpless. He can't be that person anymore, not for anyone. 

 

“Stiles, you don’t just ask someone why they don’t kill another pack member." Peter jumps in to answer Stiles' question. "That's just inconsiderate and rude.” Stiles has never rolled his eyes harder than in this moment. He turns his back to Peter altogether.

 

“Last time I checked that question was directed towards Derek.” Stiles quickly replies, not even bothering to give Peter a glance. Derek will never admit this, out loud of course, but he may have or may not have laughed like an idiot on the inside at the offended face Peter makes before the elder is walking out the room.

 

Oh yea and did Stiles mention he doesn’t like Peter? Well yeah, he doesn’t like Peter. Why should he? Peter has been trouble from day one and while Stiles will try and get along with the man, he'll never be okay with him.

 

“Can the two of you get along?" Derek questions even though he damn well knows the answer to his own question already. "As for your question about Issac, I have to admit that I haven't the faintest idea; I do remember Issac telling me that at one point his father was his anchor so there is clearly love in there but I think a larger part of him understands that Matt was the one doing the controlling. And with Matt being dead and everything else going on, I doubt he has it in his heart for any more hatred or angst; we've all lost loves ones at some point in our lives.” Derek answers to the best of his ability, while still looking through the massive piles of old books surrounding him. 

 

They are in Derek's study; yes Derek has a study. He actually has a very nice looking home that has five bedrooms, three and a half baths, and a nice size yard. It's in the middle of the woods, of course, but it's cozy and comes with a freaking study that they have been using to do research on different creatures. They don't want to be caught with their pants down anymore when it comes to the supernatural. 

 

“I know but if the Kanima would have killed my dad Derek, I would have killed Jackson-A third time.” Stiles admits honestly. 

 

Peter laughs from in the kitchen and Derek just stares at Stiles for a moment; looking at him out of the corner of his eye. After spending so much time with the annoying teenager he’s noticed a change in him over the past few months, and while the werewolf blames the connection on pack bonding he knows deep down it’s a little more. That's when another strange admission hits him; he kind of thinks of Stiles as pack. Sure the kid is annoying at times, asks too many questions, and is way too hyper but he's also smart, intuitive, brave, determined, loyal, and he's been the only one to really be interested in helping Derek with the research for supernatural creatures. So yeah, Derek thinks of Stiles as pack.

 

Derek has also noticed a change in the boy as of late. Stiles has said more dark jokes, hasn’t flinched at photos of dead bodies, and is no longer terrified of the things that used to make the younger guy’s heart skip a beat. It's like the teen is blocking something out and Derek isn't sure how to help or what to say. When one becomes immune to the cruelty of the world, that's when humanity has loss.

 

“Well, Jackson has proven that he's hard to kill. I think he’s died more times than Peter.” Derek replies, sounding a little proud of himself for contributing to the joke. He's not a fan of joking anymore, because he doesn't really know what to say or how to act like himself. He's built so many walls up around him that it's taking a while for even him to knock them down. 

 

Stiles’ eyes grow wide as his mouth hangs open a little bit in the form of a smirk; clearly he's surprised Derek actually made a joke. Stiles raises his hand up for a high five; proud of himself for finally rubbing off on the closed-in Alpha.

 

Derek hesitates for a moment but finally joins Stiles in a high five, just happy to see the kid smile for the first time in a while. Their hands linger together a few seconds longer than they should have and none of the two bother to say anything about it or give off any signal that the other is nervous. There's this sort of tension between the two of them that seems to grow the longer they spend time in each other's presence. The tension isn't bad, or good, it just is and neither of them have been brave enough to talk about that particular elephant in the room just yet. 

 

“Hey?! Nephew I thought you were on my side and now I am greatly offended.” Peter chimes in thus pulling the two young men out of their trance. Peter seems to do this a lot; it's like he knows the two are either having a moment or about to have a moment and then he ruins it. 

 

Stiles lets out a loud groan as his phone decides to vibrate in his pocket. He flips Peter off and then checks to see that it's simply a text from Scott.

 

**_*Bro time remember?*_ **

 

“You have to go?” Derek speaks out, his voice a little hesitant. He's not sure why but he doesn't want the teen to leave just yet. Maybe he simply likes the company. His beta's haven't been around in a while, spending time with family, and Stiles does add some much needed humor and comfort. 

 

“I mean I can stay if you need me, it’s just Scott.” Stiles answers awkwardly, still not moving. He kind of doesn't want to leave either, especially not for the person who's been blowing him off for Isaac all summer.

 

Derek waits for an answer and as he's waiting he hears Stiles’ heart beat a little faster. Then he squints and sees the teen's forehead show a little hint of nervousness and he automatically knows that Stiles really wants to stay, just as much as Derek wants him to stay. Neither of them can understand why though or are brave enough to admit it. 

 

“Yeah, I mean it’s just we need to finish this and I’m not good with research so.” Derek trails off after giving the half lie.

 

“I don’t mind finishing up nephew, Stiles you can go and enjoy your youth.” Peter, the cock blocker, says as he comes back in the study.  

 

“Peter, I would really appreciate it if Stiles would help, if he doesn’t mind that is.” Derek quips, slipping up by showing a set of red eyes.

 

Peter mouths ‘Oh’ then walks back out of the room the biggest smile upon his smug face. Derek is starting to really hate Peter all over again. 

 

“In that case I’m going to go then; somewhere else. Like pretty much anywhere else that’s out of werewolf hearing range.” Peter quickly stats while walking out the door.

 

Stiles just smiles and laughs while Derek face palms out of shire embarrassment.

 

“I think I will stay." Stiles decides with ease. "Do you mind if I take a nap before we continue?” Stiles asks abruptly, a little nervous about being alone with Derek like he always seems to be lately. He can't shake the feeling, that's in the back of his mind, telling him to stay. 

 

Stiles realized about a month ago he began to have feelings for Derek. He's not even sure if you can call them feelings; but a connection? He feels drawn to the werewolf in a way that makes absolutely no sense especially considering he's been hell bent on marrying Lydia since day one. But he can't lie to himself and deny that he is drawn to the Hale-to the way the man seems to understand him in a way no one else has before. Whenever Stiles admits little things about himself Derek doesn't judge, and sometimes he doesn't reply verbally he just nods and understands because he gets it. He truly does. He knows that lately that’s what Stiles has needed; he's needed silence to be able to think and cope.

 

Derek understanding and respecting Stiles is what is leading to the confusion in the first place. The confusion is only fueled due to the fact that when the boy is touched by the alpha there's a shiver that gets sent throughout his entire body; making it feel like it's tingly and on fire at the same time. A feeling he's never felt before but secretly craves. Stiles wants to be able to touch Derek so much, but he's bloody terrified to. He can't let Derek get even the slightest hint about his frustrations because he doesn't want to be turned down; doesn't want the inevitable rejection that is bound to follow. He's been denied from every crush since forever; he'll like to keep this one a secret just a bit longer before reality reminds him how much of a loser he is. Besides, this feeling with Derek is different, and he doesn't want to let that feeling go. 

 

“Sure. Peter’s gone so you can sleep in my bed if you want and I’ll just stay down here trying to finish up.” Derek says as he looks around the room. He's just as nervous as Stiles' heart shows the teen is. 

 

Stiles says okay and heads upstairs to Derek’s bedroom; secretly happy Derek listened to Peter and got a nice, not burned down, home. Stiles really wasn’t tired at first but after laying on Derek’s bed and inhaling his scent he suddenly receives an overwhelming amount of calmness rushing throughout his body and he can't help but to close his eyes.

 

_The dream was starting again, and I was trying to wake up but I couldn’t, my body was betraying me by keeping me locked away in this prison of my own nightmare. It was happening all over again, only just before the monster appeared he was gone, I was able to move and he was nowhere to be found. My friends stopped screaming and I felt safe. For the first time in months I actually felt safe. I opened my eyes and saw Derek holding onto to me and yet I didn’t want him to stop._

“I’m sorry, but you were screaming and I wasn’t sure what else to do.” Derek looks at him with concerned etched on his face. He goes to stand up from where he's kneeling on the bed, but is stopped by Stiles grabbing onto his his forearm, and he's brought back down. 

 

“Don’t be sorry because for the first time in months I felt safe; for the first time in months I was able to open my eyes and realize it’s all going to be okay.” Stiles pulls Derek’s arm over his waist. He knows he should be nervous right now but he's tired and if Derek can get rid of his nightmares; who is he to complain? Awkwardness be damned.

 

“You don’t want to talk about it do you?” Derek questions quietly. He’s never been good with giving advice or discussing feelings but there is pain in Stiles' eyes and pain is something Derek knows very well. If he can help in anyway he wants to. He's just a bit nervous about the contact because he doesn't want to push any boundaries.

 

Stiles catches onto his nervousness and lets out a soft laugh. “No, Derek I don't really want to discuss it." Stiles admits. "Can we just lay here? Please?"

 

So that's what they do. They simply lay there while both are silent and in the moment. They don't need to say anything because they both understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're just now reading this story then I want to say thank you so much. I first started writing this when I was a novice and had no idea how writing even worked. Please ignore the grammatical errors as you read through this because I am in the process of editing the entire thing. I hope you enjoy.


	2. Fed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to use an ax. New Wolf in town.

When Stiles finally wakes up again Derek is sitting on the window nook looking over at a sleeping Stiles. The teen manages to succeed in not squirming under the inquisitive stare.

 

“Anymore nightmares?” Derek asks a little wary.

 

“Actually I dreamed of a white blank space, like seriously just nothing at all which is a first. What time is it?” Stiles questions as he begins to stretch his long legs on the bed, the silk sheets feeling soft on his body.

 

“Almost 8:30, I sent a text to your dad to let him know you were sleeping.”

 

Stiles and Derek still can’t believe how okay the Sheriff is about their friendship, if you can call it a friendship. It’s actually a funny story that happened about a month or two ago. Apparently the sheriff received a phone call one night from a neighbor claiming they saw a burglar climb through Stiles’ window.

 

Next thing Stiles knows he’s receiving a phone call from his dad letting him know his deputies are already on patrol around the house and for him to hide somewhere and be safe. Stiles, obviously clueless, had no idea what his dad was talking about but he made Derek go into the closet with him anyways. It seemed like it took forever before someone came to rescue them, and Stiles was one second away from an awkward boner after being forced into such tight quarters with the other man.  

 

“Why the hell is Derek Hale in the closet with my son when there is a burglar in our house?” The Sheriff's angry voice bellows throughout the house, as he simultaneously pulls Stiles away from the man in question. Stiles was so distracted he didn’t even notice his father opening the closet door. Sheesh.

 

“What are you talking about dad?” Stiles and Derek were genuinely confused by the situation, at this point, and Stiles' brain wasn’t working fast enough to humor his way out of what could possibly be the most awkward moment of his life. So far anyways.

 

“I'm not sure if you've forgotten or not but Derek was a suspect to murder, like twice, accused by you.” The sheriff decided to go on a mini rant and he just kept at it while actively ignoring his sons' protest which left Stiles to waving his hands in his dad’s face to get the man to stop. Derek kept eyeing the window and Stiles had to subtle kick to man so he wouldn’t jump out the window and try to escape or something; thus leaving Stiles with the tension.

 

“Dad if you’re done I can explain.” Stiles finally got to say. “To start with, I would just like to admit that I was wrong about Derek and I don't admit I'm wrong very often so do with that what you will. Also I would like to note that while Derek can be socially inept, I've come to realize that he’s not the murderer I thought he was.” Stiles ignored the glare that came his way. “Plus, he came over so I could help him with some research since he wants to write a…umm, book.” Stiles blurted out, technically not lying, just hoping his father didn’t call him out on all the bullshit spewing from his lips. 

 

His father seemed to buy it however and actually seemed kind of pleased and impressed. His father relaxing had dissipated most of the tension in the room.

 

“Well good, sorry for the mix up. It’s just, I got a call saying someone saw a man climb through your window and that he was a burglar.”

 

Derek and Stiles face palmed at the same time leaving the Sheriff to tilt his head to the side in confusion. Derek already knew what the teen was thinking.

 

“That would be this scowling creep right here who hasn't mastered the concept of using a door just yet.” Stiles responded while pointing his thumb and head towards Derek.

 

Derek just shrugged, because he had no defense or excuse, and the Sheriff opened his mouth to say more but opted to not know instead. It was probably for the best, Stiles decided and proceeded to watch his father turn and walk away. 

 

Stiles couldn’t help but suffocate on the amount of awkward engulfing the, then quiet, room as he and Derek just stood beside each other. Thinking back on it now, the younger lad can't help but allow his mind to remember being stuck in that closet with the werewolf, all close and personal and feeling hot breath on the back of his neck.

 

Oh crap Derek is a werewolf and can sense arousal, so Stiles has to stop that training of thinking immediately. He brings himself back to the present and wills his mind, and body, to think of something; anything else that isn’t Derek freaking Hale. It's been a while since Stiles has allowed himself to think of that moment between he and Derek; he usually tries to ignore it. He mentally agrees that thinking about being hot and bothered by Derek, with Derek in the room, is a very back idea.  Also, it seems like Derek is asking him a question but he missed it so he hums and smiles and thinks of a distraction. 

 

“Derek where are the betas?” Stiles asks trying to create a distraction from his own mind that keeps betraying him. Distractions are good. Thinking about Derek naked is bad. The strangest thing about being drawn to Derek is the fact that Stiles didn’t even know he was bisexual to begin with. He knows he enjoys females but with Derek everything feels like it’s hitting him all at once; like wave after wave crashing into his life. He feels attracted to the man and he cannot figure out why.

 

“I sent them out so you could rest, Erica thought you looked adorable and was hell bent on cuddling you. And well Peter, Peter is just standing there.” Derek responds as he nods towards the window.

 

Stiles maybe really comfortable but he takes the bait and gets up to see Peter at the end of the lawn just staring out into the street. He looks like he’s listening to something maybe, or is just being his normal weird self. The man does this sometimes, he’ll just zone out like his mind isn’t fully aware that it needs to be in the present in order to focus. Truth be told, if Stiles didn’t know Peter he would have surely called the cops by now.

 

Hell, Stiles does know Peter and still may call the damn cops.

 

“Peter I know you can hear me so would you please come in the house and stop being so . . . well stop being you! It’s just creepy. I swear you and Derek are like a bad episode of the Adam’s Family.” Stiles whispers while leaning his body against Derek’s to see out the window.

 

“I cannot believe you just compared us to the Addams Family.” Derek glances at the younger boy with wide eyes. Stiles is a constant disbelief for him. 

 

Stiles smiles at a job well now and felt he deserves a pat on the back for that bad joke. He hasn’t been caught up on his shows but once he does he’ll find a new way to insult the Hale duo.

 

“Moving on, are we going to talk about your nightmares?” Derek tries to slip into the conversation causally. Stiles mentally gives the man an A for effort. Derek on the other hand, is kind of hoping he won’t have to talk about it but also knows be really should be; they both should talk about it. You see, Derek wants to be the person his pack can come to for advice, but a part of him feels closed off from too much interaction due to him having to be kept in hiding and sheltered for so long. He wants to break out of the shell he’s put himself in but it takes time and effort.

 

“Typical night mares you know; had them all my life.” Stiles does manage to admit but then he goes and changes the topic, obviously uncomfortable with sharing the information right now. Derek can respect this. “So come on then, the Stiles is hungry and must be fed.”

 

Derek humors the boy by teasing that he’s always hungry but gets up and follows Stiles down to the kitchen anyways. Stiles knows that Derek knows that he is lying, and deflecting, but neither needs to mention it because some things are better left unsaid. The one thing Derek knows is that Stiles seems a bit different, he’s just having a hard time deciphering what exactly is changed and why. He also doesn’t know why Scott, Stiles’ best friend, hasn’t been noticing the changes as well; or why no one else can see this isn’t the same Stiles anymore.

 

∞

 

Now that Stiles is home he goes to bed with hope. He falls asleep and soon realizes that him dreaming of nothing is nothing but a fluke because his nightmare has returned and the monster seems to be returning with vengeance. Stiles is just at the part of the dream when the monster is revealed when he’s being shaken; forced to wake up. His father is holding him and whispering ‘it’s okay’ even though he has no idea that some things just aren’t okay.

 

He’s embarrassed, is the thing. He’s been reduced to this crying mess who needs to be coddled like one does to an infant. He hates it, hates the vulnerability that he feels and it’s his hate that leaves an angry bitter taste in his mouth. He manages to fall back asleep about two hours later and when he wakes up for classes, in the morning, his hatred seems to fester and grow tenfold.

 

He walks into the school building with a scowl on his face for the first time. He was supposed to meet up with Scott but for some reason the thought of seeing his friend right now, especially after rarely seeing him all summer, upsets him. So he came alone and now he’s walking around tired and angry. He sees Allison and it’s like some sort of rush comes over him. He finally has an outlet for his anger; _her._ If her family weren’t hunters none of this would have happened; everything would be different right now. She is the indirect cause of his pain and using her as a scapegoat seems a lot better than facing the monster in his dreams.

 

When he makes eye contact with her, in the hallway, all he can see is the result of the monster in his dreams. He sees a person that fuels his nightmares with ammunition to taunt him night after night. Stiles wishes he can like her again, he wishes he can do like everyone else and try to put everything that happened behind him. He wishes, more than anything, he can ignore what he’s feeling; but he can’t. He simply can’t and that’s why when she gives him a friendly and hesitant smile, he scowls at her in return. A scowl so menacing, and laced with hatred, Derek would be proud. 

 

“Hi Stiles” She chirps anyways; she sees how he’s looking at her but she seems to have the same stupid optimism that Scott does. As if forgiveness is automatically granted.

 

“Class.” Stiles merely musters out before he rushes past her without even muttering a quiet ‘sorry’ or ‘excuse me’ when he bumps shoulders with her. He knows it’s a rude thing to do but the thing is, he’s angry right now and he’s kind of done with apologizing. He’s done with smiling at the enemy, and he is done feeling weak, vulnerable, and sorry for himself.

 

Stiles is done with the nightmares, done with the images of dead bodies surrounding him, dead bodies of people he knows, done with the feeling of being paralyzed and most of all done with having people say ‘stay back Stiles.’ Yet why can’t anyone else see how done he truly is? It feels like these feelings have been growing since the summer and he’s not sure what to do about them.

 

Why can’t anybody else hear the inside of him screaming out for help at the top of its lungs? Why can’t anyone else seem to pull their heads out of their own asses and recognize that Stiles Stilinski isn’t okay and that he’ll never be okay because nothing is okay? Needless to say Stiles is just done with being ignored and being pushed to sit at the children’s table while the ‘adults’ play.

 

The hallways are crowded and murmurs are heard around him as he goes to class. Normally he would be trying to listen in on random gossip or he’ll be saying hi to people who ignore him; but that’s not how it is today. Today he pretends no one else exists and heads to class. He goes to sit down when a familiar voice starts talking to him from behind.

 

“Hey what’s going on?” Scott whispers and for a second-just one second he feels that ounce of hope again. The hope bubbles up in the pit of his stomach leaving him to hold his breath in baited anticipation. He thinks that Scott finally realized that something is wrong with him but then his ‘friend’ continues to speak. “Allison says you were really rude to her.” Stiles has never scoffed so hard in his life.

 

Stiles’ mind is over taken with anger again; one targeted towards the person behind him. _‘Of course he asks how I’m doing because of Allison.’_ He thinks bitterly. After a while it becomes a bit insulting to always be considered second and third best in everyone’s lives; hell even his own father puts being Sheriff before him. It’s taken three weeks for his father to even recognize his son has been having night terrors, not to mention he’s never around anymore to just talk. Like he and Derek talk.

 

Stiles is contemplating answering Scott’s question anyways but then the brown eyed boy remembers all those times he has been ditched for Allison, and all those times he has been put on hold for Isaac, and all those times he no longer had a best friend to talk to so _no_ , Stiles is not going to answer Scott’s question.

 

Instead Stiles looks at his best friend, grabs his own stuff, then moves two seats in front of him; not bothering to turn back around. Scott has all the time in the world to follow him, to touch his shoulder, to ask what is wrong like he would do for Allison, yet none of those things happen. In fact, Scott just gives a sad look, shrugs his shoulders and redirects his focus to the teacher.

 

This is what we call adding insult to injury. A blow to the head would be less painful.

 

Stiles is at his jeep as soon as the school bell rings. He doesn’t want to be cornered by Scott or anyone else right now because he’s upset and bit hungry.

 

Stiles needs time to think and he needs food.

 

Yes, because food makes everything feel better. You can’t possibly be upset while eating a burger and curly fries; it’s like against the law or something.

 

So Stiles goes to one of his favorite diner's and sits towards the back so he won’t be bothered in case a certain werewolf, Scott, decides to come looking for him. He takes a menu that the waitress gives him and studies it intently as if he’s never been to this diner before. When he does decide to look up, it’s because a shadow is cast in front of him.

 

"Hope you don't mind if I sit next to you. I'm new around here and honestly, I hate eating alone."

 

The guy's voice reminds Stiles of Derek, and even the way he carries himself just seems so 'I’m sure of myself and I secretly demand respect.'

 

Stiles slightly envies that; he wishes he can feel absolute of himself versus doubting his own every single move. The guy is still standing there and Stiles has totally forgotten he had asked him a question, too busy lost in his own mind. He looks up at the stranger again and squints because a pair of electric blue eyes stare deep into him like they’re trying to calculate him or something. The boy in front of him is tall with a broad frame and has an Australian accent.

 

"Sure.” Stiles offers with hesitance. He knows what it feels like to be rejected and he’s not too keen on doing it to someone else. “Just know that I don’t feel like talking but feel free to eat and all that; you know free country and all.” Stiles gives a fake smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes before he places his order to the waitress that he flagged down.

 

"Thanks, I’m Aiden by the way." The guy states with a friendly smile and Stiles thinks back to the last time he’s smiled and actually meant it. Sadly enough, he thinks that the last time has been with Derek; actually lately Derek has become more and more of friend and Stiles likes it but also he hates the fact that Derek is beginning to read him like a book. It makes him feel exposed in a way.

 

"How are the people around here? My last home my brother and I had it pretty rough, people didn’t really accept us and…shit you don’t want to hear this.” The guy isn’t wrong. Stiles can’t give a rat shit about this guy or his sad story but instead of being a complete jackass he sighs and makes the gesture for "no keep going." Aiden seems relieved at this. 

 

"Well it’s kind of embarrassing, but we were bullied before. Our parents taught us to not strike back unless we have to but at the same time I just felt so weak and vulnerable. Finally my parents agreed to us moving; claiming a fresh start in a new place would do us some good.” Aiden explains. “That’s kind of why I asked the question about friendly people.”

 

Wow, Stiles’ thinks. This asshole is good. What are the odds that some stranger comes up to him and says everything that he’s feeling at this particular moment? He doesn’t believe in coincidences at all; there’s something off about this human.

 

Or at least he looks human. There’s just something about this situation that doesn’t feel right. Why would a nice good looking guy just come up, out the blue, and start talking about feeling vulnerable and angry? Stiles is suspicious by nature-due to being raised by a cop-and this guy is setting off all the warning bells. There should really be some sort of pocket device that lets you know when you are encountering a supernatural creature, especially in a place like Beacon Hills. 

 

“You said you moved here recently, why Beacon Hills?” Stiles asks because he wants to get as much information out of this guy as possible.

 

“Family looking for a new start, a place to call our own and my dad has business here so we thought why not?” The way Aiden smirks just makes Stiles want to punch him in the face for no reason at all and he isn’t sure as to why.

 

“Well, I have to get going.” Stiles goes to stand up because there’s something off about this guy and he doesn’t want to stay any longer than what he has to. He’ll talk to Derek about it later.

 

“Wait, what about your food?” The guy yells looking startled and confused.

 

“No longer hungry.” Comes the rushed response. “Oh yeah and welcome to Beacon Hills.” Stiles calls out while walking out the door.

 

Aiden takes out his phone and sends a text message as soon as Stiles walks out not knowing the teenager notices what he does. Stiles makes sure to make a mental note of that for when he talks to Derek later.

 

But first thing is first and that is food! He is hungry, so incredibly hungry but he can’t just sit around creeper the third, after Peter and Derek of course, and just wait while the guy plots his death or something.

 

So as Stiles reaches in his pocket to dial Derek demanding he order pizza for Stiles, all of a sudden the car starts jerking and stalling thus making a scared Stiles pull over immediately on the old road as his car then comes to a complete stop.

 

“Fucking shit.” He curses at his jeep. It always has some sort of problem.

 

Stiles is in his ‘what the fuck now’ mode and gets out of the jeep to see not only a thumb tack in his back tire but a puncture hole in his gas tank and if that isn’t a fucking sign he doesn’t know what is.

 

Still angry, he isn’t sure who to call first, his dad or Derek. If it is regular foul play then his dad but if it is supernatural and the universe just wants to fuck with him then Derek but if he does call Derek he will be admitting that he is once again the damsel in distress, something Stiles is seriously getting tired of.

 

“Fuck” Stiles screams while kicking his jeep, reaching in his phone to dial Derek but as soon as it rings twice two guys in a black car pull up behind the jeep. Stiles’ flight or fight instincts are on high alert.

 

“You need help?” A really tall, and massive, guy says while he’s getting out of the car. Stiles forgets about Derek and throws his phone in the seat of car thinking ‘finally something will work out.’

 

“Yea I kind of need a lift into town, preferably a towing company.” Stiles says walking up to the guy only to notice a second guy, equally as big, is getting out the car smirking. Stiles would use his fight instinct right about now if he had a weapon or knew how to fight. He can shoot a gun pretty well but that won’t do him any good right now.

 

“You’re the Sheriff’s son aren’t you?” The second guy questions and Stiles automatically lets out a massive sigh that says ‘fuck my life’ because he instantly knows who these two jerks are. He kind of wants to bang his head on the wall of life and ask god ‘why.’

 

“Fuck me, you’re the Granger brothers aren’t you? Didn’t my dad lock you two up and throw away the key?” Stiles questions, knowing this isn’t going to end well.

 

“We got out. Just our luck as soon as we get out, who do we run into on the side of the road? None of other the sheriff’s son. I think this is our lucky day.” If Stiles could fight he would so wipe that smug look off their faces right now.

 

Stiles didn’t even notice he was being backed up into his jeep. He has no time to react before a fist is being introduced to his face.  Stiles sees the man raise his fist again and he flinches; bracing himself for an attack that doesn’t come. The guy just laughs, he gets in Stiles’ fucking face and laughs. Stiles has never been so humiliated and angry in his whole life.

 

“You see how terrified you are, nothing but a pathetic little bitch; that punch was for your father.” The brothers join in laughter, get in their car and leave. One of them even gift Stiles with some spit as they drive off.  Stiles just sits there, cowering behind his jeep with his head in his hands. He’s shaking and angry and takes the back of his fist and bangs it on the jeep a few times before blowing out rapid breaths and allowing hot tears to roll down his face.

 

“Aiden?” Stiles sees a figure in the woods, looking like a shadow, but it’s quickly gone.

 

Stiles just sits on the ground for a little bit holding his eye that is throbbing like crazy and a swell of unknown anger rushes through him. The Granger brothers aren’t werewolves or supernatural but they can be beat all the same. As for Aiden, if that is him, and if he is a werewolf then Stiles will just have to deal with him also.

 

Stiles isn’t stupid, he knows werewolves are hard to kill but like Dean Winchester says ‘I’m going to chop its fucking head off’ and well that sounds like a damn good idea to Stilinski. Only problem now is that he has to get his hand on some wolfsbane and on an ax.

 

He can get an ax from Derek, Derek has lots of  random shit. Then he can figure out the wolfsbane later, but first the ax because he is not going to let anyone, supernatural or not get the best of him again.

 

“Seriously is this just piss on Stiles day today?” Stiles shouts as he stands up due to seeing Peter pull up.

 

“Get in.” Peter says and Stiles wants to say ‘fuck you’ or refuse but with the day he’s had he can really use a hug right now.

 

“How did you find me?” Stiles finally asks about half way to the Hale’s place.

 

“You called Derek then didn’t talk but you never hung up either. Derek heard everything that was going on and immediately sent me out to find you by scent. Want to talk about it?” Peter asks as he points to Stiles’ eye.

 

Of course he wants to talk about it, of course he wants to just cry because his life is kind of shitty right now, of course he wants to get revenge on everyone, of course he wants so much and has so many questions but instead of saying any of that he just sits with his head to the window wishing the pain would stop.

 

∞

 

 “I’ll kill them.” Derek says, pacing in the kitchen back and forth which is making Stiles a little dizzy if he’s being honest.

 

“Nephew they’re human and you were already a murder suspect I think killing them will be a horrible decision.” Peter says taking a beer out of the fridge.

 

“Then you can do it. People already think you're crazy." Peter glares at his nephew. "How do you feel?” Derek asks Stiles- totally disregarding Peter exists right now which makes Stiles laugh a bit.

 

“I’ll feel better once I have pizza in my stomach. It’s taking fucking forever.” Stiles admits. “I also have a small request” Stiles pauses waiting for Derek…. “Can I use your ax?”

 

“For?” Derek says crossing his arms waiting for Stiles to finish.

 

“For usage. I want to chop some trees down so I can build an arc…what do you think Derek? Protection.” Peter tries not to laugh but does a shitty ass job.

 

“ No.” Derek says pulling the Alpha voice card.

 

“I’ll just get it from somewhere else.” Stiles huffs knowing he won’t.

 

“I’ll chain you to the fucking bed if I have to.”

 

And why the fuck does that image turn Stiles on? Fuck, now he is imagining being chained to the bed and Derek leaning on top of him and….

 

Shit. Werewolves. Arousal. Can Smell.

 

Well this day just can’t get any worse.

 

Then Peter starts laughing and fuck there we go, just got worse.

 

“Peter leave.” Derek says sounding annoyed at his uncle’s immaturity.

 

“I want to protect Stiles just as much, well not as much obviously, as you do Derek. Clearly the boy is going through some heavy stuff if he can honestly think about chopping off someone’s head just because they punched him. So no I’m not leaving.”

 

Peter sits back down and a small part of Stiles feels respect for the man. Or maybe it is just gas.

 

“I think a werewolf is behind it. Aiden.” Stiles sits lifting his head up.

 

“What?” Derek and Peter both chime.

 

“Yeah this guy Aiden comes up to me while I’m in the diner and starts talking; making up stories about his family moving to Beacon Hills to establish their roots and blah blah blah. The guy creeped me out and as soon as I left he takes out his phone and messaged someone then right after that my car stops, I get punched, and then I could have sworn I saw him in the damn woods watching the whole thing. If he is a werewolf I want to chop his fucking head off for doing this to me.” Stiles says pointing to his eye.

 

The room is quiet because none of the wolves know what to say or what to do; they were both emotionally stunted and don’t know how to reach Stiles. All they know is that the kid is going to a really dark place right now and want to help. Stiles won’t admit it but the fact that Peter and Derek are recognizing his pain makes the boy smile a bit.

 

“Look, can I just go to sleep I’m really tired. Derek will you text my dad letting him know I’m spending the night and then bring me up the pizza after it comes.” The two relatives look at each then nod and Stiles climbs the stairs and then falls onto Derek’s bed getting some much needs rest. If he inhales Derek’s pillows the whole time, trying to get a scent, well no one will ever know.

 

∞

 

“Stiles…Stiles…Stiles…come and play.” Stiles hears a soft female voice whisper in his ear then feels soft hands start to explore his man hood…and hello? He is awake.

 

“Erica, what did we talk about? No groping the Stilinski while he’s asleep.” Stiles says but can’t help but smile. He and Erica have gotten closer over the summer as well. She’s a lot less feisty and more like an intense sexual kitten.

 

“Awe come on batman you like it when I grope you; I can smell it.” Erica teases with a smile and then lays down to face him. “By the way Derek brought you pizza it’s over there, and he says if I eat it he will shoot me with a wolfsbane bullet, which is just rude.”

 

Stiles can’t help but smile and also can’t help but trip getting out of bed because he is so in a hurry to eat. The first slice is heaven; pepperoni, extra cheese, sausage, ham, bacon, mmmmmm.

 

“Play with me Stiles” Erica moans again laying back down.

 

Stiles stuffs another slice in his mouth totally ignoring her and also kind of sad because he was hoping to wake up to Derek next to him again. Stiles won’t admit this but sleeping in Derek’s bed, inhaling the wolf’s scent just eases him like nothing can bother him in that moment.

 

“Derek! Erica wants me to play with her but I don’t want to.” Stiles yells, shoving another slice in his mouth, Erica looks at him and feels offended that he would bring the Alpha into this so she just huffsand starts to leave.

 

“You could have just said no…asshole.”

 

Just like that she is gone. But as much as Stiles has grown to like Erica he still can’t help but remember her knocking him out with his own car part; it is humiliating, painful and just plain out cruel. Some wounds will just never heal. And if he has to pull out the alpha card then so be it.

 

“Everyone’s gone for the night, so it’s just you and me. I also stopped by your house and got you some clothes for tomorrow and your dad says ‘do your homework.’ But honestly Stiles I don’t want you going to school tomorrow.” Derek looks at the ground and Stiles wants to know what he’s thinking.

 

Hell Stiles doesn’t want to go to school tomorrow either, he never wants to leave the bed; it is safe in the bed.

 

“Can you just lay with me?” Stiles means to ask it as a question, but it came out more as a plead than anything else.

 

Derek hesitates for a moment, then gazes Stiles over and nods heading towards the bed and laying down. Stiles doesn’t miss a beat and jumps on top of the alpha and just out of reflex from the wolf, Derek nudges the teenager’s neck up just a little bit and nibbles.

 

Stiles doesn’t send any nervous vibes Derek’s way but instead of continuing or talking, Derek just brings Stiles back down into his arms nuzzling his nose in the younger man’s neck to inhale the scent that is slowly driving his wolf wild in desire.

 

“This is nice.” Stiles whispers and then drifts off into sleep; Derek soon behind.

 


	3. Ax Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants an ax. Peter and Stiles have a heart to heart. Derek pouts.

Stiles wakes up after hearing Peter and Derek whispering harshly somewhere off in the distance. He’s been awake for about two minutes and has been trying his best not to eavesdrop in on their argument. So he merely lays in bed with his eyes closed, making sure to keep his heart rhythm even so he doesn’t alert anyone that he’s awake, thus interrupting something the two of them obviously need to hash out.  

 

Totally not eavesdropping.

 

“The kid needs to release some anger Derek; maybe you want to ignore the fact that life keeps fucking him but I can't ignore it.” He can hear Peter saying. “I know he needs some form of an outlet because when you don't have a place for all that anger to go it does something to the average mind. It builds up, it warps you, molds you, and holds you hostage until you have no choice but to break.” Peter seems to pause before he continues.

 

“If anyone, besides me, should know what that feels like it should be you, you've kept all that anger and pain inside and look how well that's turns out for you? You're like an emotionally constipated werewolf that seems to have some secret teenager fetish.” Stiles resists the urge to giggle. “I was forced to keep the anger inside and look how that turned out for me? I not only went insane, to a certain extent, but I killed Laura. Laura, Derek. Your sister and my niece and at the time I had no regrets, hell I would’ve killed you too because I was feral, but now…” There’s a long pause again.

 

“Don't let Stiles make our mistakes." There’s a silent gap before he hears Derek sigh in response to Peter's words.  

 

“Can you honestly stand there telling me that I don't see what's going on? That I don't notice the already slippery slope he's going on because of everything that’s happened? I have long ago acknowledged there being a change in him but let me ask you a question, can you imagine the repercussions of him letting out some of his regression?” Derek is now talking.

 

“Can you imagine him becoming us? Because that is what is going to happen, he'll turn into what we are. Killers. All of this is happening because you and I are so completely fucked up it’s ridiculous. I refuse to allow those kids, Stiles especially, to turn into what we've allowed ourselves to become for 'revenge,' or even for the 'greater good.'” Derek explains and Stiles tries to still his heart. Derek really cares and it hurts to hear the pain in the man’s voice.

 

“I can't just stand by while Stiles goes around chopping people's heads off because he decided to watch one too many episodes of Supernatural. That reminds me, we're banning him from watching that show ever again.” Derek insists and Stiles sits up immediately and can't help but find himself mouthing "no way" at the thought of not watching Dean Winchester be badass. 

 

“Derek we both know why you’re so protective over him but have you even asked what he wants? It’s not fair to make his decisions for him, he has to make his own mistakes even if he might be your mate…” Stiles thinks Peter might still be talking but it all kind of fades out because- _what?_

 

Did Peter say mate? As in werewolf mate? As in something that can’t be undone and for life type mate? Derek Hale, the sex god, mate with Stiles? Peter must know Stiles is awake and just wants to toy with his precious feelings. Stiles is now convinced.

 

“I'm not even sure if I believe in mates.” He hears Derek whine. “The idea of a soul mate just sounds like something that belongs in a Disney storybook, not real life. But the more I think about it the more I keep wondering why out of all people did I have to stop his jeep, you know? While I was hurting and at the school. Scott was nearby, I could’ve found him instead but I didn’t.” Derek must be pacing now because Stiles can hear rustling noises.

 

“Then there was the time with the Kanima, and I winded up being held up by Stiles for hours in a fucking school pool. God I was freezing my balls off, but he just kept holding on. Not to mention the time he and I were paralyzed together, it's as if fate keeps trying to smack our heads together while leaving us to fend for ourselves. It's always him and I can't help but ask why? Especially when Scott is like two feet away most of the time. Then there's his age, he's not even eighteen yet; god he's just a child still." Derek sounds defeated as he speaks. He sounds like a man being held hostage by his own destiny and Stiles is so confused it hurts.

 

He’s never really heard of mates before. He knows wolves mate for life, and he’s read somewhere, over the summer, about werewolves doing the same but _still._ Can fate really know what two souls complete each other? Is it that simple?

 

“Derek listen to me. Two people can fall in love and be completely happy and live in utter bliss without fate. Fate exists when the universe wants to intervene, when some divine higher power has deemed two people to belong and thus throws them together at every possible opportunity. I would say age doesn't matter but it does, to an extent. If Stiles was fifteen or younger then there would be an obvious issue about him being impressionable; but that's not the case. He's seventeen, wise beyond his years, and probably more mature than the both of us combined.” Peter is talking again. Stiles is surprised they haven’t realized he’s awake now.

 

“If you believe that a thing like fate exists then you can understand that it's this that chooses our mates for us Derek. I, myself, have always believed in fate and lately I'm more convinced that maybe, just maybe, that weak, hyper active, annoying boy has somehow gotten under your skin. I think because of this you feel responsible for him, drawn to him even and as a result you're not thinking clearly; your judgment is clouded and you're not doing what you should be doing. You, me, we need to be training him to fight, to be strong. Let us teach him how to hold an ax, to defend himself so he doesn't have to ever depend on anyone ever again; he's not a baby, he's had to grow up far too fast and while it's unfair we need to honor it." 

 

Stiles will never admit this out loud in a million years but Peter is right, actually both he and Derek are right but Peter especially. Stiles isn't a baby anymore, he was never ready for this world that he was thrusted into and he'll probably never really be ready; but he has to be prepared for the next threat. It's just surprising that both of the werewolves are actually looking out for the younger boy; and it’s an interesting realization to be having while eavesdropping in bed. He sighs because he’s heard enough, so he places his feet on the cool floor, to get out of bed, and then proceeds to head downstairs where the two elders instantly stop talking. 

 

The youngest of three can’t help but be nervous as he steps into the kitchen because he knows he wants to be alone with Peter and the thinks alone time with the crazed uncle actually frightens him more than it should. By the worried look upon Derek's face, Stiles can tell the werewolf is concerned at how irregular Stiles' heart is beating. 

 

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek finally blurts out-unable to handle the growing tension that is filling the room. 

 

“I need to talk with Peter…alone.” Stiles emphasizes and Derek doesn’t move. Derek doesn’t understand what the younger boy is getting at but he is in no way leaving him alone with Peter. 

 

“What? It's not like I'm going to kidnap the boy or something. Also, I used to change your diaper's. I'm sure a little talk is something I can more than handle. Now why don’t you go and get the boy some food dear nephew.” Peter says smiling and Stiles grimaces a little at the expression, just when he thinks Peter is an okay guy. 

 

Stiles realizes right then that Peter is, and always will be, creepy.

 

“Fine.” Derek looks like he rather eat slugs than leave Stiles alone but he does grunt in response before leaving, but not before turning around and giving Stiles one more ‘please be safe' look. With the door closed Stiles and Peter are now alone. 

 

“Okay now that he’s gone I’m guessing you heard our conversation and would like some answers?” Peter says taking a seat across from Stiles. The boy shrugs but nods his head anyways. It’s a lot to take in and he rather get all the information he can get on the topic before he even thinks about approaching the alpha.

 

“Do you really think we’re mates?” Stiles questions in disbelief.

 

“I think if Talia were still around she would say you were.” Stiles grows silent as he imagines Talia Hale greeting him as her son’s mate. Warm strong alpha arms wrapping him up in a welcoming hug as all the Hale children run around the yard. The Hale’s were probably a force to be reckoned with in their prime.

 

Stiles probably shouldn’t have thought about that because now he’s sad. He’s sad for Derek, sad for Laura, sad for Peter, and all that they’ve lost. He lost his mother and that crushed him but if he lost all of his family too? He’d be devastated, especially if he lost them just because of something he can’t control like being born a male, or being born a human, or white. It’s heart breaking.

 

“I just wonder if certain things never happened, would he and I even be together?” Peter pauses as he mulls over the question.

 

“I think we can’t dwell on what’s happened. The same thing I’ve been telling Derek is that all we have is the future and making sure we don’t make the same mistakes. You and Derek are here now and if you two want to do something about it then do it.” Stiles pulls at his hair.

 

“Can’t you see how crazy this is?” He practically shouts. “Derek and I have both only been interested in girls. We barely know each other, and we’ve just really gotten to talking this summer. But then again, I can’t explain it because there are moments when I look at him and I just…” Stiles starts smiling despite not wanting to. Peter nods knowingly and Stiles stops himself before he does or says something cheesy. He’s drawn to Derek and maybe it is fate and maybe not; only time will tell.

 

“Do you want to talk about how you’ve been feeling?” Stiles nods.

 

“I guess I want to know something about you first. Why do you stick around with a bunch of teenagers who are half afraid of you, and half hate you, and yet protect them? I don’t understand even after I helped kill you here you are defending my actions to your nephew. You have the money, you could run and disappear; what’s left for you?” Stiles stares at him deeply.

 

Peter sighs and pauses a moment before responding.

 

“Because Stiles, every story needs a bad guy and in our little Grimm fairy tale from hell I’m the bad guy and I’ve accepted that.”

 

“But why? Why are you the bad guy? Why has no one asked you why you turned feral?”

 

Peter wants to reach out and hug the young man who is obviously battling some pretty heavy emotions. Truth is, Stiles wants to know what the repercussions will be for his future actions. He wants to get an idea as to how he could possibly turn out. What makes a monster, a monster? Are they born evil? Or does society create them? 

 

“I’ve been selfish my whole life. I remember being jealous and conniving since I was a child and some of the problems my family faced, even Derek, can be traced back to me. I say that to explain what happened after the fire. When I was in that fire and I saw my family die, I saw them burn to death all because we are considered monsters. All because we are different, yet we never harmed anyone who didn’t harm us first.

 

I was convinced I was going to die. I had accepted my fate and everything but then I survived and was paralyzed. Can you believe it? Me an arrogant and mighty beast reduced to nothing more than ashes getting blown away in the wind.

 

I couldn’t talk, I couldn’t move; but I could think. I could see the pain in their faces every single day for all those years I was comatose because that’s all I had. So when my body finally healed itself and the wolf inside of me took over I killed everyone responsible for the pain they caused me. I was so filled with anger and arrogance that I made each and every one of them watch me rip them apart the way I had to watch my family get ripped from me.

 

Angry doesn’t even begin to describe what I felt or who I was at that point. My personality was magnified by my wolf’s need for vengeance. It no longer was able to decipher good and evil; wrong or right and when Laura came to visit, because she sensed a member of her pack was awake, my wolf killed her for the power. It needed power because I was going based on pure instinct and at the time my instinct was selfishness.

 

And I know people go through traumatic experiences every day and yet they are never faced face to face with their abusers but I was. I was stronger than them and I killed them and I don’t regret it. People say I went crazy; you all think that but I was not in my right mind. I had to go crazy in order to stay sane because when I was in that hospital I never hurt a soul.

 

But once I gained sense of who I was again, I ripped them apart and it felt good. It wasn’t all about power it was also about doing what was right for me; and I would do it today over and over and over again and if that makes me a bad guy then I’m a bad guy. At least I’m a bad guy that feels relieved. Relieved that everyone who caused me pain is now gone, everyone who took innocent lives are now amongst them in the afterlife.

 

Seeing such young people have to face hardships everyday makes my heart hurt because they felt their lives as humans are so bad that they’d rather be ‘this’ than have to deal with who they really are. After dying I’ve realized that I can’t keep being that arrogant, conniving, and selfish person anymore. I’ve been there before and that’s why I want to help anyway I can and if I get called creepy, or a murderer, or get some dirty looks than I’m okay with that too.”

 

Peter looks at the ground, kind of unsure as to why he actually admitted all of this but he also knows Stiles needs to know. Stiles appreciates the honesty; he really does because it gives him a better understanding of who Peter is and why.

 

“If my mom had been shot, if she would have been killed by another person or thing, I would have wanted that person dead without a second thought. But it isn’t until now that I believe I could actually be the one that did the killing.I don’t think I’m a bad guy Peter, I really don’t, I just think some people deserve to die because they are cruel and unjust. And after being beat so many times by so many different people, and creatures, I now know I want to be the one doing the bashing. I’m done being the good guy Peter, I really am.”

 

Peter just nods his head saying he understands because he’s been there.

 

“Defending yourself, and even killing someone who’s trying to kill you doesn’t make you the bad guy. But you do have to understand that at some point in your life you are going to have to cross a bridge Stiles, a bridge that you never would’ve imagined yourself crossing. And once you pass that bridge you’ll realize a gate has closed behind you forcing you not to be able to go back.

 

But that’s a good thing because you have to just keep walking ahead, not looking back anymore and eventually you’ll get to where you need to go. Derek doesn’t want you to kill, he wants you to remain as innocent as possible because he’s killed.

 

Because he knows what it’s like to cross that bridge, to enter the point of no return. He doesn’t want you to struggle looking at your own reflection the way he has for years and I don’t blame him but he doesn’t understand that you and he are two different people.”

 

Stiles thinks about it for a moment and smiles because Derek really does care about him.

 

Stiles decides to save the gloating for later.

 

“I’ve struggled looking at myself in the mirror ever since I was paralyzed and watched a guy die via jeep. I struggled looking at myself when my dad was almost killed because of me. I struggled looking at myself after Grandpa Argent beat the holy hell out of me while torturing Erica and Boyd. I’m done struggling with my reflection. I just don’t want to feel weak ever again.”

 

Stiles looks defeated and Peter can’t help but feel sorry for the hand the young man, and the rest of the pack, have been dealt. Life truly is unfair and a cruel mistress.

 

“Then we’ll work on getting you a different mirror until you see a reflection you like.” Peter smiles hoping that he’s helped.

 

“I got pizza.” Derek says still grumpy about the fact that he was forced to leave in the first place. Especially since it is _his_ home and Stiles is _his_ mate. Stiles smiles at Derek’s arrival and mentally wonders who the hell serves pizza this early.

  

“I’m going to get drunk and an ax. Don’t ask, don’t wait up.” Peter leaves, Derek frowns some more, and Stiles laughs even harder.

 

“Awe stop being so grumpy, I know you heard everything.” Stiles says smiling.

 

“Not everything just the end about mirrors and stuff.” Derek huffs placing the pizza on the counter.

 

“Then why the face?” Stiles says poking the alpha in the chin.

 

“Because you rather talk to Peter about your feelings than me.” Derek blurts out honestly.

 

There isn’t a look of jealousy on his face but more so a look of sadness.

 

“I needed to understand who Peter is as a person the way you do Derek; especially if I’m your ‘assumed mate’ I have to get to know my in-laws.” Stiles tries to joke as he plays it off by opening the box of pizza—the kind he likes.

 

Derek doesn’t even try to hide the grin that is plastered to his face. “You heard that huh?” Derek says.

 

“Yes, yes I did.” Stiles murmurs. “Why didn’t you tell me you thought we might be mates? It’s not like you haven’t smelled the arousal on me every time we’re together.” Stiles asks, taking another slice.

 

“You and I don’t quite make sense, I mean you annoy the hell out of me and I’m supposed to hate you but dammit Stiles I don’t…I don’t hate you at all.” Stiles smiles at the response.

 

“Of course you don’t hate me. It’s hard to deny the Stiles once he turns on his charm.” Stiles jokes through a bite while Derek rolls his eyes fondly and groans. They don’t say anything for a while just sitting silently and enjoying each other’s company. It’s nice, being close to Derek like this.

 

“Peter is serious about that ax by the way, but I can’t say I’m okay with you chopping some guy up.” Derek breaks the silence by saying. “Although, that arc idea isn’t half bad.”

 

“Oh no you don’t I’m not about to be some werewolf slave out there chopping wood.”

 

“I like the sound of you being a werewolf slave.” Derek lowers his voice to tease; and honestly who gave him permission to do that? They were barely friends like an hour ago and now they’re talking about being possible mates and are making heated sex jokes.

 

But the image of Stiles being Derek’s sex slave instantly pops into the young man’s mind and now he can feel a rush of heat crease over his cheeks as Derek gives him a weird look.

 

“You’re picturing it aren’t you?” Derek, the shittiest person ever, laughs.

 

Stiles just nods and keeps eating because avoidance and denial are his two favorite things. They continue to just talk, banter, and enjoy each other for about four hours only interrupted when Peter returns with Vodka and an ax.

 

“One of these two items are for you. The deal is that it’s up to you to choose which one you want more.” Peter says holding up a bottle of vodka in his right hand and an ax in his left.

 

“What kind of red pill, blue pill is this?” Stiles says reaching up for the ax and the bottle of vodka.

 

“Not in this lifetime. Stiles + ax = something gets broke…Stiles + ax + vodka= me winding up saying ‘what the fuck is that?’ So I’ll take the bottle thank you.” Derek says grabbing the bottle out of the pouting boy’s hand.

 

“Awe nephew you’re no fun; but Stiles if you want to lace that with wolfsbane then you’ll have to get some from Deaton but you won’t be able to touch Derek or anyone else until the trace is practically gone." Peter warns. 

 

Stiles nods that he understands and like a little kid in a candy store becomes overly excited.

 

“Now that you’re happy, can you please tell me who hit you?” Derek says as if he is already mapping out his next move.

 

“Oh no I’m not telling.” Stiles says as Peter slips away.

 

“Peter come here.” Derek says using his alpha voice.

 

“You rang?” Peter says sarcastically.

 

“Where were you.” Derek asks suspiciously.

 

“Liquor and an ax” Peter replies smoothly as if to say ‘duh dumbshit’

 

“And?” Derek demands.

 

“And you’re pretty?” Peter suggests.

 

“God dammit Peter”

 

“No, you’re not pretty?” Stiles can’t help but laugh at the two. Derek’s face is redder than Stiles even thinks possible for a wolf.

 

“Where else were you?”

 

“I thought I was the oldest; why am I being treated like a child?” Peter pouts and Derek pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“Dammit Peter you found them didn’t you?” Peter looks at a shocked Stiles and winks his response.

 

“Fine, yes I found the two little shits. I remembered their scents from when I found Stiles, that’s what took me so long. I had to actually get to him and I was trying to remember what they smelled like.” Peter responds honestly with the shrugging of his shoulders.

 

“And what did you do?” Derek asks folding his arms like a child because he really wanted to be the one who beat the guys up.

 

“Eh…” Peter says and walks away smiling.

 

Derek huffs and pouts like a five year who was just told no for the first time.

 

“Awe Derek they’ll be other guys you can beat up to defend my honor.” Stiles jokes while rubbing Derek’s shoulder and still laughing.

 

“I’m going to take a nap.” Derek huffs up the stairs and Stiles takes this as an invitation to join him.

 

When Stiles wakes up he can’t help but wake Derek up with his laughter as he receives a text from his father alerting him that: _*Weirdest thing happened kiddo, Granger brother’s came into the station and demanded they get arrested saying it’s not safe and they committed a crime. *_

 

Whatever Peter did Stiles is thankful for but what he is more thankful for is his gorgeous, soon to be mate, who pulls him back down to bed, wrapping his massive arms around the younger man. None of this makes sense and yet Stiles really can't be too bothered to care. He likes it here, and he's starting to realize that he's going to like taking control over his life a lot more. 

 


	4. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter warns the pack about Aiden. Peter is also a creep. Derek gets introduced to Mr. Stilinski as Stiles bf. Some sex is involved. Stiles still has an ax.

By the time Stiles wakes up again Derek is still fast asleep—snoring heavily. Stiles runs his fingers through his own hair before heading to the bathroom to get his self clean. He uses Derek’s toothbrush and prays the werewolf doesn’t call him out on it later on. Now that he’s done with that he decides to head downstairs, to the living room, and think some things over.

 

He knows he is going to have to tell his father about what is developing between he and Derek. He knows he is going to have to make up with Scott, at some point, he knows he is going to have to convince somebody to give him some damn wolfsbane and finally, he knows he is going to have to deal with the Aiden situation. He doesn’t like lying to his father, or keeping secrets, because he’s learned that honesty really is the best policy.

 

He hasn’t been able to get what Aiden said to him out of his head. The phrase “we believe in not striking back unless we have to,” keeps plaguing his mind and he’s not sure as to why. What does that mean? Why would Aiden choose those words? The only thing making sense is that the phrase was a foreshadowing of something. It could have been a warning; but a warning of what?

 

He wonders if Aiden is tied to the Granger Brothers somehow. Because, if Aiden, indeed, had the twins provoke Stiles then what does that mean for Stiles? Is that why Aiden and his family are here? Or is the stranger here to cause chaos? Is that why it looked like the guy was watching the incident take place?

 

Stiles chews on his bottom lip as he runs his fingers along the arm of the couch. He tries to think of the alpha pack symbol they saw at the beginning of the summer, and compare it to what he read involving different packs. That's when it hits him, like a tidal wave of eureka ramming into him at once. He has an idea as to why Aiden is here. 

 

“Derek! Peter! Come quick!” Stiles yells, with a panicked tone just, so the wolves can hurry their asses up.

 

In exactly two seconds Peter and Derek, both, come flying down the stairs in beta wolf forms. They’re ready to attack. Stiles is not only impressed, but also a little aroused at the sight of a half-naked Derek. Whoever invented shirts is evil.

 

“Wow that was quick, imagine if ordering pizza was that easy…”

 

“Stiles!” Peter and Derek chime, together, as they change back into their regular forms, upon realizing there’s no actual, immediate, danger.

 

“Sorry, it’s just I couldn’t sleep anymore and got to thinking. I might have remembered something important about Aiden.” Stiles is now standing, as well, and pacing as he talks. He pauses as both men give him a look that says ‘okay, go on.'

 

“Well, remember how we were going over different types of packs, especially different types of Alpha packs, because of the symbol we found?" Stiles watches as Derek furrows his brows in concentration. "Then remember how we thought there was just one alpha pack but found out there’s not? Some have a specific code that they go by before they plan an attack and I think Aiden let something slip at the diner. I think the code he mentioned might allow us to narrow down which Alpha pack he may belong to.” Stiles stops talking so the men can get a better understanding on what he’s talking about.

 

“I thought it was weird how Aiden said ‘we believe in not striking back unless we have to’ when he was referring to a story about his past. I then started thinking about how he has an Australian accent and was talking about recently moving. I’m guessing they are looking to expand their territory, and why the Hale territory I don’t know. But Aiden mentioned establishing roots, which is what the pack is known for. I’m thinking when I was attacked; Aiden set the whole thing up making sure I was angry enough to attack back which is why he allowed himself to be seen by me.”

 

“That way we would strike first thus initiating a war, especially if they sense another pack is quickly trying to move in on the territory.” Peter continues.

 

“Exactly.” Stiles snaps his fingers. “As long as we don’t touch anyone from their pack we won’t have to fight, but on the count of what they did to my face, just as a warning, I’d say they’re playing hardball and we’ll have to warn the pack. Especially the hot head Jackson who will attack first and ask questions later.” Stiles flops back down onto the couch. It’s exhausting being smart.

 

Derek and Peter just look at each other for a moment before Peter turns and says “you did good kid” and then gives Derek a pat on the back before heading back to his bed. Derek has a certain look on his face so Stiles asks the man to tell him what’s wrong.

 

“It’s just some things don’t add up.” Stiles nods to make sure he’s paying attention. “If the twins were paid off by Aiden, how would he have known that the twins already had a vendetta against your dad? I mean they were sent away a year and a half ago and have been out for like two months already. So why now?” Derek brings up some really solid points which, makes Stiles sigh in slight frustration.

 

“Maybe I’m wrong then, but until we get more information I think we should lay low. Obviously something is in play and I don’t want to be caught in the middle of two different alpha packs.” Derek nods and takes Stiles’ hand; squeezing it briefly before dropping it and taking a seat on the couch. Stiles comes and sits beside him so they are touching knee to knee.

 

“Derek we need to talk about my dad…” Stiles starts to say.

 

“Are we talking about the mates thing?” Derek and Stiles haven’t talked about what they are going to do about this pull they feel towards each other. Derek guesses now is as good of a time as any.

 

“What are we going to do? I mean do you want to date me?” Derek shrugs at the question because he’s honestly never thought about it before. All he knows is that whenever Stiles is around things seem better; and he feels stronger-happier. There's a bubble of bliss in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't experienced since he felt like he was innocent; before the fire, before Kate, and even before Paige. This is different, what he feels. 

 

“I think we should give it a try. We owe it to ourselves to see what happens.” Stiles smiles obviously relieved at hearing this come out of Derek's mouth.

 

“Well, if we do this then he needs to know about us being together, and in a way I think it would be best to tell him before we fall in love, seal the deal, and strip Stiles’ virginity. That way if he asks if we’re having sex I can say no without lying.” Stiles states honestly.

 

Derek tries not to think about having sex with Stiles but now that the thought, and image, is placed firmly in his mind, it’s all he can think about. He wonders what it will be like, feel like. He can’t help but ponder if Stiles is a squealer, or if he whimpers when he's reaching his peak. 

 

“Well, this will be nothing compared to what happened when we told him about werewolves.” Derek laughs at he remembers what happened.

 

Two weeks after Derek was caught in the closet with Stiles, (Ha…now there’s a pun) by the Sheriff, the young boy felt it was only fair his dad knew what was going on in Beacon Hills, especially if it involved his son and danger. Stiles had wanted to protect his father from all the dangers of the supernatural world but after everything that happened, he soon realized that keeping his dad in the dark was potentially more dangerous than not.

 

Derek was hesitant, but after seeing Mrs. McCall handle it so well Derek figured why not and if all else fails Derek could just hit him hard enough and make the whole thing appear as a dream. Obviously Stiles shot that idea down.

 

They went to the Stilinski house where his dad was sitting at the table with Scott and Mrs. McCall and Derek was standing at the doorway of the kitchen and the sheriff’s heart was beating rapidly, out of shire nervousness.

 

“Calm down I need to talk to you about what’s going on with me lately…and no I’m not sick, I’m not dying, I’m not on drugs (anymore), I’m not drunk, I’m not crazy, I’m 100% serious and I need you to keep an open mind and relax.” Stiles had spoken with mock confidence.

 

The sheriff remained quiet to let his son talk.

 

“Okay, so you know how you and I love watching supernatural right? And how we say if werewolves and those things were actually real how you and I would be all badass father and son killing things? Remember? Well werewolves, and things, do exist.” Mr. Stilinski was about to protest but Mrs. McCall sat him back down and said ‘listen.’

 

Stiles went on to tell what happened about Scott getting turned, Peter, Deaton, the Argents, the Kanima, Matt, what happened in the police station, everything. Mrs. McCall confirmed all of it and then Scott and Derek shifted for his father who, instead of screaming, just grabbed a bottle of Jack and started drinking.

 

“I am not drunk enough for any of this. So with that being said let’s pretend I believe you, and all that is happening. Now I will ask you, are you safe Stiles?”

 

Stiles wanted to say ‘hell no’ but before he could Derek responded. “I’m the Alpha Mr. Stilinski, I have more power than all my betas combined so believe me when I say I will not let harm come to your son as long as I’m alive.” Stiles wanted to say that harm _did_ come to him but he decided to keep his mouth shut.

 

For the first time Stiles’ dad actually hugged Derek, granted he claims he never did but everyone was there to witness it actually happened.

 

Weeks to follow Mr. Stilinski started working with Deaton to arm the force with werewolf weapons and other things just in case something supernatural happened and Stiles has constantly been updating his father with everything going on; well everything accept Derek and them being a possible item.

 

This is why Stiles hopes Derek will agree to a ‘meet the parents’ dinner with he and his dad. He knows his dad has the day off today and it’ll be nice to get this over with.

 

“I’m so glad you are optimistic about telling my father about us because he has the day off and I feel it’ll be good to rip the band aid off and tell him at dinner.” Stiles watches as Derek’s smiling face turns pale and then he laughs at the constipated expression.

 

“Fuck.” Derek wasn’t expecting to have to meet any parents so soon. Hell, two days ago he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling about Stiles and now they’ve just decided to try the whole dating thing.

 

Stiles is no help, nor does he have any sympathy because he’s just as freaked out. He tells Derek they should get ready to go over to his house and the alpha follows.

 

∞

 

“Why isn’t Stiles and Derek here? What happened? You told us that this was an important pack meeting and yet Derek’s the fucking alpha and missing.” Scott complains while pacing back and forth—still worried about his friend who has been ignoring him.

 

“They are both fine, in fact Stiles is in good hands.” Peter assures the worried, annoying, wolf.

 

 “He’s in good hands? This isn’t an Allstate commercial.” Scott huffs out and takes a seat on the floor.

 

“If Stilinski wants you to know where he is he would have told you himself.” Jackson snips because he's ready to get this all over with. Scott glares at the scaly hybrid wolf.

 

“Anyways, Stiles ran into a bit of a problem and he thinks another pack maybe trying to invade our territory due to the other alpha packing trying to invade our territory. But the good news is this pack won’t attack first. Or at least not directly; they’ll send someone to provoke you so you attack them first. That’s the only way they can start a war if they are first attacked.” Peter explains in a bored tone.

 

“This is why you all are here right now and Derek is protecting Stiles who was already attacked. Scott he’s fine! Sit down! And Jackson this is mainly for you, you are angry by nature, pretty much equivalent to a werewolf hulk; having said that you are to _not_ attack anyone. Jackson that means for you to make sure that Danny and Isaac are with you at all times. Hell, smoke weed or get a stress ball for all I care.” Jackson gives Peter the middle finger.

 

“Awe, come on; babysitting duty?” Isaac huffs.

 

“Hey, it’s not all rainbows and sunshine over here either princess. Besides I’m not a toddler, I don’t need someone to watch me.” Jackson crosses his arms across his chest.

 

“Oh really?” Erica punches him in the face and blue eyes are already shinning back at her.

 

“Thought so.” She utters.

 

“Fine.” Jackson finally grunts out and Danny lets a large smile cross his face.

 

“Look at it this way, more sleepovers.” Danny says nudging his best friend.

 

Scott whines because not only is he unable to do anything about Stiles getting hurt but now he is losing Isaac to Jackson.

 

“Scott, stop whining. You’re not losing Isaac, in fact everyone sleep altogether. Hmm, Erica you are the only female so…” Peter trails off thinking.

 

“I’ll watch her.” Almost everyone in the meeting, besides Danny and Scott, offers.

 

Danny rolls his eyes, Peter face palms while thinking ‘horny teenagers’ and Erica smiles; clearly pleased with the attention her boobs get her.

 

“I think I have it covered.” Boyd mutters whilst placing his arm around her. Erica nuzzles his neck in response. It seems almost automatic.

 

“Well that was unexpected.” Peter looks on as Danny just laughs.

 

“Back to the pack. How do we know who they are?” Scott questions, concerned.

 

“Erm, not really sure but hey if someone hits you or keeps fucking with you then 9 times out of 10 the pack has something to do with it.” Peter is done answering questions. He wants to protect these kids but he also wants to get drunk and find someone he can have sex with; it’s been a while.

 

“So basically we should just stick to school and home for a while? Only going out with each other?” Danny asks.

 

Peter smiles as to say ‘finally someone gets it’

 

“Wait won’t that make us more obvious that we know what they’re doing? What if they try to divide us or something? It’s not like we’re the closest pack in the world, so dividing us won’t be hard to do. Not to mention they may not even know who we all are yet.” Jackson articulates.

 

Peter was actually surprised by the beta because he made valid points.

 

“All of those are true concerns but as of now you are stronger as a pack. If they singled Stiles out they probably already know who you are and went for who they thought was the weakest. Training will be increased as well as surprise training attacks that will happen at any given moment. Until later just have fun and enjoy your youth.” Peter turns away as if to say dismissed while the other’s just look on, trying to grasp what they just learned.

 

∞

 

“No Stiles, I totally don’t want my son running around with a bunch of werewolves throwing axes at people.” Mr. Stilinski declares as he crosses his arms while they wait for the Chinese food to arrive.

 

“Peter already gave me the ax and he will teach me how to use it.” Stiles pouts while looking to Derek for backup.

 

“Why can’t you want a knife or gun like normal sociopaths? Why an ax? Derek what do you think?” His father questions the elder man. Derek thinks Stiles should stay tucked in a nice warm bed surrounded by pillows and other fluffy things.

 

“I think Stiles has a lot of issues he's trying to work through, but no. I’m not fond of the ax either, it's just I rather he learns how to use it properly then get one anyways and fuck something, or someone, up.” Derek eyes the boy, hoping his admission helps.

 

“Jesus, what are you Ted Bundy? Fine, but Stiles you are only allowed to learn how to use it by either me or Derek. No offense Derek but I just don’t like Peter;  he creeps me out and he’s always smiling.” Stiles couldn’t agree with his father more.

 

“Derek as for you, I know you said you can’t attack that Aiden guy but make sure when you do that you knock the son of a bitch out for me for doing that to my son.” Derek smiles at the request because he as planning on doing that anyways.

 

“Can’t wait sir.” He replies honestly Stiles can’t wipe the smirk on his face.

 

Stiles has the world’s largest grin upon his face right now because he cannot believe his dad is taking all of this so well. In fact, when Stiles brought Derek into the house nervous as can be Mr. Stilinski stood and simply said “finally.”

 

Apparently from the moment he caught the two of them in the closet together (Ha) he figured they would wind up together eventually, he only hoped when it happened Stiles would be careful and would talk to him about it.

 

“So are you two sexually active?” The Sheriff blurts out now that their food has arrived.

 

“Jesus dad.” Stiles covers his chest with his arms almost as if he’s just been exposed or something.

 

“Well…” Mr. Stilinski questions again. “Derek are you plowing into my son?”

 

Derek and Stiles eyes both get wide and Derek freezes, like literally ‘my brain stopped at the moment and I don’t know what to do’ freezes; and Stiles just feels violated. He sinks into his chair and prays he’s imaging all of this. His father is vulgar; he has no idea where this is coming from.

 

“Dad. Seriously. WHAT. THE . FUCK?” Stiles finally regains enough gumption to ask; seethe more like.

 

Derek isn’t breathing at this point, they weren’t even having sex yet and Derek is reacting like this. Hell, they haven’t even gone on a first date yet, and Stiles even prepared him for this conversation; but the thing is, while Stiles was talking earlier, he was licking a spoon very seductively and Derek lost focus for a bit while he fantasized.

 

Now his father is asking him if he’s been, and he quotes, ‘plowing into his son.’ So yes Derek freezes.

 

“Yes dad, I’m still a virgin. So thank you for reminding me. Also, Derek and I haven’t even been on a date yet.” Stiles explains while taking Derek’s hand in his own, thus bringing Derek out of his trance.

 

Which he is more than thankful for because he’s sure if he hadn’t breathed anytime soon he was going to pass out and well that would have been downright embarrassing.

 

“Good. I just want you two to use protection when the time comes for you two to, you know, well-come.”

 

Stiles face palms. His father has never been this embarrassing a day in his life, and Stiles is convinced the man is only doing this to torture him. The only good thing about this awful ordeal, besides he food, is how Derek is responding. The man is now holding his breath again partly because he’s mortified, but also because he wants to laugh.

 

“I…I promise when it happens, and Stiles is ready, we will be extra careful sir.” Derek finally murmurs.

 

“Good, and Stiles stop giving me that look I don’t want you to come home pregnant or something. I read werewolf fan fiction so I know what can happen.”

 

Stiles is done. Stiles has never been more done in his entire life. There's so many things wrong with what his father just said that he honestly has no clue on how to address any of it. He’s ready to walk out the restaurant, and his dad’s life, and never return again. Well, at least now he knows where he gets his filter from, or lack thereof. 

 

Stiles eats for a while and the moment he thinks he’s recovered from his fathers’ outburst he facepalms because he immediately thinks about coming all over his own stomach as Derek plows into him—his father’s words not his.

 

Derek gives an awkward cough and kicks Stiles under the table for teasing him with the smell of arousal; it’s already awkward enough and Derek just can’t handle any more.

 

“I would give you two the whole he’s in his twenties, you’re in your teens talk but well, let’s just face the facts and that is there is nothing about this situation that is remotely normal. And hell in some countries you two would be able to get married so I’ll take what I can get. Sorry for making this awkward but now that it’s out there I can feel as if I’ve did my fatherly duties.”

 

Stiles wants to leave, he wants to thank his father, hug him, and then go back to Derek’s and get fucked senseless. He has no idea why?! He’s never even imagined having sex with a man before but now that he and Derek are going to try dating it’s like his brains’ gay filter got turned on and it refuses to turn off. He’s seen the rainbow light and he likes it.

 

Derek isn’t doing much better. He feels like he should be able to handle the sex talk by now but it’s still awkward; no matter what age, apparently. Still though, he relaxes a little bit more as he continues to enjoy dinner.

 

And feeling Derek ease up a little bit makes Stiles feel a little more complete because he has his dad, his hot werewolf, potential, boyfriend/lover, Chinese food, and everyone’s getting along. Life is good but that still doesn’t make Stiles’ brain stop from picturing himself chopping off Aiden’s head.

 

Then salting the body and burning it in a 10 foot dug grave in the middle of the woods…and oh god yes, Stiles now confirms he has to stop watching supernatural.

 

∞

 

Three weeks pass by in a blur. The bruise is faded now but thanks to Stiles’ lovely pale skin you can still see some discoloration. The Sheriff was able to pull some strings and have Stiles’ homework brought home so he wouldn’t have to go to class with a bruised eye. Truth is, his dad is just worried that his son might get hurt again and wants things to die down some before he ventures on his own.

 

The weeks off have been fantastic because it’s allowed him the time to be with Derek and get to know the man. They’ve gone on several dates already, and the first date Derek even brought him flowers and picked him up from his home and delivered him back home by eleven.

 

They have been getting closer and they talk about everything; family, friends, life, the future, worries, concerns. It’s nice to have someone to talk with like this, it’s even better when that someone is Derek. The same werewolf who has the cutest laugh that results in wrinkles by the corner of his eyes.

 

The other thing that has been nice about this break is no pack. Derek banned the pack from being seen together until tonight. Derek asked Peter to have a meeting while he took Stiles out on another date. They went to a zoo a county over and then proceeded to have a very romantic steak dinner. Stiles feels like tonight is the night he wants the wolf to get in his pants. This mate thing might be legit after all because he feels _it_ the longer he’s with Derek, the stronger it gets.

 

“I need everyone to leave.” Derek says after returning to his apartment to find a bunch of teenagers getting drunk on the special vodka Peter left for them. Derek feels Stiles’ want and wants to get upstairs as fast as he can. He knows he hasn’t seen everyone in a few weeks but he needs sex now.

 

Derek makes a mental note to personally kick Peter’s ass later for the mess.

 

“Stiles you’re back and you’re okay. Peter told us what happened and I’ve been worried sick. Jesus your face.” Scott worries, as he runs up to his best friend.

 

Stiles allows Scott to hug him but doesn’t hug back because all he wants to do is get upstairs and fuck, or in his case get fucked.

 

“I still need everyone to leave.” Derek repeats himself; this time more demanding as the teenagers just keep drinking.

 

“Stiles what’s wrong? Why are you not hugging back? Why do you smell weird? Are you still mad about Allison?” Scott looks concerned; genuinely so but Stiles can’t help but roll his eyes at her name. He looks around and notices Boyd stiffening at her name as well.

 

“Jesus Scott not everything is about that sociopath. I just want to be alone with Derek and Peter because we have some things to discuss and I’m really not in the mood for questions, comments or concerns. So as the alpha ordered TWICE already, everybody out.” He didn’t really expect his mood to be this dampened by hearing her name. He’s not meaning to sound so rude but he is really horny, and really aggitated.

 

“Dude why can’t I just stay and talk with you. It’s been three weeks but I smell you all over this place. Have you been here the whole time?” Stiles’ silence is taken as a yes. He notices the room getting quiet now and all eyes on the scene unfolding. “We’re bros and you’re choosing Derek over me?” Scott starts to get angry, like he’s masking his hurt.

 

“In more ways than one.” Peter comments to himself which makes Derek really want to laugh but he has to be serious.

 

Jackson sees that this is going nowhere and fast and does the mature thing ‘for once’ and stands up to talk.

 

“Look McCall, Stilinski clearly has some issues he needs to work through just let it go and he’ll talk when he’s ready. As of now the pack is leaving and we are getting seriously drunk until the thought of being a werewolf is just a funny afterthought. Okay? Leave this one alone.”

 

Scott wants to protest but he sees the sad looks everyone is giving him and he caves, slowly leaving with everyone else.

 

“Sorry Scott.” Stiles whispers to assure his best friend he isn’t _that_ angry.

 

“Aren’t you leaving you too?” Derek questions Peter who’s reading a newspaper.

 

“Nope.” Comes the nonchalant response.

 

“Peter…” Derek warns.

 

“The boy said I was staying, if you two want to consummate and get it on it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve heard you scream the boy’s name Derek.”

 

Derek takes Stiles’ arm and says ‘let’s go’ taking him upstairs. Stiles can’t control his laughing and has to tease, “you scream my name?” Derek just grumbles some words and slams the door shut; turning on the music. Being alone with Derek right now is making this all seem so much more real; and he can’t help the jump his heart makes.

 

“You nervous?” Derek whispers as he starts to caress Stiles’ hips.

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” He responds as he pushes into the soothing touch.

 

“I can still hear you.” Peter screams from downstairs and Stiles falls onto the bed with laughter only stopping with hungry lips are forced onto his.

 

Like a reflex, Stiles finds his arms wrapping around Derek’s neck while they continue to enjoy each other’s mouths.

 

Derek grabs Stiles by his lower body and tosses him further on the bed while he climbs on top; never breaking the bond of intertwining tongues. Stiles moans a little as he feels teeth pull gently on the bottom of his lips; bruising them with pleasure.

 

Unable to help his self he automatically thrusts into the wolf rubbing his aching cock against the older man’s stomach, only to have the thrusts being matched right back.

 

“I can’t take it anymore.” Derek groans out as he takes his shirt off. He then flashes red eyes as he strips Stiles down to nothing. The boy has never felt more exposed and excited in his life.

 

He can feel the pre-cum oozing out of him as Derek grabs his face to tilt his head back exposing unmarked skin. A flash of desire fills the werewolf as his mouth begins to suck, lick, and nibble on all available areas of his lovers’ neck.

 

The last bite feels more intense than all the previous bites before and the way Derek bites down lets Stiles know the man has drawn blood. Stiles is on the verge of freaking out when all of a sudden he is hit with a massive amount of pain and pleasure that fill his body. His begins twitching at the touch of his lovers’ teeth claiming him.

 

“I want you.” Stiles moans desperately and he spreads his legs eagerly waiting for something to happen. He’s never needed to be touch so badly before.

 

Derek opens his mouth to begin to kiss the younger man once more, allowing their tongues to battle for dominance while each stroke matches stroke. The passion in the room suffocates them both, making them unable to stop exploring the other’s body.

 

Stiles bucks his hips up after feeling an intrusion into his body, relaxing again after realizing it is only Derek’s fingers pushing upwards against his prostrate. Lube is taken out and coated and then two fingers are pushing inside of him, stretching him like never before. It’s a different kind of pain that feels oddly relaxing at the same time. A third finger is added and the way those fingers curve leave Stiles arching off the bed and gripping Derek’s forearms.

 

Derek’s other hand takes Stiles’ cock and begins to rub it slowly up and down, smearing pre-cum all over the head making Stiles shiver in pleasure, to add to the pleasure Derek takes his lips and begins to tease the tip of his lovers’ cock sucking on it lightly.

 

Stiles can feel a rush coming over his body and he knows he won’t last long at all, “Derek…please.” Stiles chants out needing to feel all of Derek inside him.

 

That’s all the werewolf needs to hear to take control, reaching over the desk to grab the lube in order to make sure he and Stiles are well coated. He then scoops Stiles up in his arms and flips them both so that the younger man is sitting on top.

 

“I need it.” Stiles begs again and Derek reaches for the boys’ lips as he slips inside Stiles who flinches and digs his nails into Derek due to the initial pain. Still kissing, Stiles grabs the dark hair of the alpha and begins to pull it as his lover’s cock is being thrusted inside of him. Derek only has about half of him inside and that’s more than enough to feel full and satisfied.

 

Trying to control and lessen the pain Derek holds onto Stiles’ hips and keeps thrusting upwards till he finds the prostate again and Stiles jolts with pleasure immediately. He wants to feel more, wants Derek to lose control.

 

“Don’t take it easy on me Derek. I want to feel you…” Stiles cries out and the alpha fully takes charge, going harder and faster sending rapid thrusts into the boy only to have Stiles grind his hips back in forth in an attempt to keep up with the pace.

 

“Mine.” Derek groans into Stiles’ neck taking another bite at unmarked skin.

 

“Yours” Stiles moans in response biting on Derek’s neck in return.

 

“Oh god. Derek I’m going…fuck, fuck…fuck…” Stiles screams out as he feels his whole body shake in warning of an orgasm but this orgasm is like none other. He grabs and claws Derek and in response Derek takes his cock and begins rubbing it harder and harder.

 

“Fuck…fuck…Derek…Derek…” Stiles moans not even caring Peter is probably listening. Creep. He comes after a massive wave of pleasure covers his whole body while Derek keeps squeezing his cock until nothing more comes out.

 

The wolf’s pounding cock never stops but only increases with pleasure after seeing his lover cum all over him, smelling the sweet smell which is driving him into his own orgasm.

 

“Oh god Stiles…you feel so good…shit…” Derek is moaning out and then Stiles can feel the inside of him swell to unknown degrees as hot cum begins to be squirted inside of him. Pleasure wave after wave igniting his body and cum dripping down his leg as he gets up so he can get cradled in the welcoming arms.

 

“Mine,” Derek whispers softly, inhaling his lovers scent.

 

“Yours,” Stiles says squeezing as close as possible to Derek allowing his self to get scented. He is now 100% convinced this is the greatest feeling on earth.

 

 

∞

Stiles wakes up in peace, he had no nightmares, he had a hot werewolf wrapped around his body, he had a mate, he had no reasons to lie to his father and he had an ax…life is good which can only mean it’s going to get worse and fast.

 

“Derek wake up.” Stiles says nudging his lover with his ass.

 

“Mmmm” Derek responds still not opening his eyes.

 

“Hello!” Stiles screams after feeling something poke his ass.

 

Derek laughs and opens only one eye to see a very surprised Stiles who can do nothing in return but laugh as well.

 

“Come on Derek I’m hungry.” Stiles whispers, trying to pull the big man up which is an epic fail.

 

Finally, Derek grunts and gets up, exposing his abs, beautiful cock and gorgeous ass as he walks past Stiles and heads for the bathroom. Stiles still can’t believe all of that wants him but who is he to question fate. Instead he joins Derek in the bathroom.

 

Needless to say it takes forty-five minutes to shower which Stiles would like to point out, isn’t his fault. It’s not like he is touching himself, a certain werewolf can’t control his urges. But Stiles doesn’t mind at all. Now that they are clean they head downstairs.

 

“Oh my god you actually stayed.” Stiles gasps in horror, redness rushing to his cheeks.

 

“Yup somebody will have to teach you how to hold an ax and it’s not like I haven’t heard werewolf sex before. Nothing knew…now come.”

 

“Oh and nephew…that was hot.” Peter winks at Derek. Yup. Creep.

 

Stiles wants to be mortified but he can’t because he just had hot sex…TWICE…and now he is going to learn how to kill something. That last part shouldn’t bring as much excitement to him as it does. Oh well.

 


	5. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEELS!!!!!

“Stiles,” the voice is soft as it calls out his name. “I need you to close your eyes and focus on my voice.”

 

Stiles closes his eyes, panting, while he holds onto his ax; gripping it tighter with both hands. He spreads his feet shoulder width apart and pokes his butt out a little like he sees baseball players do all the time. Slowing down his breathing, he tries to follow the voice and swing with full force but, like a five-year-old trying to hit a piñata, he misses completely.

 

“You’re not focusing enough Stiles,” the voice squawks at him. “Stop thinking so much. Trust your body and instincts.” Stiles rolls his eyes at the advice.

 

Trusting your instincts sounds good. However, when you’ve been swinging at nothing for over two hours, it’s kind of hard to freaking focus; especially when your body aches from head to toe and everywhere in between. Stiles is also convinced his body has no idea what it’s doing thus he should probably stop before he hurts something; or someone. 

 

Stiles, Peter, and Derek have been outside in the woods for almost three hours now. The two wolves have been trying, unsuccessfully, to get Stiles to use his other senses than just sight. Because let’s be honest, if the kid thinks he can catch a werewolf off guard, he has to be able to rely more on instinct than anything else. Stiles knows this is good advice-he does, it’s just a lot harder than he thought it would be. Who knew television told lies?

 

So far Stiles has managed to kill two flies and a bunch of ants, due to him landing on an ant hill. If Stiles thinks this whole ordeal is hard on him, it’s been even harder on Derek. All the alpha wants is to be able to run over and hold the boy so he can try and ease some of the hurt and pain. The only problem is, however, every time he tries to intervene, Peter stops him-insisting Stiles needs to learn how to do this on his own. Stiles needs to not depend on anyone to fight his battles.

 

Derek understands this, but that doesn’t mean it still doesn’t hurt him to see Stiles suffer so much even if it is what the boy wants. It’s crazy, how Derek can feel so strongly for Stiles now that’s he’s given into his wolf’s desires. Everything feels more intensified, on fire in a way.

 

There’s this constant buzzing of pleasure every time he even looks Stiles’ way, which is why his need to protect the boy is so resilient. Still, Derek knows he has to let go. So that’s why Stiles is still swinging, trying to aim for the target Peter set up for him, and he keeps missing.

 

“Ugh, why is this so hard?” Stiles whines. “I’m giving up. That’s it, Alpha Pack: 01 Stiles: 0.” Stiles carps, some more, as he drops the ax and joins it on the ground-still panting.

 

“Derek, can you leave us?” Peter turns his question to the alpha. Derek responds by huffing, ~~not growling.~~

 

“Yea Peter, like Derek says…growl.” Stiles uses his hands to signify teeth. “Why does Derek have to leave?” Stiles pouts-still not getting up.

 

“Stiles, are you happy?” Stiles frowns as he ponders the question.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you happy? Are you content?” Peter asks again and Stiles furrows his brows.

 

“I hurt in places I’ve never touched myself but I guess I’m content.” Stiles replies easily as he sends a smile Derek’s way; the alpha quickly returns it. Peter sighs and shakes his head.

 

“This is what I mean. You are not angry enough to concentrate properly because all you’re doing is thinking about Derek.” Stiles doesn’t see what’s wrong with this picture; he likes thinking about Derek. Derek is big and has muscles that are nice to look at. Besides, Derek is hot and Stiles never thought in a million years he could pull someone of this caliber.

 

Derek takes a step back after realizing that Peter is right, if Stiles is going to do this he is going to have to do it 100% and get in the right frame of mind to be able to hack somebody up. So Derek turns around and runs, while Stiles lets out a long sigh and groans; missing the alpha already. This is his first relationship and it just so happens to be with a really hot guy. Can’t Stiles have this one nice thing?

 

“Come on Stiles, stop pouting. I want you to do something for me and imagine something, anything at all, that will get you mad.” Stiles huffs some, closes his eyes, and thinks about his reoccurring nightmare.

 

He taps into the monster that has been chasing, and haunting, him for months. He pictures said monster closing in on him and cornering him to the breaking point. Just as he starts to shiver like a scared child, on the inside, tears begin to pour down his face. It’s only then does he faintly hear Peter screaming thus pulling him back to reality. He opens his eyes and sees a gash on Peter’s neck that’s trying to heal.

 

“Well good news Stiles, whatever you thought about clearly worked.” Peter laughs uneasily. He places a hand to his neck. “It appears you’re clearly fast enough to catch a werewolf off guard. Bad news is you have horrible aim unless your subconscious tried to kill me on purpose.” Peter does another nervous laugh after Stiles remains silent.

 

Peter lets out another nervous laugh as Stiles merely stares down at his trembling hands. He sees blood dripping from the tip of the weapon and then stares up in disbelief; not really believing he did this. He tries to close his eyes again and get his breathing under control and when he does-the monster is gone.  It feels like a breath of fresh air almost; he feels _good._

 

“I want to try that again.” Stiles is still shaking a little bit now that reality has set in but he’s also a bundle of excited nerves; ready to push his body, and mind, to its’ capacity.

 

“I rather live to see another day, thanks.” Peter tries to joke. “You’re doing better though, so stick to target practice for a while. That way you can, you know, take your anger out on fake targets and not real ones.” Peter quickly heads back in the home.

 

Stiles is still in shock as to what happened. He does understand the whole instincts now, though. Relying on your sight is a crutch, because you tend to limit yourself to what you see with your eyes; thus you fail to utilize your other senses properly. Your eyes can trick you, see things that aren’t really there or ignore things that are. But, if you utilize all your senses, and really use them in sync with each other, then you can become a dangerous weapon.

 

Derek steps into view, now that Peter is gone, and smiles as he makes eye contact with the boy. Stiles, startles at first, and then sighs in relief when he notices who it is. His mood instantly changes its’ tune and he runs up to the alpha with his arms open wide ready to be held in large arms.  Derek holds him willingly, and tightly; trying to exude how proud he is, of Stiles’ progress, through this hug.

 

“I’m proud of you.” Derek whispers into his lover’s neck before embracing him with a gentle kiss.

 

“That was such a rush Der; I really want to try it again.” Stiles shows his excitement as they part from their embrace; Stiles is still grabbing onto Derek’s forearms as he talks. “I almost forgot I hurt your uncle, can you tell if he’s really hurt or not?” The boy shows his concern.

 

“Eh, he’ll be okay, it’s not like the ax is coated with mountain ash and wolfs bane so he’ll heal just fine. His pride is hurt more than anything.” Derek teases to ease the teenager’s worries. Stiles nods and feels better about the situation, especially when a thought hits him. He looks up to the man and tries to bat his eyelashes.

 

“I think there should be some sort of reward for me hitting my target.” He subtly says. Derek frowns as he thinks it over.

 

“Alright, what would you like then?” Stiles leans in close to whisper in Derek’s ear.

 

“I think I should be rewarded with sex.” Derek doesn’t respond with words, instead he picks Stiles up, throws him over his shoulder, and rushes into the condo; jumping nearly all the stairs so he can reach his room. Derek feels like a caveman, and Stiles is trying his best not to let his boner poke the man’s shoulder. Riling Derek up has become his favorite thing to do by far.

 

Stiles didn’t even know he had it in him. He and Derek have only been together for a week, but for some reason it just feels natural to give gentle, teasing, touches here and there.

 

“Fuck!” Derek shouts, thus bringing Stiles out of his horny daze. Derek doesn't say anything else just stomps out of the bedroom leaving Stiles feeling like a wet noodle.  

 

“I thought we were about to fuck!" Stiles shouts at the retreating form. "Why am I on the bed alone and not fucking?" No response. Stiles sits on the bed baffled until he hears angry whispers coming from the stairway.

 

“Why is he here?” Stiles hears Derek complain. Naturally, Stiles gets up and follows the path Derek took, only to see Scott standing in the living room looking sheepish and concerned.

 

“Jesus Scott, you have the worst timing.” Stiles groans as he goes to sit on the stairs. He leans his head on the railing and tries to will his boner away, which is proving difficult to do considering Derek’s angry-and an angry Derek is extremely hot, especially when the alpha puffs up his cheeks. Yeah, Stiles should stop that thought process. 

 

“I haven’t seen you, nor heard from you." Stiles looks down at his feet as Scott talks. "You haven't been to school, your dad has been bringing your homework over here, which is odd because if you were sick he would want you at home with them. Besides, you’ve been blowing me off, only talking to Derek and Peter.” Scott explains himself, looking past Derek to see his friend. “I mean you were attacked for fucks sake and then we hear nothing. Why wouldn’t you tell me that? Since when do you trust Derek and Peter more than me?” Scott looks hurt and he takes a few steps closer to Stiles. Stiles blows out air and pulls on his hair a bit.

 

“I don’t know Scott. Maybe I trust them over you because ever since you became a werewolf you’ve been different. I’m not even touching on the Lydia thing, but you’ve not been yourself since Allison." Stiles can't stop the words from spewing out of his lips. "You’re willing to ditch everything for her man; you’re willing to overlook the fact her family hunts and kills things like you all the time. All the while you call Derek and Peter monsters who need to be stopped just because they’re trying to defend themselves. Well, Peter was crazy but not the point the point is they try to defend themselves against people who are trying to kill them. People who have had a hand in helping kill their kind, and family. You make no sense man, and I don’t understand how you can overlook everything she’s done, which is hurt two teenagers and allowed her grandfather to torture them and me. You claim to be ‘in love’ but that’s a bullshit excuse man." Stiles stands as he continues. 

 

"Derek and Peter may be a lot of things but at least they’ve never lied to me, nor hurt me.” Stiles doesn’t even know where all that came from. Lots of pint up aggression probably. He doesn’t even say anything more, he just looks at his friend and then heads back up the stairs. He never realized it before but he’s hurt too. He’s hurt that Scott doesn’t seem to care about what happened to him, Boyd, and Erica; he doesn’t seem to really grasp the nature of what went down and then he proceeded to abandon Stiles all summer in favor of Isaac. So yeah, he’s a bit hurt and it feels good to be able to get some of that anger off his chest. 

 

“Allison? This is all about Allison, still?" Scott seems genuinely confused which angers Stiles even more because how can he not get it? "You can’t keep blaming her for what her grandfather did Stiles. They manipulated her; used her confusion, ignorance, and death of her mother to turn her into a weapon. What she did was wrong, and cruel but she’s learned from it and is trying to make amends. Don’t let the sins of the father make you judge her differently. I’m sorry that you got hurt, and I’m sorry you feel so strongly about her man but I do love her; I’m still in love with her and I’m not going to turn on her for a mistake. You just don’t understand how it feels to be in love like this.” Stiles snorts so hard he thinks he broke his nose. He can’t believe Scott is standing here saying all of this to him; defending her without even understanding why he’s so angry to begin with.

 

“Don’t talk down to me like a child Scott. I understand a lot of things, I’m very intelligent in case you didn’t know. I also happen to know what it means to be an actual friend; you know a friend who is honest, and loyal.” Stiles is about to go on another tangent when he simply stops. He shakes his head and gives a brief laugh. “You know what actually? Just forget it all Scott. I don’t have the energy to talk about this anymore. Besides, shouldn’t you be getting your leg humped or something; whatever it is you do these days with your new bestie?” Stiles crosses his arms and waits for a response. Scott seems to deflate a little bit.

 

“Stiles I haven’t replaced you, nor will I ever. You still belong with me and I will always be your best friend. I don’t want to fight, I came over because I’m worried sick about you.” Scott pleads but Stiles isn’t having any of it.

 

“I don’t belong with you Scott.” Stiles explains and he does look a little sad about this. He wishes Scott would stop trying to put claims on him because it keeps leading to a division. “I, I belong to Derek and his pack, Scott. He’s the alpha now and you aren’t.” Stiles tries to give Derek a half-smile and he can feel the alpha practically preening. Now is really not the time for Derek to be all adorable when Stiles is trying to prove a point and be stern. 

 

Scott begins to huff and Stiles just rolls his eyes getting annoyed with the whole situation. Derek has been great about this whole ordeal because he hasn’t jumped into the conversation once. He knows this is something Stiles needs to do alone; but Stiles is starting to get angry. He doesn’t understand why Scott is behaving this way.

 

“Scott I think it would be wise for you to leave before Stiles being angry with you will be the least of your problems.” Peter says pointing towards a red eyed Derek who is still trying to allow Stiles to handle the situation. It’s hard for Derek to allow a beta to show disrespect to his mate, even if the said beta is Stiles’ best friend.

 

Stiles nods at Peter’s words and then walks down the steps, take’s Derek by the arm and starts heading towards the bedroom. Stiles isn’t sure when exactly it happened, but a few moments later Derek confirms Scott is gone and Stiles is oddly very okay with it. He has his father and he has Derek and that’s all that matters at the moment.

 

∞

 

Stiles feels like he is being punished for something he doesn’t even remember doing. He is banned from seeing any of the pack members for two days and also is banned from sex until he is able to pass the training exercises Derek and Peter have set up for him.

 

The exercises are intense, making Stiles run far distances at a fast pace, whilst making him slash different objects along the way with his ax. Having to go for the kill shot each time, making him have to avoid random flying shits coming at his head, all at once.

 

It’s enough to make Stiles want to give up and just pass out but at the end of each day after he manages to accomplish more and more, leaving Stiles feeling good about himself. He feels more dangerous as the days go and over time the feeling of the ax is as light as a feather which leads him feeling powerful.

 

So needless to say after the two days are up, Derek understands why he comes home to find a naked Stiles laying out on the bed. Derek wastes no time and is naked before he can reach the bed, eyes fixated on the beautiful man that’s laid before him. Just as Derek is climbing on top of Stiles the door opens and an unsurprised Peter is standing there smiling, looking far too pleased for Derek’s liking.

 

“Can we help you?” Stiles is not amused right now, and is seriously sexually frustrated. It’s been two fucking days.

 

“You two have visitors,” Peter announces with an annoying smile before he turns away.

 

Derek is the first to get up, eyes flashing red out of anger and sexual frustration. He throws on a shirt and jeans before he heads downstairs, only stopping when he hears what Peter heard, which are two rapid heartbeats running towards the condo.

 

Derek opens the door with less anger when he sees Jackson and Isaac panting before him, both smelling of fear. While Derek is still downstairs, Stiles is upstairs on the bed teasing his self to better prepare for when his lover returns. He’s about to push a second finger in when all of a sudden he hears Derek yelling at two faint voices before he hears silence. Like eerie silence, right up until the alpha’s soft voice calls his name.

 

Stiles doesn’t want to go because he’s hard but he’s also very curious and allows his wondering mind get the best of him, he knows he's distracted because he apparently forgot he was naked and now he has a _very, (_ and honestly, how rude of Jackson to be gagging right now), shocked looking Jackson staring at Stiles who is as naked as the day he was born.  _Rude_.

 

“Jesus Stilinski, what the hell?” Jackson yells out while walking to sit in a corner facing the wall. Stiles thinks he’s being a tad bit dramatic.

 

“I’m more impressed than I thought I would be.” Isaac causally admits; tilting his head to the side to get a better look. Stiles doesn’t think he could be more embarrassed if he tried.

 

Oh wait there’s Peter, well Stiles stands corrected he can feel more embarrassed and before he knows what is going on, Derek takes his shirt off and puts it on Stiles himself. Thank god for the fact Derek's shirt is too big on Stiles and it covers him up a little bit. Small victories people.

 

“Stop staring at him.” Derek growls and Stiles is having mixed feelings; battling between joy and embarrassment and then the nervousness creeps back; also there’s the slight bit of horniness that he still feels. Needless to say the boy’s cheeks are bright pink.

 

“Shit, sorry I forgot I was naked when I heard you call my name. What happened?” Stiles manages to squeeze out in one frantic breath.

 

Isaac tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow as if he is going to say something but then decides not to at the last second. Jackson is still staring at the wall in the corner rocking himself back and forth, and well now that is just rude.

 

Stiles is quickly thinking he must has fallen asleep and this is just one of those typical ‘I’m naked in my dream’ type of dreams but the more Isaac keeps grinning the more Stiles realizes he is indeed awake and jackass Jackson is mortified and Peter keeps staring and Derek looks like he wants to punch everyone for staring at his half naked boyfriend.

 

“Stiles, I think you'll want to sit for this.” Derek says remembering why he called Stiles downstairs in the first place. Stiles would like to put on some pants but he sits down anyways.

 

The look on Derek's face matches the now concerned look on Isaac’s and Stiles mentally prepares himself for whatever is going to come next. He doesn’t like tension like this; he feels like he’s suffocating on it.

 

“Seriously you guys if looks can kill…what’s wrong? Is it the pack?” Derek and Isaac take turns having a conversation with their eyebrows. Even Jackson is back to looking concerned.

 

“Words you two, please use your words.” Stiles huffs out.

 

“Stiles you have to understand we did everything we could…” Isaac pleads before looking to a worried Derek.

 

Stiles hasn’t had a panic attack in a while but he can feel it creeping up in the back of his throat. His lungs are constricting and working double time for him to breathe normally right now.

 

 “It’s my dad isn’t it?” Stiles chokes out. Isaac just nods.

 

“W..wha…what happened?” Derek takes a sigh before speaking.

 

“Jackson and Isaac were attacked while heading back to Jackson’s house. There was a gang of guys who were trying to rob them I suppose. Isaac was stabbed twice and Jackson was fighting off three of them trying not to shift; finally, he had to curl into a ball in order to calm himself down.” Derek takes another sigh.

 

“One of the neighbors called the cops and your father was one of the first ones to show up. While his deputies were busy arresting people Isaac tried to warn your father to leave the scene of the accident but he wouldn’t do it until he made sure the ambulance had arrived but by then Isaac starts healing and a gunshot was fired.” Derek had to stop talking to look at Stiles who is showing no emotion. Denial. The first time going through Stiles’ mind is denial; because denial is a safe place. He likes safe places.

 

“Stiles I’m so sorry I’m not sure where the shot came from and I was trying to jump in front of him but he pushed me out the way. I can heal, I don’t know why he did that; I would’ve healed.” Isaac is near tears but Stiles feel numb.

 

“I’m sorry too Stiles if I hadn’t said Mr. Stilinski's name maybe they wouldn’t have known it is your dad and he wouldn’t be in the hospital.” Jackson apologizes and he’s holding his head down as he talks, like’s he’s afraid to look at anyone.

 

Stiles remains silent for a while and the panic attack is but a distance memory. He can faint hear people calling his name but it’s all blurred out like his head is under water. He’s trying to process this information the best he can and he’s trying to think of something positive. They said he’s in the hospital, not the morgue so he’s alive. He has to remain alive is the thing. His father cannot die in the hospital all because some punk ass alphas wants them to fight back. Stiles wants to cry right now, he feels like he should be crying, but no tears are coming out of his eyes. He’s back to feeling numb.

 

“Stiles look at me, he’s in ICU and I can take you to the hospital.” Derek says holding Stiles in his arms trying to ease the pain a little but what he doesn’t know is that there is no pain to ease.

 

“I’m fine, he’s in ICU he’s not dead right?” Stiles looks around and everyone nods.

 

“Then I’m fine and I’ll go see my dad by myself it’s something I feel like I should do you know. I don’t want anyone else to know because they’ll just do something stupid especially Scott. I also don’t want anyone going after anyone…please.” Stiles exhales, not even realizing he’s been holding his breath. His right hand is shaking a little bit but that’s okay. He knows what he has to do.

 

Everyone just stands where they are, mostly in shock at how calm Stiles is being but Derek knows Stiles is further gone than anyone can imagine. He wants to be there for his mate but he knows Stiles doesn’t want any pity right now so he has to give him space instead.

 

“Everyone leave the room so Stiles can put some clothes on, Jackson you and Isaac stay at the house with Peter while I go to the crime scene and see if I can pick up a scent. If it turns out this is just a simple human crime, then I’ll try and track down the shooter so they can get sent to jail; if it’s not then we’ll deal with that later.” Derek speaks with authority, trying to get a handle over the situation so Stiles won’t have to. “Stiles, if you need me for anything call me okay?” Derek wants to go with the boy and hold his hand through it all but he knows he can’t and he knows this is something Stiles needs to do on his own.

 

It breaks Derek to not be able to do anything more for Stiles and that he has to go through this alone. Stiles seems to pick up on this emotion and goes to embrace Derek in a hug. The alpha forgets about keeping them a secret and takes his hands, places them on Stiles’ cheeks, and then goes in for a deep and gentle kiss.  

 

The kiss seems to do something to Stiles, it makes him vulnerable. He feels a wall breaking the longer Derek holds him and for the first time since he heard about the news, a tear strolls down the young man’s face. Isaac and Jackson’s eyes grow wide and it’s so silent now that you can hear a pin drop. Jackson opens his mouth, looking like he wants to say something, but then shuts it abruptly probably knowing that now is not the time and place to question the alpha’s dating preference.

 

“Hey where did Peter go?” Isaac suddenly questions, thus breaking the tension in the room. Everyone looks around just as clueless.

 

“Probably to do something sneaky, creepy, illegal or all the above.” Jackson murmurs while shrugging which makes Isaac laugh and Derek just sighs. The four of them then sigh and part ways to do what needs to be done.

 

∞

 

When Stiles gets to his jeep, he notices the door is already open. His body goes tense and as he looks in it he sees the ax sitting in the front seat with a note attached to it from Peter.

 

_I know what you want to do and what Derek wants you to do but the choice is always yours and we will support it 100%. You can find mountain ash and wolfsbane under your bed. It was placed there a little while ago in a safe box. -----------Peter._

 

Stiles keeps the note, folds it up, puts it in his pocket and cries. Not a lot of tears but enough to remind himself he still has some humanity left because he knows that once he does what he is about to do; there will be little humanity left. He knows he’ll need to get rid of his ability to feel guilty in order to cope.

 

Derek’s heart aches as he hears his lover cry silent tears unable to do anything more than be there for him for whenever he returns. And like a cheesy cliché he stares out the window and watches as Stiles drives away. By the time Stiles reaches the hospital Mrs. McCall is waiting for him anxiously; she is pacing back and forth and stops when sees the jeep pull up and Stiles runs out.

 

“He just got into surgery, the bullet pierced some vital organs so until they open him up there’s nothing more they can tell. We have to sit and wait it out.” She explains with a worried expression. “Isaac and Jackson were very adamant I didn’t tell Scott or anyone until I talked with you; are you sure you want to be up here alone?” Stiles admires how concerned she is. She’s truly been another mother to him but this is something he wants to do alone.

 

“Yes.” He admits to her and then pushes past her to take his seat in the waiting room.

 

Stiles is trying to make his leg stop shaking but it doesn’t seem to want to listen. It just keeps going up and down picking up speed as time goes on, and Stiles is now convinced that his leg actually has a mind of its’ own. As his leg shakes he also bites on his nails and plays with the lose string on the bottom of his, Derek’s, shirt. He’s simply trying to distract himself, anyway he can until he hears word on his father’s condition.

 

He waits another twenty minutes before he groans because his phone keeps vibrating in his pocket and it’s making him more anxious. He wants to be upset but can’t control the smile that crosses his face as he reads the messages sent by Derek.

_From Derek: Oh my god stiles stop shaking your leg._

Stiles stops and starts starring around about to yell at Derek for coming anyways.

_From Derek: Stiles stop looking around like an idiot…and stop pouting, unfold your arms._

 

Stiles is now standing about to lay into him for stalking; something he obviously learned from Peter.

 

_From Derek: Stiles sit down no I’m not at the hospital I just know my baby._

Stiles deflates immediately at the term of endearment. _Baby._ Derek has never called him that before. He’s not even ashamed of the stupidly massive grin he’s rocking right now because his alpha just called him baby and that’s fucking adorable.

 

 _From Derek: Stop smili_ n _g you’re creeping the old lady out._

 

Stiles turns to his left and there is indeed an old lady starring at him. Stiles hums and side-eyes his phone a bit. Maybe Danny hacked into the camera or something and Derek can see him; or the alpha really is that good.

_From Stiles: Stop stalking me and stop making your betas clean the house for you and tell Peter to put some pants on._

 

See Stiles can play this game too. He knows Derek well enough to know the alpha likes for things to be clean when he gets worried; it’s a control thing.

_From Derek: Peter says he’s making no promises. And I love you Stiles_

_From Stiles: See this is why he’s the creepy uncle. There’s a house full of teenaged boys and he’s walking around naked and don’t think I didn’t see him buy some candy yesterday. But I love you too._

 

Stiles holds his phone in his hands and then hugs it to his chest. He and Derek haven’t even said ‘I love you’ in person yet but now seems like the perfect time to admit it to each other. He does love Derek, doesn’t want to imagine his life without the elder. He never in a million years thought he would be saying this but he truly loves alpha Hale. It seems so surreal when he thinks about it.

 

In a way it’s all thanks to Scott. If he never abandoned Stiles this summer, the boy never would have gotten close to Derek and the whole mate thing wouldn’t have kicked in so strongly as it has now. He smiles again as he peels his phone away from him, and he pictures Derek hugging him right now whispering in his ear that everything will be okay. He feels better; calmer almost. That is until he sees Mrs. McCall run into the waiting area claiming his father is out of surgery and groggy; but awake.

Stiles is nervous but also he’s a bit calmer because the surgery only took a little over an hour and a half so nothing major should have happened. He tries to reassure himself as he gets up and enters a white room that smells of hospital and sickness. It’s a smell that adds a reminder of all those times he spent visiting his mom; sitting at her bedside just like he is now with his dad. He feels bitter sweet right now at the memory.

 

“Hey, son” Mr. Stilinski coughs out—voice very faint.

 

“Hey dad” Stiles’ own voice chokes a little bit as he holds his father’s limp hand. Stiles startles when a door opens and in walks a very tall and large man.

 

“You must be Stiles, I’m Dr. Morgan.” The man introduces himself. “I want you to know we had to do surgery to get the bullet out and we also had to repair some tissue damage. There was some damage to his liver, didn’t appear to tear the liver but we will have to monitor it to see if he becomes unstable. As you can see he can talk but we’re still monitoring him so he won’t slip into a coma.” The Doctor finishes speaking and then ask if Stiles has any questions before he alerts Mr. Stilinski that there will be several nurses stopping by to check on him frequently. Stiles gives a fake smile and watches the man leave.

 

He takes everything in stride. He doesn’t believe what’s happening right now but he knows he needs to be strong for his father.

 

“Dad.” Stiles whispers because he doesn’t know what to say; nothing seems enough.

 

“Shh…it’s hard to kill a Stilinski right?” His father gives his son a weak smile that doesn’t reach the eyes.

 

“Are you in pain? Do I need to get a nurse?” The sheriff shakes his head no and Stiles squeezes the man’s hand and then rests the back of his fathers’ hand against his forehead.

 

 “I love you son, but I’m going to go to sleep now…okay?” Stiles doesn’t like the sound of that phrase. Shouldn’t people who are being monitored for coma’s stay awake?

 

 “No dad stay awake I need you. Dad…wake up…dad.” Stiles shakes his dad again, not even caring if he breaks the stiches. He wants his dad to wake up. The monitor is going off like crazy; making beeping noises that he doesn’t understand. Panic feels him as he keeps shouting for someone to come. “Doctor, please, nurse, somebody help!!” Stiles screams from the room, not letting go of his father’s hand until the nurses’ push Stiles out of the room. He feels himself grow numb again as he looks for Melissa to tell him what is going on.

 

Tears are streaming down his face and he doesn’t even care, he doesn’t wipe them away because he has a sudden urge to cry. He needs to cry because he could lose he father and can’t lose his father—not like this.  

 

“Stiles” Mrs. McCall calls his name and he looks up to her in fear. “He slipped into a coma, they were afraid that would happen but we are going to monitor him okay? In the mean time you can stay with me and I know you aren’t going to leave the hospital so would you like me to get you some clothes.”

 

Stiles can hear her talking to him but at the same time everything she’s saying isn’t registering. His head feels like it’s under water again and her voice starts to fade out. Aiden’s face pops up into his mind; Aiden’s smirk plagues his thoughts and anger fills the teen. All this shit lately, that’s happened, has been because of this stranger and Stiles is done.

 

He knows he was the one to warn the others but If Aiden and the alphas want a war, well then they are getting a war. The pack better be ready dammit because Stiles is about to start something he can’t wait to finish. He never does answer Melissa, he simply turns around and walks out the doors and heads for his jeep. He’s so caught up in his thoughts he doesn’t even realize he’s home until he’s walking up his stairs, reaching his bedroom, and pulling out a small box.  

 

It’s brown with ancient carvings on it and as he opens it he does, in fact, find mountain ash and wolfsbane. An eerie smile crosses his face as he dumps the contents onto his desk and begins smashing them to little pieces with the end pair of scissors. He’s done his research he knows wolfsbane can be poisonous to no matter who touches it. The smashing alone is like a secret therapy to him and he keeps breaking everything down, going faster and faster and harder and harder, until his knuckles hurt and he starts getting dizzy.

 

He stops and sits on his bed for a second as he stares at his face. They are a little bit red and shaking. He wiggles his arms and then gets up and goes back to his desk to blend the, two crushed, items together. He then grabs his ax and smears the crushed things all over it and like magic the crushed pieces stick to it; which completely baffles him but he doesn’t complain.

 

Then Stiles puts the remaining pieces all over his clothes before he heads down the stairs and calls out “dad I’ll be…”. He stops instantly and his face hardens as he realizes his dad’s not here. A mixture between pain and anger builds up inside of him and as he closes his eyes, to blink tears away, he sees the monster appear instead. Stiles laughs bitterly and thinks about how he is going to enjoy killing this thing once and for all.  

 

Stiles opens his eyes again and walks around to his back yard and begins to call out for Aiden. “Aiden, come out and play…come out, come out wherever you are.” Stiles taunts knowing the sick bastard isn’t far away. Stiles figured something out about Aiden, he must be alone in all of this; waiting for someone to harm him in order for him to run back to his pack and let them know. There have been no other signs of his members. Then there’s the fact that Aiden has been careful; too careful almost like he doesn’t want to be seen too much out of fear that he’ll be killed. It also explains why none of the pack have been hurt until now. It’s truly unfortunate for him, however, that he decided to mess with the wrong member of the pack— _the pissed off human._

 

“Awe come Aiden I know you’re around here somewhere.” Stiles teased again and then hears a snicker come from behind a tree.

 

“I heard about your father.” Comes a familiar voice. “It’s a shame somebody shot the sheriff but surprisingly they didn’t shoot the depute.”

 

Stiles face palms so hard he knows he left a mark. This smug some of a bitch actually made a horrible pun joke about his dying father. Is this guy for real? Stiles has long surpassed angry; he’s not sure there is an emotion to describe what he feels at the moment.

 

“I was told you liked jokes Stiles, why aren’t you laughing?” Aiden makes the mistake in walking closer. Stiles refuses to talk to this dick until he’s close enough to him; it’s like drawing in a moth to a bug zapper.

 

“Oh mountain ash huh? You think a little mountain ash and wolfsbane is going to stop me? I’ve been around longer than your little pups you call a pack and my blood line is a lot stronger.” Aiden announces with assurance; allowing his eyes to turn red as if that’s going to make Stiles scared.

 

Stiles is waiting for Aiden to take one more step closer; he closes his eyes, still hiding the ax behind his back, and tries to breathe. He can hear Aiden laughing about his father, laughing about killing his pack one by one saving the alpha for last to torture. Stiles sees the monster again and it has him in a corner as it laughs at him being unable to save his friends, unable to save his father, unable to save his self.

 

So Stiles swings and the laughing stops. Tears are dropping to the ground from, his face, and as he opens his eyes Aiden’s head is lying at his feet still having a smile on its’ face while the rest of his body is standing up. Stiles is shaking from head to toe and a is little freaked out by the sight. Okay a lot freaked out. His arms won’t stop shaking and the body won’t stop _not_ just standing there headless.

 

So Stiles pushes the body, and it lands backwards making a loud thud noise. The ax is still in his hand bloody and more blood is gushing out of the head and Stiles—well, he throws up. It’s is a very manly throw up and highly acceptable given his current situation. Yet he doesn’t have time to freak out any longer since he’s officially started a war and he needs to be with his father. So he picks up the head, not even wrapping it in something because let’s be honest, as this point in his life he just doesn’t care anymore.

 

He places the head on his seat and drives to Derek’s apartment only to have the alpha, Isaac, Peter, and Jackson run outside rambling a thousand questions. Stiles doesn’t get out the car but instead yells “Stop.! I know you can hear me everyone back in the house I’m covered in wolfsbane and mountain ash and can hurt you.” He hears whimpers and figures must be coming from Isaac; but when he looks up and sees his alpha and he knows it’s coming from him instead. Stiles smiles despite himself. 

 

No time to think about that now Stiles decides and as he gets out the car he makes sure they all stay inside and away from him.

 

“Keep the door open.” He whispers and they do as they are told. Stiles stands in front the door and presents Aiden’s head. He rolls the head into the house and simply says “he wants a war, so I started one.” And turns to walk away getting in his jeep and heading for the hospital.

 

All four wolves’ eyes are bigger than they had ever been before and Jackson, being well Jackson, goes to poke it as Derek smacks his hand like a toddler.

 

“Stiles is bad ass. He chopped off a werewolf’s head.” Jackson is in complete disbelief and also disgust because he just cleaned the floor and blood is hard to get out.

 

Nobody else says anything though, nobody knows what to say or what to do but all they know is that this means there are going to be some pretty pissed off Alphas coming sooner than they’d hoped.

  

∞

Stiles is back at the hospital covered in Aiden’s blood, mountain ash and wolfsbane. He looks like he’s been through the ringer and Melissa just stares at him for a moment with her mouth agape.

 

“Stiles, I…” She starts but Stiles interrupts her immediately.

 

“Not my blood, I’m okay, long story, no don’t tell Scott, is he awake?” She has a thousand questions but knows she shouldn’t keep pressing too hard so she deflates and shakes her head.

 

“Not yet, you can go in his room though.” His nods his head as a ‘thank you’ and ignores the questioning looks he’s getting from questioning eyes.

 

He gets to the room and takes his dad by the hand again, telling him the same story he told his mom, when he was here for her, about Little Red Riding Hood.

 

Stiles has memorized the story by heart because he would come in every day and read it to his mom as she laid on the bed awaiting her death. A stream of tears come down his face again as he recites the story out loud and he can’t help but think that if he gets to the end, of telling the story, then maybe his dad will wake up. Maybe his dad will survive and he’s only still asleep because he’s waiting for the end of the story.

 

He has to hope, so he keeps reciting faster and faster until the last word come out. He places his right hand to his father’s chest and whispers “I’m here dad, it’s okay now you can wake up. I’m here now dad.” No response.

 

Stiles feels defeated, he sags against his father’s chest and sobs until he hears the door opening. He looks up and sees a pair of sad green eyes that look like they have been crying as well.  

 

“I told you not to come.” Stiles whispers but his heart lets Derek know he’s glad he came anyways.

 

“Don’t care.” Derek murmurs as he wraps his arms around Stiles, trying to ease the pain.

 

Stiles needs this, god how he needs this but oh fuck…

 

“The mountain ash and wolfsbane it’ll hurt you.” Stiles cries out, trying to push Derek away but Derek tightens his grip.

 

“Don’t care.” Derek whispers again, even though he is burning and his eyes feels like they are on fire but Stiles needs him and Stiles needs this so that’s all that matters.

 

“You’re such an idiot, thank you.” Stiles goes limp in strong arms until he feels Derek shake. He then goes and takes off his shirt and replaces it with something Melissa brought from her home. It’s one of Scott’s shirts but it’s fine, it works, and now Stiles can continue to be held like he needs to.

 

 


	6. It'll get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson actually gives good advice.

“So now that everybody is here I have an announcement to make.” Peter starts off by saying. “Short version is that Aiden is responsible for Stiles’ father being in the hospital; he’s in a coma right now.” Peter ignores the gasps that fill the room. “So Stiles cut Aiden’s head off, which is buried in the backyard in case you were wondering, and that means we will have one hell of an angry alpha pack sooner than expected…k? Great!” Peter hopes no one has any questions because today has been hectic and all he wants to sit down, relax, and drink some vodka laced with wolfsbane. He needs something to take the edge off before the shit storm comes.

 

There’s nothing but commotion to consume the room. Everyone’s talking over each other and rushing up to Peter and the man frowns before walking over to the kitchen to grab a bottle.

 

“You guys should have seen how badass Stilinski was.” Jackson boasts proudly. Scott turns angry eyes towards the boy.

 

“How would you know?” Comes the rapid question.

 

“I was here, along with Isaac.” Jackson responds smugly and Scott’s nose twitches.

 

“It doesn’t matter who was here or why, all that matters is that we’re going to have to prepare ourselves, and we need to be there for Stiles.” Isaac tries to calm the room. It seems to work on Scott because he deflates a little bit.

 

“Can we go see Stiles? Also why didn’t he tell us himself?” Scott questions, concerned.

 

“I think we should be concerned with Derek because I’m feeling a little annoyed/disgusted and I’m not sure if it’s because you have no pants on or because I’m vibing off Derek’s mood.” Erica is official a smart ass and Peter responds to her by giving her the middle finger.

 

“How are we going to start training for the alphas? We need a strategic plan on how to kill them.” Boyd questions.

 

“Seems like axes work just fine.” Jackson snorts—well, that is kind of true.

 

Peter drinks until they tire themselves out and stop asking questions.

 

“Anything else someone would like to ask before the night’s over?” The room is silent before Danny responds to Peter’s question. He had no idea the teen was even in attendance.

 

“Yeah, why don’t you have any pants on? I mean at first we were just like ‘oh that’s Peter he’s prideful’ but now I don’t know man it’s just a little disturbing. You do know we call you creepy Uncle right? Walking around without pants and buying us all candy is kind of the definition of creepy.” Danny is no longer Peter’s favorite.  

 

“Yeah he makes a good point.” Scott nods in agreeance and Peter regrets giving him the bite.

 

“Hmm actually I don’t mind it anymore.” Erica is slowly growing on Peter now. “Eh, never mind I lied.” She can die a slow death.

 

“Does anyone have anything relevant to say?” Peter grits out. He has no patience for children.

 

The room _finally_ grows silent and he uses this as his one chance to say something that they all need to hear.

 

“Stiles doesn’t want anyone to see him right now. He doesn’t want anyone to contact him; he’s fine and he’s with Derek who is more than capable of taking care of him. Defense strategy is no one goes anywhere alone; girls you will be having slumber parties. Boys you will be staying with each other as well; and hell if you want to have little orgy parties so be it. No loners.” Peter stops talking so everyone can get their little giggles in before he continues. Damn teenagers.

 

 

“Allison, don’t be offended by Stiles especially wants nothing to do with you.” Allison looks very much offended but nods. “But you are excellent at the bow and hopefully you can start showing some of the others how to use it. It’ll be nice to slow down an alpha pack with weapons other than claws and teeth.” She nods solemnly.

 

“We will also talk to Deaton and see if the humans can use any weapons he may know of that can stop werewolves. Knives will be given out and they have already been coated with wolfsbane so werewolves if you choose this weapon of choice be careful in handling it. That’s it for tonight and please be aware these wolves are angry, dangerous, and alphas so once they hit you it’s going to be a while before you heal. And again please respect Stiles’ wishes and don’t go to see him.”

 

The pack all nod and start to leave but then a creepy smile crosses Erica’s lips. “Why is Derek the only one with Stiles?”

 

Isaac and Jackson’s eyes grow wide, remembering bad times and make a bee line for the front door just as Erica throws her head back and yells “I knew it!”

 

The others are confused at first but then Scott puts his head in his heads and just shakes it; clearly disturbed.

 

“That’s not okay. I mean it’s so weird and not okay.” Scott looks like he’s pleading. “How and why are those two together? It makes no sense. I’m so upset. Ugh. It’s Stiles…and Derek.” Scott looks like he is pleading but he isn’t sure who he is pleading to. The universe maybe?

 

“Eh I think it’s cute; besides, I’ve seen weirder things like lizards being controlled by psycho paths and hunters wanting the bite.” Jackson and Allison don’t laugh. “Derek and Stiles being together is not that strange; now Peter still not putting pants on, that my darling is a problem.” Lydia eyes Peter intently.

 

“Yeah dude come on, we can see your ball sack swinging and that’s just not right.” Scott suddenly realizes he feels awkward because he can’t stop staring.

 

Peter doesn’t respond he just points towards the door as a signal from them to leave. He’ll free ball if he wants.

 

“Jesus he’s worse than Derek….” They mumble as they all file out of the house. They all get outside and find that Jackson is gone completely.

 

“Where’s Jackson?” Lydia questions and Isaac shrugs.

 

“He said he had something he had to take care of first and for us to just start working on the bows.” Allison responds quietly.

 

Everyone shrugs but continues.

 

∞

 

As Jackson walks into the waiting room he is greeted by a low growl and folded arms. He knows he shouldn’t be here but he also knows he needs to be here. He’s messed up so many things in his life all because he wanted to handle things alone; he’s not going to let Stiles make his same mistakes.

 

“Calm down Derek I’m not here to harm your boy toy.” Jackson is quick to explain. “I know you’re vulnerable right now, I just need to talk with him.” Jackson tries to walk around Derek and get to the room where Stiles is.

 

“He needs to be alone, besides he’s covered with mountain ash and wolfsbane it can and will hurt you.” Derek shows his hands as proof and Jackson makes a ‘yikes’ face but nods his head anyways; he’ll heal.

 

“I don’t care right now. What I have to say is important and something he needs to hear; plus, if I get burned I’ll heal right?” He tries to play it off as a joke but he and the alpha know he’s serious and that willing to get burned is a big deal. Especially for someone like Jackson, so Derek relents and steps aside.

 

Jackson takes a moment to get himself together. He doesn’t like being sentimental and vulnerable; he’s spent his whole life building walls around himself. Stiles looks up at him utterly confused.  For a second Stiles thinks something else terrible happened but the way Jackson looks makes the teen think something else entirely is going on.

 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles is genuinely surprised. He figured the wolves would disobey his wishes but he suspected Scott to break first, not Jackson; this, this is definitely a surprise.

 

“Stiles Derek warned me about getting too close so I’ll stay here but I want you to know something okay?” Jackson looks at a comatose Sheriff and then peels his eyes away to look at a sad Stiles. Jackson doesn’t let this be known, but he has a heart and it’s breaking at the scene before him. 

“I know you’re feeling guilty right now about what happened to your dad.” Jackson waves his hand when Stiles tries to interrupt him. “I know you’re torturing yourself internally because you think if you weren’t involved in this, if it wasn’t for you, then he would be okay right now. And it’s okay to have that guilt, and to think that way but you have to know that this isn’t your fault.” Stiles and stiles and mumbles Jackson’s name, but Jackson cut him off so he can finish.

 

“Let me finish.” He looks determined. “You need to know that it’s not your fault and that I know what it’s like to have guilt; thinking it’s your fault for a parent dying. This is something only Danny knows but when I was old enough and told I was adopted I began to hear stories about my parent’s death. People would say my dad got distracted by my crying and crashed the car. Others said I was never in the car but they were on the way to get me. I’ve heard stories about how I was in the car and my mother died saving me. I was hearing this at the age of like four or five, mind you.

 

Do you know how traumatic that is for a little kid to think he is responsible for killing his parents? Not being able to understand or comprehend that I wasn’t the one driving, all I knew was that my parents got distracted by me; so four-year-old me blamed me and carried that guilt around every day. God, do you know how hard it was for me to think that my existence is what lead to two deaths?

 

I was lucky you know? To get a good home. I was lucky to have wealth, and everything handed to me; it made things easier. Being able to focus on materialistic things made my guilt easier to cope with; it allowed me to grow this mask of ‘I don’t care’ so I didn’t have to show the world that I care; I care about everything. I care that I’ll never get to see my biological parents ever again. I care that I’ll never know what their voices sound like; never know if they were the type to read bed time stories or not.

 

I don’t really have photos of them so I don’t even know if I look like my mother or my father. I do wonder, however, if I would be a different person if raised by them. All the memories I have of them are based on what others tell me like ‘oh you look just like her’ or ‘oh you act just like him’ but I’ll never know and all I’m left with are ‘what if’s.’ What I have learned, though, is that asking what if never changes anything, nor does having regrets. It doesn’t help you cope, or move on, it enables you.

 

Your dad is still here Stiles and he’s still alive, and I know if you asked Derek will give him the bite and there’s a strong chance he’ll survive it and live. I came here today to tell you to not deal with this alone; don’t let those regrets and what if’s change who you are because you’ll come out a different person if you do. We’ll handle whatever comes our way together, as a pack, and as family because that’s what we’re here for.”

 

Jackson takes a step back trying to gasp for air and push the tears back into his eyes while Stiles lets the tears stream down his face not caring to show emotion.

 

“There aren’t enough words to tell you how thankful I am to hear those words right now. I needed that Jackson, thank you man so much.” Stiles is surprised he’s able to use words because his lungs feel all tight and he has that cry feeling, which feels like a lump, in the back of his throat.

 

“I’ll do it you know? I’ll give it to him.” A teary eyed Derek says coming into the room. Jackson groans because he didn’t know Derek was listening in on him being vulnerable; is privacy too much to ask for? Fucking werewolves.

 

Jackson is startled when Derek reaches over to hug him but then he just sags into the embrace and it feels like _home._ Derek is his alpha and being comforted by the alpha just feels right, like nothing else he’s ever felt before. He rubs his cheek against the alpha’s chest and then lets out a long sigh before he pulls back. Derek is overwhelmed with emotion right now because he’s glad his beta has been able to reach his mate.

 

Jackson backs away and then straightens himself out as he wipes tears from his face. His expression turns hard and the wall he’s put up is back times ten.

 

“If either of you two say anything about this I will lie, deny, and seek vengeance.”

 

Stiles starts laughing because he really wants to make a lizard seeking vengeance joke; he really does and Jackson and Derek know what he’s thinking because Derek starts giggling as well. Jackson gives Stiles the middle finger and says ‘fuck you Stilinski’ before he rushes out of the room; blush coating his cheeks. Now that he’s gone Stiles and Derek just look at each other and the man can’t help but reach out and put a comforting hand on the teens’ cheek.

 

“He is right you know. Derek I can’t believe it but Jackson is right about everything and I can’t allow myself to feel guilty because what’s done is done you know? It’s time to strategize and kill them so we can go back to normal. And if it comes down to it, will you?” Stiles trails off and Derek nods, already knowing what was being asked of him.

 

“Would he want it?” Derek knows Stiles would kill himself if his dad became a werewolf and hated it.

 

“My dad would want to live and wouldn’t want to leave his only son alone. I’m convinced it would take a lot getting used to but he would adjust and soon understand even if he hated me at first. I can take hate over death.” Stiles admits and Derek understands all too well. This whole ordeal hits home for him in more ways than one. Guilt is something Derek carries well; it turns him into an emotional constipated person, so much so Peter tends to call him ‘wooden like Pinocchio; wanting to be real but not quite.’

 

“Then if it comes down to it I’ll give him the bite but only when you tell me to.” Stiles smiles and rubs his head against Derek’s chest before he takes a step back and looks to dad once more.

 

“Can we go home, please? So I can change, shower and properly thank you.” Stiles winks, but it’s kind of awkward because his father is dying and now is not the time to be horny.

 

“Is this a coping mechanism?” Derek has to ask because he’s down for all the sex but not at the expense of Stiles only having it to avoid the situation. He won’t have an emotional Stiles consent to sex.

 

“I think this is my way of saying everything will work out.” The teen admits and this time his smile reaches his eyes. Derek listens to the boys’ heart and sees no lie.

 

“Let’s go then lover boy.” Derek takes Stiles’ hand in his and they leave.

 

∞

 

Derek and Stiles get back to Stiles’ house and while Derek is lying on the bed waiting for Stiles to shower he manages to fall asleep before the younger man can get out.

 

Looking at his lover all peaceful and sprawled out on the bed, Stiles can’t help but jump down right beside him making sure he gives the man a hard smack on the butt upon doing so.

 

“Mmmm” Derek murmurs into the pillow reaching over to pull Stiles into his chest.

 

“People think you’re this big bad alpha, when you’re really just a softy.” Stiles whispers into his ear, getting a laugh as a response.

 

Stiles snuggles into his lover’s chest, thinking about everything that Jackson had said. He gets overwhelmed with guilt again after realizing he’s potentially put his alpha and pack in danger.  
 

“What’s wrong? Your heart’s beating faster?” Derek asks, now fully awake.

 

“Derek if anything happens to you or the pack it’ll be my fault. I was angry because of what happened with my dad and I wasn’t thinking and now the pack is going to be attacked like the alpha’s planned all because of me. I’m such a screw up.” Stiles hits his head with the palm of his hand and Derek grabs his hands and starts kissing them softly.

 

“Stiles you’re not a screw up, well sometimes you are but not in this. You were forced into this world because of my uncle and that wasn’t fair to you. It’s not fair to your father or anyone; and if anything it’s my fault because he got hurt due to someone trying to get to me. I should be a better alpha and support my pack better so that’s my fault. Even if we have to fight we’ll be okay because we have an advantage over those alphas.

 

They may be strong but they don’t have two master minds like you and Peter. Despite your history with her, they don’t have a hunter like Allison; or someone as big and strong as Boyd. They don’t have a fearless wonder cat like Erica or someone silent yet deadly like Isaac. Then you have Scott and let’s not forget Jackson, who maybe a dick but is also super-fast, viscous, and cocky; and together we make up this weird pack but we work. And you are part of me and part of this pack and an attack on one is an attack on all.” Derek declares while looking Stiles right in the eyes, hoping he understands.

 

“I know all of that Der, but I still hate myself right now. I hate myself because at the time I honestly didn’t care what happened to the pack besides you because you were the only one who knew something was wrong with me. You, and god forbid but Peter also, were the only ones to realize and see that I wasn’t okay; that things weren’t okay. I was angry and I took it out on Aiden with no care for the pack safety. I’m so sorry.” Stiles lets out a silent cry and Derek is so stunned he doesn’t know what to say, so he settles for holding the teenager, rocking him back and forth until they are both able to fall asleep.

 

∞

 

The next morning Stiles receives a call saying his father is awake again and before he knows it he and Derek are at the hospital.

 

“Hey dad.” Stiles says leaning over his father, holding his hand.

 

“Hey son, hey Derek.” Mr. Stilinski then gives a weak smile.

 

“Hey Mr. Stilinski.” Derek replies quietly, taking a seat beside Stiles.

 

“So can someone explain to me why I’m here and from the beginning.” He asks.

 

“Basically Mr. Stilinski, another alpha from a pack of alphas named Aiden targeted your son a little while ago and he has been doing any and everything he can to get one of us to attack him first so that his pack has legal rights to attack. We have no idea what they want or why but finally Aiden went too far and shot you. But now that Aiden is dead well the pack has free range to attack.” Derek says avoiding how Aiden died.

 

“How did Aiden die?” Crap.

 

“I cut his head off with the ax.” Stiles says sounding and so confident; this is a different boy than last night and Derek is a little nervous about that.

 

“That’s my boy.” Mr. Stilinski smiles and Stiles blushes. Derek raises a brow at the weird family because Derek can sense that the sheriff really is happy that Stiles killed someone who hurt him.

 

“After I get out of here I’ll help you fight okay?” He continues but Stiles jumps up quickly and shakes his head.

 

“No way, you already got hurt once because I pulled you into this mess. Dad, not again.” Stiles is getting angry and he’s shaking, and Derek knows the boy is trying not to cry.

 

“Derek do you love my son?”

 

“Yes” Comes the quick reply. He doesn’t even have to think about it.

 

“Stiles do you love Derek.”

 

“Yes but….” Stiles trails off after getting interrupted.

 

“Derek do you plan are being with my son forever? Even when he’s annoying or eats too much or flails his arms and hits you by accident or…”

 

“Dad…” Jeez, it sounds like he’s trying to marry the two off.

 

“Yes Mr. Stilinski. Yes, to all and more. Werewolves tend to be together for life.” Derek admits proudly as he stares at Stiles. He has no idea where this is going but he doesn’t mind.

 

“Then this is my life now too son and as long as you’re in it well damn I’m happy and if you can be badass with an ax then hell papa Stilinski can break out some moves as well.” The Sheriff smiles and Derek laughs a little; he hasn’t been called son in a long time.

 

“Dad.” Stiles merely says as he rubs his face against his father’s. “I love you so much dad, you scared me so much.” He continues to hug his father.

 

“Derek, I have something to ask but I’m not sure how…” The man looks hesitant and Derek steps up and gives the man a gentle and reassuring smile.

 

“Yes Mr. Stilinski I will give you the bite if you ever want me to, all you have to do is ask.” A smile crosses the sheriff’s face as he stares at Derek and Stiles; then he speaks again. “When is the pack coming?”

 

“Not sure, word has to get out Aiden is dead then they’ll be here.” Derek isn’t sure why the sheriff is asking about this now.

 

“How long before I can control myself if I’m a werewolf?” Derek makes an ‘O’ face and Stiles looks hesitant again.

 

“Dad…” Stiles begins because he knows there’s only a 50/50 chance of the bite taking.

 

“I can teach you and so can Peter; full moon isn’t until two weeks.” Derek replies, taking Stiles’ hand.

 

“Stiles would you be mad at me if??”

 

“No…of course not! You have to do whatever makes you happy.” Stiles quickly assures his father even as the tears start forming. Damn tears.

 

“If you get word the alphas are coming or if I’m still weak Derek I want you to bite me. I refuse to be vulnerable ever again, it’s time the Stilinski’s fight back.” Sheriff sternly states and this time he tries to sit up a little in the bed.

 

“The doctor is coming I can hear him but I promise John, if I hear word there is trouble or you’re still in here I’ll give you the bite.” Derek promises and then they say their goodbye as Derek leads them out.

 

“I love you dad.” Stiles shouts from the door.

 

“I love you too son, give ‘em hell.” Mr. Stilinski shouts right back.

 

Derek leads Stiles back to the car and as he does, he thinks ‘if one badass Stilinski can kill an alpha, imagine what two can do? Especially if one of those is a werewolf? They’ll never see it coming.’ And an eerie smile crosses his face as they drive off back to the alpha’s house. Things truly are going to be okay.

 


	7. Don't eat the eggs

“Stiles! Stiles! Stiles get down here right now!” Stiles rubs his eyes, grumpy, and allows a small pout to form on his face as he hears a loud voice shouting his name.

 

He sighs into Derek’s neck before rolling out of warm arms; already knowing exactly what Scott wants to talk about. You see, it’s been a week since the hospital incident and just yesterday Scott and Derek held a pack meeting without Scott and Allison since the two were away for whatever reason. Stiles didn’t want to have to wait to share the news so he simply held the meeting anyways; knowing he’ll have to deal with the backlash sooner or later.

 

It’s just, Stiles was excited and he couldn’t physically wait any longer to share this information with his pack. He wanted to formally introduce he and Derek as a couple, and he also wanted to introduce the newest werewolf into their pack. Yes, you heard right. Apparently the sheriff just couldn’t to get the bite; he wanted to be able to get the bite and get a handle on being a werewolf so he could better protect Stiles.

 

To say Stiles was a nervous wreck is a complete understatement. He held his father’s hand the whole night and nearly shat himself when his dad woke up groggy. They waited as long as they could to tell the pack but Stiles was more than ready to introduce his father, officially, to everyone; as well as introduce he and Derek. The one meeting was funny. At first nobody knew what to say and Mr. Stilinski had shifted from foot to foot looking very uncomfortable as he waited for the pack to respond.

 

“This is a lot to take for one pack meeting but I must admit I’m happy as hell. Welcome to the family.” Erica was the first to say and the others soon followed suit. Jackson received a nice slap in the back of the head from Lydia because she knew Jackson knew before the couple announced themselves and she was bitter about that.

 

The rest of the meeting went smoothly after that. Everyone was more than shocked to find out the Sheriff was basically a natural at the whole being a werewolf thing; especially after finding out that within a week he had mastered shifting, controlling, and even using his enhanced senses. Not to mention he was a lot stronger than the other betas, maybe because of his age, and even though Derek isn’t really sure why; the alpha is simply glad to have a wild card in the family. Not only is the sheriff a strong werewolf; he’s someone the Alpha pack knows nothing, and he’s someone who can help the pack legally as he has been.

 

The same evening, Peter took it upon himself to continue to train Stiles while Derek and other wolves held a special tracking/training session to get Mr. Stilinski up to speed on everything. Stiles is becoming more of a natural with the ax and has also become a lot more tolerable to Peter.

 

“Stiles.” Stiles blinks and his thoughts of yesterday are interrupted. Scott is back and Stiles knows his best friend probably has a mouthful to say. It kind of doesn’t matter what he says because what’s done and done and that’s all there is to it. 

 

“Yes your royal highness? You rang?” Stiles sarcastically responds as he walks down the stairs to see a pacing Scott.

 

“You let Derek bite him? You let Derek turn your father into a werewolf? How could let him ruin his life like that?” Scott shouts and Stiles is a little taken back by that response, not to mention a tad bit angry. It’s not like Stiles woke up one morning and thought, ‘huh, in what way can I toy with my dad’s life?’

  

“I don’t have to explain myself to you Scott but if you must know my dad wanted the bite. He felt vulnerable as a human and wanted to have the option of doing more; _of being more._ So Derek agreed to give him the bite.” Stiles starts on his rant.

 

“Besides, Scott my dad was shot because of Aiden, my father could have died because of all this supernatural stuff and if he wants to be a part of it then I want him to be safe-to feel safe. Now he can heal, and he’s stronger and faster, and healthier and I don’t have to worry about him dying and leaving me all alone.” Stiles finishes as he takes a seat on the stairs. He knows Derek is probably lurking somewhere close by; waiting in case he needs to jump in on the conversation.

 

“Jesus Stiles.” Scott runs a hand through his hair and goes back to pacing. Stiles bites his tongue so he won’t shout at his friend to stop moving so fucking much. “I know your dad scared the hell out of you and you were scared for his safety, as was I, but being a werewolf is a curse that he can’t get rid of. He’ll have to shift and be constantly pulled by forces uncontrollable like the freaking moon and have urges and could possibly hurt you if he loses control. At least as a human you two could get away eventually and be free from all of this.” Scott explains and Stiles scoffs.

 

“I’m sorry Scott are you not with a human? Didn’t Argent give you the same damn speech like a thousand times? I have no idea why you still see werewolves as the monsters when it’s the hunters, like your girlfriend, who go after them and kill them. I’m so tired of the same speech from you man; this ‘woe is me I’m a werewolf’ act is annoying. You make it seem like this is the worst thing to have ever happened to you when in reality you’re stronger, faster, the happiest you’ve ever been in your life and yeah things come after you like hunters and Kanima’s, and alpha packs but that’s nothing.

 

Those things aren’t big deals at the end of the day. If I, human, can go through everything you go through without the ability to heal fast, then I know you can. I don’t have super strength, or speed, or hearing or smelling; all I have is my sarcasm because it’s my only defense. You forget who is standing beside you every step of the way.

 

And let me tell you something, to get your ass kicked by some 80-year-old who is holding your friend’s hostage and torturing them, and you, fucking sucks. Especially when there is literally nothing you can do about it; but maybe if I was stronger than I could have freed them and myself. So yeah if my dad wants to be a werewolf and if I want to chop off some werewolves’ heads then it’s none of your business because I have Derek now and he and my dad are all I need. So either deal with it or leave but I’m tired of arguing about the same shit.” Stiles shouts then points towards the front door giving the other teen one final chance to make a decision.

 

Scott is shocked, to say the least, and he merely stands in place for what feels like eternity. He had no idea Stiles has been feeling this way; no idea that his best friend has had so much anger built up. He gets it though, he does. He also feels like a kicked puppy right now, because he knows he’s been a neglectful and shitty friend, so he goes over to the couch and sits down before mumbling “what’s for breakfast?”

 

Stiles just laughs, unfolds his arms, stands up and then heads towards the kitchen.

 

“I’ll make pancakes; I would make eggs as well but a certain alpha has an egg fetish but refuses to buy more.” Stiles pointedly looks up the stairs and Scott laughs before quickly shutting his mouth when Derek’s voice bellows out for him to shut up.

  

A few minutes later Derek shuffles downstairs ready for pancakes and greets Scott.

 

“Derek I want to say thank you for taking care of Stiles and seeing he is hurting even when I can’t. I got so wrapped up in myself and hating all of this that I can’t see I is pushing my best friend away but you noticed him and so yeah thank you.” Scott murmurs and Derek just nods, giving a smug smile to Stiles who just smiles in return.

 

∞

 

“I think they’re fucking with us. I mean it’s been three weeks and yet nothing has happened and I feel like a damn sitting duck waiting for these fuckers to attack.” Erica spits out huffing.

 

“Maybe they are afraid of Stilinski chopping their heads off.” Jackson smiles, giving Stiles a high five at the memory of it.

 

“We’re not sure of anything right now or even how many there are or how many were even in town with Aiden, if any at all. We don’t know if they have humans in their pack like we do or what but it’s fall break and Derek and I have a surprise for everyone.” Peter smiles

 

“Oh gawd I’m not sure what to expect.” Lydia covers her eyes while peeping through her fingers.

 

“Yeah last week Peter ‘surprised’ all of us and I’m still in therapy. I would like to add that what you did was wrong by the way; just really wrong and fucked up.” Danny pouts and reaches out for Jackson to hold him.

 

“Jesus Peter what did you do?” Derek questions and Stiles just starts laughing.

 

“Please don’t ask Derek. I don’t think you want to be that personal with your uncle” Stiles says in between laughter.

 

“Yeah Derek I almost shot him for what he did.” Mr. Stilinski admits, shaking his head at the thought.

 

“You should have shot him, it’s not too late you know; you can still shoot him we’ll back you up.” Isaac eagerly states and Stiles just laughs harder and is joined by Scott.

 

“Should I be concerned?” Derek wonders out loud as he folds his arms, angry and jealous that he doesn’t know what happened.

 

“YES!” The whole room yells at once and Stiles is now on the ground laughing harder, holding his sides.

 

“Come on leave Peter alone; go ahead Peter tell us about Fall Break.” Stiles finally says through the laughter.

 

“Suck up.” Erica teases as she her eyes.

 

“Thank you Stiles, anyways like I is saying before I was rudely interrupted, the surprise is we’re all going to the beach; specifically, Laguna Beach where we have a beach house that includes 7 bedrooms and it’s all expense paid. The alpha pack will attack whether we are waiting for them or not so why not have some fun. Also we are all going together as a pack, taking two separate cars.” Peter announces to the room.

 

There are gasps, cheers and whispers filling the room; everyone more excited the more they think about it and can’t wait for a much needed adventure. Stiles grows sad though at the thought of having to try and hide sex noises with a house filled with werewolves. Derek must sense his worry because the alpha grabs Stiles, pulling him into his lap and just laughs while saying “we’ll make it work.”

 

∞

 

The morning after the meeting and two days before the pack is scheduled to leave Mr. Stilinski has to go to work to catch up on some stuff before taking a week off to enjoy himself at the beach. This means it’s just he and Derek in the house since they decided to let Peter have the condo to himself since he kept complaining about being tired of children. Derek smiles as he wakes up to the smell of eggs.

 

“Mmhm you finally caved in and bought some eggs” Derek’s lucky he’s cute or else Stiles would smack the man for being so smug right now. Stiles shoves another forkful of eggs in his mouth before he swallows slowly; looking to Derek with hesitant eyes. He didn’t buy eggs.

 

“I didn’t buy these eggs they were here this morning I thought you did.” Stiles doesn’t know why but he feels nervous all of a sudden and tries to make himself gag and spit out the consumed eggs. Never did he think a chicken would betray him.

 

Derek’s mood changes completely and he immediately runs over to the phone, and dials the Sheriff who picks up after the first ring.

 

*Sheriff did you buy any eggs? I know it sounds crazy but this is serious* Derek asks in the phone in a hurried tone.

 

*No haven’t had a chance to go to the store what’s wrong? * Sheriff responds back sounding concerned but Derek doesn’t have time to respond instead he throws the phone on the counter and runs over to Stiles.

 

“How many eggs did you eat Stiles?” Derek questions as he wipes out Stiles’ mouth as much as he can. Something is wrong, he can practically feel it in his bones.

 

“I don’t know maybe two or so more I was so hungry.” Stiles’ heartbeat is increasing and he’s trying to fight off the panic that wants to build up in the back of his throat.  

 

“Don’t move.” Derek demands as he goes upstairs to put his clothes on while texting Peter.

 

_*Something’s wrong. Not sure yet as to what. It involves Stiles. Meet us at the hospital. *_

 

As soon as Derek gets back downstairs Stiles is holding his stomach and walking towards Derek looking much more pale than a minute ago.

 

“Stiles?” Derek sounds faint while holding Stiles up. Stiles feels like his body weighs a ton. There’s a sharp pain digging into his insides and he feels heavy and hot.

 

“Derek I don’t feel so good.” Stiles admits and the last thing he sees is fear strike Derek’s face before he blacks out, collapsing in the wolf’s arms.

 

∞

 

“I can’t believe I’m back here.” Derek tries not to pace as he waits in the waiting room. They’ve been here for forty minutes so far and the Doctor’s say they’ll try and give Stiles some tar so he can throw up and they can pump his stomach before taking further actions. Derek also had to bring the Doctor’s one of the eggs Stiles ate.

 

“How did they know that you guys even needed eggs?” Mr. Stilinski asks as he paces along with Derek. The man is trying to figure out how this pack could’ve slipped poisoned eggs into the Stilinski home without anyone knowing.

 

“I have no idea, like a week ago we were arguing about buying eggs in front of Scott then today I saw Stiles eating eggs and I just figured he caved and bought some but I didn’t smell any other wolf or human for that matter. I don’t know how they got into the house undetected. Not to mention, we were at my house when we were arguing about eggs and yet the eggs showed up at your house.” Derek takes a seat after explaining. He knows he needs to calm down but it’s fucking hard right now.

 

“They must be masking their scent then; or watching us closer than we know. I’ll see if Deaton can tell us anything about that.” John says, about to leave.

 

“Let me go, it’s the least I can do.” Peter offers.

 

“No it’s okay I need to keep moving right now or else I’m afraid I’ll shift right here in this hospital.” John says and both wolves understand completely so they just nod and let him leave. John still is new at being a werewolf after all.

 

Derek is beyond angry, the doctors aren’t talking to him and can’t figure out what is wrong with Stiles. The eggs are getting tested by both the Doctor’s office and the Sheriff’s station and now they have to wait for some fucking results which seem to be taking forever. Stiles also isn’t breathing well right now. They have tubes in his nose and have him plugged up to a machine to help provide his lungs with oxygen; the whole thing is so surreal.

 

Derek wants nothing more than to just bite Stiles but he can’t risk losing him if the bite doesn’t take or if something goes wrong. He can’t have that on this conscious but he can’t stand seeing him like this either and Peter’s heart is aching watching his nephew go through this all over again.

 

“Let’s just wait till morning Derek and see what happens.” Peter says taking a seat beside him.

 

“This can’t be happening Peter…we were happy, all of us. The pack is preparing to go on a beach fall break trip and we are happy. We’re finally all getting along and now Stiles is barely alive and how did this happen? Why did this happen? It isn’t supposed to happen? And I don’t know what to do, there’s a strong possibility he could die either way and I can’t…” Derek stops talking and just stares at Peter looking utterly defeated.

 

“Stiles held you up in a pool for two hours, he helped kill me, he made mountain ash appear out of thin air literally and not to mention he chopped off a werewolf’s head with an ax. No matter what comes his way he manages to adapt and survive and he will pull through this, we will find out who did it, and they will die. Stiles will be fighting with you every step of the way.” Peter smiles at his nephew and Derek returns the smile to the best of his ability. Derek needs all the support he can get right now and he’s even willing to get that support in the form of a hug when a door opens and the doctor appears with a neutral expression.

  

“I hate to say this but….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.


	8. Hospital

Derek holds his breath as the doctor takes an annoyingly long dramatic pause before finishing his sentence and he doesn’t exhale until he is being brought out of his fear induced trance, by Peter’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“We have no idea what is wrong with him or how to help him. He is stable and the best thing we can do right now is wait for him to wake up, or for the toxin report to come back.” The doctor says, giving a faint smile and turned away.

 

“Fucking useless.” Derek murmurs as he sits back down, only to place his head between his hands. He hasn’t had a problem with control since his teen years but right now he feels like he’s on the verge of shifting. He wills himself to get his breathing under control but it’s proving hard to do when his brain can’t seem to comprehend what’s going on. None of this seems real, or like it’s actually happening.

 

What Derek needs right now is to see Stiles; to hold his hand or something, that way the likely hood of him punching the useless Doctor is lessened. His wolf is worse than him right now because it needs to hold Stiles, needs to hear him breathe, to feel his pulse, to smell him, hell anything that gives it a sign that Stiles is going to be okay.

 

“Come on, let’s go to the room because I’m sure Scott and the others are on the way.” Peter stands up and then leads Derek to the room Stiles is in. Derek can’t help but frown at the sight of his boyfriend being hooked up to some machine; all still and lifeless.

 

The room is similar to what the Sheriff was is. The walls are white, the curtain around his bed is white, and there’s really too much white for one room. The only color in the room are two black chairs, and an ugly looking flower patterned couch. The room also seems so dull; or maybe it’s just Derek who seems to be witnessing this whole ordeal in black and white, like a television show from the 60’s or something.

 

“Stiles.” Derek barely breathes, out holding the teens hand while rubbing gentle circles on the top of it to let him know he was there for him. He tries sucking out any pain that Stiles may be in just hoping that it will help in the long run. Derek has experienced loss before, he’s practically a pro at it by now but the thought of losing Stiles just hits hard; a blow to the heart would be a much easier and less painful fate.

 

Derek then bends his head over and inhales Stiles’ scent and feels a wave of calm rush over him which is what he needs in order to think clearly on how to handle this situation.

 

“Derek! I’m so sorry!” A voice screams out. Peter and Derek lift heads up to see a very distraught Scott bursting pass nurses to get into the room.

 

“Sorry for what?” Derek doesn’t even stop looking away from Stiles; just wishes Scott would say what he needs to say and leave so the alpha can be alone with his boyfriend.

 

“The eggs…Mr. Stilinski told me what happened I’m the one who bought the eggs!” Scott screams while pointing to himself and then times seems to go still. It’s almost comical the way the weight of Scott’s words crashes into the alpha.  

 

“What!!!??” Derek and Peter manage to say at the same time and honestly Scott can’t tell you who the angrier of the two relatives are. This is the moment that allows Scott to realize just how much Stiles means to the two men.

 

“Explain yourself now Scott or so help me God!” Derek growls and he’s trying with every inch of his energy and strength to keep his wolf at bay. A beta has come and admitted he’s the one to blame for Stiles being hurt, his wolf is on the verge of wanting war.  

 

“I was at the market downtown with Allison a few days ago and this man in a hoodie was selling these rare eggs, that are supposed to taste fantastic, and I had heard you two complaining about eggs last week so I said why not, you know?” Scott’s trying not to cry again. “When I saw them I couldn’t believe my luck and I thought this was the perfect way to apologize for me being such a tit these past few weeks.” Scott stops to get his breathing under control, if anything happens to Stiles because of him, he’ll never forgive himself.

 

“Then I was told what happened and I tried to go back to the market just now but nobody has seen the guy and in fact the other vendors say they’ve never seen him before. I’m so sorry! I just wanted to apologize I’m so sorry.” Scott cries and falls to the ground. He feels horrible, like someone just punched him from the inside out. Derek feels defeated and goes to sit back in the chair; even if Scott was stupid enough to buy poisoned eggs someone had to know they were on the market for eggs to begin with. They simply used Scott as a means to an end.

 

“God Scott I know you’ve seen Harry Potter before yeah? Has it taught you nothing? When the supernatural is involved _NEVER_ trust the guy in a hoodie.” Peter rolls his eyes and grabs the bridge of his nose in disappointment. This is why he hates children. Derek doesn’t even have anything to say, he just nods his head at because he uncle is spot on right now. The road to hell is paved with good intentions, and that just makes Derek feel angry all over again.

 

“If Stiles dies it’ll be your fault.” Derek growls in a low tone to show how angry, and sad he is at the same time.

 

“Now, now nephew Scott maybe an idiot but he did not hurt Stiles on purpose so don’t make the boy feel worse than he already does.” Peter defends and then he goes to help Scott stand. Scott takes the offered hand and looks at Peter with confused eyes, not sure why the man is defending him right now. He deserves whatever it is Derek has planned for him. This is his fault.

 

“Scott I need you to focus for me, did you pay the guy in cash?” Peter asks and Derek and Scott both grow confused at the question. Derek wants to open his mouth and voice his anger when Scott nods yes.

  

“Good, now did you pay in exact cash or did you get change back?” Peter asks and Derek smiles briefly now that he understands exactly where his uncle is headed with all of this.

 

“Umm he gave me five dollars back; I still have it.” Scott says reaching in his wallet to hand it to Peter. Scott’s hands are shaking as he fumbles with the money. He feels nervous and wants nothing more than for his friend to be okay again.

 

“Thank you Scott this is all we need, hopefully I can get a good scent off of this and track the guy down. In the meantime, Scott you go find the sheriff and tell him what happened; maybe the new information will help.” Peter commands as he walks away and Scott turns heel and follows. Derek is left alone with Stiles and he sighs low and heavy. He feels a weight crushing on his heart and he needs his boyfriend to be okay.

 

“Stiles if you can hear me its official, your best friend is an idiot.” Derek whispers as he leans his head against Stiles’ chest. The beeping noises on the machine’s make him want to go crazy. “I know you would have laughed so hard at the Harry Potter reference and would probably tease the hell out of Scott if this were to happen to anyone else. You’ll be okay, I know you will and I love you so much.” Derek gives Stiles a kiss on his temple before turning to leave as well. He needs something to do, he needs to run.

 

∞

 

A few hours later Peter returns to the hospital with Scott, Mr. Stilinski, Allison and Derek and they are all in Stiles’ private room watching him sleep while quietly discussing the new news they each received.

 

“Well Derek I think you would be happy to know we found the guy who was selling the eggs, thanks to Allison’s smart thinking she took a picture of the guy while Scott was buying the eggs because she thought he looked suspicious.” Peter turns to eye Scott who just looks at his feet. He knows he messed up, he doesn’t need a reminder.

 

“Yes and from the picture I was able to run it through the database and find out he has a criminal record so his information was on public file. I arrested him personally an hour ago.” Mr. Stilinski smiles and crosses his arms over his chest as he looks at his son. He’s never seen Stiles so silent and still before; it’s unnerving is what it is.

 

“I also talked with my dad who found out the guy is 100% human and he just got done talking to the man to see who put him up to all of this. Hopefully my dad will have more information.” Allison takes Scott’s hand after providing her information.

 

Derek just stares at them and smiles because he’s thankful to have them all in his life. He knows Stiles would object to having the Argents help but right now Derek can only think about Stiles’ safety and finding a way to end all of this. Derek wants nothing more than to just be able to end this whole situation now but he knows this is a fight Stiles will want, and need, to be a part of.

 

“Goddammit there you are Peter I just ran into Erica and Jackson on the way here who told me what you did to them. I swear to god Peter if you ever show your ass to my daughter again claiming it’s a ‘tattoo’ I will cut your werewolf ass in half then put you back together just so I can cut you in half again.” Chris Argent shouts as he bursts in the room totally forgetting about Stiles and why he came to the hospital in the first place.

 

Scott wants to laugh so hard as does Peter but Allison and Derek both give them ‘don’t even do it’ looks and so they both quiet down.

 

“You showed a bunch of teenagers your ass?” Derek can’t even believe what he’s hearing. Does his uncle know nothing about the word pedophile?

 

“They wanted to know if werewolves could get tattoos and I told them about that one time in Cabo…” Derek shakes his head in horror and tries his best to resist the urge to smack his uncle in the dick, with a metal bat.

 

Derek does open his mouth to yell but he’s stopped when Stiles lets out a weak laugh because that’s all he can manage at the time; not even able to open his eyes yet. Derek’s heart is beating faster and he feels like he’s in a dream because Stiles is awake. The boy is murmuring something and laughing a pained and airy laugh.

 

“Stiles…Stiles…you’re awake.” The room chants softly at once, all rushing over to the bed to pet him and touch him like he’s part of some rare exhibit at a zoo. Derek is the first to push everyone, but John, back in order to give his boyfriend some breathing room. Stiles’ hand is shaky but he manages to take his finger and point it, weakly, at his throat.

 

“It, water…” Stiles faintly whispers and he wills his body to open his eyes; only to see a worried, relieved, and angry Derek who rushes over to the stand to pour him a glass. Derek resists the urge to just pour all of the water down Stiles’ throat just to make sure the boy is nowhere near thirsty.

 

Mr. Stilinski takes the cup from Derek’s hand and feeds Stiles the water himself, having Stiles tilt his head forward a little bit so he can drink it all. Leaning forward hurts but once Stiles is done he collapses right back on the bed and tries to adjust to the wires and everything that he’s hooked up to. He’s been in a hospital enough times to know what everything is; he’s just never imagined himself being the one to need any of it. He suddenly feels a wave of guilt swarm him because he knows this has to be killing his dad, and Derek; both two people whom loved and lost more times than he can count.

 

“L…leav…Pe…ter…lone.” Stiles pushes out because he needs to lighten the mood. He doesn’t want anyone to be sad, and his response leads to Peter, Derek, and John all laughing out of relief. Stiles is back, and he’s okay.

 

“You almost died and you still defend my honor?” Peter questions in disbelief. “Guess I’m not the bad guy anymore after all huh?” Peter looks to Chris and Scott before back to Stiles.

 

“No, now we’re family.” Stiles smiles looking at Derek who’s quick to take his hand.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay. But before I leave I’m warning you Peter. I swear to god one more time, moon my daughter one more time I’ll have a surprise for you right back.” Chris says about to leave.

 

“Wait dad! What did you find out?” Allison questions, grabbing Chris’ arm who turns back around, clearly forgotten why he came.

 

“Shit sorry everyone I forgot. Well I talked with the guy and he says a group of five came up to him one night, gave him the eggs and said ‘sell these to a dopey looking kid with a hot chick on his arm.’ The guy noticed Scott who came right up to him and well there you have it.” Chris says looking apologetic to a very offended Scott.

 

“I’m not dopey.” Scott whispers almost as if kicking a rock.

 

“Actually Scott you are a bit on the dopey side at times; one of the reasons why I love you.” Stiles admits, already feeling a little bit more like himself. He’s more than sure it has everything to do with Derek taking away his pain. “God you have no idea how badly I wanted to laugh when you came in saying it was you who bought the eggs and then Peter made that reference.” Stiles laughs despite himself because it was all fucking hilarious; only Scott.

 

"You could hear everything?" Derek asks mildly shocked. Stiles merely nods his yes, he has no idea as to how or why but he felt as if his body was holding him hostage. He could hear and feel everything, just without the control to do something about it. Derek looks like he wants to say something else when the doctor decides to enter the room; only tapping on the door once to alert his presence.

 

“Oh good everyone is here, I wanted to…oh you’re awake. I’m shocked.” The man looks at Stiles with a look of complete bewilderment.  
 

“Right I shall continue?” He’s obviously trying to get back some of his composure. “Well, it looks like there was some type of poison in your system that comes from the pufferfish and makes the body appear to be dead. This poison mixed with something else made it practically undetectable and is commonly used in voodoo magic to create zombies. Without an antidote many have died so Stiles I would like to run some tests.” The man states as he takes out a mini flash light to check Stiles’ pupils.

 

“All seems to be good. Any pain?” Stiles shakes his head ‘no’ as he smiles over at Derek. “Let me check your breathing and heart.” He puts the stethoscope in his ears and then uses the other end to finish checking out Stiles. “Looks good. I’ll be back soon, as will some nurses.” Stiles nods and watches as the man leaves.

 

The room is silent again and for once nobody has anything to say, they are just glad that Stiles is alive and okay. It his suddenly, in the somber room, that this pack is out for blood. They aren’t looking to simply fight with claws and teeth; they actually want the pack dead. This pack wants blood and they are willing to do anything to get it. This fact alone is enough to send some shivers up the teen’s spine. It’s not like he doesn’t know that he could’ve died but reality is just now sinking in that he could very well be dead now. _Shit._

 

“How do we find these guys?” John is the first to break the silence and there is an eerie coldness to him; one that Stiles doesn’t recognize in his father.

 

“His father…” Stiles tries to speak but needs more water and makes grabby hands at Derek who just smiles and pour him some.

 

“Aiden says his father has business here. I’m guessing if Aiden was telling some truth then maybe someone new to town is part of his family, or pack.” Stiles explains and suddenly he feels very exhausted; it’s like the weight of all that’s happened to him is finally catching up to him at once. He’s also mildly horny for no reason at all, and he wouldn’t be embarrassed except for the fact there are so many people in the room. He settles for making a grunting noise and sighing.  

 

“Can I be alone with Derek and my dad?” He gives up and decides to ask the room. Stiles knows Scott feels replaced right now and he would love to reassure his best friend but the thing is Stiles doesn’t really trust Scott because Scott trusts Allison and he doesn’t trust the hunter. So yeah, he needs for Scott to leave as well.

 

Everyone leaves the room accordingly while he talks with Derek and his dad; suddenly feeling the need to be alone with just them. Scott and Allison leave to tell the pack what’s going on, Peter goes to do whatever he does, and Chris walks away with a determined expression on his face.

∞ 

“I still say this is a bad idea that we are leaving the territory unprotected.” Scott states for the third time today. He’s finally finished loading the last suitcase (Lydia’s) into the minivan and shuts the trunk.

 

 

“Like we explained before; Chris and some hunters have the area scoped out and with us gone the alphas are more likely to show their faces and Chris can handle it from there. And if he needs us he will call and it’ll be fine.” Derek explains for the third time today. He’s tired of defending himself. Stiles scoffs at hearing the name Chris and Allison tries not to let it affect her. Stiles isn’t mad at Derek for handing over the territory to the hunters for the week, he’s just not pleased about it but knows it’s a necessary evil.

 

“And what about Stiles? He shouldn’t be going to Laguna Beach, he should be resting in the hospital it's been two days!” Scott huffs some more, talking as if Stiles isn’t right here, and he looks ready to complain about something else when Allison puts a hand over his mouth and drags him into a car

 

“Hey Scotti!” Stiles shouts from the backseat of the car. “You can keep those concerns to yourself, I’m perfectly fine now, the doctor even says so.” Stiles snuggles up to Derek while his father and Peter sit in the front. The other pack members are all in Lydia’s mom’s minivan.

 

Scott yells out ‘fine’ and then both vehicles pull away. Stiles rests his head on Derek’s shoulder and smiles as he prepares himself for a fall break he knows they won’t forget. None of them realize but after fifteen minutes, during the car ride, Allison pulls out her phone and sees a text from her father.

 

**_From Dad: Rem wat I told you?_ **

****

**_From Allison: Yup. If he starts showing any signs I shoot him._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we better now?


	9. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to handle his jealously and it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I was in high school we got a week off in October for 'fall break.' I have no idea what Cali's like so please pretend everyone is as lucky as I was in high school.

“Stiles, how many times have I told you I will not wear a dog collar? That’s so bloody offense, I can’t even with you.” Derek rants as he looks through the teen’s shopping bags. Stiles and the sheriff just came back from a mini shopping trip now that everyone is settled into the beach home. Derek knows Stiles doesn’t mean anything by the dog collar but that doesn’t mean the elder isn’t going to make the boy squirm some. “Why is this so small?” He continues to complain. It’s a black collar with pink diamonds on it.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes and laughs. He made one dog joke and now he’ll never leave it down. He knows that Derek knows that he knows he’s human and not an animal; it’s just sometimes he worries that Derek won’t laugh at one of his jokes or Stiles will take things too far. But by looking at the man he’s not truly angry so he rolls his shoulders and explains why he has a dog collar.

 

“It’s not for you Derek.” Stiles admits. “No matter how many times Peter tries to get me to watch bestiality porn I refuse to participate in it. Besides, the collar is for a puppy, not you.” Derek raises an eyebrow and secretly vows to kick Peter’s ass later on. He then crosses his arms over his chest and frowns because they are so _not_ getting a puppy.

 

“Who exactly is supposed to be getting this puppy?” He’s quick to question, because dogs need a lot of work. They’re worse than babies, because eventually babies grow up and can verbally, or use signals, to communicate; dogs just bark.

 

“Me and you are getting one Derek.” Stiles rapidly replies with a gleam in his eyes. “Pete and my dad will help if they want and you can communicate with it via growl so it’ll be obedient. It’ll be perfect.” Stiles seems genuinely happy about the idea of getting a pet but they are so much work Derek wants no part of it; also ‘via growl’ really?

 

“No! There are so many things wrong with what you just said.” Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m not a dog whisperer Stiles; I can’t just growl and make it listen to me, it doesn’t just work like that. Besides, I know nothing about taking care of a dog, not to mention I hate to know what Peter would do to it if he is alone with it for too long.” Derek responds in a defiant tone.

 

Stiles puts his fingers to his chin as he thinks about an alternative approach to getting what he wants. He really hates to do this to Derek but he’s going to have to bring out the big guns; aka pulling on Derek’s emotional heart strings.

 

“Derek, I thought you loved me?” Stiles brings out the sad eyes that he learned from Scott. “Ever since I almost died, and my dad almost died, I realized that life is so short to not live in the moment. I don’t want life to go by and I die with a bunch of regrets; I want to be able to have a family with lots of children and tons of animals and since we can’t have children now I’ll settle for a dog.” Stiles pleads and he sees the flicker in Derek’s eyes the moment the man caves.

 

“Dammit!” Derek shouts and he feels torn between wanting to kiss Stiles and punch him for playing with his emotions. He settles for walking over to Stiles and places his arms around his lover’s waist while the teenager places his arms around the alpha’s neck.

 

“But if I agree to this then the dog will be a husky or a shepherd since those two are closest to the wolf family.” Derek commands and Stiles grins the cheesiest grin ever. “And we’ll have to ask Peter.” Derek continues.

 

“Already told the boy yes nephew, he pulled the same ‘I could have died’ card on me and I caved like a fat kid getting a cheeseburger at fat kid’s camp.” Peter says walking past the room as if he had been standing there the entire time or something. Creep.

 

“I’m not sure if I should be offended at that analogy or not but Stiles you are going to be responsible for this dog I swear I am not and we will get said dog from Deaton only. And you will walk it and pick up its poop and train it.” Derek rants as he lifts off things that he refuses to do.

 

“He sure will help take care of the dog we’ve already discussed living arrangements from now on, Stiles will be with me Mon-Thurs and he stays with you Fri-Sun. I know not the best parenting ever but hey too much idol time and the boy gets in trouble. This way he has a distraction.” Mr. Stilinski warns as he also walks by the room—come on do werewolves _not_ understand the meaning of privacy?

 

“So I’m literally the last person to know about this dog?” Derek has the sudden feeling that he’s been played and he’s not sure how he feels about that. Stiles’ expression sadness temporarily because he doesn’t like that look on the man’s face; he would never manipulate Derek

 

“No, the pack doesn’t know about it either.” Stiles mumbles. “I was just with my dad when I saw the pet shop and then Peter showed up out of nowhere so that’s why they know. I wanted their opinion on the idea.” Stiles looks up at Derek and bites on his bottom lip as he lets his lashes fan his cheeks.

 

This is the look that makes Derek cave every time. The man simply grunts his disapproval.

 

“Dammit Stiles, come here.” Derek commands and Stiles laughs in his alpha’s collarbone before embracing the man with a long, hard kiss allowing their tongues to battle for dominance in the other’s mouth. Derek grabs the back of Stiles’ hair and begins to lean the boys’ head back to get full exposure of his neck and starts to bite. Allowing pain and pleasure to erupt through Stiles’ whole body making his knees grow weak.

 

“Derek” Stiles pants as Derek begins to lick and nibble every unmarked area of Stiles’ neck and in return the teen nibbles and licks Derek’s for scenting purposes alone and not because he is determined to give the wolf a damn hickey.

 

“You so owe me for this.” Derek says releasing Stiles and taking a step back.

 

Stiles is so flushed and weak at this point that he barely has words to say.

 

“Why did you stop?” Stiles demands as he reaches down to palm his hardening cock.

 

“Payback.” Derek says and then the smug bastard turns to walk away like nothing just happened.

 

“Oh you fucking tease! You do realize this hurts you just as much as me right?” Stiles shouts, not giving a fuck that he’s staying with werewolves who can hear him. All he cares about right now is his aching hard on.  

 

“Come on lover boy!” Peter comes into view and beckons the boy. Peter also has a pretty smug expression on his face as well and honestly? The Hales can suck it.

 

“No I refuse to go anywhere near that smug bastard until his apologizes to jimmy.” Stiles says pointing towards his hard on and Peter laughs a very seductive, yet teasing, laugh.

 

“Why am I not surprised you named him Jimmy?” Peter looks off like he’s thinking about something and Stiles frowns. “Seriously though, your dad wants it to be just he, you, me, and Derek going to dinner and then we’ll hit a bon fire.” Stiles nods reluctantly.

 

Truth be told the whole thing sounds like a really sound idea. Who would deny food and a bonfire? He’s excited; he’s also a bit concerned because it seems like the group is already beginning to divide and they haven’t even been here a full twenty-four hours yet. He sighs as he thinks about the fact Scott, Lydia, and Allison are off ‘exploring.’ Jackson and Danny are refusing to go outside until the heat is more bearable.  

 

Then there’s Isaac, who wanted to hang with Scott but went with Boyd and Erica instead to do whatever it is they do; which leaves Stiles, his father, Derek and Peter. Stiles frowns when he thinks about it because he knows they should all try and do pack stuff together but he can’t deny how happy he feels when he thinks about being surrounded by the people he’s with; and only them.

 

∞

 

 “I swear to god Derek if that waitress touches you one more time I am making a scene in this damn restaurant.” Stiles complains in a harsh whisper as he actively refuses to eat his food. He hates that he’s resorted to starving himself because the food is fucking delicious but he needs to make a point.  

 

You see this is the problem. From the moment they were seated, their waitress has decided that flirting with Derek was in her job description. It’s not even subtle, I have some dignity, flirting; but really awful flirting that involves hair flipping, which— _eww_. It also involves leaning over too much, to reveal cleavage, and loud laughing, at nothing, that results in shoulder touching. 

 

So far Derek has been the only one who has received eye contact; she addresses him for everything, and he alone. When Peter ordered a Coke, she said ‘yes’ to Derek. When everyone ordered their food, she stared at Derek. When the table needed refills on their drinks, she only managed to remember to refill Derek’s drink.

 

What makes this whole situation even more intolerable, is the fact that Derek finds this fucking amusing. The smug asshole, along with John and Peter, are practically cackling and Stiles feels his hands get hot with anger. He doesn’t find this amusing, he’s not laughing; he’s genuinely pissed and it angers them that they can’t seem to figure this out. What she is doing is disrespectful and if the tables were turned Derek would have walked out of the restaurant by now.

 

“I’ll be back with some refill boys, you had water right cutie?” She addresses Derek. Stiles stares at his empty water cup and scowls. Maybe he’s turned invisible without him knowing. “Before I leave I just want to say how sweet it is to take your little cousin out to dinner. You seem like such a good guy.” She winks at Derek and then saunters away; trying to make it seem like she actually has a hip and a butt when she’s as flat as a pancake.  

 

Stiles has never felt more livid in his entire life. He can understand harmless flirting but then to simply dismiss Stiles as a relative, like he couldn’t possibly be with Derek? That’s fucking insulting. Stiles realizes his mouth is still hanging wide open when she returns. She looks at him and her smile seems to widen as she leans in close.

  

“Hi my name is L-i-n-d-a.” She spells out to Stiles and then she gives him an honest way. It appears to be completely genuine which only adds fuel to the fire. Peter is giggling behind his hand and Stiles snaps his mouth shut, counts to three, and then let’s the woman have it.  

 

“Listen bitch I’m not special and even if I was, that would still be fucking offensive.” Stiles shouts, and other customers are starting to look. “Secondly, that man you’re pathetically flirting with is with me as in we are basically gay married for life; or we will be until I light a fire up in his ass.” Stiles pointedly looks at Derek after saying this. “You look really desperate right now and I suggest you stop.” Stiles can feel his heart rate increasing and his breathing sound loud, even to his own ears.

 

“Huh.” She tilts her head to the side and doesn’t even have the audacity to blush or seem embarrassed. “Honest mistake; call when your gay phase is over.” She then proceeds to place a napkin in Derek’s lap, that has her number on it, and Stiles sees red. He actually imagines her head rolling off her shoulders. Instead of committing murder, he settles for knocking all the food over, because he’s petty, and stands up and storms out the restaurant.

  

Stiles waits at the car fuming. He has his arms wrapped so tightly around his body he’s afraid he’s going to hurt himself. When the other’s come out, John unlocks the door and he gets in the backseat and looks pointedly out the window and not at anyone else. He ignores Peter who’s quietly laughing. He ignores his father who’s now giving him concerned looks, and most importantly he ignores Derek who’s walking out the door really slowly looking like a puppy who just got in trouble.

 

The car is silent once everyone gets in. Even Peter seems to realize how serious Stiles is right now. He’s serious because he doesn’t understand how Derek can allow someone to flirt right in front of his mate. Like Stiles was at the table; he was feeling uncomfortable and angry, and instead of putting a stop to the ordeal the alpha just laughs. It’s not okay.

 

“Did you enjoy dinner?” He questions Derek; still not looking at anyone, just outside the window.

 

“Sorry.” Derek simply admits and looks up at Stiles giving him the saddest expression he can manage. He really is sorry. He liked the attention, of course he did, but he found the whole thing amusing if anything. She’s not even his type; because his type is Stiles. Stiles is his mate and he’s physically incapable of finding anyone else worthy of his attention.  He realizes now, however, he should’ve put a stop to her flirting the moment he sensed Stiles getting angry.

 

Stiles doesn’t respond. He just silently fumes while his stomach growls from hunger. Luckily he doesn’t have to break his silent treatment and his father wordlessly stops at a fast food place and buy all of them burgers, fries, and shakes. Stiles proceeds to eat in silence the rest of the way home.

 

∞

 

Everyone is oddly surprised that Stiles remained quiet the entire ride home, refusing to look at anyone as he glared out the window the whole time.

 

They arrive at the bonfire just in time. The sun has started going down, the beach is littered with young adults, there’s a volleyball game going on, and it just seems fun. Stiles smiles as he parts from the three men; he’s on a mission to make Derek feel what he felt. There’s a shit ton of people out here, one of them is bound to be into guys’ who look like Stiles.

 

So he goes to a large crowd of people and sits down beside a group of strangers. He knows the three men are concerned about him because he’s never gone longer than thirty minutes without talking before but he’s on a fucking mission tonight—and if that puts them on edge, well good.

 

“You look like you could use a few beers.” A young guy, who looks about 20 or 21 with the brightest blue eyes and short curly brown hair, says. The boy then proceeds to hand him a red solo cup that appears to have beer in it.  

 

“You know I could use a beer right now.” Stiles thanks the stranger and then flutters his eyelashes a bit; allowing his fingers to touch the strangers’ slightly. The guy laughs easily and doesn’t even realize the fact that Stiles isn’t drinking the drink; instead Stiles’ mind is focused on finding Derek, smirking at him, and then turning his attention back to the attractive boy.

 

Oh yeah revenge is going to be bitter sweet and filled with lots of hot, angry, scenting, make up sex.

 

The beach is more crowded than any of them had expected and filled with nothing but a bunch of young college students all probably on their fall breaks as well. Peter is starting to stare and not in a good way as a group of giggly, half naked college girls start flirting with him so Mr. Stilinski has to pull him away and get him inside before he does something dangerous or regrettable.

 

The college guy who hands Stiles the red solo cup is still flirting shamelessly by touching his shoulder or hand, brushing his side against Stiles’ side, talking non- stop, trying to make conversation and Stiles is eating it up while Derek is standing off the side, arms folded scowling.

 

The thing that pisses Stiles off even more is that, even with the scowl, girls are still flocking to Derek; like damn? Stiles knows he’s lucked out with his mate and all but it’s starting to get a bit ridiculous. He misses Beacon Hills where everyone is afraid of the Hale instead of wanting in his pants.

 

“Stiles let’s go somewhere else.” Derek commands and Stiles hadn’t even realized the werewolf had gotten so close.  The flirting stranger gives Derek a weird look before he puts a hand on Stiles’ wrist and grabs it a bit harshly. 

 

“You can’t control him dude. If the man wants to stay he’ll stay.” The guy says stupidly. Unknowingly challenging an alpha is always a bad move and Stiles’ eyes grow wide because he was not prepared for this to escalade; even thought a part of him is glad to see Derek just as jealous.

 

“Hey man it’s cool you really shouldn’t say stuff like that to him it’s not going to end well for you. This is my boyfriend.” Stiles points to Derek but the guy doesn’t seem to care because apparently he is just as stupid as he is horny.

 

“I don’t care if he’s your boyfriend I can fight for your honor.” The boy slurs and Stiles cringes. Hot drunk guys really shouldn’t be allowed to talk. “Besides, that man looks aggressive. I bet he abuses you, does he hurt you? He doesn’t own you, you can be like independent and stuff.” There’s a determined look on his face as he talks and Stiles lets out a laugh of disbelief and goes to stand up only to have his arm grabbed again. Derek just about snaps. ‘Good’ Stiles thinks but doesn’t say. Now Derek knows how it feels.

 

 

 “Actually he does own him and if you’re wise you will back off.” A voice says and Stiles whips around to see who said that.

 

“Like now.” Another one states and Stiles turns to see the whole pack standing behind Derek, arms folded; all scowling like their fearless leader.

 

“You guys are freaks.” The guy slurs and stumbles away; probably going to wake up and think he imagined the whole scenario.

 

Stiles is smiling as he watches everyone back Derek up. His smile is wiped off his face when the mood shifts and a bunch of eyes are narrowing at him. Scott’s judge face is the worse.

 

“Jesus Stiles what was that? You could have gotten that guy killed allowing him to just challenge Derek like that? And why are you even with him?” Scott is the first to fire off questions.

 

“Yeah Stiles not cool man it’s just not like you.” Isaac adds in and of course the teen would agree with Scott. Stiles starts to roll his eyes impatiently. How dare they question him without understanding the reasoning behind his actions.

 

“They both make good points Stiles; like we’re supposed to be having fun, not watching you live out some fantasy. It’s disrespectful to Derek.” Lydia chimes in, and really? Lydia out of all people? She’s the last person to judge anyone with her reputation.

 

Stiles is kind of happy to see the pack defending Derek; he's their alpha after all so it only makes sense. So yeah he’s kind of proud but then anger takes over and well Stiles can’t help it, he’s been emotional these past few days. He feels his heckles rising. It’s just like them. It’s like summer all over again. They ignore Stiles and only jump in when shit has already hit the fan and they are left dumbfounded as to why.

 

“If you guys are done judging me I would like to say this and listen carefully.” Stiles starts and everyone seems to be taken back for a moment. “You all need to shut the fuck up right now; and frankly you all can go to hell. You know nothing about our relationship; nor do you know what this fool did merely an hour ago that left me an angry mess. I appreciate you lot defending your alpha but don’t come at me with bullshit accusations that don’t stand a snowballs chance in hell. You know nothing; it’s so laughable at how little you all know. I’m so over you lot it’s not even funny. Do me a favor, and stay the hell out of my personal life.” Stiles finishes his rant and pushes through shocked people.

 

He knows Derek is following him but he doesn’t give a shit. He simply stomps away and keeps walking until he’s less angry than before. This part of the beach is a lot less crowded. The water is rocking lot harder now and there’s a steady, and cool, breeze following. Stiles gets lost in nature for a bit; it’s peaceful.

 

“You could have been nicer you know.” Derek’s voice interrupts his thinking. He looks up at the night sky and wishes he could see more stars.

 

“I can’t help it Derek I’ve been emotional lately and among those emotions has been this pint up anger; like everything makes me mad even when I want to just laugh it off.” Stiles admits as he leans on Derek’s shoulder. The alpha understands misplaced anger.

 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles looks and sees Erica with her head hanging low; guilty expression on her face.

 

“Yeah me two.” Scotts shouts his response.

 

“Me three.” Isaac quickly follows and Stiles can’t help but laugh as he sees a sad looking pack all wearing equal guilty expressions that plead for him to forgive them.

 

Stiles lays back in the sand, pushes Derek to lay back as well, then says “puppy pile.” He has a massive grin on his face that refuses to wipe off, and everyone immediately jumps on him and Derek; even Peter and his father join in from out of nowhere. There’s a lot of things in this world that are confusing, but right here in this moment; everything just makes sense.

 

∞

 

_The monster had returned, but this time I was ready for him. My heart was steady, as well as my hands and the closer he came the more impatient I grew because tonight I was ready. Tonight I was going to kill him and end this once and for all. I was ready to end his life for making me suffer for as long as I have; and the closer he came the more I realized he wasn’t a he at all._

 

_In fact, it was Allison standing there with a mischievous grin upon her face, holding a bow and arrow in her hands while holstering a gun on her hip. Then came down the stairs Chris Argent placing a hand on her shoulder whispering something in her ear; an equally devilish smile crossing his face._

_I was backed into a corner, and normally I would have gone into the feeble position but not tonight, tonight was different because I wasn’t scared anymore. It doesn’t matter if the monster was Allison or not, because this has been a long time coming. A part of me was waiting for the opportunity to seek revenge and now the opportunity arrived. My plan was now to get rid of all the remaining Argents._

_I then smiled my own devilish grin as I charged for Allison, landing her with one swift swing of my bat. Before Chris could draw his gun I went for the head and sent Chris smashing into the wall; and normally that would be enough of a lesson but not tonight._

_Tonight I kept swinging and bashing and hitting until there was seemingly nothing left of the two. Instead of being sick, I sat on the ground in the corner-the same corner I used to hide in-and I just smiled. My corner of fear was now a corner of pride because I killed Allison and Chris Argent._

_“What the holy fuck?”_ Stiles gasps as he wakes up. His heart is beating fast and he feels bile rise in the back of his throat. He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but he certainly remembers the dream. He then looks up and sees the pack playing tag with each other in the sand. He turns his gaze and catches Allison’s attention who grins at him before running after Scott again. Stiles runs a hand through his hair and refuses to meet the eyes of a confused Derek. He has no idea what the dream meant, or what he’s going to do about it. The only thing he knows is that he’s going to focus on the here and now.


	10. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles now understands why he's being so jealous.

_The monster had returned, but this time I was ready for him. My heart was steady, as well as my hands and the closer he came the more impatient I grew because tonight I was ready. Tonight I was going to kill him and end this once and for all. I was ready to end his life for making me suffer for as long as I have; and the closer he came the more I realized he wasn’t a he at all._

_In fact, it was Allison standing there with a mischievous grin upon her face, holding a bow and arrow in her hands while holstering a gun on her hip. Then came down the stairs Chris Argent placing a hand on her shoulder whispering something in her ear; an equally devilish smile crossing his face._

_I was backed into a corner, and normally I would have gone into the feeble position but not tonight, tonight was different because I wasn’t scared anymore. It doesn’t matter if the monster was Allison or not, because this has been a long time coming. A part of me was waiting for the opportunity to seek revenge and now the opportunity arrived. My plan was now to get rid of all the remaining Argents._

_I then smiled my own devilish grin as I charged for Allison, landing her with one swift swing of my bat. Before Chris could draw his gun I went for the head and sent Chris smashing into the wall; and normally that would be enough of a lesson but not tonight._

_Tonight I kept swinging and bashing and hitting until there was seemingly nothing left of the two. Instead of being sick, I sat on the ground in the corner-the same corner I used to hide in-and I just smiled. My corner of fear was now a corner of pride because I killed Allison and Chris Argent._

 

“Seriously again?” Stiles complains as he wakes up. He looks over at a sleeping Derek and then sighs loud and heavily; clearly frustrated. He has no idea what this dream is supposed to me, or why he keeps having it on replay since last night on the beach; it’s annoying as fuck is what it is. There’s only so many times a boy can handle killing his best friend’s girlfriend.

 

“Allison?” Derek whispers as quietly as possible and Stiles just nods his head and snuggles up and under Derek’s arm. He had told Derek about the dream as soon as they got in the house last night and the alpha raised his brows but made no further comment; not really knowing what it means himself.

 

“What am I going to do Derek? It’s not like I feel that way or at least I don’t think so.” Stiles then frowns as he ponders on it. Does he seriously hate her that much? What was done to him was nothing compared to what was done to Boyd, and Erica; hell it was nothing compared to what Jackson endured-being used as a killing machine. Derek takes note of the pout on the teen’s lip and goes to kiss it away, all the while propping his head up on his elbow so he can face Stiles.

 

“Well why don’t you, me, Peter, and your dad go somewhere alone today so we can talk about this in private.” Derek rubs Stiles’ arm and the boy sinks into the touch. He hopes talking it out will help but it’s starting to weigh heavily on his mind and he doesn’t like that. He does smiles though and leans in for a kiss. The kiss is supposed to be quick, considering they have morning breath, but it turns dirty very fast.

 

Before Stiles realizes it, he is straddling the alpha’s waist, and the man’s hands are grabbing and kneading his ass as they rub clothed cocks against each other.

 

“Shower?” Stiles pulls back and whispers and Derek doesn’t even have to make a verbal response; he merely cradles the boy, in his arms, and into the bathroom. They don’t bother locking the door, anyone stupid enough to enter is just going to get an eye full.

 

Derek continues to hold Stiles up with one hand as he reaches over and turns on the shower with the other. It’s harder to hear in the shower which makes this even more perfect. Stiles continues to dig the heels of his feet into Derek’s ass as he reaches over to test the water.

 

“The water’s nice Derek what are you waiting for?” Stiles whispers seemingly to himself but it does the trick, and the alpha gets brought out of a daze as he steps into the shower and lowers Stiles on the floor.

 

“Just admiring the view.” Derek admits as he leans in and pushes Stiles against the tiled wall. The teen wraps his arms around the alpha’s neck and rolls his body so he and Derek can get some friction going. Derek hums and breaks the kiss to nip at the boy’s neck. Stiles bares his neck for the man and bites back a moan. He feels warmer than ever before, needier; like he’ll combust if he doesn’t get Derek inside of him now.  

 

Derek teases Stiles’ nipples and blows air on them after sucking gently. Stiles’ breath hitches in the back of his throat and his cock feels ready to burst. He’s tired of being teased like this, so he flips the man and lets Derek rest against the tiled wall as the water pours down on them.

 

Derek is taken aback for a few moments because Stiles has never been this dominate before but he likes the neediness of his lover anyways. He allows the boy to kiss and lick all over him while he reaches a hand down and grabs the base of his own cock.

 

Stiles stops kissing and a wave of intense energy slams into him. He feels like his skin is burning and tingling all over and the only thing that seems to be cooling him down is Derek’s touch.

 

“Fuck me.” Stiles pleads out turning around to place his hands at the front of the shower wall. He bends over slightly and presents his ass to his alpha.

 

Derek’s eyes grow wide with desire and a flash of the alpha begins to take over as the wolf in him feels the need to claim his mate all over again. It needs to feel his mate wrapped around his own cock giving him pleasure. Derek needs this more than he’s never needed anything before and in the heat of the moment he forgets to fully prep Stiles and just sticks the head of his cock inside a warm hole.

 

“Shit Stiles I’m sorry.” Derek moans and he starts to pull out but a hand grabs his arm to stop him.  

 

“S’ okay.” Stiles pants and he rubs the tiles with his forehead. “I’m still loose from last night. Keep going.” He assures and Derek hesitates for a moment but then snaps his hips gently anyways. Stiles leans his head back and pushes his ass further on his alpha’s cock; meeting the man thrust for thrust. His desire to get fucked and claimed is so overwhelming; it’s making everything feel like for the first time, only more intense.

 

Derek makes mini figure eights as he digs his hands into Stiles’ waist. His own hips snap back and then forward with each thrust and all you can hear is shower water, panting, and the loud sound of skin smacking skin. Stiles’ ass is getting a pounding and Derek secretly loves the way his cock looks when it slides out of his mate before it slides right back in.

 

“Oh fuck Derek….yes…right there.” Stiles moans out, holding onto the wall for dear life as Derek smashes into him harder and harder and more accurate than ever before like on a mission.

 

“Fuck…” Derek grunts out feeling the uncontrollable amount of warmth course through him from head to toe. He sends rapid thrusts into the boy as he leans down to lick, kiss, and bite parts of Stiles’ back, leaving love marks everywhere he touches.

 

“I’m going to come.” Stiles warns and Derek reaches over and continues rubbing his lover’s prick until he feels Stiles’ hole clinch around his dick and then warm liquid covers his hand. Stiles pants and lets his body shake from the orgasm as Derek feels his own orgasm on the way; his balls tightening in anticipated pleasure.  

 

“Fuck…Stiles…Stiles..” Derek grunts out an animalistic sound and his eyes grow wide as he begins to swell inside of Stiles; sending hot bursts of cum into the boy. Stiles’ own eyes grow wide as he feels his hole stretch and cum trickle down his thighs. The swelling soon goes down and both of them look to each other in amazement.

 

“That’s different.” Stiles admits. “It’s hot but, but it’s definitely different.” Stiles pants out in the neck of Derek who just wraps his arms around the boys’ waist and nods—unable to speak.

 

Thirty minutes later they finally finish showering, get dressed and head downstairs so they can try to convince Peter and John to meet with them privately somewhere.

 

As they get downstairs the whole pack is waiting for them, the biggest grins upon their faces and Jackson has a very judging expression as he scrunches his nose up sniffing the air.

 

“Oh for fucks sake Lydia, that’s not fair!” Jackson shouts and the room goes confused.

 

“What?” She demands as she crosses her arms.

 

“You said we couldn’t have sex because of werewolves but god dammit Derek and Stiles were loud enough people outside heard them. So again I say not fair.” Jackson huffs due to sexual frustration. Lydia has been putting him on a ‘no sex’ diet for about two weeks and he and his wolf feel antsy.

 

“Yeah that’s not fair.” Scott pouts turning to Allison with puppy dog eyes and in return Allison turns very red in the face; clearly embarrassed like her friend Lydia is now.

 

“Jackson! Scott!” The two ladies chime at the same time and the rest of the room laughs, while Jackson continues to grumble, mumbling about blue balls.

 

“Guess all bets are off now I wonder who’s a screamer?” Erica smirks as she looks around the room. Lydia blushes and Danny pats his friend on the back. There should be some secrets within the pack.

 

 

“Can we not have this conversation in front of Peter?” Isaac questions and Allison eyes the man warily.

 

“Awe come on guys Peter isn’t really all that bad, and besides today is supposed to be fun let’s worry about tonight later.” Stiles tries to smooth the situation. “I also have a suggestion for today. After Derek, and I, along with my dad and Peter, go to a museum what do you guys think about having a group lunch?” Stiles hopes no one gets offended by his suggestion. “I was also thinking the girls should get to decide where we eat and what we do after we eat.” This earns him glares and smug smiles.

 

“That’s shit.” Jackson complains, and even Isaac and Scott seem to not like the idea very much. Jackson knows firsthand what a day with Lydia is like; it’s fucking exhausting.

 

“Hey don’t make those faces at me, that’s what you get for embarrassing Lydia and Allison now they and Erica get to plan our day.” Stiles puts his foot down and he feels like his mother right now but he shakes off the feeling and looks to Derek for silent support.

 

Jackson gives him a very intense glare then huffs as he storms off, probably to throw a temper tantrum in his room somewhere about feminism and injustice. Danny gives an apologetic face before following suit.

 

“Well I really don’t care; I get dragged around by Erica everyday anyways so…” Boyd shrugs his shoulders in an easy manner. That’s why he’s Derek’s number two.

 

“Can I come to the museum with you guys?” Allison looks a little hesitant and hopeful as she asks Stiles. Stiles grimaces as he remembers his re-occurring dream and suddenly the words seem to escape him. He has no idea how to say, ‘sorry Allison that’s not a good idea because my subconscious wants to kill you’, nicely. Yeah that won’t go over so well.

 

“Umm actually I was kind of hoping for some alone time with Derek but my dad insists on coming anyways and I can’t control Peter.” Stiles speaks only the half-truth that way no one can tell he’s lying out of his ass. Well, no one but Scott who’s now giving the teen the evil eye. Stiles mentally curses Lydia out for teaching his friend that look.

 

“Come on dude you’ve been mean to Allison lately and that’s not fair what did she ever do?” Scott protest’s.

 

Stiles wants to shout ‘I DON’T FUCKING KNOW’ because in all honestly he has no fucking idea what the holy fuck is going on, all he knows is that until his dark thoughts go away Allison and he need to be a part.

 

“It’s nothing to do with Allison Scott.” John steps in and says. “I heard Stiles talking about a museum and I told him it would be a good idea for some extra bonding time, that way I can get to know Derek and Peter better since Stiles spends so much time with them.” Stiles sags into Derek’s side because he’s more than thankful to have a father who can outright lie to a room filled with werewolves. Pays to have a steady heart and pulse; comes from years of needing to stay calm whenever Stiles did something stupid.  

 

“I’m sorry Stiles. I should know better.” Scott murmurs and Stiles would be happy that his friend is backing off but now his friend has the saddest expression on his face ever. Not fair man, not fucking fair.

 

“No worries…bro time tomorrow just you and me.” Stiles promises and this seems to bring a hopeful smile to Scott’s face. Allison even looks a bit hopeful as she smiles at Stiles before turning to Scott.

 

“You ready to go?” Derek grabs Stiles’ waist and barely waits for a response before he drags the boy away.

 

Stiles goes willingly and the others seem to leave to various places also. It’s when she’s alone does Allison pull out her phone and send off a text.

 

**_To Dad: He and the Hales r acting weird. Gone alone again._ **

****

**_From Dad: Just wait I’m coming._ **

 

∞

 

Stiles is feeling pretty good as they walk into the museum, the only thing that’s weird is how some college girl appears to be following around Peter. She has absolutely no shame, and neither does Peter who keeps winking at her so she blushes a crimson red.

 

The natural history museum is very informative, they even have a section on wolves which Peter, John, and Derek all find very offensive, due to a lot of incorrectness, but Stiles, being Stiles, goes and gets his picture taken with a stuffed wolf that’s on display.

 

Everyone is happy, it’s a good morning and Stiles totally forgets that he and the others need to have a talk, that is until a girl stops Derek to ask the man a question. Stiles is already on alert the moment the chick gets too close to his man.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to find my friend and I keep getting lost do you know where the café is?” The girl pops his hip out to ask as she twirls her blond hair around her fingers. She looks down a little and tries to make herself appear to be bashful as she leans too close and lets her fingers brush Derek’s arm.

 

Derek, after learning from his mistake yesterday, takes two steps back and wraps himself around a smug looking Stiles. The girl doesn’t seem to care for the embrace and she takes another bold step closer and Stiles’ nose twitches in anger. He refuses to allow a petite blonde with green eyes step up on his turf; she looks like the type who doesn’t hear no, but she will today.  

 

“Sorry I’m a tourist. Just call your friend and tell her to meet you whatever display.” Derek encourages as he takes Stiles’ hand to link their fingers. The strange female looks at the gesture and then seems to huff as if she’s offended by the action.

 

“That’s just it, my phone is dead since I forgot to charge it last night and well you looked friendly. Do you mind showing me? Or helping me find it? I’m sure your brother can come too; I don’t mind more people helping me find her.” The girl touches Derek’s arm again and Stiles is honestly so tired of people thinking he and Derek are related. Do they fucking look alike?

 

When Stiles gets a whiff of her perfume, something inside of him snaps. It’s like this wave of anger rushes through him at the thought of Derek smelling like someone else. It’s a weird feeling but he honestly can’t help it; he feels consumed with rage.

 

“Step off blondie he’s already occupied hence the hand holding. In case you missed dating 101, this gesture means that I am his lover, soul mate, one and only, forever and always, practically married, never parting ways. Why the hell would you assume he and I aren’t together? If we were brothers that would be incest, which I am not here for.” Stiles rants and steps in front of Derek slightly.

 

“I was merely asking for directions.” She huffs. “You don’t really need to get all possessive over your sibling like that.” She turns to leave and Stiles reaches out, ready to smack the holy hell out of her, before his arm is being brought back. Stiles huffs and puffs and he still feels angry.  

 

“I think it’s time to go.” Derek demands as he pushes Stiles towards Peter and John. Both men are smirking and Stiles starts to blush, now that he is way less angry. He has no idea what is going on with him but he’s tired of embarrassing himself.

 

“Dad remember when we had that discussion about being on my side? Why is nobody stopping me, I’m almost hit her.” Stiles all but whines as they walk to a vacant sitting area in the museum.

 

“Sorry son but Peter was explaining to me what is going on and well it’s kind of funny.” John looks to Peter, who looks to Derek, and all of a sudden the three of them seem to be having a silent conversation via eyebrows.

 

“Words people, use your words.” Stiles whines again as he goes to sit on Derek’s lap.

 

“Peter may know what this is about, I told him about the Allison dream.” Derek explains as he looks to Peter.

 

“That’s when I put it together and at first I was embarrassed my nephew didn’t put it together himself; but it makes sense why he didn’t in a way, since I’ve been around longer and I’ve only seen partners at this way between werewolf alpha mate pairs; but considering you aren’t a wolf…” Peter trails off and Stiles glares.

 

“Are you going to elaborate or what?” Stiles questions, impatiently.

 

“Of course I will.” Peter starts.  “You see Allison’s family is responsible for killing Derek’s family then when Kate returned she chained Derek back up, her grandfather beat you, Allison and her family harmed several pack members and all of those things are emotions buried deep within Derek and frankly I think you are tapping into those emotions.” Stiles looks to Derek who nods.

 

“Derek is a werewolf and has suppressed these emotions and feels for years but your subconscious doesn’t know what to do with the new feelings it’s receiving which is why you are so conflicted. That explains the dreams turning from Gerard to Allison and also explains your possessiveness over him, almost like an alpha protects its mate.” Peter stops to watch Stiles’ eyes grow wide and then confused.

 

“Which explains earlier in the shower it felt like Stiles was in heat which doesn’t make sense because Stiles is human.” Derek continues and Stiles blushes.

 

“Yes and I’m guessing the uniqueness you have with the pack and the fact you practically died has led to Derek’s wolf needing to reclaim you as a mate. The new claim is acting as a werewolf mate and not a werewolf/human one. This could be because of your ranking in the pack, as well as the fact you are like a pack mother. Then again, like I said; it’s never happened with a human before so I’m pretty shocked as well.” Peter finishes and Stiles doesn’t know how to handle this new information. Stiles groans in his hand, because of course it’s him almost dying that’s making Derek’s wolf fuck things up.  

 

“Hey don’t blame my wolf. Scott gave you the eggs not me.” Derek defends himself and Stiles grows red in embarrassment.

 

“How did you know?” Stiles raises an eyebrow and unfolds his arms.

 

“That scowl you were giving me plus I’m your mate I pretty much know everything you’re thinking.” Derek smiles all smug like and Stiles pulls a face because he hopes not. There are somethings Stiles imagines Derek doing to him that should not be shared.

 

“But why doesn’t Derek act all possessive like I am?” Stiles pouts.

 

“Stiles I’m always possessive of you, every time someone even thinks about looking at you I want to kill them then mark you all over again so the world knows you’re mine. But I’m a werewolf and have been dealing with this my whole life, I know how to control my emotions.” Derek responds easily and Stiles pouts harder. He’s always warn his emotions on his sleeve and now he’s having to wear Derek’s as well.

 

“Awe for fucks sake does that mean I’m the emotional one? And the pack mother? Not to mention the fact I want to kill everyone who looks at Derek and I want to kill every Argent in sight. Dammit Derek.” Stiles slaps Derek in arm, there’s no heat behind it at all. He doesn’t want to be the emotional one.

 

“Well son you were always quite emotional as a child, you took after your mother it’s only natural…” John starts to say but Stiles gives him a very stern look that says ‘don’t you fucking go there.’ So John just stops talking but there’s a smile on his face.

 

“Well will the emotional connection thing stop?” Stiles asks and then all of a sudden nobody wants to answer.

 

“Stiles we were already mated and bonded but you almost died, then came back so that kind of strengthened the bond to times a thousand. I guess my wolf just needs to confirm that you aren't going to die and the pack will remain strong.” Derek starts to explain which isn’t helpful at all.

 

“Which means?” Stiles uses his hands to gesture ‘go on’ asshole.

 

“Meaning no the bond will not break, but you’ll just have to learn how to suppress those emotions like I do.” Derek kisses Stiles to ease the blow. Stiles wants to be mad but the kiss is making him grow hard in his pants; he pushes Derek away and flushes because his father has a knowing smirk on his face.

 

“Great! I would be the one to get the emotional feelings of a werewolf without any of the good werewolf powers.” Stiles decides to complain. “My life sucks and the universe hates me.” Stiles pouts and then he groans because now he’s thinking about sucking Derek off.  

 

“Umm so I’m going to go like anywhere else but here.” John announces, suddenly feeling awkward from smelling his son’s arousal.

 

“Derek shoot me. Please.” Stiles pleads at the embarrassment and Derek just holds Stiles tighter, kissing his neck while laughing uncontrollably.

 

“Glad the sourwolf has found a sense of humor.” Stiles grumbling as he goes to get up but is being held down. “Get off me” Stiles wiggles as he jabs Derek in the side with his elbow. No use, Derek just mumbles and goes in for another kiss which leads Stiles to feeling warm all over.  

 

“Derek stop before I jump you and we get arrested for indecent exposure.” Stiles pants out.

 

“As much as this turns me on I would have to agree with the boy.” Peter says and okay that statement isn’t creepy at all.

 

Derek stops, they find John and all head out to eat lunch with the rest of the crew and Stiles mentally tells himself he will not get jealous while they are out.

 

The arrive at the restaurant, which is Italian, everyone orders more food than should be necessary and there are a lot of judgmental looks being given; but hey, it’s a table filled with werewolves what does anyone really expect.

 

The food is absolutely amazing and Stiles tries his hardest not to moan throughout the meal but his lasagna is food orgasm so he can’t help himself. At least this way he is distracted and can’t think about Derek which is a good thing.

 

Everyone is very relaxed at lunch which is good and laughter fills the table, which has been rare these days since there hasn’t been much to laugh about. It’s nice to have everyone get along.  Even after lunch is over and the girls take them to a local fair it’s still great.

 

The group is having fun going on all the rides, eating cotton candy, taking pictures but nearly get kicked out as they start playing the games and all the glasses keep getting shattered due to werewolf strength. By the time they leave the fair all the girls, and Stiles, have arms full of stuffed animals and everything is perfect.

 

So only naturally, after they arrive home, everything goes to shit as they see a driveway full of Argents and hunters waiting for them. Derek is the first to jump out and immediately makes his chest look broad as Chris approaches the group and looks directly to Stiles.

 

“Stiles I’ve come for you.”

 


	11. Not my Son

“Like hell you did!” John emerges from out of car and steps up to a very shocked looking Chris Argent. The other hunter’s hands twitch on their weapons; knowing they can’t harm the sheriff without repercussions.

 

“John this isn’t about you, you shouldn’t even be involved in any of this. I do not want to hurt you.” Chris all but pleads and John responds by pushing Stiles behind him and flashing his eyes in a warning.

 

“You come to where we are staying and threaten my son and you think it doesn’t involve me? Like I’m just going to roll over and play dead while you do whatever the hell you want? You’ve caused enough pain and suffering for a life time now you should go.” John commands and his tone could rival any alpha’s.

 

“You have no idea what your son is or the danger he could possibly possess, you let us take him with us and we can help him or at least make sure there's nothing wrong with him.” Chris pleads as he takes a step closer which is really pushing his luck because John seems ready to snap some necks.

 

“Stiles is human. There’s nothing else about him you need to know about, and you really should leave.” Derek threatens as he takes to standing beside John and Peter who are all now completely blocking Stiles from view.

 

“Derek there are things you don’t know about. You have no idea what he was poisoned with, why he suddenly got better, to the point it baffled all the doctors, and most importantly you don’t know why the alpha pack want him alive. If he’s changing into something, or going through something, we can’t take that chance. There’s something off about him, and he’s been acting differently.” Chris defends.  

 

Stiles, Peter, Derek, and John laugh which draw confused looks from everyone; hunters and werewolves included.

 

“The alpha pack? Really? Chris you are truly clueless.” Stiles laughs. “Oh man, the alpha pack and me getting poisoned are not one of the same; actually the poisoning thing was half Peter’s fault.” Stiles says laughing and the group turns to Peter for an explanation.

 

“Oh and how so?” Chris says reaching for his gun.

 

“I don’t answer to you Chris, nor do I explain myself to you. You are not pack nor are involved in anything that we do. Stiles, John, Derek and I know what happened and will inform our pack on what happened but that is of no concern of yours.” Peter replies in a cool manner.

 

“My daughter is part of your so called pack which makes me very much involved and we will leave here with Stiles one way or another.” Chris affirms and Stiles grows curious.

 

“Wait!” He calls out. “You said I’m changing and acting differently, how could you have possibly known that? Unless…Erica take Allison’s phone.” Stiles demands immediately, turning from Chris to Erica.

 

Erica is standing right beside Allison when given the command and even with a hunter reflex the other teen isn’t fast enough for Erica who reaches in her pocket and pulls it out.

 

“I got it.” She yells and waves it in the air. She immediately starts scrolling through text messages and her eyes get wide and her fangs extend as she turns yellow eyes towards Allison.

 

 “She’s been texting her father about you Stiles, she sent him here!” Erica announces as she holds the phone up to show the boy. Stiles feels his fingers twitch and he grows hot and angry. 

 

“Allison?” Scott says pleadingly as he looks at her, almost as if to say ‘please say they’re lying.’

 

“It’s not what you think Scott. My dad says Stiles could possibly be dangerous which means he could be a threat to not only himself but the pack; I had to do what I thought was right.” Allison reaches out for his arm hoping he understands.

 

“Why didn’t you just talk with him then? Or come to us addressing your concern? Why go behind all of our backs and send your father here with an army of hunters?” Isaac asks, which surprises everyone since he’s usually so soft spoken but there’s a lot of bit and spite in his tone.

 

“Because no one would believe me, not even Stiles. There’s something around him, or even in him that’s different. I can feel it and I didn’t want to sit around while no believed me only to have him endanger us later on like when Jackson turned out to be the Kanima. I don’t apologize for wanting to protect myself and others.” Allison defends herself.

 

Stiles can kind of understand where she’s coming from. She lied, however, and that is unacceptable but from an objective point of view Stiles can see her concern. Everyone has been affected but what’s happened, and everyone copes and handles aftermath in their own ways; this is Allison’s way of protecting herself from ever feeling scared and vulnerable again. It makes sense, it does, but Stiles is running off of not only his emotions but Derek’s; and given Derek’s history with lying Argents, all Stiles can think of is _enemy._ That’s why he responds to her the way that he does.

 

“Allison you’re out of the pack.” All eyes are on Stiles as he is stares at Allison, no infliction in his voice or heart rate what so ever. They know he’s serious. Stiles can feel Derek’s hand take a hold of his.

 

“Your family has done nothing but kill! You all are a bunch of psychotic sociopaths on a werewolf vendetta, using them as a cause to commit murder. There is nothing wrong with me, supernaturally speaking, and for you to allow your father to just take me away is unacceptable. Even if there is something wrong with me that’s not for your father to decide; he doesn’t own me.

 

I really didn’t want you to be the bad guy I really didn’t. I overlooked the fact you almost killed Boyd and Erica. I overlooked the fact it is 50% your fault that they were tortured, in which I was there for by the way. I overlooked the fact you tried to kill Derek, even though he did what he did to protect Scott who was dying by your own mother’s hands. I overlooked the fact your family is crazy and even made excuses for you but not this time.” Stiles affirms. The pack is all staring at him, looking between him and Allison with wide eyes, not knowing how to respond.

 

Being a part of the pack is everything, to be out of it makes it feel like a part of you is missing. It’s a disgrace to get kicked out.

 

“Stiles….” Scott pleads out in a hurried tone.

 

“No Scott, if I look at her any longer I will kill her.” Stiles admits and Derek tightens his holds on his hand. It sooths him.

 

“Stiles I know you are angry, as well as you should be, and I won’t let her or anyone take you away but at least let the pack decide if they want her out. This is her family now please just give me that?” Scott pleads and Stiles nods his head. He turns to Derek, silently asking the man if he’s over stepping his authority and Derek just gives him a reassuring smile before speaking up.  

 

“Whoever wants Allison to stay speak up now.” Derek voices in his best low, alpha voice which would have turned Stiles on but not right now because he has to focus.

 

“I do.” Scott says looking like the saddest puppy on fucking earth but no one else says anything. In fact, everyone has taken a step back looking guilty, sad, confused, and all look at the ground; unable to make eye contact with Scott or Allison.

 

“Lydia?” Allison pleads out not really understanding why they are doing this because in all honesty she thought she was helping. She remembers how the Jackson thing turned out, and with everyone so close to Stiles if he is dangerous it could end in a much more disastrous way. She knows that something isn’t right; she can feel it.

 

“You lied to all of us Allison.” Lydia speaks. “Even if you thought they wouldn’t have believed you, you still could’ve came to me knowing I would trust your judgment. I’m sorry but you spied on him instead of coming to any of us. That’s not what a pack does.” Lydia hangs her head and tucks it in Jackson’s shoulder so she doesn’t show her tears. Stiles feels a pang of sadness for Lydia but it doesn’t outweigh the hatred he’s feeling coming from Derek.

 

Allison looks around at everyone and the whole moment seems to have gone in slow motion as her eyes begin to fill with tears as well. She then reaches out for Scott’s hand and the poor boy just looks at it and then back at Stiles with conflicting emotions. None of this is fair to Scott, Stiles knows but he can’t change what’s happening.

 

“I’m sorry Allison the pack has spoken.” Derek announces in a soft tone and it sounds sincere but Stiles isn’t sorry, not one bit. Stiles does feel bad for Scott though, who looks like he’s just been gutted.

 

“Derek is it okay if Scott still dates Allison? I may not trust her but I can’t have my best friend lose his girlfriend either; at least not because of me.” Stiles suddenly asks as he looks from Scott to Derek. Scott looks at his alpha with hopeful eyes and the man can’t help but give a small smile as he nods his head briefly.

 

“As long as he doesn’t tell her pack business and it doesn’t interfere with our lives then I see no harm. Of course she won’t be allowed around the pack outside of school or something but yeah I guess.” Derek responds and Scott rushes to the man and nearly tackles him with joy. Derek gives the teen two pats on his back before letting up and then Scott goes and stands by Allison again. Scott understands why this had to happen, he just feels horrible that it did. He manages to mouth ‘thank you’ to Stiles anyways because at least now he won’t be forced to choose. He’s not sure what decision he would make.

 

“Allison get your things; you are leaving as well as you are Stiles for your own protection. We can watch you, and find out what’s going on with your body.” Chris clears his throat to announces. Allison goes into the house wordlessly and Stiles snorts as his father steps up in Chris’ face.

 

“You have some nerve making demands about my child in front of me; telling me what you are or aren’t going to do. Let me explain to you a thing, I am the Sheriff of Beacon Hills where you reside. If you don’t stop this endless vendetta you have, I will make one phone call and label you and your whole crew there as the most wanted men in the fucking country. I will charge you with any and everything under the sun, and personally put you in a prison where you all will be gang raped till suicide is the only option.” John grits out and Stiles wants to tell his dad that rape threats aren’t okay; he settles for laughing at Chris’ face instead.

 

“John like I said before this isn’t your fight.” Chris replies back in a calm manner. Stiles has to give the man credit; he is definitely persistent.

 

“You aren’t listening Chris. You have three options. Leave peacefully now. We all fight and we wind up killing you. Or I have you all arrested for attempt kidnapping, stalking, and battery.” John pushes back, not letting up.

 

“If you all go this option and we leave without Stiles, our truths between your pack and hunters will be null and void.” Chris declares and Stiles can practically feel how antsy Jackson is; the boy is always looking for a fight.

 

“You come near my son and I will personal kill you as slowly and painfully as possible and enjoy every last minute of it while your family and your crew of hunters watch helplessly. How’s that for null and void.” John spits back and Stiles is proud of his badass father.

 

“You all feel this way?” Chris questions and the whole pack comes up to Stiles, placing their hands on him which speak more than volumes. Stiles feels like crying right now, he’s so emotional it hurts. Fuck the bond, fuck emotions.

 

“It’s time for you to go.” Derek states and suddenly he and Chris are having a stare off before the hunter just huff and nods for his crew to get in their various vehicles. Allison comes back out with her bags and only makes eye contact to Scott who gives her one last pleading look of ‘I’m so sorry this happened’ and she returns the look before getting in the car. No one moves or speaks until all the cars are gone and out of sight.

 

Stiles exhales immediately and everything seems to crash down on him at once. His hands feel shaky and suddenly Derek’s arms are wrapping around him, followed by John, Peter, then Erica, then Boyd, then Isaac, then Jackson, then Lydia and lastly Scott.

 

“I’m so sorry this happened.” Stiles breaths out, trying to contain a sob and they all squeeze him tighter as they stay their hugging.

 

“Let’s go inside.” Jackson finally suggests, and with somber expressions they all agree

 ∞

 

It’s now thirty minutes later and the whole pack is sitting in the living room, in complete and awkward silence. No one wants to be the first to talk, so Stiles busies himself by stuffing pretzel’s in his mouth secretly wishing he had pizza or wings instead. 

 

“It’s not your fault you know.” Isaac is the first one to speak and Stiles is oh so grateful because now it seems like everyone else feels comfortable with talking as well.

 

“It really isn’t your fault.” Scott reassures and that makes Stiles feel a whole lot better. He probably owes Scott an apology, he only responded as harshly as he did because he’s running off of Derek’s emotions, and not just his own.

 

“Outside you had said you were sorry this happened, I just want you to know that you have nothing to be sorry because you’re not the one who was spying on the pack to report back to your father.” Isaac continues to explain and Stiles gives the man an appreciative smile. It’s good to know he has his pack on his side even though this could mean a potential war with hunter’s again. Stiles can’t help but feel like the pack’s hard work might be for nothing.  

 

“Stiles what did you mean when you said it was half Peter’s fault you got poisoned?” Lydia questions with more hesitance than she’s used to.

 

“Awe I guess it’s as good as a time as any to tell you what happened.” Stiles turns to a quiet Peter and smirks. “We didn’t want to make this trip to be about me or my issues so we wanted to wait till we returned to tell you guys any of this.” He goes on to explain. “You see, over the summer I was doing some research with Peter and we found this witch website on the dark web. At first we thought nothing of it, that it was just some stupid nerds sitting around in a basement creating freaky websites.” Stiles trails off.

 

“So naturally, we chatted with them to see if they could help us out with a spell anyways. The person responded asking us if we were witches or warlocks, and that’s when Peter here indulged the creep by saying that he was a warlock.” Derek stops talking and eyes Peter, who merely shrugs.

 

“It was funny at first; like Peter and this stranger had weeks’ worth of conversations about Peter being a warlock. It became a lot less funny when I got poisoned as a result of this. You see, it’s five of them who run the website and they’ve watch one episode of supernatural too many and decided that they were witch hunters who like to create wiccan website to catch evil. The five of them are really good with computers and tracked my IPS address, to find out my location; after that a few of them started following me around for a few weeks before they saw me with Scott.” Stiles explains.

  

“Apparently one of the guys caught up to Scott and placed a bug in his bag; that’s how they were able to hear the thing about the eggs. It was only meant to knock Stiles out, since they thought Stiles was a warlock on the count of Peter using Scott’s laptop.” Derek takes another moment to glare at Peter. “They accidently used too much which eventually wore off. After they heard about Stiles being in the hospital, they confessed everything to the Sheriff like two days ago.” Derek explains.

 

“You have the worse luck Stiles.” Erica comments and Stiles groans his agreement.

 

“What about the Granger brothers?” Scott looks to Stiles and wonders.

 

“Humans of course. They were being honest when they saw my jeep at the diner and punctured it so they could teach me a lesson as payback for my dad arresting the psychopaths.” Stiles affirms.

 

“The gang?” Jackson asks this time.

 

“No idea, something about a bad drug deal and when they saw you two they just assumed you were undercover.” John answers this time.

 

“And Aiden who you killed? I thought he was behind all this?” Erica questions with confusion.

 

“Aiden is a werewolf yes! He moved here with his uncle who is 75 and works as at art professor at the local college. Aiden’s family was indeed killed by hunters and was probably trying to use me as leverage to get to Derek. Take out the mate, weaken the alpha then kill the alpha and take control over alpha’s pack to get revenge on hunters. My dad traced the texts Aiden was sending to a guy in Australia named Damon; it’s the same guy was trying to help aid Aiden. Aiden had his room filled with pictures of me; it was right creepy.” Stiles affirms again.

 

“Why did you keep all of this from us?” Boyd ponders out loud and Derek turns to Stiles before responding.

 

“We didn’t want this trip to be about the supernatural, or about Stiles. We wanted to have a week that was drama free, we thought you deserved as much.” Derek replies honestly.

 

“Thank you.” Isaac states.

 

“We appreciate that, but can we agree to no more hiding anything? Also Stiles you should know that we don’t mind helping you out; or knowing that you’re okay. You’re pack, we care.” Lydia assures. Stiles smiles his appreciation.

 

“I just want to make sure I have this right. Allison and her dad thought you were changing into something when in reality the universe is out to get you and random horrible shit just keeps happening.” Scott asks with grave concern.

 

“Yes Scott thank you for reminding me my life sucks.” Stiles deadpans.

 

“I just don’t get why you wouldn’t tell Chris all of this.” Lydia moves to sit on Jackson’s lap as she talks.

 

“For several reasons really.” Derek starts. “He’s not pack, therefore anything that goes on involving pack is none of his business. The fact that he made it his business, threatened a pack member, spied on the pack, and then demanded answers is just unacceptable and disrespectful. I had every right to kill him if I wanted to.” Peter nods his agreement and Lydia says she understands. Stiles knows that the pack understands but he also knows that Lydia, and everyone else, is concerned that things are going to go back to how they were before.

 

“So when we get back, is it going to be like before with non-stop hunters on our asses?” Isaac voices his concerns. Boyd and Erica look up with hesitant eyes.

 

“I’m still Sheriff of the town and will make a call to alert the station Chris and his hunter friends are to stay away from all of you. If they violate this in any way I call for reinforcement officers and make them leave town and if they refuse not to, I will deem them child molesters who keep harassing a bunch of teenagers. If they push me there will be an ass load of child pornography that will get found in their homes. I will protect you guys anyway I can.” John assures and Stiles gives his dad a high five.

 

“I’m glad pack grandpa is a Sheriff this makes our lives so much easier.” Erica goes and gives John a hug who’s a bit shocked at first.

 

“Grandpa?” John mouths as he goes to return the hug.

 

“Yup.” Erica hugs tighter as she smiles before she pulls away.

 

“Stiles is mom, Derek is dad, and Peter is creepy uncle which makes you grandpa.” Boyd confirms then pulls his girlfriend further off of John.

 

John simply smiles knowing he can get used to this.

 

∞

 

“Dad you were real badass today.” Stiles states as he changes into his black skinny jeans, getting ready for the club Lydia insisted everyone goes to in order to ‘let loose and make regrets.’

“I was, wasn’t I?” John brags.

 

“Hell yeah you were, I thought Chris was going to shit himself.” Stiles laughs, thinking about the terrified look on the hunter’s face.

 

“He should have because I had to stop myself from killing him right then. No one threatens my son unless it’s me. Or Derek and hell even Peter and Jackson maybe Lydia because she scares me and Erica and…”

 

“Jesus dad have you no shame?” Stiles gasps playfully.

 

“Just know that I love you and I hope you guys have a great time tonight.” John then nudges Stiles before he heads back to his room where Peter is. Apparently the two are going to have a guy’s night with pizza, booze, movies, and card games which sounds more like a date but Stiles isn’t going to judge.

 

“You ready yet babe?” Derek calls from the bathroom after putting the finishing touches on getting his hair to spike up.

 

“Yeah.” Stiles answers back, pulling on his dark blue, form fitting V-neck shirt Lydia insisted on him buying because it gave the illusion he had ‘abs’.

 

Derek steps from the bathroom and closes his mouth immediately, trying not to throw Stiles on the bed right then and there and have his way with him. Stiles looks incredible like that and his ass is perfect so naturally Derek reaches out and grabs it.

 

Stiles doesn’t so much as flinch but merely leans into the touch, liking how he is able to turn his man on because tonight Stiles’ secret mission is to make him jealous. He’ll be damned if he’s the only emotional one; he already told Lydia to record it for when it happens so they can show Peter and his father proof that Derek can be just as jealous and embarrassing as Stiles. Lydia more than happily agreed to help Stiles and the teen still shutters as he thinks about what plan the girl has in store.

 

“Come on Derek and Stiles before we’re late.” Lydia shouts from the front door and it’s not like they have reservations or anything but the two men comply anyways.

 

“So where are we going to anyways?” Stiles finally asks from inside the car.

 

“To a club you will appreciate Stiles.” He doesn’t like the way she’s smirking at him.

 

“God dammit we’re going to a gay club aren’t we?” Jackson pouts from the back seat.

 

“It’s not like you’re a gay magnet no worries Jackson.” Erica pats his leg and he pouts harder.

 

“I’m everyone’s type Erica.” Jackson announces honestly and the whole van laughs.

 

The laughter soon stops and silence fills the van until they arrive at the club. Derek parks and apparently they do have reservations because Lydia is able to get them right in without waiting in line. Somehow Stiles is not surprised by any of this.  

 

The club is massive, dark, with different colored lighted circles flashing around the room making Stiles dizzy instantly. There are people crowded everywhere, skin to skin contact, and Derek busts past everyone like the rude alpha he is, pulling his mate with him so they can move downstairs where the bar is.

 

The bar is very long and the room is not as crowded as above but still a good amount of people is here. They are all half naked, shooting stuff up their noses and making out on the couches that are lined up.

 

Stiles gives Derek a hopeful look as he sits on the couch and Derek caves going up to the bar to order a drink while a guy approaches Stiles.

 

“You look thirsty.” A cute guy with brown hair, hazel eyes, and dimples says as he extends his arm handing Stiles a blue drink. Stiles mentally wonders why guys keep offering him drinks in order to pick him up.

 

“Sorry my father always told me not to take drinks from strangers.” Stiles smirks as he talks, hoping Derek hears all of this. Lydia is already by his side waiting.

 

“It’s probably for the best, I told the bartender to surprise me and well surprise I have no idea what it is. I was hoping you would try it first and if it didn’t kill you I could always go and get another one.” The guy says jokingly while shrugging and oh he is good. Heh. Derek is going to love this.

 

“Eh what doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger right? But I don’t think I’ll take those chances thanks anyways though, glad to know I’m just a guinea pig.” Stiles pushes the drink back and then Derek finally turns around. Bout time.

 

“Is it weird that I just so happen to find guinea pigs adorable. I’m Markus by the way.” The guy steps closer so his knee is touching Stiles’ knee.

 

“I’m Stiles and now I’ve gone from test subject to guinea pig to adorable. Hmmm I keep ranking up don’t I?” Stiles responds back as Derek stands directly behind Markus scowling at the back of his head.

 

“Yea well maybe you’re my weakness or I could be just that easy.” Markus moves so he’s practically standing in between Stiles’ legs.

 

Derek drops one of the drinks or least that what Stiles thought until he looks down and notices that Derek has crushed one of the drinks. Markus is so focused on Stiles he doesn’t even hear or feel it. Stiles tries to suppress a smile.  

 

“Or you are a horrible flirt. But no worries so am I.” Stiles smiles directly at Derek, who is now flashing red eyes and the alpha then breaks the other glass, making the people around him squirm away—all except for Markus who is in a trance. Lydia is laughing hysterically and not helping the situation.

 

“Well good, so how about we go someplace a little quieter?” Markus whispers as he rubs Stiles’ arm. Stiles grimaces because this guy is making some intense eye contact.

 

“Oh yeah and do what?” Stiles removes his arm because let’s be honest, he doesn’t want to get Markus murdered.

 

“I don’t know maybe talk or I can bend you over and please your entire body, starting by licking….”

 

He never gets to finish because Derek yanks him and punches him then grabs Stiles and leaves to go upstairs. Lydia, the goddess that she is, captures the entire damn thing. Stiles barely has time to even think about the poor guy whose face is probably broken because Derek is yanking him all through the club.

 

“Where were you guys? And why are Derek’s eyes red?” Scott and Isaac asked concerned as they rush up to the pair.

 

“We’re taking a taxi and going home to fuck. Don’t text us or call us, if you need anything call Peter.” Derek pulls Stiles outside, and honestly who is Stiles to argue with demands like that? Stiles barely even has time to blush or be embarrassed; way too turned on by a jealous Derek.

 

“You could have gotten that guy killed Stiles never do that again.” Derek shouts as he begins to nibble and suck on Stiles’ baring neck.

 

“Not until you admit you were jealous and get emotional too.” Stiles pants and his legs feel like they are made out of jelly.

 

“I get emotional. Fuck Stiles I need to fuck and mark you.” Derek demands, trying to contain his flashing eyes. Stiles bares his neck in submission and bucks his hips. He’ll do anything Derek asks.

 

“Claim what’s yours big guy.” Stiles whispers as the taxi pulls up.

 

Derek lets out a very seductive growl in the middle of the fucking sidewalk and starts sucking and nibbling on Stiles’ neck and shoulder while caressing every inch of his body his hands can reach.

 

“Mine.” Derek growls out, making Stiles hot all over. Stiles vaguely registers that this act can get them arrested but he can’t find a single fuck to give right now.  

 

“Yours.” Stiles pants and finally the get in the waiting taxi. He fears for any werewolf within hearing distance for the next two hours.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell shall I do with the Argents?


	12. No morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read go listen to Bad Touch by the Bloodhound Gang. It makes the story funnier I promise.

Stiles wakes up to the sound of ‘Bad Touch’ being played from the hallway. Stiles smiles and snorts, already knowing Peter is behind this and why. Last night was wild and Peter got a nice ear full.

 

“Your uncle has a weird sense of humor.” Stiles laughs, nudging Derek with elbow before he turns to cuddle up closer to the alpha.

 

“Can you blame him?” Derek grunts while on his side, still refusing to wake up. Stiles understands the wolf’s need to sleep more considering Derek was up all night knotting the fuck out of Stiles; the boy didn’t even know knotting was a thing—but _trust him,_ it is very much a thing.

 

Even now, Stiles can still feel the knot that had lasted two-hours. He leans closer to Derek and mentally moans as he replays what happened last night after getting back from the club. They had gotten back and were pretty much attached at the lips and hips. As soon as they hit their room, Stiles’ shirt was ripped off of him, literally, and he barely got a chance to get rid of his jeans and briefs before he was thrown on the bed.

  
Derek had stalked up to him, like a wild animal does its prey, and then crawled over top of the teen; just hovering but not touching. _Stiles_ was hot all over, and he had to wait in desperation for Derek to peel his own clothes all; which didn’t help the boy feel any better. Seeing Derek naked, and having the man so close just made him that much more hot and desperate. He _needed_ Derek with every fiber of his being. It was like his body was starving and Derek was the only thing to curve its’ appetite.

 

The alpha seemed equally as desperate as Stiles as he leaned down to connect their lips. The kiss was needy, rapid, and sloppy. Stiles took to grabbing and clawing at Derek’s back as he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist and grinded their cocks together all the while nibbling and kissing swollen lips. Derek had to break apart from the kiss to grab lube. He squeezed a generous amount on his fingers and then inserted them inside of Stiles one at a time.

 

Stiles was too far gone by the third finger and begged Derek to fuck him; which the man obliged him on. Stiles felt like he was in heat; he just couldn’t get enough. He flipped himself onto his stomach and spread his own cheeks apart as he presented his ass to the alpha. Derek growled in response and placed both hands by Stiles’ head as he hovered over the boy, allowing his cock to find a warm and waiting hole.

 

Stiles didn’t even flinch at the intrusion; it was more than welcomed. He could feel a thick cock filling him up inch by inch until it was hard for him to breathe. He felt consumed by everything Derek and the way Derek pounded into him was unreal. He could hear the loud smacking sound of his ass hitting against the alpha’s thighs and balls. The sound made him even harder and he began pushing back against the man to match his thrusts.

 

They formed a nice rhythm then, and Stiles tilted his head back which Derek took as a sign of submission. The alpha grabbed Stiles’ hair and started thrusting in faster and harder; at the same time the man pushed on Stiles’ back to give the boy a greater arch.

 

“I love the way my dick slides in and out of you.” Derek had groaned in his ear and Stiles merely shouted curses in return. “You should see yourself right now. It’s fucking obscene the way your hole just takes my cock like this.” Derek kept grunting out.

 

“I should just let you fuck yourself on my cock.” Derek had whispered and Stiles nodded weakly. Derek let up, laid on the bed, and Stiles began to ride the alpha’s cock like it was a horse. He lifted up, just so the tip was in, and then rolled his hips as he slammed himself down. He used Derek’s pecks as a mean to support himself and just kept grinding, and riding, hitting his prostate each time to the point he thought he was going to lose himself in Derek forever.

 

He could feel his own eyes roll into the back of his head as his legs started tingling and balls started letting him know he was going to come, and hard. As his hole started clinching he reached down to stroke his cock and started coming hard and fast. He leaned down and bite down on Derek’s shoulder and Derek leaned up, eyes flashing red, and did the same, all the while bringing his hands to grab on the boys’ ass; allowing their bodies to roll together until his own orgasm began to build.  

 

That’s when Stiles felt _it._ Something he never felt before, and Derek’s eyes grew wide as his cock began to increase inside of his mate.

 

“What the fuck?” Stiles had screeched in horror. Derek still kept his hands on the boys’ ass and gripped it tighter as he closed his eyes, and let his toes curls in pure pleasure. “Derek?” Stiles had called out the man’s name again. Derek had looked like a mix between being pleased and shocked all at once.

 

“My knot.” The man had whispered just as surprised at Stiles.

  

Stiles was going to question him he really was but then Derek thrusted upwards which left the boy completely mute. It startled the hell out of him, especially when his own cock decided to come for a second time; hard and uncontrollably. Cum landed all over Derek’s chest.

 

“Shit.” Stiles panted out and then he looked to Derek in confusion but awe.

 

“I love you.” Stiles had whispered and Derek rubbed his face against the boys’ cheek.

 

“Mine.” He merely claimed.

 

They stayed in that position for about two hours, neither mined, and after the knot started to come down Derek thrusted harder and harder till spurts of come filled Stiles’ hole to the max degree, some leaking out as Derek pulled out.

 

Stiles is startled out of his thoughts, of last night, as two red, hungry eyes start to stare at him like he’s the most delicious thing in the world. Stiles gives Derek an incredulous look.

 

“Oh no you don’t buddy, no morning sex for you.” Stiles protests instantly, knowing that look. Don’t get him wrong, he _loves_ morning sex but he just had a fucking baseball up his ass last night. Let his poor hole readjust.

 

“But you’re so aroused, I can’t do anything but smell how desperately you want me to fuck you.” Derek pleads. Stiles pushes at the man’s chest because his cock and his ass are on two totally different wave lengths at the moment.

 

“Derek I’m human, my ass hurts after last night.” Stiles defends his reasoning.

 

“I’ll lick it till it feels better, come on you’ve never turned down sex especially not when your body clearly wants it.” Derek tries again as he nibbles on Stiles’ neck. Stiles pushes the man away.

 

“Yeah well my body is giving out mixed signals. You try shoving a baseball up your ass and see how much sex you want. Which reminds me are we going to talk about this?” Stiles looks while Derek stops nibbling. The mood has officially been ruined. Good.

 

“I don’t know what to say, it just happened and I didn’t even know a knot can happen with two guys; but it did. It’s so unheard of I had no idea to even warn you, I’m sorry if I hurt you.” It did hurt like hell but Derek looks so sad and rejected right now it tugs at all of Stiles’ heart strings.   

“Hey look at me, it’s okay Derek you didn’t know. I do have to say that being knotted hurts like shit and next time we just need to do a better job at prepping.” Derek smiles a little bit and rolls himself onto Stiles, rubbing his beard everywhere, until the boy is a laughing, and giggling mess.  

 

∞

 

Now that the two are showered and downstairs, Stiles notices just how eerie silent the whole place is.

 

“Peter where is everyone?” Stiles questions as he eats a slice of toast.

 

“Outside out of hearing range, they slept on the beach last night since a certain werecouple couldn’t stop going at it all night long. I figured you two would have been tired but I was wrong because the screaming began after like a 5-minute break and honestly nephew I’m impressed.” Peter explains and Derek preens while Stiles grimaces. His poor father.

 

 “I’m mortified; why didn’t you go to the beach with them?” Stiles questions, eyes wide.

 

“Since a certain alpha’s mate has banned me from having sex with college girls I have to live out my fantasies somehow.” Peter shrugs like that’s normal to say. Stiles squints his eyes and glares at the man

 

“You overshare you do realize that don’t you?” John chastises as he comes down the stairs. “I thought we talked about this late night Peter.”

 

“Jesus dad you stayed too.” Stiles has never been more embarrassed in his entire life and one time his pants fell down in gym while he was wearing batman underwear.

 

“Why not? I’ve watched porn before It’s nothing new.” Stiles blanches. “Although, I do agree with Peter on this one; you too just wouldn’t stop, it was quite impressive.” Stiles groans out of sheer embarrassment and hides his face in Derek’s shoulder.

 

“Are they done yet?” Erica whispers as she enters the house. Her hair is in a ponytail and she appears to be wearing Boyd’ clothes.

 

“Yes Erica we’re done.” Stiles rolls his eyes to hide his blush.

 

“Thank god, you two just wouldn’t stop.” Jackson groans as he launches himself at the breakfast laid out on the counter; nothing much just fruit and toast.

 

“So we’ve been told.” Stiles and Derek chime and Peter gives them both an exaggerated wink.

 

The others file in quickly. They grab a quick bite and then trail off to various bathrooms to groom and get ready for the day before heading back downstairs.

 

“Did you like my tribute song to the two of you this morning?” Peter smiles and Stiles gives the man his middle finger.

 

“I tried to stop him.” John insists.

 

“Stop being an asshole Peter, nobody likes assholes.” Derek claims and Stiles stays silent because he actually likes the song.

 

“Says the gay werewolf who enjoyed Stiles’ hole all night long.” Jackson mumbles which leads to Derek growling after everyone laughs uncontrollably. Stiles’ face isn’t even capable of blushing any more. He’s officially reached his quota for being embarrassed in one sitting.

 

“I’m back!” Everyone is startled for a brief moment until they turn and see who it is.

 

“Danny!!! How was it?” Every voice speaks at the same time.

 

There was some convention going on in town dealing with hackers or ‘computer experts’ as they like to be called. So Derek bought him some tickets to go and a hotel and now he’s back and everyone is glad.

 

Which automatically means they have to fill him in on what’s going on.

 

“Come on Danny let’s go out and get something to eat and talk.” Jackson offers and Danny happily agrees allowing himself to exit.

 

∞

 

The day goes by highly uneventful even though it’s now only noon. The pack had spent the morning lounging around on the beach, eating everything, and just enjoying the sun and the waves.

 

Now that’s it’s a little past noon the mood changes drastically. Stiles and Lydia raises eyebrows at each other when every werewolf goes stiff all at once. Derek goes to stand and pushes Stiles behind him while Peter and John come to block him from view of others. The rest of the pack swarm in close and Lydia finds Stiles’ eyes and she’s just as concerned and confused as he is.

 

“What’s going on?” Stiles speaks first.

 

“The Argents are back.” Derek merely states in a low voice. Stiles doesn’t pressure for information because he can see Chris and Allison walking up to where they are, on the beach, and John steps in front immediately.

 

“We thought you left.” John states.

 

“I’ve come to put our differences aside and warn you all that Deacon might be close to Beacon Hills.” Chris admits and there’s a certain look in his face that leads Stiles to think that this is serious. He turns and sees Peter stilling; _shit_ , it must be serious. How dangerous can a guy called Deacon really be?

  

“Care to share with the class.” Lydia pushes on even though there’s hesitance in her voice as well; she’s probably picking up on Peter’s vibes right now.

 

“Deacon is a werewolf hunter.” Peter’s voice is very tense.

 

“Like the Argents?” Scott asks, clearly confused.

 

“More like he is a werewolf who hunts other werewolves.” Chris explains further and the pack grows silent.

 

“Why?” Stiles wonders out loud.

 

“Rumor has it when Deacon was a small child, like 5 or 6, he was attacked by a rogue Alpha on his way back home from school. The alpha was shot down by hunters but they didn’t want to kill a child; especially since they weren’t sure if the child was affected or not, so they let him live.” Peter starts.

 

“The child had a normal life until the wolf took affect after he turned 13; Apparently he couldn’t control the shift and winded up killing his parents thus making him an orphan. He was in and out of foster care for about two years, constantly worrying about killing someone before he caught wind of a hunter. He was angry at himself, and decide to put the blame on the hunter for not killing him when he had a chance. Even though this hunter had nothing to do with what happened to him, it didn’t matter in his eyes, he was blinded by rage and killed the man. After making the kill, Deacon decided it was his life’s mission to kill as many werewolves and hunters as possible, making sure they all paid for his harsh life.” Peter looks to Chris and then to the other’s as he stops talking.

 

“By why does it make you scared of him Peter?” Stiles questions because this guy sounds frightening as shit.

 

“Deacon is stronger than any alpha we’ve met and with his animal instincts it makes him a damn good hunter. It’s like Chris and Derek teeming up as one, only multiply that by five. Deacon is dangerous and his name has rippled the ears of werewolves and hunters for a while now, but why he’s here in Beacon Hills I don’t know.” Peter replies and the group goes silent again.

 

“I want to apologize.” Stiles speaks out and the group eyes him. “I was harsh with you and Allison and some of the things I said weren’t’ fair.” Stiles eyes Derek because the man knows what Stiles is referring to. “After everything that happened, you two still came back to warn us and you didn’t have to so again thank you and I’m sorry.” Stiles declares and he’s not afraid to own up to his own mistakes.

 

“No I’m sorry, I came uninvited and threatened to take you away; you, Derek, your father and everyone else had every right to be angry. If you did that to Allison, I would try to kill you myself so I understand now especially since Scott told Allison everything that happened.” Chris says giving Scott an apologetic look and Scott refuses to look at anyone else.

 

“You did what?” Derek growls but Stiles stops him.

 

“It’s okay Derek I figured he would have; Scott can’t keep a secret, especially not from Allison I knew he was going to tell them.” Scott shoots Stiles an apologetic look.

 

“I don’t see how that’s okay though.” Jackson states and all eyes are on him.

 

“What do you mean?” Derek questions.

 

“We had just had this bonding moment where we all agreed not to go behind each other’s backs anymore and we all agreed that what was said in packed remained in pack. I don’t like that Scott just gets a pass because he’s in love with Allison. It’s not okay.” Jackson explains and Stiles is quick to defend Scott but is cut off.

 

“I agree with Jackson.” Boyd, out of all people, says. Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “We can’t have two sets of standards, no matter the circumstance. What was shared to the pack should never have gotten out to anyone who’s no longer pack.” Boyd looks to Scott then to Allison; no apology in his expression. Stiles makes a mental note to discuss with Boyd and Erica how they’re handling the aftermath of everything themselves.

 

“Does everyone else feel this way?” Derek questions the pack. All hands go up beside Lydia, who looks hesitant, and Stiles, who’s frowning. Stiles wants to interrupt but he doesn’t want to be unofficially challenging the alpha. “Well Jackson since you voiced this concern what should we do with Scott?” Scott seems nervous all of a sudden and Jackson looks down before looking to Boyd and then back to Derek.

 

“A warning this time, but if he does it again he becomes an Omega.” Jackson decides and Stiles doesn’t miss the twitch of Boyd’s lip.

 

“It’s been decided Scott; you are officially warned. As of now, no one in this pack is allowed to discuss anything with a member who is not in the pack. We won’t keep secrets, and if you disobey, twice, you will be out of the pack.” Everyone nods their agreement as Derek talks and Scott worries on his bottom lip.

 

“Thank you.” He mumbles and Stiles goes and pats him on the back a couple of times to give the boy some reassurance.

 

“I need a drink.” John announces as he walks towards the house and Peter is quick to follow.

 

“Oh and Chris, don’t think you and I aren’t going to hash this out. You did threaten my son after all.” John flashes Chris a fake smile and the hunter flashes one right back.

 

“I look forward to it Sheriff.” Chris grins even more widely and Peter flashes his eyes at the hunter.

 

“I say let’s get pizza, and watch movies all day.” Erica offers and everyone agrees walking arm in arm with each other just trying to enjoy the little bit of freedom they have before the shit storm hits back in Beacon Hills.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the Argents....good guys? Bad guys? Eh who knows right now. 
> 
> Also I have been requested by several to make this Mpreg. The knot has been introduced so should I do Mpreg?? Leave comments to let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Some people wanted to see Chris and John get physical...how psychical should they be? Let me know.


	13. Surprise

“Derek.” Stiles’ voice rings out. “You, your uncle, and my dad have been huddled up in secret for the past two days.” The teen pouts. “We are supposed to be heading back to Beacon Hills soon and yet you three look like you’ve just seen a ghost. You can’t seriously be taking what Chris says seriously can you?” Derek is making breakfast for everyone and Stiles just wants some of the alpha’s attention on him. Also he’s not 100% sure he believes in what Chris is claiming.

 

“Stiles we talked about this.” Derek explains gently. “Deaton said he will look into this Deacon guy to make sure what Chris is saying is true. I’m not sure what I believe because Peter is obviously nervous but Deaton’s never heard of this guy before and this is Deaton we’re talking about here.” Stiles nods his agreement. “Meanwhile, your father has put out an alert on the guy to be brought in for questioning if he’s spotted. I just want to give it a few days and it's not like you have to worry about school because excuses for you guys’ absence in school is already being taken care of.” Derek continues flipping pancakes.

 

Stiles sighs because he’s tired of one shit storm after another. Beacon hills truly is a beacon for the supernatural and this is getting old and fast.

 

“You can’t do that it’s impossible.” Peter screams from the living room thus startling Stiles.

 

“What’s going on?” Stiles questions as he steals a piece of bacon.

 

“They’ve been like that all morning, apparently the two of them have discovered Pokémon and while your dad believes he can indeed, and I quote, ‘catch them all’ Peter thinks it’s impossible.” Derek explains, not even trying to contain his laughter.

 

Stiles is torn between thinking it’s really adorable how the two of them are acting and it’s really pathetic; he’s still unsure as to which one weighs more.

 

“I’m worried about them Derek, I really am.” Stiles shakes his head as he goes to grab a bottle of water. His tummy isn’t too upset but he still wants to be cautious about eating too much greasy food.

 

“How’s your stomach?” Derek looks over to Stiles; almost as if the elder knew what Stiles was thinking. Stiles mentally sticks his tongue out at the alpha.

 

Stiles does understand Derek’s concern however because for the past two days Stiles’ stomach has been fighting with him left and right, refusing to keep any food down for a certain amount of time. Scott thinks it’s some bad sushi but Derek isn’t convinced that’s the reason so he hasn’t left Stiles’ side and has been providing his lover with nausea medicine to help keep down the food.

 

Stiles feels fine this morning however, so he hopes he’ll be able to eat some real food and won’t be babysat all damn day by Derek, Peter and his father while the other’s go out and have fun. If he’s getting a couple more days in mock paradise, he would like to get as much use out of them as possible.

 

“I feel fine Derek I promise. Actually I feel more than fine, I haven’t even felt fatigued all morning.” Stiles proclaims and Derek listens carefully to see if there are any signs of a lie; he seems content when he finds out there isn’t. Stiles is telling the truth which allows him to relax marginally. Derek closes his eyes and then snaps them open because something isn’t right here, he was trying to listen to see if Stiles was telling the truth but he’s picking up on something that isn’t right.

 

“Come closer.” Derek demands of the teen and then strains himself to listen closer. Stiles knows his heart is beating erratically now because he doesn’t know what’s going on.

 

“What?” Stiles starts but is quickly cut off by Derek dropping down to his knees, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist, and then placing an ear to Stiles’ stomach.

 

“What are…” Stiles tries again but is stopped.

 

“Shhh Stiles.” Derek demands. “Now hold your breath.” Stiles wants to object but he’s honestly too startled to do anything but obey. So he holds his breath and waits for Derek to explain what the fuck is going on.

 

“Derek?” Stiles finally says after Derek stands up and the alpha looks scared, an expression Stiles has not seen since the first time he and Derek saw the Kanima together.

 

“Peter, John get in here now!” Derek commands and the two race into the kitchen without missing a beat, instantly worried. Stiles is right there with them.

 

“What’s going on?” Peter and John chime at the same time, and shouldn’t Stiles be asking that question?

 

“Come listen.” He points to Stiles stomach and instantly Stiles thinks the worst. He probably has some mutant tape worm growing inside of him and it’ll eat his insides until he dies. “Stiles hold your breath again.” Stiles is too worried to do anything but obey. He hasn’t been this nervous since he visited that haunted house when he was five and he peed himself.

 

“What is that Derek?” John is the first to ask and Derek immediately looks over to Peter, eyebrows basically connecting with his hairline. It takes Derek a moment but then there’s a smile that’s crosses his lips and Stiles wants to smack the man until he tells him what the fuck is going on. If he’s going to die because of a mutant tape worm, he would like to know sooner rather than later.

 

“Can someone tell the human what’s going on? God it's a tape worm isn't it? I'm going to die aren't I? It's a negative reaction to those eggs. Scott has single handedly killed me. He is not allowed at the funeral.” Stiles is on a roll with his rant as he crosses his arms. He keeps going, gaining momentum on his paranoia when his father, (traitor), smacks him on the back of his head.

 

“Stiles how do you feel?” Peter questions as he stands directly in front of Stiles.

 

“Fine. I was only a tad bit nauseous earlier this morning, like I’ve been for the past two days, but I’m fine now. The fatigue hasn’t hit yet so that’s good you know. What does this have to do with my stomach?” Stiles rubs his stomach absentmindedly.

 

“Three nights ago Derek knotted you for the first time correct?” Peter questions. Apparently the werewolf has never heard of invasion of privacy.

 

“Well that’s not invasion of privacy at all.” Stiles is quick to sass. “But to answer your question, yes we did knot and not it’s never happening again. But again what does this have to do with me? Did his knot fuck something up in there? Did it reach too far and is making me throw everything up? Dammit Derek I told you it was too big but _nooo_ somebody just had to…”

 

“Stiles!” Derek raises his voice a bit to interrupt Stiles’ tangent. The boy grumps but stops talking.

 

“Why is everyone looking at me.” Stiles decides to shout. He’s glad the rest of the pack when out for breakfast so they could ‘stretch’ their legs.  

 

“Stiles son, you know I love you no matter what right?” John starts to say. Stiles can’t help but feel a bit panicky because now he really does feel like he’s going to die. God what if this is because of Derek’s knot. Stiles can see the headlines now, ‘Teen dies by freak bestiality knotting sex.’ Or 'Teen dies because best friend Scott is an idiot.'

 

“Stiles I know you aren’t going to believe us but we hear a second heart beat.” Derek says calmly, taking Stiles’ arms. Stiles squints because he’s now positive that this lot is just fucking with him. Peter he gets, maybe even his dad, but Derek? How can Derek go along with this? Stiles releases a breath and laughs.

 

“Haha. Funny you guys, I’d expect this from Peter, maybe even my dad, but you Derek?” Stiles deadpans as he goes to sit down at the table, feeling a little dizzy.

 

That’s when Stiles notices that no one else is laughing even though he keeps on laughing and now it’s more of a hysterical laughter than anything else.

 

“What…why do you hear another heart beat? Am I broken? Derek did your knot break me?” Stiles smacks Derek on the arm and Derek just allows the punches to keep on coming.

 

“We can’t be for sure until you take a test but we’re 90% sure you’re pregnant.” Peter just comes out and says.

 

Stiles just sits there with a thousand things going on in his mind all at once and a thousand questions and concerns run rapid through his mind. The main thing is that this is a prank, has to be because guys don’t have babies. They just _don’t._ Guy aren’t meant to get pregnant, they have a low pain threshold and babies themselves. The beauty about being a guy that there are no menstrual cycles, no wearing heels, and not getting pregnant, how is this his life right now? He can barely breathe, barely do anything but let out a nervous laugh that doesn’t seem to want to stop.

 

“Buh…buh…buh…buh…but…but…but…” Stiles stutters out because apparently his brain is broken.

 

“I know you’re freaking out right now.” Ha! This is nothing compared to Stiles’ true freak outs. “Strangely enough, I’ve heard of a male pregnancy before. It happened to a male alpha’s mate but that mate was also a werewolf. I had no idea if the rumor was true or not but I certainly didn’t think it could happen to a human. I mean I know a lot of things but I’ve never seen this before and we’re going to have to talk to Deaton as soon as possible.” Peter starts to say, worry in his voice but also happiness.

 

Stiles automatically turns to Derek and gives him a long, hard scowl thinking about how this is all Derek’s fault. Derek’s probably loving this; this was probably the alpha’s plan all along-to get Stiles pregnant so the boy can become the man’s ‘baby mama.’ Stiles is no one’s ‘baby mama.’ He scowls harder.

 

“Did you know you could do this? Did you know your knot could knock me up? Do I need to get on birth control from now on?” Stiles points Derek in his chest and asks; he’s trying very hard to not think about the fact that he might be a teen dad in nine months.

 

Derek looks absolutely terrified at how his mate is taking the news; he thought Stiles would be happy, not angry.

 

“I had no idea.” Derek explains. “I mean I wasn’t even sure I could knot another male, you know that.” Derek defends himself and the alpha looks small. Stiles deflates and nods his head.

 

“It’s true Stiles, you have to remember Derek wasn’t having tons of sex when our family was murdered so he never got to hear some of the stories of what being an alpha means.” Peter explains and now Stiles feels even more bad. Touché Peter for pulling out the dead family card.

 

“How are you handling this right now?” Derek asks again.

 

Stiles wants to say ‘how am I handling this? You’re lucky I’m not hysterical crying right about now asshole.’ But instead Stiles' eye twitches as he says “gender equality?”

 

All three laugh at the response and Derek’s shoulders relax instantly; tension clearly gone from the man’s body. Stiles smiles despite himself.

 

“I’m going to be a grandpa.” John places his hand on Stiles’ stomach.

 

“I’m going to be a daddy!” Derek exclaims, getting emotional at the thought of having a family of his own again and a child of his own to raise with his mate. Things he never thought would be possible; and shit, now that Derek is emotional Stiles is getting emotional.

 

“If I really am pregnant then Peter I want you to be the godfather. Ha so many jokes I could make right about now.” Stiles leans on Derek’s arms while Peter just stares at him getting emotional as well; and awe damn, four badass guys are huddled around each other crying. Stiles is just glad Jackson isn’t around to see.

 

“I would be honored.” Peter finally articulates.

 

“Peter can you explain how this is possible like even remotely.” Stiles is still concerned.

 

“All I know from stories is that werewolves are a product of adaptation. Our bodies transform to be able to provide us with whatever it is that we need so we can best survive. The stories say that part of that survival includes Alpha’s being able to produce with their mates, even if a mate if a male. The werewolves over time have adapted and adjusted to make sure alpha’s can make a pack no matter what but like I said before, you’re human and this is kind of new for me.”

 

Stiles is content with that answer and he’s okay partially; just as long as he doesn’t grow a vagina or something he should be okay.

 

“Oh God what if they come out werewolves?” Stiles suddenly thinks. “What if I have more than one? Where are they coming out? And how can you hear a heartbeat so quickly? We just had sex I'm sure the sperm hasn't even settled.” Stiles is officially freaking out again.

 

“Calm down Stiles, they will be born human even if they are werewolves, it’s just the way things work out and I’m sure if it is more than one then you and I will be able to handle it.” Derek responds calmly. “I’m also sure you’ll get a C section, and frankly I have no idea how we can hear it/them already; your body must have been going through changes since a week ago when you and I first went through heat together.” Derek is doing a poor job at soothing Stiles’ concerns. Puberty is changes, getting taller is a change; being able to get pregnant when you’re a guy? That doesn’t seem to fall under the ‘changes’ category.

 

John’s laughter at his panic is not funny at all. How would they like it if they suddenly ‘changed’ into daddies? Assholes.

 

“I’m sorry guys but can you imagine a bunch of little Stiles’ running around with ADHD?” John continues laughing and Stiles doesn’t see anything funny. “Or worse, werewolf mini Stiles’ with ADHD; god they would have to be home-schooled till college. It’s like every parent’s dream for their children to have equally hellish children as they had.” Stiles immediately looks at Derek and gives him a very intense ‘you won’t ever have sex again if you laugh’ look and Derek stares at his feet, trying to hold a smirk.

 

“I thought you were my father.” Stiles is only half offended.

 

“Which is why I’m laughing. Now you’ll understand why I have so many grey hairs.” John laughs harder and walks away, back to the living room and Peter follows leaving just Derek and Stiles.

 

“So we’re having a baby!” Derek says rubbing Stiles’ stomach and Stiles just smiles at a very happy Derek and says “Yeah I guess we are.”

 

∞

 

The rest of the group finally get back from breakfast and Jackson is very frustrated and angry, constantly pacing back and forth. It’s worrying Derek.

 

“What happened?” Derek questions as he notices Jackson being blocked by Danny, Boyd, and Scott.

 

“We were at this diner eating and some college guys kept trying to flirt with Lydia but Lydia wasn’t having it and shut them down. So then as we were leaving the guys got bold or were embarrassed or both and grabbed at Lydia calling her ‘a fucking cum slut tease.’ Lydia just laughed in their faces, flipped her hair and turned around with Jackson holding onto her for dear life. I guess one of the guys was furious because he spat on her and Jackson lost it.” Scott retells the events.

 

“Yeah he did Derek, you should have seen it, with one punch he broke the guys’ face and I mean literally his whole face was like mushed in.” Isaac cringes which makes Stiles laugh at the thought but apparently he’s the only one who thinks it’s funny. He coughs into his hand to cover it up.

 

“Then after we start leaving they began to threaten Lydia and Jackson and well now Jackson hasn’t calmed down yet. He wants to punch those guys some more because he can still smell the spit on Lydia’s bag, even though she wiped it off.” Danny adds in and Stiles blanches. That’s fucking disgusting.

 

“Lydia how are you?” Derek enquiries first, trying to absorb all of this information.

 

“I’m okay.” Lydia responds, looking very poised.

 

“Good. So Lydia you go shower and change, then Jackson you go scent Lydia so everyone can calm down.” Derek declares, hoping that will fix the problem.

 

“That’s fine and everything but when are we going home? If I have to see anymore fall break assholes I’m wolfing out and it won’t be pretty.” Jackson proclaims. He’s never been the strongest in regards to holding his temper; there’s too many asshole and it’s too much temptation for him to get angry and hurt someone.

 

“We won’t be able to leave for a few days, I’m sorry.” Derek responds and receives groans from the group.

 

“This trip is fun and all but we have to return to regular day life and privacy at some point. This isn’t about that Deacon guy is it? My parents are starting to worry.” Erica asks and Derek goes silent.

 

“It is, isn’t it? What are you so afraid of? Deacon can’t take out all of the hunters plus our whole pack and Stiles has proven he can handle himself.” Boyd adds in.

 

“Yeah I mean he took out an alpha all by himself. We have the head to prove it. Stiles is totally badass.” Jackson nods and Stiles smiles smugly because damn right he’s badass.

 

“We’re worried about going back because we can’t risk anyone getting hurt.” Peter says automatically drifting closer to Stiles.

 

“By anyone you mean Stiles don’t you. Come on guys we will protect the humans in the pack like we always do and they can protect themselves. We can’t just hide.” Scott speaks up.

 

“It’s not hiding it’s called being smart. We can’t risk anyone getting hurt especially not since Stiles is pregnant.” Derek screams, and wait…what?

 

Needless to say the room goes silent, eyes grew wide and turn to look at Stiles with blank expressions.

 

“Buh…buh…buh…buh…but…but…” Scott starts to say.

 

“Dude! This is why you’re my best bro, that was totally my first reaction too.” Stiles screams.

 

“How is that possible?” Isaac looks horrified.

 

“Long story short, werewolves adapt. Apparently. Should have listened during that safe sex talk.” Stiles says rolling his eyes at Derek who’s still happy as ever.

 

Erica is the first to shriek out of happiness, after the initial shock wore off, and runs up to hug Stiles tightly; rubbing his stomach. Next is Boyd, then Isaac, (who still looks horrified), and Danny (who smiles way to eagerly), Jackson, Lydia are all soon after cooing and discussing baby names. Then finally Scott comes back to reality and gives Stiles a wide smile and hugs him tightly.

 

“I’m happy for you.” Scott whispers in Stiles’ ear and yeah, Stiles is happy too; especially as he looks at a very happy Derek.

 

Things are good right now, which only means they are about to go to hell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got your damn Mpreg! 
> 
> Next chapter won't include Mpreg but no worries Stiles still has a baby in the oven. 
> 
> Glad you are enjoying.


	14. Laser Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and necessary filler

“Derek? Is Peter and my dad singing ‘I Will Survive’ on karaoke in the living room in just their underwear?” Stiles questions drawing out every word like it pains him to say it. Stiles is glad his father is bonding with the adults in the pack but sometimes Stiles begins to wonder just how close the two men are; then that thought makes him feel sick to the stomach.

 

“Can we not talk about it?” Derek looks just as mortified as Stiles feels; which is nice to know.

 

“I…I honestly have no words to describe what I’m feeling right now, so the best option is just leave and pretend like we see nothing.” Stiles slowly walks back out of the door.

 

They had been out all morning and Stiles was honestly tired but he wasn’t too tired to have to endure that all afternoon.

 

“Should we call the others and meet up with them? We can find a lounge or arcade or something and just have some fun.” Stiles questions giving Derek the puppy eyes.

 

“You should rest but fine let’s go.” Derek agrees while Stiles fist pumps the air.

 

∞

 

“Derek how come every time we find the pack they’re eating?” Stiles questions as they pull into the parking lot of a local diner.

 

As soon as Derek and Stiles walk in Derek tenses and grabs Stiles by the arm as a young male, brown hair, and green eyes sits with the pack laughing and joking.

 

“What’s wrong??” Stiles questions ignoring the waitress trying to seat them because they are still standing in front of the door.

 

“Think about where we saw him from.” Derek pushes Stiles behind him.

 

“No way.” Stiles suddenly realizes it’s the guy from the club, Marcus, who tried to get him to go home with him.

 

“Stiles why are you and Derek over there?” Oblivious Scott yells from across the diner, waving them over and after taking heavy sighs they go to take their seats.

 

“Dude this is Marcus he’s a total tourist, he says his friends ditched him last night for some girls.” Scott snorts thinking about it.

 

“Yeah I have it on high authority he’s not really into girls.” Stiles says crossing his arms with his ‘I’m not amused look on his face.’

 

“Dude.” Scott whines at Stiles for being rude.

 

“Yeah man who cares.” Isaac adds in.

 

“I don’t trust him and I say let’s go.” Stiles says standing up and Derek follows suit.

 

“Eh Stilinski what the fuck man?” Jackson is the first to stand up as well. He has no idea why Stiles is being so cold.

 

Erica is being oddly quiet, observing the relationship between Stiles/Derek and this Marcus guy and if he creeps her alpha out then it’s enough for her.

 

“Jackson you heard Stiles and Derek let’s go. Boyd can you go to the counter and pay?” Erica has on her bitch face and the table goes silent as everyone stands up giving apologizing and confused looks to each other and Marcus.

 

“Have I offended you in any way Stiles?” Marcus questions and at first it sounds genuine but that smirk is anything but friendly. It reminded him of Aiden.

 

Stiles doesn’t respond, he just turns around and lets Derek grab his waist to redirect them outside.

 

“I guess I’ll see you soon then?” Marcus yells as they push the door open to step in the parking lot.

 

“Okay I’ll bite. What the fuck?” Lydia is the first to ask. Stiles feels slightly guilty because it seems like he keeps ruining everyone’s mood which his drama filled life.

 

“Remember the guy who tried to get me to go home with him at the club a few nights ago, that was the same guy. This guy was so ridiculously persistent I thought Lydia paid him.” Stiles explains. “I just find is weird how after all that the same guy just so happens to show up all alone at the same diner a pack of werewolves are eating at? Happens to wind up sitting with them, at the same time a known werewolf hunter Deacon is on the map. We should all be on high alert right now because if one’s an incident, twice is a coincidence, and then three's a pattern then what's four?”

 

“Shit.” Jackson begins pacing; a coping mechanism he uses to remain calm. Danny goes up to him and starts to rub his back.

 

“Are you alright?” Boyd questions placing a hand on Stiles’ stomach which tickles so Stiles giggles.

 

“Yes I am.” Stiles laughs his response.

 

“How do we know Marcus is a bad guy?” Isaac questions and that’s why he’s forever the optimist.

 

“We know nothing but rumors about Deacon. He could have a thousand kids out there all hunters, some humans even and we would never know. We have no idea why he’s in Beacon Hills or why he decided to invade Beacon Hills the same weekend the only werewolf pack in town leaves. None of this adds up.” Derek speaks.

 

“So what do we do now?” Danny questions.

 

“We go to the hookah lounge, or an arcade and enjoy ourselves and if Marcus or Deacon or anyone threatens us then we kill them. No more running.” Stiles says taking Derek’s hand and he looks to Scott because was right; they need to stop running.

 

“No more running.” Derek whispers in agreement.

 

∞

 

It took some convincing, threatening of no sex, and a lot of whining and pouting but Derek finally caved and allowed Stiles to join the rest of the group in laser tag. Derek has refused to leave Stiles’ side which includes going to the bathroom, taking a shower, getting something to eat, it’s like Derek is permanently attached to his hip and while Stiles should be aggravated he loves the extra attention.

 

Because in all honesty being without Derek pains him, not psychically but something on the inside of him aches whenever Derek is apart from him for a certain amount of time, which is probably the bond and pregnancy thing kicking in, but yet again Stiles doesn’t mind at all. Especially since this means he gets Derek on his team for laser tag.

 

The teams are highly not fair, meaning it’s everyone against Stiles and Derek and Jackson justifies it as being fair since Derek is the alpha and has special powers when in reality it’s not an even a remotely equally fight.

 

Stiles accepts the bogus challenge with a grin, and as soon as the round starts Stiles takes off for the targets while Derek goes to hunt and shoot the pack. It’s really dark in the place and Stiles is kicking himself for not having stupid werewolf night vision so he can see better, but even he could see a big ass target right in front of him so he gets it.

 

Running down a few random passage ways he finds another and stops after hearing a growl that sounds like Boyd on his tail. No way is he going to allow Boyd to take him out when he’s so close so he pulls the ‘I’m pregnant’ card by letting out a soft scream, hoping Derek doesn’t hear. Boyd goes still with terror as Stiles drops to the ground holding his stomach.

 

“Oh my god Stiles what’s wrong?” Boyd rushes over to help and that’s when Stiles grabs his laser gun and shoots with a smirk on his face.

 

“Sorry man, dog eat dog kind of world.” Stiles starts to run only after Boyd gives him a ‘that was a good one’ kind of smile. And then bam third target is taken out and now all he has to do is take the right at the corner, push some kids out of the way, until he’s at his final destination. Which is cut short when a familiar figure is standing in front of him smiling.

 

“Why are you here?” Stiles tenses up immediately; not sure whether he wants to find something to kill Marcus with or just scream for Derek and let Derek kill the fucker.

 

“Some of my friends brought their dates here from last night and texted me while I was at the diner if I wanted to come. I thought I saw you with one of your friends a little while ago so I was waiting so I could say hi. Look I’m sorry if I scare you or something, it’s not my intentions; I like you Stiles I really do.” Marcus admits and now Stiles is utterly confused because what the hell is this guys’ end game?

 

“I don’t believe in coincidences.” Stiles replies back and then takes a deep breath before yelling “Derek, HELP!” In such a desperate tone that he hears not one but three low howls being released for throughout the building. A little kid even cries.

 

“I’m not here to hurt you Stiles what is your problem?” Marcus says backing away, turning to leave after seeing a very unpleased Derek run around the corner and yes he may or may not have pushed a kid into the wall.

 

“Are you hurt?” Derek questions grabbing a hold of Stiles by his waist and touching every inch of him just to make sure everything is in order. Then Derek cups his cheeks and gives a gentle kiss, resting their foreheads together as they breathe each other in.

 

“Want us to find him?” Scott questions.

 

“No but it’s time we headed back to Beacon Hills.” Derek responds grabbing Stiles’ hand and that’s when Lydia shoots Stiles with her laser gun; smiling the whole damn time.

 

“Hey?” Stiles says appalled.

 

“That was for Boyd.” She says placing her hands on her hips and Stiles can do nothing but smile at that giving the ‘I’m sorry again’ look to Boyd.

 

“Hey?” Lydia then shouts as Derek shoots her and it turns out she was the last person on their team to have been hit; which means the dynamic duo did in deed win.

 

 

“That was for Stiles.” Derek simply says giving that half grin that drives Stiles crazy with desire. Lydia glares while the two just give each other high fives.

 

∞

 

 “Shit I need some ice cream with Oreos, whipped cream, warm chocolate sauce, cheesecake bites, gummy bears, and a cookie on the side.” Stiles rubs his stomach as he goes to drag his suitcase down the stairs.

 

“Ahh the cravings finally begin!” John pats Derek on the back.

 

“Yes, this means Derek you’ll be making random three in the morning trips to the store because Stiles wants pickles and chips or something equally disgusting.” Peter adds in, not being helpful at all.

 

“Well that’s just great, this means I have about 3 or so months of Derek being my slave. I should've gotten pregnant much sooner.” Stiles says grinning an evil grin as he drops his suitcases on the floor.

 

“No you shouldn’t have.” John warns, pulling the ‘I’m your father’ voice.

 

“Yeah I agree with your dad and plus I’m practically your slave now nothing will change.” Derek admits, kissing Stiles on the lips before picking up both of their suitcases and carrying them to the car.

 

“Damn right.” Stiles crosses his arms and takes a seat on the stairs as he watches everybody hull their items to the van and car.

 

Lydia wasn’t allowed to pack her items because Jackson claimed she was going too slow so Jackson, Boyd and Isaac had to do her packing as well as Erica’s packing then their own packing and take all of their suitcases out to the vans. Lydia smiled but Erica looked aggravated at the fact the men were doing all the work which Stiles snorts at because Erica believes in doing all the work herself.

 

Now they are ready to leave because everything is packed up and ready to go. All the luggage’s are in place, gas station snacks are filled in, and they can finally leave. It’s when they are pulling away does Stiles get a text message from Deaton.

 

**Deaton: _*Found out some interesting information. Get to Beacon Hills as soon as you can.*_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be cravings...
> 
> What cravings shall Stiles have?


	15. Gemini

“Ouch! Why are you hitting me?” Derek questions as he gets hit with the bat one more time. Derek mentally thanks his uncle for getting Stiles a bat.

 

“How did you get this meat? Did you kill some random cute forest animal?” Stiles demands to know as he pokes Derek in the chest. At least there’s no more hitting so he’ll count this as a win.

 

“Yes Stiles I wolfed out, ran into the woods, then killed Bambi and Bugs Bunny because that’s apparently what I do.” Derek flinches as he gets swung at again; apparently pregnant Stiles is the only one who can be irrational.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you Derek? How could you?” Stiles hits Derek one last time, this time gently, before he drops the bat and then proceeds to sob on Derek’s shoulder. The alpha doesn’t know what to do besides gently pat the teen’s back as he looks around for the help he knows won’t come. He’s so underprepared it’s not even laughable.

 

Derek still doesn’t know what the fuck is going on. One moment it’s 2:45 in the morning and he’s being woken up by a screaming Stiles to get him raw meat then the next thing he knows he’s getting beat with a bat after getting said meat.

 

“God I was being sarcastic Stiles, of course I didn’t kill any animals. I went to the grocery store where they had already killed animals.” Derek takes a few steps away, just in case crazy Stiles is still present. The teen seems slightly deflated however, now more somber than before.

 

“Promise?” Stiles rubs at his eyes a little and Derek coos because the boy seems so small in his pajama pants, wearing Derek’s tee. Derek stares a little bit and then dares to walk closer so he can wrap arms around his pregnant mate. He loves the idea of having children, but he can’t help but wonder how he’s going to survive this pregnancy if this is what pregnant Stiles is like.

 

“Yes Stiles I promise; no killing.” He assures as he goes to grab a pan to cook the steak. “I have to cook the steak now okay?”

 

“No! I want raw meat!” Stiles shouts as tries to go for the steak. Derek frowns, startled by the reaction, and pulls the steak away and out of reach. God Derek remembers his mother being like this when she was pregnant with Cora.

 

“Your baby wants raw meat, you being human will get sick and can die. I’ll only cook it for like three minutes at least.” Derek pleads but receives a nice slap in the face instead. Stiles is truly acting just like Talia. She had extreme mood swings, ranging from crying Talia to angry Talia and all in between; but Derek doesn’t have the patience of his father. He isn’t going to let Stiles abuse him.

 

“God damn it Stiles you can’t just hit because you’re angry. That’s not how this works, if you hit me one more time I am locking you in a damn basement until whatever is in is no longer in you. Pregnant or not I swear to god I’ll do it.” Derek takes Stiles’ bat and then breaks it in two. He takes a step back and controls himself, willing his red eyes to go away.

 

“Will you handcuff me in the basement? Spank me because I’ve been a bad boy? Promise?” Stiles whispers in a low voice as he reaches for Derek’s cock. The alpha removes the hand and laughs hysterically. He can’t keep up with these emotions.

 

“You want raw meat, then you try to kill me for getting the raw meat, then you start crying for how you thought I got the raw meat and now you’re horny?” Derek questions in disbelief; he is totally and utterly confused. He’s no longer in his element, he doesn’t know how to keep up.

 

“Do you just not want to have sex with me? Is that it? You want to lock me away after you knock me up so you can have Jackson all to yourself is that what you want?” Stiles begins to cry again and Derek visible groans. He opens his mouth to respond but then decides to close it again. Stiles is going crazy and it’s driving him crazy and this baby is barely a fucking fetus.

 

“Stiles I love you not Jackson.” Derek has no idea what Jackson has to do with any of this but he decides not to ask too many questions and instead takes the steak off of the stove.

 

“What is Jackson not good enough for you? Just because you look like some damn male model doesn’t mean everyone else has to. Is that why you don’t love me anymore?” The alpha doesn’t dignify that with a response. Stiles has gone from being mad, to sad, to serious all in about a minute’s time. Derek would be highly impressed if he wasn’t so fucking tired and drained. Who needs fatherhood? They can just adopt children.

 

Derek settles for squinting his eyes and rubbing at his forehead. Stiles goes to see Deaton in the morning, and he’ll be glad when the boy does.

 

“I only want you Stiles Stilinski and our baby or babies.” Derek assures as he wraps his arms around Stiles while the young man mumbles behind eating his steak.

 

“Promise? Even if I get fat and start developing body image issues?” Stiles sniffles as he shoves food in his mouth.

 

“Yes Stiles even if you get fat and start developing body image issues. I could totally develop a chubby kink.” Derek teases, a little easier now that Stiles appears to be calm.

 

“This meat is too cooked. I need something more fresh, I can’t even taste that much blood.” Stiles pokes at his undercooked steak.

 

“Stiles you’re not a vampire nor or you a cannibal. You don’t need blood and raw meat; you will kill yourself.” Derek tries to explain again; he feels like he’s talking on repeat.

 

“Tell that to this damn baby. Speaking of baby can you carry me to our room I’m sleepy.” Stiles yawns and only manages to eat half his steak. Derek resigns himself to his new life, and takes his boy up to bed.

 

After they are in the bed and Stiles is snuggled up to Derek under the duvet, the boy starts snoring instantly like none of this just happened. Derek looks at him and just lets out a long sigh. A large part of him can’t wait until all of this is nothing more than a funny memory to tell his children and grandchildren.

 

∞

 

 “Derek? Derek? Derek?" Stiles starts screaming in panic when he wakes up to an empty bed.

 

“I’m right here.” Derek says coming from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and grey sweatpants on, having just come out of the shower.

 

“You can’t leave me Derek. You can’t ever leave my side not even for a second.” Stiles explains grabbing onto Derek’s arms pulling him to the bed.

 

“I promise I won’t.” Derek soothes and then he holds onto Stiles tighter and just sighs. His mate being clingy like this will do nothing but bring out his possessive side which is already screaming 'don't touch,' and 'mate' just about 24/7 as is. 

 

“Come on let’s get ready to go to Deaton’s where we’re meeting the pack.” Stiles nods his head and goes willingly; allowing his alpha to help him shower, get dressed, and ready to go. 

 

After arriving at Deaton’s Stiles becomes tense after noticing how tense the pack is. 

 

“I’m glad you two could join me, I was just informing the others of some unpleasant news." Deaton explains and Stiles visibly groans, he's tired of bad news. "Chris Argent has gone missing. He was looking for two of his hunters who failed to report in with news on Deacon and now he hasn’t been heard from in 24 hours.” Deaton shows no emotion in his voice. Stiles chances looking at Scott who looks very worried and on edge. Stiles hates to admit it but he's sort of relieved at the news; this doesn't directly affect them for once. 

 

“Hate to sound rude but what does this have to do with us? Do you think Chris is working with Deacon or something?” Stiles questions, taking a seat on Derek’s lap.

 

“No, he’s just missing as in maybe Deacon is torturing him or has already killed him. Either way I think it’s wise if you guys try to find him.” Deaton explains calmly to Stiles. The teen scoffs and Derek has to pinch his thigh. 

 

“Well I really don't see how this is our problem. For once this has nothing to do with us, for once. Yet you want us to go marching into the lion’s den, in which this case, said lion’s den is filled with hunter’s who would rather have us dead. No thank you.” Stiles announces and to him this conversation is over but Scott’s mouth is wide open; obviously not even believing what he’s hearing. Stiles can see why Scott is mad but from an objective point of view, they should stay out of this one and let other hunter's handle it. 

 

“Stiles how can you say that? It’s Allison’s father. He’s possibly being tortured or worse right now and if we can stop it then we should. It’s what we do.” Scott stands up and practically shouts. 

 

“No going to high school is what we do." Stiles rants off. "Play lacrosse is what we do. Order pizza, play video games, have sleep overs and go to the mall is what we do. I’m not some martyr nor do I have a death wish and under my current circumstance I refuse to risk my life for a man who tried to kill me. For a man who’s grandfather tortured me, who’s sister killed my mate’s family. Who’s wife tried to killed my best friend until she killed herself. Who’s daughter almost killed two of our pack members, not to mention was responsible for having them tortured as well. So sorry Scott if I’m not skipping down the yellow brick road to find Chris Argent.” Stiles snorts his disbelief. The Argent's aren't friends, nor are they worthy dying over. 

 

“This isn’t you Stiles.” Scott pleads.

 

“You’re right Scott it’s not me, because Stiles Stilinski has never been the same since I’ve seen a guy get murmured by my jeep right in front of me. I haven't been the same since I’ve seen my father lose his job over all this, I’ve seen monsters in my dreams every night for the whole summer and now I’m finally taking control of my life and over the situations I get myself into. This new me, no longer gives a shit about hunter’s like Chris Argent.” Stiles spits out like the words are venom. Scott is having a hard time believing what he's hearing. The pack is all standing a bit tense as well, not realizing just how much everything has had an affect on him. Derek and Peter share knowing looks and Stiles simply holds his chin up higher, thankful that Derek is rubbing soothing circles onto his hips.  

 

“Deaton do you have any idea as to why this Deacon guy would come to Beacon Hills out of all places, and at a time where the only werewolf pack was out of town?” Lydia questions, trying desperately to change topics.

 

“I believe he was tipped off. I think he doesn’t work alone or someone warned him.” Deaton says noticing the change in topic and kind of happy for it.

 

“That guy Aiden was calling a lot of different numbers. I probably bet it was him dad. Remember when we pulled their phone records, maybe we can trace the number and get some background information on him.” Stiles suggests to his father.

 

“That’s a really good idea Stiles.” John talks back. 

 

“We should also see if we can find a photo of this guy, or see who his affiliates are. I bet that Marcus guy has something to do with all of this.” Derek adds in his own suggestion.

 

“So I’ll go down to the station with Peter and see what we can find out about this guy and as far as Chris goes, if the police can assist in any way without getting psychically involved let us know Deaton.” John announces and then he stands up and starts to leave but stays put when he hears Stiles begin speaking. Peter goes to follow and some of the pack begin to stretch and stand up from where they're sitting on the floor and wait to hear what the boy has to say also.

 

“Wait Deaton you said that you had news when you texted me, what news?” Stiles inquires. 

 

“Oh yes about your baby situation, it seems as if what Peter told you was all true and starting next week I can do a sonogram so you can see the baby. I will be able to deliver it if you would want me to with the help of Mrs. McCall of course.” Deaton says smiling which brings a much needed smile to Stiles' face. Derek squeezes his hips in response. 

 

“Thank you so much Deaton." Stiles exclaims. He goes to say something else when his tummy decides to play a whole marching band number and rumble loudly. "I'm so fucking hungry." He complains and turns to pout at Derek. 

 

“I’m hungry too, we should go somewhere.” Isaac offers and the group quickly nods their heads in agreement. 

 

“Derek if you love me you’ll take me to a Brazilian Buffet restaurant where all they serve is meat; please please please.” Stiles begs.

 

“Stiles that place is $50 per person.” Derek tries to reason because he knows if he pays for Stiles then he'll have to pay for everyone. He's no wear near poor but he still doesn't want to cough up over $400 in one sitting on food. 

 

Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek, stands up, and then proceeds to kick the shit out of Derek's shin. Derek's eyes flash red and Stiles shrinks down on himself but is still defiant. 

 

“You bastard I’m worth more than $50. I bet if it was Jackson you would pay that much to go, why don’t you take Jackson I don’t care." Stiles rants and Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. Why does Stiles have to do this in front of the pack? Why does Boyd look so fucking amused?  "It’s because I’ll get fat right? Jackson's not fat, is that why you like him so much?” Angry Stiles is over which means emotional Stiles will soon be returning. Jackson’s eyes are very wide and he's looking around like he wants to escape. Derek feels so badly for him; he truly does.  

 

“Dammit Stiles we discussed this, this morning. No I am not sexually attracted to Jackson. I only suggested the pricing because I assumed we would be going as a pack, and I'll have to pay for everyone.” Derek points to the group.

 

“Oh, oh okay. Sorry Jackson.” Stiles deflates and while Derek is determined letting Stiles feel alone and guilty, Peter caves and gives the teen a reassuring hug. Derek glares at his uncle.

 

“Hey no problem man, but you and Derek should go alone as like a date night type thing." Jackson offers and Derek wants to shut down the suggestion immediately. He doesn't want to be left alone with Stiles. 

 

“Has this been happening long?” Deaton questions raising an eyebrow.

 

“Just since we got back two days ago, the mood swings are like two different people Deaton. One is like a violent cannibal and the other is like an emotional needy thing.” Derek explains with emphasis.

 

Peter begins to laugh while John joins in and the pack is utterly confused, especially Derek who can't find anything funny.

 

“They’re laughing because with the shortened time frame for werewolf pregnancies it seems like Stiles’ baby maybe born in June around the time of the Gemini known for twin personality and or twins in itself.” Deaton explains containing a laugh of his own.

 

Derek groans in Stiles’ neck. There's no way he's surviving twins. He makes it his mission to go to the store and stock up on hair dye, he'll be sure to go full grey in no time flat and he's going to need to keep up with his hair color.

 

“Whelp that’s my cue, let’s go Peter.” John says smiling giving his son a kiss on the forehead before making his escape. The rest of the pack make their escape as well and that’s when Derek notices Stiles is indeed sleep, snoring in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badass Stiles returns next chapter as well as Possessive Derek. 
> 
>  
> 
> And what is Stiles having? One moody child or TWINS???


	16. I get knocked down

“Stiles I’m glad you let me talk with you in private.” Jackson sits on the couch and places his hands in his lap to keep himself grounded. He's a bit nervous and has to resist the urge to pace. 

 

“No problem man, and like I said before so sorry about the scene earlier today with Deaton.” Stiles apologizes as he continues eating from his bucket of chicken. 

 

“It’s totally okay man. I'm actually here because I overheard you talking about how you've been having nightmares about monsters and I wanted to apologize." Stiles drops his half eaten chicken piece back into the bucket. 

 

“Sorry for what?” Stiles questions as he wipes his greasy fingers on his pants. 

 

“I was the Kanima Stiles. I killed people, people who had children, who were mothers and fathers and brothers and sisters and friends and family. I took lives of so many people, innocent people and one of those people you had to watch die right in front of you. All I wanted was to be a werewolf because I had to be the best and Scott was becoming better than me so I had to outdo him; Stiles I had to. I needed to feel power and being a werewolf would give me power or at least I thought, but then I thought the bite didn’t take.

 

I thought Lydia gave me her immunity and I hated her because I thought she took away the one thing that would make me be better than anyone else and because of my selfish heart and desires I became a snake like lizard. I wanted control and instead I was being controlled and you suffered because of it. People died because of it and I’ve never said sorry to anyone before so I’m sorry.” Jackson grows quiet and keeps his head hung low as he waits for Stiles' response. So many thoughts go through the teen's brain at once but the most important thing is that he's never blamed Jackson. You can't blame someone for being controlled; besides, Stiles' nightmares are because of the Argents, not the Kanima. Stiles doesn't say any of that though, he has a strong feeling that Jackson's need to apologize isn't targeted directly towards Stiles alone. 

 

“Hey come here, let’s hug it out." Stiles wraps his arms around his friend who awkwardly returns the hug. "Listen, I'm grateful for the apology but I don't think I'm the one you really should be apologizing to." Jackson lifts his head up and shows vulnerability in his eyes. Stiles realizes then that the boy is afraid of going to Isaac; terrified of confronting the person who's father he killed. Stiles remains hugging onto Jackson, just rubbing the boys' back as he tries to calm himself down. Naturally that’s how Derek finds the two of them; laying on top of each other while holding onto one another. 

 

“Should I be jealous?” Derek teases as he walks into his house. Stiles huffs and gives Derek the finger. 

 

“Probably should be a little bit jealous, we've been bonding.” Stiles jokes and then places a long, drawn out, kiss onto Jackson's cheek. The ex-Kanima barely has time to wipe off the spit before Derek's in his face already half shifted.

 

“Calm down I’m joking.” Stiles assures his alpha but Derek's not really having it. He's overwhelmed with jealousy and seeing his mate kiss on another person, just kind of breaks him a little. He can no longer think reasonably. 

 

“Derek what are you doing?” Jackson questions as Derek approaches the teen and throws him over the couch. Jackson flinches at the impact and resists both of his urges to either shift or submit. 

 

"He's mine." Derek shouts to Jackson who looks startled.

 

“Oh for fucks sake Derek yes I’m yours. Now apologize.” Stiles is startled himself, and he slaps Derek's arm a couple of times to bring the man back. Red eyes quickly turn to green and sorrow fills the alpha as he bows his head in shame. 

 

“I’m so sorry Jackson, with Stiles being extra clingy lately my wolf sees everyone as a threat, apparently even pack. I’m so sorry.” Derek admits sincerely and Stiles scowls at the man.

 

“It’s okay I should go anyways, thanks for listening Stiles and bye Derek.” Jackson waves goodbye and then hurries out of the door without looking back. Stiles rears his hand back and punches the alpha in the arm.

 

“Ouch why did you hit me again?” Derek pouts as he rubs his arm, knowing good and well the punch didn't hurt. 

 

“Because you can’t blame that on me." He emphasizes. "Especially since you threw him across the room Derek, not cool man not cool. Also, I'll have you know that I’m not clingy, I just can’t bare to be apart from you for more than five seconds at a time. It’s the hormones man, the damn hormones. If I’m having twins and one of them is a girl she’s going to be such a total daddy’s girl.” Stiles says rubbing his stomach. Derek's smug smile makes Stiles grunt his disapproval and throw a pillow at the guys' head. Derek doesn't even flinch. 

 

“Stop smiling you cheeky bastard, she might surprise you and make me, the guy who carried her, her total favorite parent.” Stiles argues, crossing his arms and then he growls and throws another pillow when Derek's smile only increases. 

 

Stiles flinches when a pillow is thrown at him in retaliation. 

 

"Hey, you can't hit me i'm pregnant." He defends only to have another pillow thrown at him. Stiles gasps and then shouts 'pillow war,' which consists of them hammering each other with various pillows. After about ten minutes of a living room pillow fight that ends in feathers everywhere Stiles pants and then pats Derek's stomach. 

 

“You really gotta control you claws there buddy, no reason to tear apart five perfectly good pillows and I’m so not cleaning this up.” Stiles points to the disaster, previously known as their living room, before snuggling back deep on to Derek’s chest smiling as he hears the wolf purr in content.

 

“That’s what betas are for.” Derek mumbles as he closes his eyes to get comfortable. 

 

“Minus Jackson though because the poor guy has been traumatized enough for one day.” Stiles makes a mental note to lay off of Jackson for a while. Derek merely hums his acknowledgment. 

 

“Stiles I was thinking.” Derek begins to say and Stiles is being eerie silent waiting for him to continue.

 

“After the baby, or babies, is born why don’t you move in with me for good? Then after graduation we can like get a house together wherever school you decide to go to and I can stay home with the kids while you do your thing and then I don’t know get married or whatever.” Derek mumbles the last part so quietly Stiles has to practically strain in order to hear the words, but once he does hear them he stills as he allows a small smile cross his lips. 

 

Did Derek just propose? Or future propose? But still proposing none the less which meant Derek wanted to marry Stiles if not today for obvious reasons but eventually which would mean like forever. And why the hell not Derek was Stiles’ first kiss, lost his virginity to Derek, is having a kid, literally, with Derek so marriage is the next step right?

 

“Fuck it yes I’ll marry you.” Stiles said rolling over to kiss Derek sloppy because he was too busy smiling.

 

“All you heard was the marriage part…really Stiles?” Derek said grabbing onto Stiles’ ass pushing past his jeans and boxers to reach his sweet hole.

 

“Yes to the rest but mainly to the marriage part. Derek Hale Stilinksi….Derek Stilinksi Hale….Derek and Stiles Hale…All Hail the Hale’s…hehe can’t wait to call my dad.” Stiles said getting up his ADD taking over completely. Derek just laid there in awe as Stiles ran up the stairs to get shoes on so he could tell his father.

 

“Derek I’m not wearing a dress, and Scott will be my best man and I’m guessing Peter will be yours. But wait does that mean my dad will have to give me away I am the one who got pregnant so I guess that makes me the girl. Whatever I’m okay with it…we should have a beach wedding and I want a diamond ring but a manly diamond ring and oh god our children could be like ring bearer’s and it will be adorable and….” Stiles kept ranting as he raced out of the door leaving Derek on the floor blinking utterly confused.

 

“What the hell just happened?” Derek said to himself staring at the closed door unable to move.

+++++++++

 

“Derek you’re getting married I’m so excited.” Erica cooed as she busted in the door looking at Derek who was still in the same place as when Stiles had left fifteen minutes ago and okay how did she know so soon?

 

“Come on man Scott is going to flip shit when he finds out and what the hell happened in here?” Boyd asked looking around the feathery mess.

 

Derek just blinked.

 

“God is this why Jackson was so freaked out? He came to apologize to me, hugged me, and wouldn’t let go like he was terrified. What did you do try to kill him via pillow fight?” Isaac asked taking a seat on the couch.

 

“Oh I want to help plan the wedding, come on Boyd we have to pick out wedding stuff before Lydia tries to do everything and then we have a bitch fight.” Erica said pulling Boyd out of the room.

 

“Derek I forever hate you for this.” Boyd groaned as he was being dragged away thus dragging Isaac away and Isaac just laughed and happily left.

 

Derek just blinked again. “Seriously, what the hell just happened?”

 

“Derek what the hell?” And that would be Scott and okay seriously does nobody knock?

 

“You can’t get married yet Stiles is only 17 that’s like illegal and shit. And plus he’s in high school man, high school even if you did knock him up it’s like morally wrong or something I won’t allow it.” Scott said crossing his arms looking stern.

 

“Believe me when I say I have no idea what the hell just happened. One moment we are on the ground talking about the future and college and next thing Stiles is bouncing out the door ready to tell his dad we’re getting married.” Derek said with pleading eyes and Scott let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Good…because I was prepared to fight you.” Scott said smiling taking a seat then noticed the living room. “What happened in here?”

 

“Pillow fight.” Derek said shrugging.

 

“Figured that big guy. Who is cleaning this up?” Scott asked raising an eyebrow at Derek.

 

“BE…” And before Derek could get out the rest of the words Scott was shaking his head no.

 

“BETAS” Derek finished anyways smiling.

 

“Not by myself I’m not.” Scott said as he rushed out the door leaving Derek sitting on the floor still just scratching his head at the turn of events.

 

+++++++

Scott wasn’t by himself in cleaning up the living room he was able to catch up with Erica, Boyd, and Isaac and Boyd was more than happy to clean up the living room if it got him out of playing wedding planner with Erica. Isaac stayed with Erica more than happy to stand by and just nod his head agreeing to whatever it was she was saying.

 

To be honest he just tuned her out but still kept a smile on his face and she didn’t seem to mind so neither did he. Lydia managed to find out where they were and demanded she be included in the wedding planning because apparently Erica has ‘gaudy taste.’ Isaac didn’t stick around to see what happened after that, he did hear Erica smack Lydia across the face and he was sure some threats were made on both ends and some mention of a wolfsbane bomb being shoved up Erica’s ass so yeah he left.

 

While all that was going on Stiles was rushing into his father’s office so eager to tell him about Derek proposing and how everything was perfect when he opened the office door to find Peter’s pants down, ass exposed, and his father touching something of Peter’s. Both men turned around instantly looking as if ready to explain but Stiles wasn’t sticking around to hear it. He knew they had gotten close over the past few weeks but some things he honestly just didn’t want to think about and oh great now he’s nauseous and needs Derek; which is why he goes back to Derek’s house.

 

“Derek hold me” Stiles screamed and pouted out at the same time practically throwing himself in Derek’s direction just trusting and knowing the wolf would catch him no matter what.

 

Of course Derek leapt off the couch like it was on fire and caught Stiles giving him the eyebrow as he guided the boy over to sit on the couch.

 

“What happened?” He asked and Boyd, Scott, and Isaac turned around at the same time waiting for an answer.

 

“I went to tell my dad about the wedding and I saw him touching Peter.” Stiles cried into Derek’s chest and okay Derek didn’t understand the problem.

 

“And…what do you look so distraught about that?” Derek asked rubbing Stiles back in circles trying to get him to calm down.

 

“Peter’s pants were down…I saw his ass Derek his ass. His ass that has a tattoo on it and surprisingly no hair to be a werewolf I mean I have more hair on my…”

 

“Stiles…”

 

“Yeah sorry tangent but yea Derek he was pant-less and my dad was like touching something that required his face to be non visible and I feel sick.” Stiles moaned in pain in Derek’s chest again as the three betas tried to contain their laughter but failed miserably.

 

Derek tried his best not to laugh at Stiles as well because he knew there was a perfectly good explanation but he couldn’t help it, the laughter escaped his lips without his permission and Stiles gave him a very angry look.

 

“Stop laughing at my pain.” Stiles said crossing his arms to pout.

 

“What if I made you a hamburger tonight with bacon and loaded fries.” Derek suggested.

 

“Promise? And I want two cheeseburgers not just one.” Stiles made sure he was clear.

 

“Two bacon cheeseburgers, loaded fries anything else?”

 

“Umm yeah some brownies like a box of brownies, and umm pork chops with gravy.” Stiles said eyes wide thinking about the food.

 

“You want two bacon cheeseburgers, loaded fries, a box of brownies, and gravy pork chops?” Derek said raising an eyebrow and okay now Stiles was offended.

 

“Hey you said you would love me even if I got fat and developed body issues.” Stiles said with a very stern voice.

 

“Yeah but I didn’t think you’d get fat like today…” Derek said dragging out today but there was no weight behind his words at all.Stiles was still offended and was about to hit Derek with the remote when Boyd interrupted.

 

“I mean I’m not pregnant but that all sounds like really good.”

 

Isaac and Scott looked at each other, shrugged then totally agreed that would eat all that.

 

“See, I’m not only eating for me I’m eating for one to possibly two werewolves here Der…give me some credit.” And okay now the mood swings were starting again because Stiles was crying.

 

“Shit I’m sorry Stiles I was only kidding you can have whatever you want I won’t judge.” Derek said rocking Stiles in his arms.

 

“Liar you totally don’t want me anymore.” Stiles cried out snot dripping onto Derek’s collar.

 

“Hey man we all love you no matter what you eat. You know me Stiles I eat that much food at one sitting like every day.” Scott pleaded unsure what the hell to do.

 

“Yeah man and before I became a werewolf when I was high and got the munchies I would eat like twice that.” Boyd added in.

 

“Really?” Stiles asked rubbing his eyes and okay he seriously hated hormones but it could be worse like Erica could be here right now.

 

“Yeah man totally.” Boyd responded back handing the trash bag to Scott so he could give Stiles a hug and Stiles totally welcomed the hug and snuggled into Boyd’s arms.

 

“You’re warm.” Stiles said completely content and apparently Derek’s wolf didn’t like that too much because Stiles heard a low rumbling growl come from beside him before Derek was standing up.

 

“Jesus not this again…bad alpha. Derek stop.” Stiles said placing a hand on Derek’s chest.

 

“Mine.” Derek said looking at Boyd while nosing Stiles’ neck and Boyd just threw his hands up in defense.

 

“Ahh that’s what happened to Jackson.” Isaac said smiling like he just had an epiphany.

 

And that’s when Erica and Lydia came crashing into the room and really? They weren’t graceful at all but they did have armfuls of wedding books, cook books, wedding planners, and okay Derek had the terrified look on his face again.

 

“I’m going to the store get groceries for dinner.” Derek said immediately making eye contact to no one.

 

“I’m going with him to help carry stuff.” Boyd said staring at all the magazines on the table and the giddy girls.

 

“I’m…I have no excuses I’m just leaving.” Scott said giving Stiles an apologetic look.

 

“I don’t mind.” Isaac said joining the two girls at the table and Stiles just put his head in his arms and groaned.

++++++

“Dude why are you here? You don’t have this class?” Stiles whispered over to Erica who was sitting right beside Stiles in chemistry class.

 

Stiles still couldn’t believe he was being forced to go to school even though he wasn’t in control over his emotions not to mention the fact he still refuses to talk to his father because he was a little scared and Derek, Peter, and his father were all gaining up on him forcing him to attend all of his classes.

 

And on top of all of that Deaton still wasn’t ready to see what Stiles was having, girl or boy or twins or multiple he wanted to know dammit. He also wanted to know how the day was going to play out if he ran into Allison or not he could see it now “you’re just going to let my father die?” Then Stiles will have to be the bad guy and say “yes” and just walk away then Scott will get mad and oh great now he’s groaning out loud and Mr. Harris is staring at him.

 

“Ms. Reyes this is not your class, and Stiles stop talking or detention.” Stiles groaned again and Erica just laughed.

 

“Sorry Mr. Harris the Sheriff told me wherever Stiles goes I go so all my classes have been switched. The principal knows about this.” She said settling in her seat like this was the end of the conversation and even Mr. Harris could see there was no point in arguing.

 

“Well then my child I feel sorry for you for having to be put on babysitting duty for that one. It’s a cruel fate I wish on no one.” Mr. Harris said and okay mood swing was kicking in---crap.

 

“Asshole.” Stiles blurted out covering his mouth as the class went eerie silent, all turning in his seat to stare at him. Erica especially, mouth opened and eyes wide.

 

“What did you just say to me Stilinksi?”

 

“I called you an ASSHOLE.” Stiles drug asshole out for emphasis then just folded his arms trying to not clinch his fists.

 

“Well you’ll be staring at this quote unquote asshole for detention for the whole week and all of next week. And as for right now you can get out of my classroom.” Mr. Harris said pointing towards the door and okay Stiles wanted to deny it but he couldn’t he growled.

 

“Come on Stiles let’s go you’re growling.” Erica said suddenly getting worried trying to pull Stiles by his arm.

 

And Stiles had no idea where this anger was coming from because he wanted to punch his teacher in the face and actually he was walking up towards his teacher to punch him in the face and crap why isn’t Erica stopping him from punching his teacher in the face and well now his teacher just got punched in the face.

 

 

“The name is Stiles to you, I will not have detention, I will talk to the principal at my own free will and you will get whatever stick you have up your ass about me out of it by the time I see you tomorrow. I don’t care what my father did or said to you be a fucking man and take it out on him, don’t take it out on me. I’m done with your shit.” Stiles shouted and then before he could control him---Bam another punch and now the whole class was texting, video recording, gasping at the current scene.

 

Erica finally found fucking courage and dragged Stiles and his stuff out of the classroom and to the parking lot where Stiles let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

 

“Why didn’t you stop me???” Stiles shouted and flailed his arms.

 

“I couldn’t stop you and call Derek at the same time, I know I’m awesome but I only have one fucking mouth Stiles and plus you growled like fucking growled and Mr. Harris deserves it he treats you like shit. I think you left a bruise.” Erica said smiling not phased at all by the scene.

 

“God my dad is going to kill me. I need Derek.” Stiles said about to cry because fuck of course he is.

 

“I told him it was an emergency knowing him he’s probably breaking like every law this town has just so he can get to you. And I hope you’re not crying because I don’t handle crying I’m like seriously bad at it. Isaac on the other hand he’s good with crying should I get Isaac?” Erica asked totally out of her element she was good with threats but crying not so much.

 

 

“Oh thank God it’s Derek.” Erica sighed out as she heard the black camero screeching down the road. “You’ll be good from here text me when you need me I’ll see you next class.” Erica said giving Stiles a kiss on the cheek and pat on the shoulder before walking back into school and do damage control with the principal.

 

Stiles looked up and finally saw the camero and it was like a thousand Christmas gifts and all his favorite things all at the same time just knowing Derek was there.

 

“Derek.” Stiles breathed out with joy as the man barely put the car in park before rushing out of it holding onto Stiles.

 

“What happened Erica said it was emergency. Is the baby or babies okay? Are you okay? Shit should I have said you first. Are you okay then the babies okay? Are what about same time are all of you okay? Shit I don’t know what I’m doing.” Derek said using his hands to touch every inch of Stiles and make sure he’s not hurt.

 

 

Stiles giggled in Derek’s chest. “Did you just have a panic ramble attack?” Stiles asked raising his eyebrow to mock Derek. “You totally rambled that’s so cute.” Stiles said again and Derek just huffed.

 

“Sorry I know it’s no time to joke. We are all okay but I think one of the babies, the demon child who likes blood totally takes after you before he or she has a temper and made me growl. Like fucking GRRR growl loud enough to catch Erica off guard not only that but I punched my teacher in the face. TWICE. I mean I always kind of want to punch him in the face but I couldn’t control it I was so damn angry.” Stiles said clinching his fists just thinking about Mr. Harris.

 

Derek didn’t know what to say he was torn between feeling proud his little cub could take care of themselves and took after him and feeling scared at the fact Stiles just punched his teacher in the face.

 

“Well shit…I’m sorry Stiles I’m the one who pushed you to going back to school even though I knew the mood swings weren’t over with yet. I had no idea my little guy would have so much effect on you but at least we know he or she or they are werewolves and not just humans.” Derek said smiling and him smiling made Stiles smile.

 

“Yeah I just wish Deaton could give us more info you know.” Stiles said shrugging getting more comfortable in Derek’s arms.

 

“Now that you’re okay I’m going to go tell your dad what happened but you’re going to have to go to your next class okay?” Derek said looking Stiles over again just to make sure all was good.

 

“Yeah okay I can manage that but now that the whole school knows about my outburst I’m going to have to deal with all the laughing and gossip and teenage bullshit; basically all the things I hate about high school.” Stiles said looking at the group. Derek pulled out his cell phone and began to text.

 

“Don’t worry about it I’ll handle it.” Derek said giving Stiles a long kiss before pushing him towards school. “Now go learn, have fun, get junior year over with.” Derek said again smiling and Stiles smiled back waving at him and turning to go back to the dreadful place called high school.

 

As he entered the building Erica and Jackson were waiting for him by his locker.

 

“What are you two doing?” Stiles asked knowing first period wasn’t even over with yet.

 

 

“Derek texted us.” Jackson said wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist.

 

“Yeah we’re going to help you handle shit. If anyone even looks at you longer than five seconds they’re getting punched in the face.” Erica said wrapping her arm on the other side of Stiles and Stiles felt content and pulled them both in for a hug.

 

“You’re purring. Dude you’re fucking purring.” Jackson said freaking out.

 

“No I’m not!” Stiles said and yeah okay he totally was but you know what whatever.

 

“I don’t mind.” Erica said and all three laughed but stilled instantly when Allison appeared before them from turning the corner.

 

“We need to talk.” Allison said and yeah that’s not going to happen because Stiles turned the opposite way as fast as possible. “This isn’t over.” And Stiles didn’t have to be a werewolf to hear her say that but Stiles didn’t trust himself enough to deal with her and her problems just yet.

 

“Sorry” Jackson said to Allison before catching back up with Stiles.

 

“That reminds me…Erica what exactly happened between you and Lydia?” Stiles asked and Erica just laughed hysterically as they walked down the hallway wrapped around each other.


	17. Making Sacrifices

“So you mean to tell me that you and my father stole Derek’s leather jackets then started dancing around in them pretending you were both character’s from the movie Grease. Then somehow dad you managed to rip one of the alleged leather jackets by accident, neither of you are sure how, and so you had to take it off in order to sow it up before Derek noticed.

 

Upon doing the repair you two ordered soda and pizza to your office so you could eat while sowing and somehow the alleged soda spilled over after you knocked it over trying to sow and it landed on Peter. So Peter had to change his pants and that’s what he was doing when I saw him half naked when I came in to the office. The only reason you were bent over dad was because you were sowing. Did I get all of that information correct? Because that all sounds a little too misfortunate events and ‘eh it could happen’ for my taste. I’m calling bullshit.” Stiles said crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

 

After having to explain why he punched his teacher to his father he was made to go straight to Derek’s house after school so the pack could have a meeting on how to deal with Stiles and Stiles may or may not have been offended by the fact he had to be ‘dealt with’. 

 

 

So that is why Stiles did what he does best and he deflected, ordering his father to explain his weird position that he was in with Peter. 

 

 

“You can’t call bullshit on something that’s true son.” Mr. Stilinksi said eyeing Stiles. 

 

 

“I don’t have to be a werewolf to call bullshit on that one, his pants were down and your face was all up in his personal space. Why didn’t he leave to the bathroom to change, how did he get a change of pants anyways? Bullshit card, I’m pulling it out and waving it in the air. You two are on my watch list.” Stiles said in confirmation. 

 

“He got the pants from my drawer and I’m a guy, he’s a guy, I’ve seen you play with yourself enough times I know what a dick looks like son it’s nothing new. Plus girls dress in front of each other all the time why can’t guys? Stop being a sexist son.” Mr. Stilinksi said and Peter just laughed like the rest of the pack including Stiles’ traitor of a boyfriend. 

 

 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, they ripped and stole two of your leather jackets…I’ve seen your wardrobe you thrive off of leather jackets.” Stiles said, squinting his eyes to look mad at Derek. 

 

 

Derek paused from laughing for a second then it dawned on him “Peter what the hell compelled you to steal my damn clothes? I want my jackets replaced today or so help me I’ll tie you up to a damn tree like a neglected dog.” Derek said while Stiles sat back smiling, highly satisfied with himself. 

 

 

“Nephew you have spent far too much time with Stiles if you’re making dog references and besides we aren’t here to talk about my nudity, unless you want to, we are here to discuss the fact that Stiles almost got arrested today for assaulting his teacher.” Peter said looking smug and Oh that asshole is good. Touché, Peter…Tou---fucking---ché. 

 

 

“I almost forgot…exactly Stiles what the hell? You are lucky that you are a minor and your classmates all confirmed he has been giving you hell all year. You have to learn how to control yourself, your anger and mood swings.” John said wagging his finger at Stiles like Stiles was reduced to an infant or something or even a dog that was getting in trouble. 

 

 

“Easier said than done dad. It’s not like the mood swings have an on or off switch, they just happen and I can’t control it, it’s like my body is betraying me or taking over without my consent I don’t expect you to understand. Nobody in here has been pregnant before, it’s harder than it looks especially when you are a guy and this isn’t supposed to be possible women are so much more built for this than men. No offense Derek I love our children already.” Stiles said and Derek smiled moving closer to Stiles on the couch. 

 

 

“Son you’re surrounded by werewolves who shift once a month because of the full moon and they have no control over it until they learn how. We know a little something about mood swings and your body doing things you don’t want it to do which is why Peter is going to start teaching you how to control your mood swings.” John said and his word sounded so final but that doesn’t mean Stiles isn’t going to complain. 

 

 

“Peter? No way. No deal. Try again.” Stiles whined and Peter pretended to be offended. 

 

 

“Didn’t believe that was a question Stiles.” John said. 

 

 

“What about Scott?” Stiles pleaded. 

 

 

“No way man not unless I get to hit you with force.” Scott said unapologetically and oh yeah Stiles was mad at him because of the whole Allison thing. Eh he’ll get over it. 

 

 

“Friendship is over Scott. What about Derek? The baby or babies listen to him they like him.” Stiles pleaded again. 

 

 

“Derek can’t always be around to hold your hand, you’re going to have to learn how not to use Derek as a crutch for when you’re at school or out in public.” John said affirming his choice. 

 

 

“Besides Stiles I may love you but that bat really hurts and Peter is the one who bought it for you in the first place so he deserves to get hit and feel the pain I’ve been feeling.” Derek said eyeing Peter still not over the jacket stealing.

 

 

“Fine. But I’m doing it for Derek and not because you told me to.” Stiles said and John just rolled his eyes headed for the door. 

 

 

“I need a drink, I vote for all the adults to go to a bar and drink until we think we should be drunk.” John said and Peter started heading towards the door. 

 

 

“I agree.” Peter said and Stiles pushed at Derek when he started to rise from the couch. 

 

 

“Not uh mister where do you think you’re going?” Stiles demanded. 

 

 

“Your dad said adults, I am, according to the law, an adult.” Derek said jumping up to walk towards the door. 

 

 

“Fine I’m coming too.” Stiles said standing up and John was already shaking his head. 

 

 

“Not a snowballs chance in hell kiddo. Derek’s 24, you’re not. It’s not happening now go upstairs and start on your homework like a good little child while the adults play.” John said smiling and Derek refused to make eye contact. 

 

 

“I’m not letting Derek go to some bar where girls and guys are going to do nothing but hit on him the entire time. He is not leaving my sight, I need him.” Stiles started off angry but was now going into pleading mode. Damn hormones. 

 

 

Derek caved immediately, it was really sad at how fast he caved, giving Stiles the ‘I’m so sorry for even thinking about leaving you face’ and started walking back to Stiles when Peter stopped him.

 

 

“Not uh nephew this is just another mood Stiles is going through he needs to learn how to deal with it you can’t cave every time. Now let’s go.” Peter said.

 

 

“But he needs me.” Derek pleaded and the pack tried hard no to giggle. Some Alpha. 

 

 

“Do what I do man, ignore him.” Jackson said. Asshole. 

 

“Yeah it’s actually not that hard to do I do it all the time.” Boyd added in and Isaac just nodded saying ‘yeah.’ 

 

 

“Yeah I’ve learned to ignore him a long time ago also, just walk away man we’ll be alright we can handle a needy Stiles.” Scott said and traitors Stiles thought. They are all traitors. 

 

 

“Speak for yourself I know what comes after the needy Stiles, and it’s hungry Stiles and then violent Stiles then sad Stiles. It’s like watching a soap opera in slow motion.” Erica added in and okay Stiles is going to start shooting some werewolves. 

 

 

“Fine go Derek I’ll just be here like a good little pet while my master’s away.” Stiles said sitting back down looking sad and okay Derek caved again.

 

 

“Awe come here Stiles.” Derek said and his arms were being held by Peter again.

 

“Nope. Stiles sit down, come on Derek. And Stiles don’t leave the house.” John said giving his son another look.

 

 

“Fine.” Stiles said and okay LIE. 

 

“LIE. Stiles if you even think about leaving the house I will put Erica and Lydia both on babysitting duty” John said. 

 

 

And yeah that’s not happening Erica and Lydia scare him by themselves but both of them together?

 

 

“FINE.” Stiles screamed. “Asshole.” He murmured right after. 

 

 

“I heard that. Man parenting is so much easier as a werewolf should have done this years ago.” John said laughing as the three men left the loft and okay Stiles was hungry.

 

+++++++

 

“I need food.” Stiles yelled at Isaac who was retreating to hide behind a giggling Erica.

 

 

“Oh my god we just fed you like five minutes ago, you ate like half the refrigerator we’re going to have to restock tomorrow because of you.” Erica shouted. 

 

 

“God dammit that’s not true I barely ate anything.” Stiles said punching at a retreating Jackson who was now using Lydia as a shield. 

 

“It’s my turn to call bullshit. You had a pack of bacon, some weird casserole shit Isaac made, six cupcakes, a damn near raw steak, and that’s not including the other shit you kept sneaking between meals.” Erica said pointing around the kitchen after naming each thing. 

 

 

“What you’re trying to call me fat?” Stiles said wiping a tear from his eye. “Is that why Derek left me?”

 

 

“Oh for the love of god…Jesus someone else deal with this. Stiles you are not fat, you are totally skinny like oh my god I wish I was that skinny.” Erica said while rolling her eyes like it pained her. 

 

 

“Yeah?” Stiles asked hopeful. 

 

After a moment of no responses the whole pack just said “Yeah…yeah totally.” At the same time. 

 

That’s when the doorbell rung and all wolves were on alert after being caught off guard before they all eased after realizing it was just Deaton. 

 

“Come in Deaton.” Boyd yelled from the couch and the door opened. 

 

“Hey guys, Stiles after being alerted you weren’t allowed to leave the room I bought my equipment to you, if the guys wouldn’t mind bringing it up for me the machine is in the red pick up truck outside.” Deaton said smiling. 

 

Isaac, Boyd, and Scott left immediately to get the machine while Jackson cleared off the table so Stiles could lay down on it and Erica texted Derek to let him know the ultrasound was about to be performed.

 

 

“Will we be able to know the sex?” Stiles asked after lying down on the table while Deaton hooked the machine up and started pressing buttons.

 

 

“Not sure, this is my first werewolf male pregnancy, I know it goes fast but I have no idea how fast.” 

 

 

Stiles just nodded and kept starring at the ceiling as his shirt was being lifted up and some cold gel was being placed on his stomach. Naughty thoughts were quickly being pushed out of his mind at the thought of gel on Derek’s fingers entering him and OKAY change of thought.

 

 

“Stiles?” Deaton said and thank you Deaton for bringing him back to reality.

 

“Yes?” Stiles said looking ashamed as Stiles and Isaac gave him knowing looks. 

 

 

“You want to see?” Deaton asked and Stiles turned his head to the screen. 

 

“Those are mine????” Stiles said tears forming in his eyes. 

 

“Yes they are and I can see something else.” Deaton said in a calming voice.

 

 

“Oh my god you’re having a girl and a boy twins!!!! GAHHH I gotta go shopping.” Erica squealed and Lydia, and shockingly even Jackson all joined in on the cooing as Stiles was staring at his babies on the screen. 

 

 

Such tiny little creatures Stiles thought, and he’s going to help them form and grow into strong werewolves and oh great Stiles really needs Derek.

 

 

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asked not caring he’s crying. 

 

 

“I’m right here.” Derek says as he busts through the door knocking it off the hinges. “I’m right here…oh my god those are ours.” Derek said breathless taking Stiles’ hand while staring at the screen. “We made those.” Derek added in kissing the back of Stiles’ hand. 

 

 

“Yeah like we guessed one is a girl the other is a boy and Derek no offense but our baby girl is going to have some major body image issues I’m just saying.” Stiles said and Derek just huffed. 

 

 

“I can’t wait till their born, we have to baby proof the house, and umm start getting baby clothes and food and cribs and we only have like two and a half months before we’re parents Stiles.” Derek started off calm and excited but the last part was a little hint of panic. 

 

 

“Yeah we are…oh god I’m a teen mom. I’m one of those people Derek.” Stiles said closing his eyes to groan and Scott just laughed which led Stiles to stop groaning in order to give Scott a death stare with Scott returned because he just remembered he’s supposed to be mad at Stiles. 

 

 

“Come on guys let’s leave the soon to be parent’s alone.” Peter said and everyone gave their ‘I agree’s.”

 

 

“I’ll drop by tomorrow and provide the ultrasound photos.” Deaton said before unplugging the machines waiting for the boys to carry the stuff back out to the pickup truck. 

 

“Thank you for this.” Derek said and Deaton just gave a knowing smile. 

 

Derek waited until the house was cleared out to look at his mate and smile. 

 

“I like the position you’re in right now, lying on your back with your legs open just ready for me.” Derek said slipping in between Stiles’ thighs and okay that’s hot. 

 

“Fuck me.” Stiles panted out already breathless without even been touched first. 

 

Derek’s lips crashed against Stiles’ heavy, sloppy, wet and the kiss was filled with raw desire and passion but Stiles had to break it instantly as he thought about his soon to be children. 

 

“Derek…Derek wait.” Stiles panted out thrusting his hips up involuntarily. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked not stopping from nibbling on Stiles’ neck and rubbing a soft hand across gently and so sensitive nipples which produced a moan out of Stiles. 

 

“We have to stop Derek…we can’t have sex while I’m pregnant at least not right after we just saw our babies, it’s just weird.” Stiles said biting his bottom lip to stifle a moan. 

 

Derek wanted to protest he had a headful of protest statements already in his mind but he wouldn’t force Stiles to do any he was unready to do. So he leaned up off of Stiles and just settled for examining Stiles’ naked body trying to keep his wolf contained after smelling the waves of arousal his mate was producing. 

 

“Thank you.” Stiles finally said glad Derek listened to him because any second longer and he was about to spread his legs wide and let the alpha do as he pleased. 

 

“Umm you want to play a board game or something?” Derek asked all of a sudden feeling awkward not really sure what to do now. 

 

“You could help me with my homework if you wanted.” Stiles offered feeling just as awkward, the sexual tension in the room was thick enough to chock on but Stiles had to stand by his decision it was just too weird to be invaded after seeing two little bodies growing inside of you. 

 

“Sure you know I was good at chemistry in high school so I could help.” Derek responded with a smile and helped Stiles off the table and all was right with the world again. 

++++++

 

Stiles wanted to protest going to school the next day but the pack demanded that he attended because he already missed enough exams during the extended spring break stay so eventually Stiles caved and left for classes. 

 

To help with his mood swings Derek allowed Stiles to wear one of his old leather jackets that he no longer could fit into and Erica and Jackson were still on Stiles duty which was convenient for Jackson because he was eligible of getting out of English which he hated in order to babysit Stiles during his free period which he spent with Danny instead of actually watching over Stiles. Erica didn’t mind also because now she had a chemistry partner who would do all the work for her. 

 

 

Stiles was okay for the first two periods and during his free period things were going okay until Allison decided to show up and Erica immediately went on defense drawing out a growl and placing Stiles behind her. 

 

 

“It’s okay Erica she just wants to talk.” Stiles said secretly glad Erica had his back just in case things went to shit which knowing his life right now is highly plausible. 

 

 

“Stiles I just wanted to say I’m sorry, I’m sorry for betraying yours and the packs trust by texting my dad all that information about you but I was only trying to help and Erica is here she can tell if I’m lying or not.” Allison pleaded with brown sad eyes and Stiles looked to Erica for confirmation and she just nodded her head with a scowl. 

 

 

“This isn’t about the beach right now, this is about your dad isn’t it?” Stiles asked just ready to get right to the point. 

 

 

“Yes, he needs your help, he needs the packs help.” Allison said trying to hold back tears. “He’s going to die Stiles I just know it and I can’t lose anyone else. Please.”

 

 

Stiles shifted on the bench trying to find the appropriate words to describe exactly what he was thinking. 

 

 

“Look Allison you are no longer pack, it wasn’t my sole decision it was the pack’s decision as a collective whole excluding Scott for obvious reasons because you broke our trust. Your father was ready to haul me away and I can’t let that go no matter what the reason was. Your problem is your family does cruel things in the name of justice and doing what’s right but half of the things you kill are more innocent then you all.” Stiles explained. 

 

 

“I know, I know what I did was wrong just like what I did with Boyd and Erica and I was being manipulated by my grandfather because of my ignorance. I blamed Derek for ruining my life when in reality he did nothing wrong and I see that now I didn’t then though but I do now. I had to grow Stiles, I made mistakes and I’m sorry for those mistakes but my father is being tortured and dying and I can’t save him all alone.” Allison pleaded again shifting her eyes from Stiles to Erica. 

 

 

“That’s just the thing, you want the pack to help your father when you father has only helped the pack when it benefited him. He teamed up with Derek that night with the Kanima because of your crazy ass grandfather and again when it involved his crazy ass sister. Derek was innocent when he came back to Beacon Hills and every bad thing that has happened in his life has some ties to your family. He’s my mate Allison and you have caused him more pain than words can express and saying you’re sorry means nothing. If Derek was tied up instead, your father would be just as hesitant to help as we are if he helped at all. For once in Derek’s life everything is going good, no monsters, no disaster just happiness and you want me to convince Derek to risk all of that for you?” Stiles asked stifling a laugh.

 

 

“I don’t want harm to come to Derek or any of the pack but there are more in numbers and this is my father. He is all I have left, my grandfather is gone, my mother is gone, my aunt is gone, my whole world go rocked and turned upside down seemingly overnight and I’m trying to handle it all the best I can. My family kills people for a living and I tried my best to handle that information and yes I allowed Gerard to influence me but I’ve tried to right my wrongs as well as my father and now he’s dying.” Allison let the tears fall from her face. 

 

 

“The pack may forgive you Allison as Derek has but I just can’t forgive that easily.” Stiles admitted. 

 

 

“You forgave Peter, the monster that killed Laura. Peter killed his own niece, Derek’s sister, who would have been your sister in law. She’s dead because of Peter and yet you’ve forgiven him.” Allison said out of anger. 

 

 

“That’s different, Peter was being controlled by pure animal because of the damage your family caused. His family, his life was burning right in front of his eyes, he watched everyone he loved die so yeah excuse me for forgiving him for that.” Stiles said anger clearly rising in his body he was looking around for a weapon and Erica had to stifle a laugh after noticing what Stiles was doing.

 

 

“That’s the problem isn’t it Stiles? Peter was being controlled by pure animal and his first instinct was to kill, no regard for family at all. While Gerard maybe just as bit of a monster you have to admit that that thing you live with and call family or pack is just as much as a monster as anyone in my family and Laura is gone because of him. Her life was cut short, she never got to see Derek again, her friends again, laugh again all because of Peter so please get off of your high horse you condescending…”

 

 

Before she could finish her sentence Allison was falling to the ground holding her quickly swelling cheek in pain and shock. Her eyes were wide as she gathered herself enough to stand up and looked a very angry Stiles in the eyes his fist still balled up ready to hit her again and he would have if Erica didn’t step in to block the two. 

 

 

“Shit Allison Stiles is sorry.” Erica pleaded shocked that Stiles actually punched her. 

 

 

“No he’s not.” Allison all but screamed still holding her cheek eyes wide. 

 

“No I’m not.” Stiles said at the same time looking at Erica who was now rolling her eyes. 

 

 

“Stiles we’re going home. I’m texting everyone to come straight home for a pack meeting this has got to stop.” Erica said pushing Stiles away and giving Allison one last apologetic look from over her shoulder. 

 

Stiles just huffed but allowed his self to be dragged away before saying. “It wasn’t the hormones just so you know.” 

 

++++++++

 

“I don’t care if you’re pregnant, my bestfriend, or pack I will kill you Stiles.” Scott said rushing towards Stiles as he burst through the door. 

 

 

Scott didn’t make it far at all, before he was able to take one step towards Stiles Derek was already transformed to his beta form placing a warning grip around Scott’s neck. Isaac, Boyd, and Jackson soon followed suit standing guard of Stiles who sat on the couch, arms folded between his father and Peter. 

 

 

“Can someone please tell me what is going on here?” Mr. Stilinski asked debating whether or not to be confused or angry. 

 

 

“Short version is, Allison came up to us today during free period asking if the pack would help find her father and when Stiles refused she kind of said some stuff that pushed the wrong button because next thing I know Allison is lying on the ground after Stiles punched her.” Erica said shrugging. 

 

 

The whole room gasped and all eyes were on Stiles mixture between ‘what the fuck’ and ‘holy shit.’ Even Peter was surprised by the news. 

 

 

“She’s a girl Stiles what the hell were you thinking I don’t care if it’s hormones or anger you don’t do that. Not to mention she’s pack and if you don’t want to make yourself believe she’s pack then she’s the mate of someone who is pack and your bestfriend you should be ashamed of yourself.” Lydia spoke and all eyes were on her. 

 

 

Stiles knew he should feel bad, feel guilty even but he didn’t not even the slightest and if he was being honest with his self he hadn’t felt power rush like that since he chopped the werewolf’s head off. 

 

 

“I’m not apologizing to her or anyone else because I’m not sorry she was out of line and I would have kept going if Erica hadn’t stepped in.” Stiles said to the pack but was looking at Lydia. 

 

 

Scott growled and the grip on his neck got even tighter. The pack was on edge right now and rightly so. 

 

 

“Erica thank you for stopping him, Scott you need to calm down before you wind up challenging me by accident, and Stiles you need to explain what Allison said to prompt you to hitting her.” Derek said and John gave a very fatherly, ‘you better have a damn good reason’ look to Stiles as well. 

 

 

Scott changed back and exposed his neck in submission as Derek let go. 

 

 

“Allison said I should forgive her and her family for all the hurt they put Derek through just because Peter…” Stiles shifted uneasily and by the looks on everyone’s faces he didn’t have to finish his sentence anyways. 

 

 

“It’s the way she said it though Derek, like she was genuinely disgusted at the fact Stiles could forgive Peter, she disrespected the entire pack trying to say her situation and his was the exact same. I don’t blame Stiles at all.” Erica said rubbing Stiles’ shoulders as his father and Peter both took a hand rubbing it gently. 

 

 

“That’s why I’m not sorry Scott, I’m not sorry Derek, and I’m not sorry to the rest of the pack because she had no right to say what she said she doesn’t understand anything and I just…I lost it for a second not the hormones or the bond it was all me.” Stiles admitted finally looking up from his lap remembering the heart to heart he and Peter had the one day they kicked Derek out. Stiles understood Peter he knows Peter isn't the bad guy because if Peter is the bad guy then that meant Stiles was too. 

 

 

Peter leaned over to Stiles’ neck and nosed at it a second because whispering “thank you.” 

 

 

“We have to help her father Derek, we have to. I love Allison and she would never hurt any of us if she could help it. Her father came all the way back to the beach to warn us about this Deacon guy and for us to just turn our backs…I can’t sit back and do nothing. If this pack doesn’t help find her dad then I will by myself.” Scott said looking around the room and all eyes went to Derek.

 

 

“I’ll help you.” Lydia stood up and spoke looking at Jackson waiting for him to agree but he just kept his head bowed. 

 

 

“I’ll help you too Scott I can’t let you be foolish all alone.” Isaac said giving a weak smile but nobody else spoke up. 

 

 

“This is stupid if you three go after this Deacon guy who managed to trap, torture and kill the world’s greatest hunters how do you expect to survive?” Boyd said a little irritated. 

 

 

“I have to try, I have this so called gift and if my gift can be used to save a life then I have to try.” Scott explained. 

 

 

“It’s probably just a trap, Deacon is smart right? He knows the Argent’s are well known hunters, so he waits till the werewolf pack is gone to get the hunter’s alone and contain them. With Allison’s dad out of the way he knows Scott will probably help her save him, and he knows an alpha won’t endanger his pack so he knows the whole pack will have to show up on this little rescue mission and then we’ll be on his turf. 

 

What is we under estimated Deacon and maybe he’s getting weaker, or older or something happened to him and he can’t face us head on. We could be going right into his trap then we’d all be dead at least this way our pack will be safe and he’ll have to face us on our terms.” Jackson spoke and the whole room turned to look at him with wide eyes; he actually had a valid point that made sense. 

 

 

“Derek you’re the alpha I’ll follow your lead.” Stiles finally caved and said and now all eyes were on Stiles.

 

“I just don’t know, what Jackson said could very well be true and Scott you could be leading yourself and the pack to our deaths.” Derek said looking at Scott for an answer. 

 

“Derek…” Scott pleaded out clearly battling his inner demons with what to do. 

 

“Stiles is pregnant, and he’s my son, and you all have been through enough I don’t see why you would put yourselves in danger. And I can’t sit back and watch the thought be entertained that you would go in blind to fight something you don’t know to save a man who has tried to kill most of the people in this room at least once.” John said and felt a little bad for saying it. 

 

 

“I’ll go.” All eyes looked up to see Lydia speak. “Allison is my friend and a lot of really shitty things have happened to her like the rest of us but I can’t sit by and watch her be an orphan not when someone could have done something. I understand this being a trap and I agree it makes sense which is why someone who is human and immune to the supernatural world should help Allison. I have chemical knowledge that can bring down an alpha as demonstrated before---no offense Peter---and I will learn how to shoot a stupid bow or shoot a gun. I’m willing to do this not only for my pack, but for my friend.” Lydia admitted and all went quiet again.

 

 

“Thank you.” Scott spoke out and his eyes were filled with sorrow and joy. 

 

 

“Lydia you could die.” Jackson choked out not recognizing his own voice.

 

 

“I’ve almost died before and I should’ve died but because of whatever is in my body is in my body I survived and if I can help out a friend then I say life well lived.” Lydia said rubbing Jackson’s cheek. 

 

 

“Let her go. Peter and Derek can teach you have to take down an alpha the same way they thought me and we’ll ask Deaton for any magical assistance possible.” Stiles said. 

 

 

“I’ll go with her…I’m the least likely suspect to be involved in all of this I mean most of the time you guys forget I’m here, and I know computers and stuff so if he’s using any form of technology I can hack into it. And I have perfect aim.” Danny said and the whole pack looked at him with shocked expressions and Erica laughed because yes she forgot he was there. 

 

 

“I can’t let you do this Danny, no.” Jackson said placing his hand on Danny’s shoulder and Danny just laughed. 

 

 

“Come on man you know I’ll die to protect Lydia, we can’t just let her go by herself. Team Humans, right Stiles?” Danny said. 

 

 

Jackson swallowed hard, still not taking his hand from Danny's shoulder.

 

 

“Right. Team Humans.” Stiles said rubbing his stomach and feeling guilty that Lydia and Danny just might die because of him. 

 

 

“Team Humans.” Lydia said with a smile on her face but the tears in her eyes showed a different story.

 

 

The room went quiet and cold, tears filling the eyes of everyone except Boyd, Erica, Derek, and Peter as the pack mourned the possibility of a loss from two of their members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a roller coaster of emotions right?? 
> 
>  
> 
> This is actually only half of what I've written I had to break it down some and make it two different chapters. Exams are almost over so I will try and finish the next chapter as soon as possible. 
> 
>  
> 
> And who else is happy to see BAMF! Stiles return??? Next chapter we get to see some BAMF! Papa Stilinski as well I can't wait. 
> 
>  
> 
> But what do you think? Have we finally forgave Allison? Stiles forgave Peter and Jackson so why not Allison? 
> 
>  
> 
> Also should a new and closer bromance be formed between Jackson and Danny? 
> 
>  
> 
> You know what to do, leave any questions, comments and concerns...love you guys/girls/fans/readers/etc :)


	18. Heart to Heart

“What if it isn’t an attack on the whole pack but just Stiles.” Boyd said breaking the silence and confusion filled the room. 

 

 

“This is where you elaborate.” Peter said using hands gestures. 

 

 

“Peter you said it yourself when you told us the story of Deacon that he was turned and killed and hated his self for the hunters not killing him. What if the fact that Stiles is human but chose to mate with an alpha is what brought Deacon here in the first place. 

 

 

And if that Markus guy really did work for Deacon then maybe the reason he showed so much interest in Stiles was so he could confirm that indeed Stiles was mated to Derek. If Markus over heard that you were pregnant or found out about it somehow it could have led to Deacon changing tactics out of fear that a hybrid or whatever it is your babies are would be born into the world. What if this is all just one big distraction?” Boyd said and the room went cold again. 

 

 

Stiles put his head in his hands and moaned. 

 

 

“My life sucks, its official.” Stiles said leaning back on the couch. 

 

 

“Your life doesn’t suck Stiles, it just get more and more complicated for no apparent reason at all.” Mr. Stilinksi said placing a hand on Stiles’ back.

 

 

The pack began to murmur to themselves all coming up with different suggestions and questions as to whether Boyd could be right or not. 

 

 

“Hold on if Deacon wanted Stiles then why go after Argent?” Isaac asked crossing his arms in confusion. 

 

 

“Because Deacon would have no way of knowing Allison was no longer pack, if he has been pursuing Stiles this detailed and or was relaying on Markus’ info or even Aiden’s info then to his knowledge Allison is pack which makes her father pack by default and with Scott being Stiles’ bestfriend it just seemed like the easiest method to distract us.” Jackson spoke up and the chatter began once more everyone speaking at the same time. 

 

 

“QUIET!” Derek shouted in his most stern alpha voice, crossing his arms over his chest and standing up to let his red eyes shine throughout the room; every beta bowed their heads in silence and respect. 

 

 

“These are all just guesses and accusations no solid proof what so ever. Hell we could all be wrong for all we know and I’m not risking Stiles’ life until I know 100% sure what the hell is going on. There are too many questions and not enough answers and why is he keeping the hunters alive? There have been no suspicious activity reported, no bodies found, nothing out of the ordinary at all and I need to know why that is before I send any member of my pack out on some phantom man hunt to get slaughtered.” Derek said and the room was still silent, everyone turning to Stiles for a response. 

 

 

“I have nothing to say you guys, I don’t know what is going on, everything is strange and nothing makes sense at all and I just want this to all be over but I agree with Derek I can’t let anyone risk their lives for something that may or may not be happening.” Stiles finally spoke out. 

 

 

“Stiles you’re pack, we would die to protect you and if somehow this Deacon guy has found interest in you then it’s our responsibility to attack before he can even think about harming you in any way. I don’t know anything about research but we need to do something and fast.” Boyd responded first looking with pleading eyes. 

 

 

“Yea Stiles you’re my batman remember? I’d do anything for you, and Boyd is right we can’t sit around waiting for some phantom attack and wind up getting caught with our pants down and tails in between our legs we need to be proactive in this, it’s your life we’re talking out and two newest pack member’s lives.” Erica added in pointing to Stiles’ stomach. 

 

 

“Son, I love you and you know I’m itching to kill someone, anyone, everyone so I agree with Erica and Boyd we do our research, I’ll pull some strings and we find this bastard and rip his fucking head off. In that order.” John said smiling, imagining inflicting pain on Deacon. 

 

 

“I can’t let you guys get hurt because of me and hell for all we know Deacon could just want my pups if he knew I was pregnant, could be why he hasn’t made an attack yet and if that’s true then he won’t hurt me at least not until the twins are born which gives us time to plan, research, and train.” Stiles said sounding and looking drained. 

 

 

Stiles is just tired of all of this, of the supernatural shit storm that has become his life and what he would give just to be back to happier times without all the drama. Which is why he just leaned back on the couch, closed his eyes, rubbed his stomach and wished that maybe if he kept his eyes closed hard enough it would all just go away. 

 

 

“Wait a minute? Allison’s father could be dying and the only ones who were willing to do something about it is Lydia, Isaac, and Danny and yet this Deacon guy may or may not want Stiles and all of a sudden it’s ‘I’ll die for you?’ seriously?” Scott voiced thus dragging Stiles out of daydreaming. 

 

 

“Once again we are brought back to Allison, why is everything about Allison?” Boyd asked and Stiles well Stiles was shocked because Boyd looked genuinely angry. 

 

 

“Because she’s my mate and I love her. If Erica was kidnapped or hurt or needed your help you would do the exact same thing. And no matter what Argent did in his life he is a human being who has saved our lives more than once and is in need of our help. He apologized for what his family did you, Allison apologized for what she did to you why won’t you just forgive?” Scott yelled mixed between anger and pleading. 

 

 

 

“Because it’s not the fact that she did those things and feels guilty Scott it’s the fact that she was capable of doing those things in the first place. She knew us, all of us before we were werewolves and yet as soon as we got that bite we became target practice to her; she was able to help torture us just because we were different and for that I can never forgive her. I wouldn’t be capable of such cruelty to anything or anyone unless I’m backed into a corner but there’s a darkness in her that is generational and you are too close to see it for yourself.” Boyd said and simply walked away, Erica on his tail and shockingly Jackson as well. 

 

 

“I’m sorry Scott but I agree with Boyd, she allowed herself to become corrupt because of her own ignorance and hatred for the unknown.” Stiles responded cut off by Scott. 

 

 

“You forgave Jackson and he killed a shit ton of people because he was so fucking selfish and arrogant he had to have the bite.” Scott yelled, furious now. 

 

 

Stiles had to contain himself from slapping Scott because he knew it would not end well at all. 

 

“I really can’t believe you right now! I can’t believe you just said that especially since you don’t know anything about Jackson or what it was like for him to be the Kanima and the guilt that he now has to carry around knowing he ended so many lives and that those families will never get justice. He has to live with that and it kills him more than you know and he is nothing like Allison.

 

She blamed Derek for turning her mother when all Derek did was save your life; your life Scott in case you forgot her mother was killing you. Not trying to kill you she was killing you and Derek risked his own life for yours and you never said thank you and you want to know why? Because Derek never asked you to, he never asked anything of you accept to trust him and join his pack so that he could help train your stupid werewolf ass and you never appreciated any of that. 

 

You know what? You and Allison deserve each other, I can’t sit around and have you constantly choosing her over this pack you are my best friend and I love you and at one point in time I would have gladly died for you a thousand times over but now? I’m not sure who you are anymore Scott, and I don’t know why you can so easily overlook all of her faults, all of her family’s faults but still hold a grudge to a member of this pack.” Stiles said standing up to look Scott eye for eye. 

 

 

“I guess I can say the same thing to you Stiles; everyone deserves forgiveness, everyone deserves a second chance and redemption. You forgave Jackson, you forgave Peter but not Allison?” Scott replied stepping closer and received a warning growl by Derek. 

 

 

“Allison doesn’t deserve forgiveness, not until she understands what it’s like to have everything ripped from you, not until she lays awake crying because of the nightmares of her actions, not until her apologies or nothing more than empty words.” Stiles replied, nose touching nose at this point. 

 

 

“I don’t even know what happened to you Stiles; I don’t know who you are anymore but this heartless thing you are rocking doesn’t suit you well at all. She lost her grandfather,  
mother, sister and possibly her father and you want her to suffer even more?” Scott asked tilting his head. 

 

 

“Yes.” Stiles simply said. 

 

 

“I can’t believe you said that and meant it.” Scott said taking a step back. 

 

 

“My innocence has been lost a long time ago Scott, this is the new me so learn to deal with it. Maybe if your head wasn’t so far up Allison’s ass or Isaac’s ass this summer then you would have noticed a change in me.” Stiles said starting to walk towards the door and Scott growled. 

 

 

 

“It’s funny how you once called the Argents the real monsters yet the only monster I see in this room is you.” Scott said with a faint painful smirk on his face out of disbelief this is  
going on. 

 

 

The roomie was eerie silent and filled with tension so thick you could chock on it or cut it with a knife; every wolf was on edge especially Derek. 

 

 

 

“Sorry you feel that way Scott. Nobody follow me.” Stiles said then slammed the door shut behind him.

 

++++++++

 

Stiles went home, nowhere special just to his room to lie on his bed and inhale his own scent. He needed to be reminded that all of this is in fact real and that he hadn’t had some horrible realistic nightmare. 

 

 

“Shit” Stiles breathed out starring up at the ceiling trying to figure out how the turn of events ended up with him and Scott ending their friendship. 

 

 

 

“Stiles?” A voice called from outside the window then there was a knock before it slid open. 

 

 

 

“I locked that window.” Stiles said covering his face with his sleeve not bothering to see which wolf disobeyed his request. 

 

 

“I can pick a lock you know?” And ahh it was the infamous rebel Peter who disobeyed. 

 

 

“So you and I are going to have a cheesy heart to heart, watch some cheesy horror films, eat some cheesy and greasy and meaty pizza and keep all werewolves out for the rest of the night.” Peter said sitting in the desk chair spinning his self around in circles because apparently he’s a fucking toddler. 

 

 

“Do I have a say in any of this?” Stiles asked pepping at Peter from under his elbow with one eye. 

 

“Nope.” 

 

“Fine.” Stiles said getting off the bed and motioning for Peter to follow him downstairs. 

 

 

“So I guess you lost rock, paper, scissors and had to check on me?” Stiles teased as he sat on the couch and watched Peter hook up to the television so they could watch Netflix. 

 

 

“Actually I had to fight Derek and your father, it took a lot of promises and convincing to let them let me come.” Peter said taking his seat beside Stiles. 

 

 

“Well shall we get down to it then? You want to talk about Scott and this whole Allison thing right? Let me help you by saying I have no idea why I can’t forgive her. I thought I  
forgave her, at one point in time I never even cared and or blamed her for all that happened but lately it’s just; everything she says or does makes me so angry. “Stiles confessed. 

 

 

“I don’t know what to tell you except let’s not worry about that today; Stiles you are a teenager you should be watching cheesy movies, having pillow fights, getting drunk or high or some tattoo you will later regret. 

 

 

You should be gorging yourself in pizza, wings, and junk food and worrying about passing your exams and getting zits and trying not to wear the same underwear twice. You should be thinking about colleges and spring breaks and road trips with friends not worrying about being werewolf male impregnated. Not worrying about freaky hybrid Deacon’s and not worrying about life or death or supernatural things or even the fact that now you can’t masturbate because your werewolf father will smell it. 

 

 

I came over here to say that I am so sorry that any of this has happened to you and that your life will never be the same again because it won’t. Derek wants to protect you, he  
never wanted you to kill Aiden or get close to him because he never wanted you to have to see the reality of life; he never wanted you to have to grow up too quickly, lose your innocence and your teen youth which is supposed to be the highlight of one’s life. 

 

He never had all of those experiences because his family was stripped from him and he had to grow up far too quickly, he had to come back mourn the loss of his sister then had to kill his own uncle and last surviving family member on top of all that, and well he wanted more for you. I wanted you to see what the world really is for yourself because I know you can handle it or at least that’s what I thought was the right thing to do. 

 

I wanted you to be able to protect yourself, to be able to know that sometimes you have to do what seems to be wrong but for the right reasons like chopping Aiden’s head off even though he was a person or werewolf, even though he had a heart beat and friends and someone to miss, you still did what was right for you with no regrets. You had to become societies bad guy in order to do what you knew would be right and I’m sorry for putting that on your shoulders before you were ready.” Peter said and Stiles inhaled trying to absorb all that information in. 

 

 

 

“I…I’m not sure what to say to that Peter. The moment I lost my mom and had to watch out for my dad was the moment I grew up way too fast I think, even before the supernatural was introduced into my life. You helped me realize I was more than the weak human and showed me a different side to myself and for that, never apologize. “ Stiles said looking at his hands thinking about how normal they look but the danger they’re capable of creating. 

 

 

“I can’t tell you what to do, I can’t tell you how to react to Allison but what I can say is that being the bad guy or not being the bad guy goes both ways. You forgave me after we had a heart to heart, you forgave Jackson after you two got close but for some reason you are putting a wall up for Allison and whether that’s because she took Scott from you, or something deeper but you have to ask yourself if hating her is worth it?” 

 

 

“I’m sure anymore but when I was having those nightmares, when I was waking up screaming every single night afraid to go sleep, afraid to turn the lights out because of what maybe in the shadows. When I was that scared teenage boy terrified of his own nightmares, Allison was in them. Granted it was Gerard who was the monster but deep down I knew she was standing there somewhere laughing at the fact that I was helpless and every time I see her face it just reminds me of being weak.” Stiles admitted taking a chance to look up at Peter. 

 

 

“Well Stiles you aren’t that scared teenage boy afraid to go to sleep anymore; you aren’t weak but totally badass and can handle yourself. You have to let go of the hold that monster has on you and I know it’s hard and I also know transferring that fear and anger into something or someone else helps but take it from someone who knows, all it does is wind up getting yourself or someone else killed.” 

 

 

Stiles took what Peter said to heart because if anyone knows about transferring fear and anger it’s Peter and as a result a lot of people were killed and eventually Peter was killed himself for doing what he thought was right.

 

 

“You’re right, I need to let the monster go but not until I kill Deacon myself.” Stiles said and Peter graced him with a smile. 

 

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Peter said grabbing the remote to select the Exorcist. 

 

 

“Peter?” 

 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

 

“I’m glad it was you…you know who came over I’m glad it was you.”

 

 

Peter wasn’t sure what to say to that because thank you just seemed like not enough affection so he did what does best and gave Stiles a hug. An awkward hug but a hug none the less. 

 

 

“I’m still not sure if I should be alarmed at the fact some 30 something year old is keeping me hostage in my own house; the term pedophile comes to mind.” Stiles teased to ease back into their routine. 

 

 

“At least I don’t have candy and I’m not in my underwear, I think we’d call that progress.” Peter smiled and said and Stiles could do nothing but laugh because yes that is progress indeed. 

 

 

“Hey…I thought we were having pizza?” Stiles said thinking about his tummy. 

 

 

“No worries Derek, your father and Boyd are bringing it over a long with chips, soda, chicken, pop tarts, brownies and Jackson and Erica are bringing the liquor. We are going to have fun, not talk about werewolves or the supernatural and puppy pile it out.” Peter said. 

 

 

Stiles didn’t want to admit it but the fact that Scott, Lydia, Danny, and Isaac weren’t coming over really hurt him especially Scott. Stiles never meant to divide the pack and he knows if they want to even stand a chance against Deacon they will have to be united and stronger than ever. 

 

 

“He’ll come around.” Peter said squeezing Stiles’ hand and Stiles never responded he just squeezed back and waited for his remaining pack to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's been a long time coming sorry for the delay...exams and moving had me occupied..
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a short chapter sorry for that but have been super busy...
> 
> Promise to do better next time.

“We are not doing spin the bottle Erica you are the only girl in here.” Boyd emphasized again. 

 

“Oh come on what are you afraid of kissing another guy? Don’t be homophobic Boyd.” Erica teased. 

 

“Yeah Boyd don’t be homophobic.” Stiles teased as well making kissy faces at him, Boyd gave Derek a ‘help me please’ look and Derek just laughed to his self. 

 

“Besides Erica you should be afraid of Peter kissing you.” Jackson added in. 

 

“Hey?” Peter said sounding offended Jackson just shrugged. 

 

 

This is how Stiles imagined his night going, this is how Stiles pictured everything turning out at the so called sleep over Peter informed him that he was having but of course like everything in Stiles’ life it all went to shit. 

 

It started the moment Peter left to go get ice and Stiles was all alone in the house for all of five seconds when he began to have the angriest stomach pains he had ever felt in his life. It was as if someone was stabbing him in the back extremely slowly with a very dull knife and he could barely breathe. 

 

He reached for his phone to call Derek or Peter or his father or hell anyone but his phone was no longer on the couch which meant he either left it at Derek’s place or somewhere in the car and he had no time to think about it; no time to beg for help like some damsel in distress so he crawled to the door, still holding his stomach with one arm, and grabbed his keys to drive to Deaton or Mrs. McCall. 

 

 

“Get your shit together Stiles!” Stiles had to mentally yell at himself over and over again in order to convince himself that it was all going to be alright. He had no idea what was going on well that was until he stepped outside and noticed Markus lying down on the hood of his car.

 

 

“Fuck” Stiles murmured to his self, wishing he had some type of weapon on him that would slice and dice this fucker up real well and get him out of his life forever. Markus was wearing all black and had a scowl on his face to rival Derek’s any day. 

 

 

“I didn’t know men in black were in town.” Stiles mocked eyeing the cheesy black suit and black dress shirt Markus was wearing. “Or maybe a long lost Winchester brother.” Stiles continued trying to talk his way through the aching pain in his stomach that seemed more like a warning of danger pain than an actually upset pain than anything else.  
There was no response, maybe Markus was the decoy or maybe he was trying to pretend like he wasn’t scared shitless, either way Stiles had had enough of the silence treatment for a stalker. “Well nice talk…” Stiles began to say he stepped back to head on inside only to find a hand on his shoulder and the other arm wrapping around his waist from behind. 

 

 

An eerie voice was whispered into his ear “I wouldn’t try to run if I were you.” The voice said and Stiles could only assume it was none other than Deacon himself who rubbed his hand along Stiles’ stomach and the pain increased to unbearable measures and Stiles was forced to his knees and let of a shrill of pain. 

 

 

Deacon took a step back and Stiles could hear the muffle laughter coming from behind him and if he wasn’t in so much pain he would be furious right now he truly would. 

 

“Whu...what do you want?” Stiles rasped out trying to stand up but was drug by the neck instead, claws piercing the skin of his throat. 

 

 

“Hmmm.” Deacon murmured out allowing his claws to draw blood of the side of Stiles’ neck. “I want to be free.” He simply said and Stiles winced at the pain as he saw his own blood fall to the ground. 

 

And okay Stiles was confused, what the hell does ‘be free’ mean? 

 

 

“What do you mean be free?” Stiles’ mouth asked without his brain’s permission, the last thing he wanted to do was seemed interested in anything other than killing this guy and Markus who was no doubt putting a butt dent in Stiles’ jeep. The fucker. 

 

“There are a lot of things you don’t understand Stiles, a lot of things nobody truly understands but that’s why I’m here so that I can put things in perspective for everyone and even clear my name. I just want this to all be over and I can do that with your help.” Deacon said in that creepy voice again and a hand left from drawing blood on his neck to rubbing his stomach and the pain was increasing again. 

 

 

Stiles was confused, he was in pain, he was angry and ready to kill someone or anyone or hell everyone. He was also mixed between scared and intrigued at the fact he neck was beginning to heal up. He placed his hand there to only feel the drying of blood and healing of skin and looked to Deacon as if maybe he held the world’s answers.

 

 

“I have no idea how you did that; your babies must be protecting you more than I thought.” Deacon said with a smile; a smile that said he was happy and his task was accomplished and that smile did not make Stiles feel comfortable at all, even after Deacon began to walk away saying nothing more than “I’ll see you again my pet.” 

 

 

“This may sound cliché but you should have killed me when you had the chance because you won’t get another one.” Stiles claimed through clinched teeth and Deacon did nothing more than snort before disappearing into the mist of the trees.

 

 

Stiles wasn’t sure how long he had been there, sitting on the cold concrete in his driveway holding his neck with his mouth wide opened and his other hand on his now calm stomach. He wasn’t even sure when his pack had come over to the house, seated him on the couch and began asking him a thousand questions all at the same time with long claws and multi colored eyes. 

 

 

Stiles can officially admit he was going through what psychiatrists would call shock. 

 

 

“Stiles…Stiles can you hear me what happened?” Stiles knew his name was being called but for some reason his mouth wouldn’t allow him to speak. Any other time his mouth would do nothing but talk but now it was betraying him yet again. 

 

 

“Come on Stiles we’re here and you’re safe.” A voice spoke to him softly and he recognized it as Derek who was stroking his neck and stomach with gently strokes half to keep Stiles calm and the other half to probably scent away Deacon’s scent which must have been driving Derek crazy.

 

 

“How are you so calm?” Stiles asked and oh great now his mouth finds fucking voice and first words out were those? Great! Stiles and his mouth were going to have a serious sit down later on. 

 

 

Derek just laughed gently in the crook of his mate’s neck and Stiles rubbed his cheek on the top of his head to embrace it. 

 

 

“If it weren’t for the fact you need me trust me I would be killing anything in my path to get to whoever scented you, touched you, and put that much fear in your heart.” Derek said nosing Stiles’ chin up slightly so he could inhale. 

 

 

“I...I was hit with a wave of pain after Peter left to get ice and I fell to the floor it hurt so much I thought I was dying. I couldn’t find my phone so I tried to get to the jeep but there was Markus sitting on it and he was a distraction for Deacon who came up right behind me.” Stiles had to stop to close his eyes and take a breath. 

 

 

“Then he grabbed me from behind and began to rub my stomach claiming he wanted to be left free and that nobody knows the truth about anything and how I can be the one to help him and honestly it freaked me out and confused me but that wasn’t all. When he clawed my neck, it healed like the babies healed me from inside out and the pain it was a warning for danger.” Stiles gave a dramatic pause so the pack could gasp and murmur. 

 

 

“I told him I was going to kill him and he just walked away smiling like whatever his plan was had got accomplished today and I don’t think I was scared, I mean I can’t really remember. I don’t even remember what he looks like, and I should remember but it likes my brain is all fuzzy and is buffering or something and I’m so frustrated you guys. I’m tired of all of this…” Stiles flail’s his arms around before crossing them over his chest. 

 

 

“Stiles…” John began to say. 

 

“No dad, I’m not saying I want out of this life style, that wasn’t my intention at all I’m just saying that I’m angry and I want blood. I’ve never had the urge to kill so strongly before in my life but there is more to Deacon that he is letting on, more to Deacon taking the hunter’s hostages’ and as long as I’m breathing I’m going to figure this damn thing out.” Stiles said staring out of the window and he had to gawk a little after seeing what looked like Markus winking at him from across the street before disappearing once more.

“Stiles, what did you see?” John asked looking out the window to see an empty street. 

 

“I…I honestly have no idea. I don’t know why he let me go, why he came to me in the first place or if he wants my babies for some sick reason. I don’t know who did something to him or why he claims he’s in need of being freed but somehow I’m right in the middle of all of this. I’m the key that unlocks him and I’m afraid of what will happen if he does become free but not as much as I’m afraid of who is pulling his strings.” Stiles said softly as he leaned back on the couch. 

 

 

"My concerns are that if we kill this guy then who's to say whatever is keeping him here, keeping him the way he is; won't come after us?" Boyd asked

 

 

"That concerns me as well but my question is why keep the hunter's alive? Is it part of him getting free? Or his revenge? And if so Scott will not like this one bit." Stiles said looking at his lap while the room went quiet for a moment. 

 

“I’ve been itching to kill something since I got turned I’m all for killing someone but we have to be smart about this but also we need to be proactive.” John said looking around the room. 

 

“The sheriff’s right Derek we need the whole pack to get their shit together so we can figure this thing out like one; like a pack and a family. “ Jackson said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

 

“I guess that means someone needs to call Scott.” The room fell silent once more and Stiles looked over at Derek who was eyeing the carpet with intent. 

 

“What???”

No response so Stiles looked around at the group again before shouting "What?? What is it that you guys are failing to tell me?" 

 

Derek turned to Peter, who turned to John who turned back to Peter and they were having this nice little eye conversation leaving Stiles out. 

 

"Words you assholes, not you dad, use your fucking words for the love of god."

 

The silence was driving Stiles crazy and he began to fidget on the couch till Derek placed his massive hands on Stiles' hips to keep him still and after letting out a gasp began to say "we need to talk to you about Scott."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed....
> 
>  
> 
> Here's my tumblr for updates.... http://www.tumblr.com/blog/centa0592


	20. Film in the making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short but cute little chapter to prepare for the next one.

Stiles was furious, he was beyond furious as a matter of fact he passed serious about ten miles ago and is now working his way to insane rage. When Derek told him Scott wanted out of the pack because of Stiles at first he was in shock but then anger just grew within him.

 

It was so bad that the entire ride over to Scott’s house Stiles was actually planning his former best friend’s murder and he was at the part where he would hide the body when he arrived in the drive way to see an angry werewolf standing with his arms folded across his chest.

 

“Get over yourself Scott, you really want to leave the pack because I disagree with you? Do you have any idea what just happened to me or what could happen to you and the other’s if you pursue this without thinking?” Stiles fumed as he jumped out of his jeep taking long strides to meet his friend face to face. 

 

 

“That’s the problem right there though Stiles, it’s all about you; it’s always about you lately whether with the pregnancy or some stalker or even Deacon and for some reason you can’t seem to pull your head out of your own ass to help us come up with a plan to save Allison’s father. Her fucking father who she only has left.” Scott shouted back, his hot breath blowing onto Stiles’ face. 

 

“You’re actually serious aren’t you? You think I like almost dying, you think I like waking up in night terrors because I got fucking abused by some sick and demented old fucker while watching my friends get tortured and not being able to do a damn thing about it. 

 

You think I like watching my dad almost die because of me, or my friends getting hurt or any of the other crazy shit that’s going on. You think I like having mood swings or having some crazy ass hybrid werewolf stalk you at your house while rubbing his hand on your stomach talking about he wants your babies and some other freaky shit?

 

Because believe me Scott I would trade lives with you any fucking day of the week. I’m doing the best I can with who and what I have and if it took you this long to realize there was something wrong with me then maybe I didn’t have you to begin with. 

 

Derek figured out I was having nightmares and that something was wrong with me over the summer before I even knew, he was there when all you cared about was Allison and Isaac and I never said a thing Scott.

 

I never turned my back on you or stopped caring about you even though you stopped realizing I was in pain; that I needed you more than ever and I forgave you for that I really did but all of this? Leaving the pack because of me that is hurtful in more ways than you can imagine and I don’t know what to say to you. Deacon came by to see me and told me that he was being controlled and was seeking freedom and that I held the key. 

 

Maybe he is holding the people responsible for his own torment and maybe just maybe Mr. Argent isn’t as innocent as he claims to be. But you’re right; we can’t just let a man die but we can’t dismiss that we have no fucking idea what we are doing either. And I drove all the way over here plotting your death but right now you are so not even worth my time.” 

 

 

Stiles took a long breath and turned to walk away while Scott closed his own eyes, retracted his claws, ad took a deep breath before whispering out; “Stiles.” In a very desperate plea. 

 

Stiles stopped, he didn’t turn around because he couldn’t let his former friend see the tears falling from his face. 

 

 

“Stiles I had no idea you felt that way or that you went through all that because you’re right I wasn’t paying attention not like I should have and then you got a brand new life with Derek and Peter and I just felt like you didn’t need me anymore. 

 

I felt like the pack loved you and your word over me any day and that what was the point anymore you know? But you’re right I was a lousy friend who didn’t think about the repercussions at all for leaving the pack nor did I think of a decent plan that wouldn’t get everyone killed. I thought on instinct and not logic and I am so sorry for it all. For the neglect, the lies, and for leaving. I left you alone before and I can’t do it again.” 

 

Scott exhaled and waited for Stiles who had a hand on the door handle to his jeep. 

 

“I just need time Scott.” Stiles said in a faint voice while chancing to look at the sad werewolf in the eyes. Stiles just knew Scott was going to like burst out crying or get on his knees and grovel and Stiles just couldn’t take it right now so he jumped in jeep and left without a single word more. 

 

+++++++++

“I can’t believe Derek agreed to play Aladdin.” Erica said not even trying to contain her laughter. 

 

Scott kept messaging Stiles but honestly the brown haired teen just needed some time alone to reflex on how Scott could just throw away so many years of friendship for such a bullshit reason. He was no longer angry but extremely hurt that’s why he had to distance himself from hearing anything Scott, Lydia or Isaac would have to say. 

 

It was three days of nonstop moping and pinning for friendship coming from Stiles that the pack couldn’t take it anymore, they needed to cheer him up and had to do it fast so Peter suggested making a cliché satire film and the teens (and the Sheriff) jumped with glee at the thought. 

 

 

Stiles Oh so desperately wanted to see Derek in an Aladdin costume as well as dressed like a gladiator and surprisingly Derek agreed to whatever is was Stiles wanted. 

 

“That’s because our alpha is whipped.” Boyd said smirking was placing the magic carpet on the floor. 

 

“Hey I prefer the term in love with my mate.” Derek said mockingly not even doubting that Stiles has his whipped. 

 

 

“Actually according to Peter, Stiles is the one who likes to get whipped.” Jackson said ducking his head from Erica’s slap but was so worth it at the mortified expressions on Stiles’, Derek’s, and the Sheriff’s faces.

 

“PETER!!!” Derek and Stiles shouted at once. 

 

“What??? What???? You knew I was listening.” Peter said while shrugging his shoulders and going back to fixing the camera. 

 

“I’m not going to lie I keep picturing Derek as Aladdin riding on a magic carpet and that’s pretty hot, just like Boyd after he puts on his cop uniform. Mmmm.” Erica said allowing her thoughts to wonder while Stiles gaped at her. 

 

“Shit now all I can think about is Boyd using his handcuffs to tie up Stiles and Derek coming to find him like that and Oh god we’re secretly shooting a porno aren’t we?” Jackson asked wide eyed at the realization. 

 

 

“Umm no. And OH MY GOD can we STAHP??? No more Sterek sex life discussions please or else you’ll kill my father and then his ghost will haunt you all.” Stiles said while pointing at the room. 

 

“Actually I find it rather fascinating.” John said smiling while crossing his arms and looking side eyed at Peter. 

 

“Peter I will stab you for this…this (Points to his father) is all your fault you are rubbing off of him aren’t you?” Stiles asked/shouted. 

 

Jackson just laughed and said “I bet he is ‘rubbing off’ on him.” And then just laughed harder and Erica soon joined in. 

 

“Oh god we are shooting a porno…this is like a really cheesy porno isn’t it? That’s fucking hot.” Erica said laughing harder at the blush on John’s cheeks.

 

 

“Dad why are you blushing??? You shouldn’t be blushing you should be angry or mortified or scarred for life or all of the above.” Stiles said, totally bewildered. 

 

 

“Rubbing off on him.” Jackson said again quietly snorting to himself. 

 

 

Stiles just face palmed. “Teenagers…I’m surrounded by a bunch of fucking teenagers.”

 

“Pot…meet kettle.” Derek said enjoying and the laughter and oh these assholes are good; if they want to play let’s all gang up on Stiles and sexually scar him for life he can play this game too. 

 

 

“Game on bitches!” Stiles yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh sorry for the long wait....I was in Germany and didn't have my laptop but I am back and ready to work on this baby....Will start doing friday updates :)


	21. Chapter 21

The video as it turned out did not become a porno much to everyone’s surprise, there were moments of close calls though especially when Boyd was dressed like a firefighter and Erica couldn’t contain herself. The whole group learned more about those two’s sex lives than ever before that day. 

 

Stiles kept a watchful eye on his father and Peter who were huddled away laughing the entire time plotting out pranks to play on the pack. When Stiles ended up with a small bald patch in the back of his head because of a prank gone rouge, he had enough and kicked both men out demanding that they be ate and maimed if they try to return. The pack just laughed at him including the traitor of a boyfriend Derek who ‘just couldn’t help himself.’ 

 

Stiles will see who’s the last one laughing when he pulls off his prank of pranks because the pack may not know this but they just unleashed a prank war and Stiles was coming for blood. Which is why he is now at Scott’s house because he will need help and pride be damned he needs his friend for this one. 

 

 

“Scott?” Stiles called from the driveway and saw a very eager teenager bolt out the door. 

 

 

“Hey Stiles…” Scott said smiling looking at Stiles with hopeful eyes. 

 

 

“Damn Scott can we just go back to being friends again? I really hate that you and I are fighting and I really hate how all of this has turned out. We’re teenagers man we should be thinking about college, and gossiping about relationships, and getting into trouble. Not having babies, and worrying about killer kidnapping hybrid werewolves who take people’s father’s hostage and shit. It’s not normal, we should try normal for a while.” Stiles said stepping closer so his friend can give him a massive bro hug. 

 

 

“God I’m so glad to hear you say that because it’s what I want also. The thing with Allison’s father will work itself out, we’ll all come up with a plan in due time but for now we just need to be bro’s again and I need to stop getting so carried away and emotional. I have to grow up some time right?” Scott says smiling and unleashing his friend from the hug. 

 

 

“Right. And as our first act of duty I announce a prank war, partially because my dad and Peter got me good…Look”

 

 

Stiles shows Scott the missing patches of hair and the wolf doesn’t laugh not at all even though he wants to he knows he can’t and this is why Stiles needed his best friend back even if said best friend is smirking like the fucking devil right now. 

 

 

“Go ahead you can laugh.” Stiles sighs out and hears his friend howling with fucking laughter before he could even get the sentence out of his mouth. 

 

 

“Now that you’ve gotten that out of your little wolfy system you need to help me come up with a master plan tonight after the movie. Oh yeah we made a movie and it was a lot of fun and we’re watching it tonight you and the other’s should totally come. My house around 7.” Stiles says and Scott nods his head with intent. 

 

 

The two part ways, both with massive smiles on their faces because even if shit is hitting the fucking fan at least they’ll always have their friendship and right now it’s the small things in life that count. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

The movie was about to begin and the pack were all snuggled up with each other on the floor Jackson, Erica and Derek closing Stiles in like they needed to protect him from the fucking television or something. Boyd and Danny were leaning against Erica while Peter and John were sitting on the couch snickering about some damn magazine and really Stiles was going to have to separate those two. 

 

 

But then the pack tensed and at first Stiles thought it might be because they smelled another wolf or something especially by the way everyone was growling low and giving off   
warning barks. But once the door opened and it was just Scott, Allison, Lydia and Isaac Stiles had no idea why they were still growling. 

 

“Seriously guys why are you growling?” Stiles asked bewildered. 

 

“Not pack.” Derek growled out flashing red eyes. 

 

“Threat.” Jackson echoed flashing his blue eyes.

 

 

And for fucks sake these wolves were going to be the death of him. 

 

 

“We were invited here.” Scott squeaked out and the fear projecting from the four of them was very evident. 

 

 

“You’re not wanted.” Erica growled out before Stiles could inject. 

 

 

“Jesus you guys I invited them over here, everything is cool now forgive and forget. Life’s too short to hold grudges so let the past be the past I was wrong to be so angry for so long can we just watch the movie and move on?” Stiles asked pointing towards the screen. 

 

 

The growling didn’t cease like Stiles had hoped. 

 

 

“Are you four really that dumb? Derek sees you as a threat because you’re no longer pack, and you hurt his mate therefore his betas also see you four as threats. So until you submit to his wolf, the childish growling will not stop.” Peter stated and okay that oddly made sense but the childish part? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. 

 

 

“Oh” Scott said then gave in to submission as did Allison, Isaac and Lydia and the growling managed to cease but the tension was still pretty thick. 

 

 

“Come on Scott you can sit next to me.” Stiles said moving over a little and yeah apparently Erica was not happy about that because it meant Allison was sitting next to Scott which happened to be beside her so she not so subtly got up and moved to sit beside Peter on the couch and Boyd followed as well did Jackson and okay now Lydia just looks so fucking hurt. 

 

 

“Don’t do that you guys, they made a mistake can’t we just move on from that?” I asked trying to rub my belly for sympathy votes and yeah not happening bitch mode Erica was the scariest thing ever including Deacon. 

 

 

“We forgave Allison once before and how did she repay us? She turned her back on us the moment things didn’t go her way as well as Scott, Isaac and Lydia. This is a pack it’s a bond a connection a family of some sorts and you don’t just cut ties with that because we disagree with you. You don’t just leave a pack because you couldn’t get your way, and abandon your pack members like Boyd and I did once. We were beyond selfish and paid for our stupidity and for them to do the exact same thing especially when we needed them the most I can’t forgive that.” Erica said resting on Boyd’s shoulder. 

 

 

And right, Erica and Boyd still feel guilty about leaving Derek vulnerable when fighting Gerard, they think if they would have stayed with the pack then they would have been able to help in the final battle somehow and now that Scott decided to leave said pack it was like a slap in the face. 

 

 

“This may not mean much but I am sorry and we all are sorry we got so caught up in emotions because of my dad that we didn’t think about what it would do to the pack. It was a selfish and inconsiderate gesture and we want to make amends anyway possible.” Allison was the first to say. 

 

 

Erica snorted in response. 

 

 

“Look we’re all young…okay some of us are young (looks at Peter) and we are going to make mistakes based off of emotion and instincts and other hormones and we’ll screw up but we are all we have everyone in this room and this is it. We need each other more now than ever before so please everyone pull your heads out of your asses and let’s just watch this cheesy movie that is borderline porno thanks to Erica and her lack of self-control.” Stiles says and leans against Derek as if to say ‘end of discussion.’

 

 

Jackson laughed at that last part but the tension in the room was still thick. The three betas still refused to come anywhere near the others but at least Derek eased up he even allowed Isaac to rest on his leg which was sickeningly adorable and Danny well poor Danny was just in the middle of it all. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The movie was god awful and funny all at the same time and Stiles didn’t miss his father and Peter sneaking off somewhere half way through the film to do god knows what. Stiles wished he could say the tension of the pack was eased but yeah that would be a lie. Stiles thinks Jackson felt hurt because Lydia chose Allison over him and so he was taking it out on her by ignoring her blatantly he even took a call from some girl at school and laughed so fake it was hard to watch. 

 

 

Stiles told everyone to get over themselves and started texting Scott about good prank ideas but the texting was stopped short once the part where Derek was stripping out of his Aladdin costume came on and that was literally the hottest thing he’d ever seen. Danny didn’t even try to hide his boner he was rocking and neither did Stiles. 

 

 

In fact Stiles stood up right in the middle of the whole thing and took Derek by the arm dragging him upstairs not even bothering to give the other’s a head up or fair warning. He closed his bedroom door and turned to face a very smug looking Derek. 

 

 

“And what are we doing up here?” Derek asked smirking while raising an eyebrow. 

 

 

“Oh shut up and fuck me.” Stiles said already taking the alpha’s shirt off and had to stifle a laugh when he heard the television being turned up to max volume. 

 

 

“You don’t mind the other’s hearing?” Derek asked amused while lying down on the bed allowing the teen to undress him. 

 

 

“Don’t care. They can stay, leave, or join if they want but you will be fucking me NOW.” Stiles proclaimed yanking Derek’s pants and boxers down with full force and smiled with content as his cock sprang free half hard resting on those gorgeous abs. 

 

 

And okay why is the door being swung open? “ERICA???” Stiles shouted in horror to see her smiling eagerly at him. 

 

 

“You said we could join.” Erica said crossing her arms like she was waiting for an invitation. 

 

 

“OH-MY-GOD it was a figure of speech you can’t join….” Stiles screamed trying to block Erica’s view of Derek’s cock. 

 

 

“You did say they could join.” Derek said still smiling smugly resting his head on his arms like he wants his betas to get a good view of what they can’t have and okay yeah not helping the situation. 

 

 

“Oh my god I’m impressed” And okay really?

 

 

“Jackson you too??” Stiles said mortified and Jackson merely shrugged not even trying to look ashamed. 

 

 

“OUT!” Stiles said pointing towards the door.

 

 

“But..but…but..” Erica muttered. 

 

“I swear to god you’ll be eating wolfsbane for the rest of your life if you do not leave right now.” Stiles said without any hesitance and the betas bowed their heads, closed the door and left. 

 

 

“As for you mister ‘NO HELP’…you won’t be getting any head…that’s right nosey ass betas I suck Derek’s cock. I deep throat the whole thing, sucking it so tight and hard he can’t do anything but moan out my name while he cums and I make sure to swallow it all.” That outta scar them for life.

 

 

“It didn’t work I think you just turned Erica on, she’s in the bathroom with Boyd now and Jackson grabbed Danny and said they needed to leave right away…god I have no idea what Jackson’s gonna do Danny and Scott is mortified I can imagine his face.” Derek said stifling a laugh.

 

 

“Sorry Scott.” Stiles shouted and rested on the bed opening his legs waiting for Derek to undress him and get to work. 

 

 

Derek, reading Stiles’ mind, complied completely and dropped to his knees after making Stiles stand up and take his clothes off. “I’m not going easy on you.” Derek said smiling and Stiles groaned just from the anticipation alone. 

 

 

Derek licked his lips slowly and teased the head of the cock with the tip of his tongue with a few long licks, just enough to have the cock twitching and Stiles’ hips thrusting for more. Hiding a chuckle Derek placed his hands firm on his lover’s hips and took his whole cock in his mouth in one go, swallowing it until the head reached the back of his own throat. 

 

 

Stiles trailed the outline of Derek’s jaw with his thumb then the outline of the man’s pink lips nearly cuming just at the sight of Derek taking him all in like that looking so vulnerable and perfect the way the alpha’s pink lips stretch over his dick. 

 

 

Wanting to drive the boy insane Derek began to bob his head back in forth licking circular lines along the side of the shaft as he kept tightening his jaw to suck harder. Encouragement was given to him with he felt a hand rest in his hair tugging it softly so he fastened up the pace and added in a tug of the teen’s balls mixed with sucking on them gently. 

 

 

“Fuck….Derek.” Stiles panted out unable to control the thrusts of his hips as he began to fuck into Derek’s mouth and the alpha let the boy do so willingly, humming as he moved his head back and forth and received a nice tug of contentment after he added a finger to the teen’s ass massaging his pink hole gently. 

 

 

“You look so beautiful the way you’re fucking my finger, I love watching you come undone.” Derek said reaching to the side table for the lube bottle and poured a small amount on his fingers so he could add a second one to fuck Stiles with. The teen just groaned at the words spreading his legs farther apart thrusting his hips up to show his pink hole all open and ready waiting for Derek to simply take him. 

 

 

“Mmmm you like the way my finger feels inside you? Like the way you drip just thinking about my dick inside you?” Derek asked in a very low and seductive tone and add that with the pressure already being put on Stiles’ prostate he fucking done. 

 

 

“Derek…please?” Stiles panted out in a desperate plea. 

 

 

“Please what Stiles?” Derek asked teasing the boy by nibbling on the head of his cock and adding a third finger scissoring and thrusting upwards. 

 

 

“I need…”

 

 

“What do you need?” To fucking come you asshole!!! Is what Stiles was thinking but for some reason his mouth just couldn’t get the right words out he was too busy grinding on Derek’s fingers. 

 

 

“For you to fuck me.” Stiles managed out and Derek didn’t need to hear anymore, he removed his fingers, rubbed lube all over his cock and lined the head of it with Stiles’ hole waiting for the teen to wrap himself around before Derek pushed in and when he did Stiles dug into the man’s shoulder’s with full force and left out a soft gasp from the initial pain. 

 

 

“S’good.” Stiles pants out as Derek thrusts slow, rhythmic thrusts inside of him hitting his prostate each time with such accuracy Stiles was about to come without having to touch himself. 

 

“Thought you weren’t taking it easy on me? Harder…faster…” Stiles left the please off because it wasn’t necessary, Derek was already pumping harder and faster flipping Stiles on his hands and knees so the alpha could get a dominating stance on the boy, gripping him by his shoulders and ramming into as hard as he could to simply break the teen in half. 

 

 

And it worked because Stiles thought he was going to split in two the way Derek was ramming into him, taking it all the way just to slam it in again and using slick fingers to spread his cheeks apart while the fucking continued. 

 

 

“S’Close….Derek.” Stiles panted out and Derek whispered “come for me Stiles” in his ear and that’s all the encouragement he needed. He grab his cock with his right hand and with two tugs he was spilling hot come all over himself and had no time to come down from his body shaking orgasm because Derek’s thrusts were more precise and more needy than anything’s he’s felt before. 

 

 

“Fuck Stiles…I’m gonna come.” Stiles was already getting hard again just from hearing Derek grunt, moan, and pant his name while marking all over his back before he felt the alpha tightened around him and then hot come pour all through his body and down his leg. “Fuck.” Derek said once more before pulling out. 

 

 

“That was hot.” Stiles said totally collapsing on the bed on his stomach and giggled when Derek rolled him onto him. “Mine.” Derek said nibbling Stiles’ neck for good measure. 

 

 

“Yeah big guy…I’m all yours.” Content with the answer Derek simply went to sleep instantly, Stiles snuggled up in his arms. 

 

++++++++++++++

 

But since Stiles wasn’t tired he slipped from the alpha’s grasps and wondered off downstairs hoping not everyone had abandoned him. 

 

 

“Stiles…welcome back everyone had left but we stayed because we weren’t sure if you wanted us to leave or not.” Allison said unsure. 

 

 

“It’s okay guys I’m glad you stayed it was rude of me to just leave like that but I couldn’t help it.” Stiles said taking a seat beside Scott on the carpet. 

 

“Why’s Derek not coming down?” Scott asked hestitant. 

 

 

“Still sleep…but I was thinking Allison do you have access to your father’s or grandfather’s work history?” 

 

 

“Yeah why?”

 

 

“It’s just something that Deacon said to me it’s almost as if he was being controlled by someone I just want to check out some information and do some research before I delve more into the idea.” Stiles said leaning back against the couch. 

 

 

“Come on we’re pack you can tell us. What are you thinking?” Isaac asked. 

 

 

“It sounded like hunter’s were involved in torturing him or using him to kill other supernatural creatures for them. Like they controlled him somehow kind of like Gerard with the Kanima. If that’s true then Deacon is not only pissed but now he’s seeking vengeance on the people he deems responsible and he wants to break free from their control. If Allison’s dad has been taken then it could be either because Deacon thinks he’s one of the people responsible or because he’s drawing out someone who is.” Stiles says slowly. 

 

 

“My mom? You think Deacon is here for her?” Allison said with sudden realization. 

 

 

“No offense Allison but your mom was pretty badass she might have teamed with some hunter’s before you and your dad and now Deacon is crossing the name’s off the list and it’s not like he would have any idea that your mom is dead which gives us a chance of finding your dad alive…gives us leverage.” Stiles says and Allison rests back on the heels on her feet. 

 

 

The room goes silent as everyone ponders what this actually means or what this all could mean meanwhile Derek is upstairs listening to every word secretly hating Allison even more if all of this drama has been caused because of once again her family.


	22. Pranks and Tears

Jackson had been M.I.A for almost two days and everyone was concerned; his father claimed Jackson was at home and just under the weather but the fact Jackson can’t get sick just made everyone even more worried which is why Stiles sent Danny over to talk with him. 

 

“Jackson?” Danny peeped his head into the boy’s room to see, a pale looking, Jackson actually wiping away tears from his bed. 

 

 

“Oh my god Jackson what’s wrong?” Danny asked rushing to his friend’s side and holding him on the bed. 

 

 

“I saw Deacon.” Jackson simply stated and Danny knew the teen well enough to know that there was way more to the story then that so he waited for Jackson to continue. 

 

“I saw Deacon after that night where you and I you know after the thing at Stilinksi’s house and I saw him. He was waiting for me in my car and I growled and him and went for an attack but he just laughed and said I couldn’t hurt him. He fucking laughed at me Danny like I was some pathetic child and then he said he just wanted to talk to me. I went for his throat and it did nothing, like it didn’t affect him or something and he clasped my hands together and just held them like that. God I felt like a fucking five year old getting in trouble, I was so vulnerable and scared and I tried to pretend like I wasn’t but I was.

 

And then he began to talk; he said ‘you see Jackson I came to you because you and I we are one of the same and if anyone would understand my anger it’s you. I wasn’t born a werewolf I was created, there are so many rumors of how I began to be and you want to know what? I have no idea which of them is true because I don’t remember being a fucking child. Do you know how frustrating it is to have so many years of your life erased and replaced with hatred that isn’t yours?

 

My earliest memories is being used as a weapon, being forced to kill for the pleasures of others and at first I had no idea what I was doing or why all I knew was that I had this urge to kill a desire for blood that was not mine to begin with. These hunter’s formed a secret society in which they would take turns as to who got control over me, they would use me to kill werewolves, other supernatural creatures, hunters who didn’t like what they were doing, even had me fight in a war for a while in Germany. 

 

They would pass me around and I would lose my memory and I felt so lost, so incredibly lost until Markus found me. I don’t know how or why but he did, he sought me out claiming he knew what the hunters were doing and that he wanted to help me and somehow he got my memory back. Helped me keep some form of control when I was being controlled and I found out how strong I was, how immune I had become to a lot of creatures and their weapons. 

 

And I wanted revenge Jackson, god I wanted revenge so bad on all the people who turned me into a killer; into a monster. I remember killing my own brother, at least I think he was my brother it’s this faint memory in the back of my mind but it’s there and how could I do that? My brother probably trusted me, he probably thought I was saving him but then I killed him and had no idea that I did it, no idea that I betrayed him and took his innocent life and all for what? To make it worse I don’t even know how long ago that was because I don’t even know how old I am. 

 

This isn’t my battle Jackson; it isn’t your battle either like when Matt used you as the Kanima or when Gerard took control over you. You were so innocent and they used you and turned you into some kind of weapon for their own vengeance and it sucks but we can take back control. We don’t have to be that scared little boy anymore, alone in the world being used as nothing more than a secret weapon or tool that can be discarded so easily. 

 

We can take back control over our own lives and you can help me with that. I’m not a bad guy Jackson I’m just lost, and I’m scared and you can help me with that. I need this so bad, I need this vengeance so I can stop killing; so I can finally break free like you did. Will you help me?’”

 

 

Jackson stopped talking and coughed a little while Danny did nothing but hold onto his friend tighter than ever before. 

 

 

“What did you say?” Danny asked softly not really needing to ask the question because he already knew the answer. 

 

 

“I said okay…and he asked me where Mrs. Argent was and so I said ‘Allison’s mom died, she killed herself.’ God the look on his face Danny, he looked like he was angry and surprised all at the same time like he had no idea the Argent’s had a daughter. What if I put Allison in danger? What if he goes after her next or decides to go ahead and kill her father? I never wanted to kill again Danny, the guilt I feel plagues my life and now? Now I just might have gotten someone else killed all because I was weak, I’m so fucking weak.” 

 

 

Danny didn’t say anything at first, he was processing the information that Jackson gave him and he needed to make sure he came up with something that would be appropriate to say. But while he was silent he cradled Jackson, rocking him back and forth while rubbing on his shoulder and back softly and allowed his friend to cry onto his chest. 

 

 

“Shhh, it’s okay Jackson it really is. Stiles told us that Deacon said that Stiles and his babies were the key to his escape, and then he goes and asks for your help with the argents for vengeance? The Argents and Stiles’ babies have zero connection and maybe he’s lying; Stiles said he couldn’t even remember what Deacon looked like which means he was messing with Stiles’ mind. This guy has abilities we haven’t seen before and maybe he’s playing all of us trying to get us to turn on one another or attack our weaknesses. He’s studied us for a while how else would he know about Matt and Gerard? He knows who we are inside and out and god if anything happens to Allison or her father it’s not your fault and I will defend you and be there for you in this life and the next. Stop blaming yourself because I don’t…god how I don’t blame you at all.” 

 

Danny continued to rub soothing patterns on Jackson until his friend stop crying and the both of them drifted off into sleep. 

 

++++++++++

 

“Shit Jackson I don’t blame you at all, he reached your weakness the one thing that nobody in this room can relate to; the one thing in this room that you haven’t been able to discuss and he reached out to that. Why on earth would you feel like you couldn’t come to us?” Stiles hugged Jackson and said immediately after Danny and Jackson called a pack meeting to discuss the new information. 

 

 

 

“Maybe because if something happens to Allison or her father than it is his fault…why would you give him that information? What if he had asked for something else would you have been willing to do that as well?” Scott blurted out and now all eyes were on him. 

 

 

“Shut up McCall.” Jackson warned. 

 

 

“No I’m not shutting up, way to go throwing a pack member under the bus like that…what about all that being a family bullshit? Some family.” Scott scoffed and folded his arms. 

 

 

“Really Jackson it’s okay and I’m not mad at you nor do I blame you it’s nothing he couldn’t have found out from one of the other hunter’s or hell even a local. Scott please stop being so angry.” Allison said and Stiles was actually proud of her answer. 

 

 

“This new information changes nothing; we’re still are on high alert until we figure out a plan…John can I speak with you, Peter and Boyd alone?” The three men nodded and then disappeared leaving the other’s completely speechless and looking to Stiles for answers. 

 

 

“I have no fucking idea.” Stiles said throwing his arms up. 

 

 

“Look I don’t know what they’re up to but we can still come up with a plan okay?” Stiles waited for the group to nod before he continued. 

 

 

“Alright so I went through all the stuff Allison gave me and Deacon may actually have stated some truth to his words, Kate and Allisons’ mom both were in a small town in Idaho like eight years ago and stayed for only a few days. Around that time about five people were reported missing; same trend every eight years for as far back as twenty years it looks like. 

 

 

From what I’ve gathered the eight years are up and it was your mother’s turn again and I’m guessing the people he has captive are all part of the same group who’s eighth turn is up but your mother is missing. And thanks to Danny you can’t search her mother’s death record and just find it so it’s practical for him to assume she’s alive but what any of this has to do with getting free I don’t know.” Stiles stopped talking to just stare at the research in front of him some more. 

 

 

“So my mom was using this thing to kill people?” Allison asked softly putting her sleeve in her mouth to chew on it out of nervous habit. 

 

 

“Maybe…maybe not I really don’t know…I also don’t know where Deacon is hiding them I mean obviously somewhere abandoned but we shouldn’t do anything until we know more. It seems like no matter how many steps we take Deacon is always in front of us and we have to be careful.” Stiles clarified thinking about his babies and the new life he will soon be creating. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“I don’t trust her still and it might be because of Gerard or because she shot me full of arrows could be because Erica hates her or simply because she willingly left the pact after we accepted her back from the whole telling her dad about Stiles thing. But I just can’t see me risking my life or Erica’s life or the pack’s life for a person who wants me dead.” Was proclaimed by Boyd. 

 

 

“No, no I agree with you and frankly her family has done enough harm for one lifetime. Just think of how many innocent lives they’ve take in the name of a ‘code’ which is utter bullshit. Her family has done enough damage and to just think about Stiles getting hurt or one of you guys to save them…I just can’t.” Derek said secondly. 

 

 

“I know this may seem strange coming from me but I know my son and if he thinks this is the right thing to do then I will have to support him in the best way that I can and I will have to do it by his side or else he could get hurt and I’ll be stuck living with the regret of ‘what if I was there.’ I just can’t do that.” Mr. Stilinksi said looking at everyone sternly. 

 

 

 

“John if you think we should fight Deacon or kill him then you must have a really big plan up your sleeve because he will kill us all before we can even blink.” Peter simply said staring at John. 

 

 

 

John returned the glare and huffed. “I don’t want to kill him, if this Deacon guy is like Stiles says he’s like then maybe if we help him break free then all of this will go away. He hasn’t hurt anyone in this pack, at least not yet and he’s had time to he really has. I honestly believe that this isn’t our fight and the sooner I can show my son that the easier I can sleep at night.” Replied John. 

 

 

 

“Actually Mr. Stilinksi is right, I mean Deacon could have killed Jackson in the car, he could have killed Stiles when he had Stiles alone as well. Markus could have killed anyone of us when we were all drunk at the beach but they didn’t they’ve just been playing mind games. If the hunter’s really did use this guy as a weapon then maybe they should die.” Boyd suggested.

 

 

 

“And leave Allison an orphan? You guys may hate her, not even trust her and by all means you have good enough reasons but I’m a parent and the thought of that little girl being left in this world all alone for the sins of her father is just unbearable. Derek you should know what that feels like more than anyone else in this room.” John said turning to stare Derek in the eyes pleading with him silently. 

 

 

 

“Stiles is pregnant, by some form of a miracle he’s pregnant with twins and we’re going to start a family together. I’ll be able to have a family again something I never thought was possible and I’ll be a father and while I can’t imagine my children being orphaned because of a mistake Stiles and I made I still can’t imagine my children not having a parent or parent’s because we risked our lives for someone who’s tried to kill us.” Derek pleaded back to the sheriff. 

 

 

 

“My nephew makes some good points, I know Stiles wants to do the right thing but what exactly is the right thing anymore? Stiles has proven that he can protect himself; he’s not hopeless or useless and he won’t put his children in danger I believe that. We don’t know anything, we only have suggestions and theories but we don’t know anything at all and while I’m not saying we just sit around and wait for Deacon to pick us off one by one I say we just wait and observe. “ Peter suggested and that gave Boyd an idea.

 

 

 

“Peter’s right, wait and observe is perfect. We could each carry around tracking devices, small like on the movies, and if we get visited by Deacon we put the device on him. We ask Deaton to give us something to help mask our scents and to stabilize our hearts. We carry around pocket knives, poison or whatever and we put out an alert on Markus and Deacon. Have their faces all over the damn cities and the news so they’ll be forced into hiding. 

 

 

We don’t have to fight them but we can make sure that we draw them out enough to give us a fighting chance and we don’t go after the hunter’s. We don’t make an effort to find them at all that way Deacon will have no choice but to come to us or he’ll get frustrated and leave. If we show him that we aren’t afraid then maybe it’ll change the outcome but we can’t allow him to have this much power over us. I can’t be dominated like that, not again.” Boyd finished saying and the three men went quiet allowing Boyd to come back from dark thoughts. 

 

 

 

“Boyd’s right, we can do surveillance, put out descriptions to warn the citizens allow the group to have tracking devices and just go on normally except Allison because Deacon would expect her to be looking for her father.” John stated and the room all agreed that indeed this could work.

 

 

 

So the next thing they did was rejoin the other’s to tell them about the plan and all agreed but Scott, of course, so a compromise was made that Scott and Allison could continue looking for her dad and the other’s agreed to stop all together even Stiles thought that was a great idea and agreed to play it safe. 

 

+++++++++++

 

The next day was a normal and dull Sunday afternoon with the pack watching sci fi movies and everyone was enjoying themselves and they were enjoying the room being quiet; that was until they all heard Lydia screaming from the upstairs bathroom. It was an eerie scream that had every werewolf bounding the stairs taking five steps at a time and the humans trailing behind to see what was wrong. 

 

 

As they opened the door to Stiles’ father’s bathroom they saw a very embarrassed Lydia sitting on the toilet with her hand up her vagina unable to move. Her face was red with probably fury and wanting to die a quick death and none dared to laugh except Jackson who couldn’t stop laughing like at all. 

 

 

 

“Lydia why did you scream?” Allison asked curious trying not to stare at her friend who wasn’t removing her hand. 

 

 

“I’m stuck.” Lydia whispered out and only the werewolves could hear which is why Jackson rolled on the group laughing harder and Danny pleaded that his friend stops. 

 

 

“You’re what?” Allison asked honestly because she didn’t hear the first time.

 

 

“I’M FUCKING STUCK.” Lydia screamed as tears rolled down her face this was horrible and now all eyes were on Stiles.

 

 

“Shit! Lydia I’m so sorry…” Stiles began to say truly mortified for his friend and it wasn’t helping that Scott, the traitor, was laughing in the hallway. 

 

 

“Sorry for what?” Danny was the first to ask. 

 

 

“Scott and I put glue on the seat and the toilet paper, it was supposed to be a glue that werewolves couldn’t smell and that didn’t react immediately but had a ten second delay. It was supposed to be a prank for my dad and Peter who are the only one’s that use this bathroom…I had no idea. Christ Lydia I had no idea.” Stiles kept apologizing and Isaac gladly kicked Jackson in the balls for refusing to stop laughing. 

 

 

 

“I had to use this bathroom because Peter used the other one and he had spicy food for lunch.” Lydia explained wiping her eyes with her free hand probably wondering why everyone was staring and not helping.

 

 

 

“Okay nothing to see here it’s time all of you left and allowed Derek and I to free this poor girl from my cruel son’s joke gone wrong.” John stated as he, Peter and Derek came up the stairs. 

 

 

“It was Scott’s idea.” Stiles simply muttered as he turned to head back downstairs pulling his horrible friend along with him as the rest of the crowd followed. And Isaac turned and kicked Jackson in the nuts once more for just being a douche about the whole situation. 

 

 

 

“I can help.” Peter suggested and both men turned and gave him a very ‘fuck off’ expression. 

 

 

 

“Peter the last thing Lydia needs is for you to stare at her naked on the toilet.” Derek replied. 

 

 

“I’ve seen her in the shower naked before nothing new.” Peter simply stated and okay what?

 

 

“What? When?” Lydia asked mortified and Peter didn’t have to respond he simply shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave and poor Lydia wanted to die even more.

 

 

“I’m going to kill your son Sheriff and I’m going to kill your boyfriend Derek it’s already been decided.” Lydia spoke and the two men agreed to help. 

 

 

 

Meanwhile downstairs all of the teens enjoyed themselves in a much needed laughter because let’s be honest that was a great prank and Stiles could picture it now seeing his father or Peter stuck on the toilet it would have been perfect. 

 

 

 

Lydia however, coming down the stairs, did not see the humor at all. She gave everyone an evil glare walking out of the front door and surprisingly enough it was Erica who went after her probably because Erica didn’t think the situation was funny at all; her loss though because it was fucking funny. 

 

 

They did stop laughing when they heard a cough coming from Mr. Stilinksi and Derek who both looked equally unpleased. 

 

 

 

“The pranks stop now, we can’t have these causalities.” John said and everyone agreed nodded their heads eagerly. 

 

 

“Good now back to the movie while I pretend like I can get drunk to keep me from laughing…the poor girl looked horrified.” John said while Derek muffled his laughter heading towards the kitchen as well, Jackson just kept holding his balls looking at Isaac with murderous eyes. 

 

 

“We’re werewolves we should be able to heal why do my balls hurt so much?” Jackson asked baffled and Stiles had never heard Isaac nor Derek laugh so hard in their entire lives. 

 

 

“I could help with that you know?” Peter suggestion and Jackson’s eyes grew wider than ever before. 

 

 

“Danny? Help?” Jackson turned to look at smiling best friend. 

 

 

“Not this time buddy you laughed at Lydia to her face you get to deal with either aching balls or whatever it is Peter will do to your balls…your choice.” Jackson actually thought about it but figured he rather have aching balls then nightmares. 

 

 

Everything was right with the world again and as the group all snuggled in with each other, Derek allowing Stiles to lay on his lap and nap, suddenly something was wrong with Stiles. Like seriously wrong because there was a sharp pain shooting down his back like mini needles and then his legs went numb from pain and he opened his mouth to scream but it hurt too bad to scream. 

 

 

He could do nothing more than lay in a fetal position as he held his stomach listening to the muffled words of concern becoming more and more faint by the second. He felt himself being lifted up and could see the look of panic and concern on Derek’s face before everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me too much by me giving you a cliff


	23. The Legend

Stiles wanted to open his eyes he really did but there was so much pain and he couldn’t feel his arms because they were being held down. “Pull, fight, break free” is all Stiles could register at the moment and he struggled to pull his arms and he struggled to kick his legs but he simply couldn’t move. 

 

His entire body was jolting up and down as he tried to break free from the restraints he couldn’t see because he couldn’t open his eyes; the pain was too intense something was wrong he knew something was wrong there was too much pain and he had a faint metallic taste in his mouth that reminded him of blood. He must have bitten his tongue somewhere in the process of the fighting but he has no recollection of it because he has to break free. 

 

“Hold him still!” He kept hearing a familiar voice frantically scream. 

 

“We’re trying” He heard another voice murmur and he knew that voice….

 

“Derek?” Stiles barely spoke unsure of his own voice at the moment.

 

“Stiles I’m right here, we’re all right here.” Derek said rubbing Stiles’ cheek trying to soothe the boy and apparently it worked because Stiles stopped struggling and the fight left out of him immediately but the pain was still there. 

 

“S’ much pain.” Stiles groaned chancing to open to his eyes and saw all the blood, he saw Deaton rushing to gather cloths to stop the blood, he saw his father teary eyed along with Erica, Lydia and Jackson. Derek and Peter were holding his arms and Scott and Boyd were holding his legs which leaves Isaac who was rushing to help Deaton get cloths together. 

 

 

“I know Stiles something happened, something’s wrong with the babies we have to take them out now Deaton needs to sedate you.” Scott said trying to give a pleasing smile but yeah Stiles was not buying it. 

 

 

“Scott where’s your mother? I don’t feel comfortable with an animal doctor opening up my son.” John said and yeah Stiles was with his dad on this one if only he could move his head to agree. 

 

 

“She just arrived but we need to sedate him there’s a lot of blood coming out.” Isaac said beginning to panic which he really should stop doing because now Stiles is panicking and he’s in pain and oh god his babies.

 

“I’m not ready for this, I thought we would have more time.” Derek began to say and Stiles could feel how shaken the wolf was. 

 

‘Asshole’ Stiles thought to himself because he couldn’t talk anymore, blood was beginning to fill his lungs and he felt that if he opened his mouth nothing but blood would spit out so he held his tongue and just thought Derek was a real asshole for saying he wasn’t ready. Stiles was the one on the damn table dying. 

 

 

“Stiles it’s me Mrs. McCall I’m just going to give you something to put you to sleep okay we need to cut you open because the babies aren’t moving and you’re losing a lot of blood…it’ll be okay Stiles I promise.” 

 

That’s the last thing Stiles remembers hearing before an eerie voice started laughing in the background he wanted to cry out for Derek or his father or Peter, hell even Scott or Jackson just anyone because he knew that laugh but there was no one around. He couldn’t hear anyone, and they couldn’t hear his silent cries.

 

“I’m glad you finally had the babies Stiles, I couldn’t wait any longer for them to be born.” Stiles heard Deacon say and why wasn’t Derek here? What happened to his pack? Why was Deacon able to get his babies and no one was around to help him? Why couldn’t he move? 

 

‘Help’ He thought… ‘somebody please help’ he screamed to himself and as Deacon continued to laugh all Stiles could muster out was a loud cry and “NO!”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

That’s when Stiles woke up completely sweaty from head to toe, covered in leaves and his own tears and shaken. He opened his eyes and looked around noticing he was in the woods but there was a road just a few steps away and he could find a gas station to call someone, anyone because not only was he lost but he was naked. 

 

“Oh for fuck sake’s” Stiles yelled to himself because of course he was naked, apparently nothing supernatural can happen without someone going crazy and winding up naked in the woods…which reminded Stiles of “my baby” Stiles looked down and felt his stomach and his babies were in there. There was no blood, no needle marks which means he was okay and it was a dream or rather a nightmare but it felt so real. 

 

He reached to feel his own pulse and the way it was racing his body thought it was real as well, he could still feel the sharp pain from his stomach and he could still feel the fear that once consumed him and he wished Derek was here right now. “Derek” he whispered out rather to himself than anyone else because he knew the alpha was probably out looking for him right now.

 

His dad was probably going crazy trying to find his lost son, turning Beacon Hills upside down but he wasn’t in Beacon Hills anymore was he? From the looks of his surroundings he didn’t recognize a single thing which brings up a good question how the hell did he get here, naked, in the first place? No one notices a naked 17 year old wandering the streets and woods? Seriously? 

 

Stiles sighed and kept walking, not even bothering to cover himself up hoping a law enforcement will find him, arrest him, and call his father so he won’t even have to go to through the trouble of finding a phone himself. But of course that’s not Stiles’ luck, the one time he wants to get arrested there’s nobody within miles. 

 

Except for a gas station, of course there would be a random and creepy gas station in the middle of nowhere in god knows what town while Stiles is stark naked and yeah fuck his life he quits at living it’s not worth it anymore. 

 

“Son there’s a policy, no shirt, no shoes, no service” The old man said without looking up from his magazine as if he gets naked boys in here all the time and yeah seriously Stiles needs to re-evaluate how this became his life.

 

 

“I just need to use the phone, call my dad.” Stiles said tiredly 

 

 

“You’re naked.” The man replied and Stiles rolled his eyes because yes it is very obvious he is naked.

 

 

“Hence the reason I need to call my dad.” Stiles deadpanned. 

 

 

“It’s your funeral kid I wouldn’t even let my dog walk on these floors stains been here longer than I’ve been alive.” The old man shot back still reading his magazine and whatever Stiles was ready to go home he’ll get a tetanus shot later. 

 

 

The phone, however, was absolutely disgusting and Stiles was thankful for the two werewolves inside of him who will heal him of any and all diseases he’s sure he’s picking up by just breathing in the toxic looking air. 

 

 

“Dad?” Stiles almost shouted in joy after hearing his father pick up. 

 

 

“Son? Stiles oh my god Stiles where are you no don’t answer that I’ll trace this call just stay on the line. Can you talk? Are you safe? Were you kidnapped? Are you okay? God what if you can’t talk because of your kidnappers? Blink once for if you’re safe and twice for no.”

 

 

 

“Dad!” Stiles all but shouted having to pull his father out of his rant and now Stiles knows where he gets it from. 

 

 

 

“Dad I’m okay I promise, at least I think I’m okay I’m sure I caught something after dealing with this wonderful establishment of a gas station but yeah I’m okay and oh when you come can you please bring some clothes I’m naked.” Stiles rushed out that last part because yeah it’s embarrassing. 

 

 

 

“Son I’m so glad you’re alive we were worried sick I gotta call Derek he’s out with Boyd now tearing the town apart trying to find you.” 

 

 

Honestly Stiles wouldn’t have accepted anything less from Derek so he was glad to hear how the alpha responded to his disappearance. 

 

 

“We have your location son, be there as soon as possible just stay put.” John said and Stiles agreed he would and hung up suddenly feeling very exposed as the old man finally made eye contact with him. 

 

 

The guy kept watching Stiles until Stiles saw the Camero pulling up and Stiles all but ran and fell into Derek’s arms. 

 

 

“Stiles I thought I was going to kill someone when I woke up and you were missing.” Derek said squeezing Stiles as tightly as possible and nosing his neck to gain his scent again. 

 

 

“You thought you were going to? More like if I hadn’t distracted you with that dog whistle you would killed that old lady who made you miss the light.” Boyd replied after his snort from Derek’s comment and Derek just shrugged not even trying to deny his anger. 

 

 

“I’m glad you didn’t kill any old ladies but if you are in the murdering business I know a rude and sassy old man who you could rip a part.” Stiles said eyeing the old man in the gas station who simply eyed him back and both boys just laughed. 

 

 

 

“How did you get here before my dad?” Stiles asked still feeling a little self-conscious so he tried to use his arms to hide himself before Derek caught on and gave Stiles his shirt and eyed Boyd until the boy took off his shirt and made Stiles put that on as kind of a skirt. Stiles now felt even more ridiculous but on a brighter note who knew Boyd had a six pack? The guy was just as built if not more than Derek and okay now Derek is growling…jealous fucker. 

 

 

“To answer your question…Derek broke the law I’m guessing your dad just broke less laws.” Boyd merely said smiling smugly at Derek who rolled his eyes in return and yeah Stiles really should stop staring at Boyd before Erica kills him but one more look won’t hurt.

 

 

“Seriously Derek stop growling…Boyd’s body caught me off guard okay? And besides I almost died tonight and I’m wearing a skirt made of Boyd’s shirt I think I get sympathy points don’t you?” Before Derek could respond John pulled up with Peter in the passenger seat. 

 

 

“Son.” Was all John could muster out while squeezing Stiles just as tightly as Derek had done. 

 

 

“God Stiles I didn’t know what to think when you were missing Derek came to me so frantic I thought I was having a stroke before I remembered I couldn’t have strokes…what happened?” 

 

 

Stiles had to pull from his father’s grasps so he could take a long deep and much needed breath before responding. 

 

 

“God dad I have no idea I think it’s best if I tell the story once we get to Deaton’s that way I only have to tell it once.” 

 

 

All men shook their heads and agreed, Stiles was forced to ride home with him father in the front seat where his father could hold his hand the entire time to make sure Stiles was indeed not going anywhere and honestly Stiles didn’t mind at all. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++=

 

Stiles was glad he was able to change before the rest of the pack could see him or at least he thought he was glad but apparently the traitor of a beta Boyd took a photo and made sure to show it to everyone as soon as they gathered at Deaton’s so he could evaluate Stiles and make sure everything was okay. 

 

 

“Boyd I liked you I really, really liked you I thought we bonded but no you are nothing more than a traitor.” Stiles admitted, crossing his arms and eyeing Boyd and that did nothing but make the group laugh harder. 

 

 

“I had to Stiles it was for Lydia.” Boyd said sheepish and Stiles turned his gaze to the devil herself he should have taken a photo of her on the toilet. 

 

 

“Can we save this banter for later, after Stiles tells us what happened?” Peter asked clearly annoyed by the nonsense and everyone looked slightly guilty. 

 

 

“Okay so I remember us all sitting together and watching a movie and then this pain hit my stomach like unbearable pain and I blacked out. I came thru and there was blood everywhere and Deaton said something was wrong with the babies so he had to induce my labor and I freaked out but you guys were holding me down and Derek you were a total asshole because you said you weren’t ready for the babies. 

 

And I would have cussed you out but I couldn’t talk because of the pain and the blood filling my lungs and then Mrs. McCall came in and sedated me and when I woke up I saw Deacon holding my babies saying he was glad I delivered them early because he couldn’t wait any longer. God it felt so real and when I woke up for real I was naked and lost but I could still feel the pain like it had actually happened.” Stiles’ gaze drifted off as he remembered the awfulness of it all. 

 

“Hmmm” Peter replied, crossing his arms and pacing back and forth. 

 

 

“Hmmm what Peter?” Derek was the first to ask.

 

 

“Derek you may not remember the story but when I was little your father and I were told a legend by our grandfather almost every other weekend I had completely forgotten about till now because the story was so ridiculous it couldn’t have been true but….” Peter trailed off as his thoughts began to wonder. 

 

 

 

“Come on you’re being more vague and cryptic right now than Deaton….no offense Deaton.” Isaac said. 

 

 

“Sorry I was thinking about something; the legend goes there was once a small boy in a village and the boy was always sick. His parent’s couldn’t afford to take care of him any longer so they sent him away as a trade offering to a clinic doing testing for money in a town next to theirs. The boy was traded and used as a test subject to find a cure for all diseases but something went wrong, horribly wrong and this boy was no longer human. He was a monster and not just any monster but this beast could still look like a boy but he had to be controlled. 

 

I remember hearing how the boy had his memories erased by magic like being put under a trance or something and then he was used as a weapon by a group of outlaws who got their hands on him. The outlaws used this boy to kill so they could commit crimes and get revenge on anyone they deemed necessary and this boy had no idea what was going on. 

 

Then one day when the boy was a teenager a young teen approached him and told him he could break free from the trance but that he had to make sacrifices in order to do it…” Peter stopped talking and refused to continue. 

 

 

 

“Come on Peter what were the sacrifices?” Stiles pleaded and Peter returned his gaze with another plead that he didn’t want to continue. 

 

 

 

“Like I said the story is just a legend it can’t be true, I shouldn’t have mentioned it in the first place.” Peter responded trying his hardest to drop the subject.

 

 

“I think I know why Peter is refusing to say the three sacrifices…I too have heard of the legend but told slightly differently. If I’m correct I believe the first sacrifice states ‘A pure soul must shed its innocence and draw blood against the wicked.’ The second one is ‘The damned must willingly draw blood against each other’ and the third ‘A pureness born from an abomination must be sacrificed.’” Deaton stopped talking so everyone could get their minds wrapped around what was just spoken. 

 

 

 

“God Allison Deacon must be making the hunter’s who used him fight each other like the gladiators did or maybe even making them hunt each other.” Allison’s eyes filled with tears at the thought of her father having to fight like a barbarian just to stay alive.

 

 

 

“Can we forget about Argent? He’s not relevant right now Scott” Jackson started to say but Scott’s growl cut him off. 

 

 

 

“How can you say that?” Scott started to say but Jackson was so sick of his shit. 

 

 

 

“Shut the hell up McCall, I’m done with hearing about Allison and her father…Did you not hear the third sacrifice? The one where Stiles’ babies are going to be used as a fucking sacrifice!!!! Are you so fucking thick headed that you can’t see your best friend is scared shitless right now and that some creepy fucker wants his children to kill them? God I’m so fucking sick of you right now that I wish I was still the Kanima so I could just paralyze the fuck out of you.” Jackson said huffing and Danny had to wrap his arms around the teen just to calm him down. 

 

 

 

“Jackson’s right we need to focus on Stiles for the moment.” And everyone was surprised it was Deaton who spoke. 

 

 

 

“Deaton that’s how he’s going to get my babies…he’s going to make me go into early labor and he wanted to show me it so there’s nothing I can do about it.” Stiles began to cry and Derek merely held him rubbing circles along the teens back while he cried into his shoulder.

 

 

 

“That’s not necessarily true…Deacon can’t make you go into labor he can use magic to make you stress out, like what happened to you last night and the stress will make you go into an early labor. I can give you some tranquilizers that will make you sleep too hard to even move.” Deaton reassured Stiles and a wave was lifted but not for much longer because Stiles instantly thought of the first sacrifice and he looked around and could tell everyone else was thinking about it also. 

 

 

 

“Derek what ever happened to Aiden’s body?” Stiles asked in between tears. 

 

 

 

Derek didn’t respond he just kept rubbing Stiles’ back. 

 

 

“I asked you a question” Stiles snapped back. 

 

 

“It was gone when Peter went to look for it…we never heard reports of a dead body being found so we kind of dropped the issue.” Derek said sounding nervous and Stiles knew why…everyone in the room was thinking it but no one had the balls to say it, that’s why Peter didn’t want to tell what the sacrifices were. 

 

 

 

“Is someone going to say it?” Stiles asked looking around the room and no one would make eye contact and that fact just made him even more angry. 

 

 

“Come on, someone fucking say it.” Stiles shouted again this time looking at Peter who simply turned his gaze feeling guilty. 

 

 

 

“Fine, I’ll say it. ‘Stiles you are such a fucking screw up, if only you had listened to Peter when he said not to harm anybody but no you went on ahead and killed Aiden all out in the open because Deacon was fucking setting you up in the first place and like an idiot you fell for it and now all this shit is happening because of you. All these people who died or will die is because of you.’” Stiles finished talking and the room was eerie quiet. 

 

 

 

“Nobody has the balls to say any of that to my face? It’s fine because I’m so completely done like it’s not even funny as to how done I am.” Stiles said unleashing himself from Derek but was stopped by Jackson. 

 

 

 

“Are you done bitching?” Jackson asked and the room gasps and gave him warning expressions. 

 

 

 

“What was that?” Stiles asked in disbelief and anger he would punch Jackson again he really would. 

 

 

“I said are you done bitching Stilinski?” And that did it Stiles punched Jackson square in the jaw and it really hurt. 

 

 

 

“Are you done? You want to punch me again then go right ahead.” Jackson said opening his arms allowing Stiles to punch him in the face again, and again, and again and he didn’t stop until his knuckles were bleeding and he and Jackson were both on the floor everyone else stepping back to give the two of them some room and the appeal of privacy. Stiles sat ontop of Jackson still, letting the salty tears fall down his face and onto the teen as he tried to get his breathing back again. 

 

 

 

“Why did you let me do that?” Stiles asked breathlessly as Jackson had lay back with his swollen eye already feeling it heal.

 

 

“Because you needed an outlet, I know because I’ve been there before when I felt so fucking guilty about everything that I did I needed an outlet but I didn’t have one and I bottled it up inside but I don’t want that for you. Did you start the first sacrifice? Yes. Could someone else have started the first sacrifice? Yes. Deacon chose us for a reason probably because of our relation to the Argents…I don’t fucking know. 

 

 

He manipulated every single person in this damn room to a certain extent and we’ve been playing into his hand the whole time. He sent Aiden after you, he probably put you in heat to get you pregnant or Markus did one…you did say you got pregnant the night you met Markus after he touched you. It’s all been one big game and we had no idea we were even playing. 

 

 

 

You thought Aiden had shot your dad, anyone of us would have killed the guy if we had the chance and the same thing happened to someone we loved so don’t even for a second feel like all of this was your fault. If you need to hit me again then hit me Stiles but don’t beat yourself up, you won’t be able to heal that way trust me I have the internal scars to prove it.” 

 

 

Stiles got up off of Jackson staring at him in disbelief and Danny reached out and pulled Jackson up so he could hold the boy like he did the night he found Jackson crying on his bed. Jackson did nothing more than lean into the touch knowing Danny had to put so many pieces together for him so many times and the pained look on Lydia's face gave away more than she was willing to admit. 

 

 

 

“Wait how is Stiles and Derek’s relationship an abomination?” Isaac asked breaking the touching moment. Asshole.

 

 

 

“Well Stiles is a human and Derek is an alpha werewolf…in the werewolf community it’s frowned upon for an alpha of a pure blood line like ours to mate with a human not only that but in the eyes of the law their relationship is frowned upon for the age difference and sadly enough but also frowned upon because they're both males. Doesn’t get more of an abomination than that.” Peter replied and well that actually made sense. 

 

 

 

“What did the boy get out of all of this? In the story there was a boy who helped but why?” Boyd asked.

 

 

 

“In the story the boy sought out immortality…it sounds crazy but as the legend had it the boy was merely using the beast to complete the sacrifices so the boy could gain immortality by ultimately killing the beast which is the final act of the ritual. Maybe Markus thought the legend was true, I’m not sure.” Deaton responded and Peter nodded that he heard the same ending. 

 

 

 

“Well shit.” Erica let out holding onto Boyd’s hand. 

 

 

 

“So what are we going to do now?” Stiles asked to the pack but was looking at Derek. 

 

 

“Well for right now we’ll get your hand cleaned up and everyone will get some sleep…school in the morning.” Derek replied and everyone hugged Stiles one last time before   
vanishing one by one till it was only Derek, Stiles, John, Peter and Deaton left. 

 

 

 

“Deaton can you be honest with us? Why did Deacon choose us?” Stiles asked. 

 

 

“Jackson said Deacon was surprised that the Argents had a daughter, he was angry that Mrs. Argent was dead and I’m guessing that was because he only knew of the names and towns of where the society members belonged to…probably didn’t know much else because that information is not provided.” Deaton stopped talking and he didn’t have to finish the rest. 

 

 

 

“So basically the Argents moving to town is what brought Deacon here in the first place, and with us being the only werewolves in town he thought ‘two birds, one stone why not’ is that correct?” Derek asked but his voice was eerie calm. 

 

 

 

Deaton didn’t respond verbally, he merely nodded his head and that was enough for Derek. 

 

 

“Mr. Stilinksi I gave you my promise so which is it?” Derek asked and Stiles had no clue what was going on. 

 

 

John looked at son, then at Peter, and back to Derek before he simply nodded and said “we do it your way.” To Stiles it seemed as if the fight had left his dad altogether but the murderous look on Derek and Peter’s faces told Stiles that this was one battle he would have to sit out of and just let it unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm part of the Blackfoot (Native American) Tribe and this legend was loosely adapted based on a folklore I was told as a child. Hope you enjoyed....
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments <3


	24. Heat? What is heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so freaking sorry this took so long I was in Australia for vacation and left my laptop at home....hope you enjoy it though.

The day had finally turned to dusk and everyone was too afraid to go home, to wound up to fall asleep, and too confused to really do anything about it. There were still so many hypothetical's and not enough answers, not enough proof, not enough of anything really but worry and doubt. 

 

 

Scott and Allison were watching some documentary about dog fighting on the television downstairs which bored Lydia to no ends so instead of studying like Jackson and Boyd she kidnapped Isaac into going to the library with her to look over the Argent’s information one more time to see if there was anything they had missed or simply over looked. 

 

 

Peter and the Sheriff were back at the station going over the town’s video surveillance's to see if there was any suspicious activity going on that could help pin point Deacon or Markus’ location. And that leaves Derek and Stiles who were trying to be quiet and have some ‘alone’ time but were annoyingly disturbed by a constant shuffling of feet and nervous coughing going on from outside the door; like seriously it was loud enough for Stiles to hear. 

 

 

So with a dramatic sigh and long rolling of the eyes Derek put his pants back on to answer the door to be greeted by a flushed and nervous looking Danny who was trying to avoid looking at a very naked Stiles who for some reason refused to cover the fuck up; at least until Derek glared at him hard from over his shoulder. 

 

 

“FINE! I’ll put my shorts back on, Danny you can come on in.” Stiles offered after huffing and stomping dramatically across the room to put his shorts on that the stupid alpha threw across the room in the damn first place. 

 

 

Danny just smiled shyly again and slipped inside the room heading for the chair that sat at the desk furthest away from the bed. Stiles was getting kind of jittery himself just because Danny is never like this so whatever is wrong must be something serious and it must be something he didn’t want the other’s to know about. 

 

 

“Danny what’s wrong?” Derek was the first to ask because apparently Stiles had lost his fucking voice. 

 

 

“Umm is this room like sound proofed? Can like the others you know….hear us?” Danny all but whispered that last part and Stiles had to lean forward straining just to make out what the boy was saying. 

 

 

Derek crossed his arms and got in his, I’m -the –alpha- this- is- my –defensive- stance, before furrowing his eyebrows and responding. “It’s the furthest away from the rest of the loft so no the other’s won’t be able to hear.” Derek said sounding sure yet concerned. 

 

 

“Here.” Stiles got up and turned his Ipod on a random rock song. “Just to make sure.” Stiles assured the other two who were just staring at him. 

 

 

“So umm I was doing some umm research yesterday about animals you know for a project for school, earth science you know. And did you two know that certain frogs like the Japanese Rana Rugosa Frog changed sex from male to female so it could reproduce if the species was in danger. 

 

 

Or that the common Reed Frog which are found in like the Congo and other countries in Africa can change sex from female to male to breed with other’s it’s their own way of survival. Their bodies have learned how to adapt and change sexes when needed to reproduce and some fishes are able to do the same thing. It’s like a phenomenon. 

 

 

And I was just wondering if that’s why Stiles was pregnant because Alphas have a higher need to survive then Betas do so they’re bodies act on instinct sometimes and feel as if it needs to breed in order to survive. But Stiles is human so could any male wolf get a male human pregnant or does it have to be an alpha thing?” Danny looked absolutely pained by the end of that statement and Derek looked absolutely confused while Stiles was trying to put the pieces together and fill in the gaps of information Stiles just knew Danny was keeping out. 

 

 

“I think Peter would be better suited to answer that than me to be honest but I guess it’s just an alpha thing like while I’m in heat my body saw my mate and he and I both went through the heat together somehow. I guess that’s what set off the instinct.” Derek shrugged making sure he closed his mouth because he was so confused as to why Danny would bring any of this up but Stiles didn’t miss the way Danny winced internally at the name Peter. 

 

 

“I can’t really go to Peter about this I was just wondering and he would make this into something it’s not you know how he is.” Danny said trying to provide a nervous laugh and Stiles all but shouted, winding up rolling onto the floor in the process and received a very ‘I’m disappointed in you’ look from Derek but whatever because Stiles figured it out. 

 

 

“You and Jackson!!!” Stiles screamed and Danny’s eyes grew wide with horror and rushed over to Stiles to cover his mouth.

 

 

“Shut up Stiles!” Danny protested with gritted teeth and Stiles hung his head in shame because yeah he was totally loud just then. Derek was still standing in the same spot looking completely baffled at the new information like it pained his mind to grasps it somehow. 

 

 

“You and Jackson??” Derek finally got out and Danny just nodded in shame but Stiles wanted to know more like when, where, for how long, did Lydia know, why, what positions, everything and he was going to ask those question before Derek gave him another stern look and Stiles just huffed to himself leaning up against the bed. 

 

 

“Why are you coming to us now about it?” Derek asked Danny and okay good point.

 

 

“Because last night Jackson and I kind of got out of hand and we forgot to use protection.” Danny admitted softly, small dimples showing. 

 

“What do you mean by out of hand?” Stiles spoke out curious. 

 

 

“Like Jackson was really hot at first then he touched me and I got really hot and we just couldn’t hold back it was like we needed it right away…it was so completely intense.” Danny said smiling softly to himself. 

 

 

“Hmmm.” Derek simply said crossing his arms again while breaking Danny out of his thoughts. Stiles simply gestured for him to continue. “Jackson may have went in heat…interesting it usually happens to females and only animals it’s rare for werewolves to go into this young the breeding instinct hasn’t kicked in but if the pack is slowly going in heat we should warn the others. While you can’t get pregnant there are three girls downstairs that can.” 

 

 

Danny nodded that he understood even though you could tell he really didn’t want to have this conversation at all but he stood anyways and followed Derek and Stiles downstairs where Lydia, who just arrived with Isaac, Allison, Scott, Erica, Boyd and Jackson were all sitting now watching some movie. 

 

 

“Hey guys we need to talk to you about something that was just introduced to my attention; some of us have gone through a type of heat it’s usually a mating heat that allows the male partners to breed in a pack but for some reason some of you if not all at some point are going through it.” Derek looked at the pack who were confused and Jackson looked at a sheepish Danny horrified. Lydia did not miss the look shared between the two. 

 

 

“Who else went through heat besides you and Stiles?” Scott was the first to ask totally not seeing a flushed Danny who was trying to disappear into the kitchen. 

 

 

The room was eerie quiet and Jackson gave Danny one last pleading look before sighing. “I did.” He dropped his head like it pained him to say it and gave Lydia a ‘I’m really sorry’ kind of look which she returned with a scowl. 

 

 

“Lydia how was it? Why didn’t you guys tell us?” Allison asked truly concerned/curious. 

 

 

“Maybe because he didn’t go through the heat with me.” Lydia spat out and turned his glare towards Jackson again he had now shrunk down in the couch. 

 

 

“Wait if not you then who did Jackson do it with?” Scott asked…and poor Scott he just really wasn’t that bright but Erica was and she was smiling devilishly. 

 

 

“Oh god that’s hot…Danny! Danny and Jackson in heat fuck you should have taped it Jackson…next time call me so I can watch.” Erica was way too excited and Boyd just felt sorry for Danny and Jackson at the outburst his girlfriend just made. 

 

 

The rest of the pack eyes went wide as their brains tried to process the information. 

 

 

“Well then Jackson, Danny how was it?” Allison asked again giving her friend ‘I had no idea I’m so sorry’ plea with her eyes. 

 

 

 

“Jackson can share later but as of now my concern is with Isaac in regards to Erica.” Derek said narrowing his eyes. 

 

 

“Hey how did this get about me?” Isaac said in protest defensively. 

 

 

“Isaac you are very close to Erica as well as Scott unless Scott secretly wants to fuck you I think you won’t have a problem if you two go in heat around each other but with Erica she is the only female werewolf in the group you are going to be drawn to her immediately and Boyd might see you as a challenge.” Derek waited for Isaac to understand and Isaac just glared at Boyd in a ‘you better not’ type of manner and Boyd simply shrugged not denying it could happen. 

 

 

“So what do I do?” Isaac looked around at all the couples. 

 

 

“Use your hand.” Jackson said laughing 

 

 

“Fuck off.” Isaac replied looking to Derek for the answers. 

 

 

“We gotta find you someone Isaac.” Stiles offered hopeful. 

 

 

“I’ll do it.” Scott said raising his hand and everyone’s eybrows shot up. 

 

 

“Umm Scott. You remember Allison right? The love of your life, well she’s sitting right beside you.” Stiles said slowly and Scott just rolled his eyes huffing.

 

 

“Not that you weirdo’s I meant I’ll help him find someone.” Everyone eased instantly at the revelation. 

 

 

 

“Come on Boyd we she do a 3way it would be hot.” Erica insisted Boyd merely shook his head and the girl pouted before she had another idea. “Danny and Jackson should do a three way with Isaac and then I watch.” Erica’s eyes looked hopeful and Isaac looked horrified. 

 

 

“That would just be weird” Jackson stated looking around. 

 

 

“Yeah and no offense but Jackson you’re not my type.” Isaac insisted. 

 

 

“Hey I’m everyone’s type, I would rock your world.” Jackson responded back offended. 

 

 

“It would be hot.” Danny said smiling finally over being shy. 

 

 

“Ooooh yes and then I can watch.” Erica said excited. 

 

 

“I wanna watch also, not going to lie I would like to see how this plays out.” Stiles spoke up and Derek looked at him offended. 

 

“guys”

 

 

“I wonder who would bottom or would it be one bottom and a double penetration thing or two bottoms or all switch.” Erica started thinking out loud.

 

 

“guys”

 

 

“I bet Isaac would bottom he looks like a secret bottom or maybe Jackson could be a power bottom.” Allison chimed in and Scott gave her ‘you betrayed me’ look. 

 

 

“guys”

 

 

“No way Isaac is not a bottom he would totally top Jackson while Jackson tops Danny because Danny looks like he can take it and fuck I’m horny.” Erica sighed as she was interrupted. 

 

 

“GUYS! Can we please stop talking about me? How did this get about me? I’ll hump a fucking couch if I go through heat or something but I did not agree to a three some with anyone.” Isaac made himself clear. 

 

 

“Jesus didn’t have to be rude.” Erica responded.

 

 

“Yeah just think about it.” Danny said giving him a wink and Jackson saw the wink and then preceded to glare at Isaac like it was all Isaac’s fault. 

 

 

“I give up” Isaac said rolling his eyes at Jackson while Stiles muffled a laugh. 

 

 

“Jackson what was it like with Danny?” Erica asked again. 

 

 

“It was hot…god it was so incredibly….” Jackson was cut off by a couch provided by Danny who then made eyes over to a very angry looking Lydia. 

 

 

“No it’s fine let Jackson tell his little story Isaac and I need to finish our research anyways…come on Isaac” Lydia demanded and Isaac got right up. 

 

 

“Oh thank god.” Isaac said rushing out the door with Lydia flipping her hair behind him. 

 

 

The other’s settled back down in the living room waiting for Jackson to begin. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Derek they did not go through heat I assure you, I’ve been through heat before and their bodies didn’t experience anything like a supernatural heat which occurs rarely.” Peter stated after the group caught him up on what had happened. Danny was thankful Peter refrained from making things awkward although he did suggest he would film the 3way if one ever occurred. 

 

 

 

“Then what was it?” Derek asked frustrated like his authority was being compromised or something. 

 

 

“Hormones Derek….just werewolf hormones when we get extremely horny sometimes we get hotter. Jackson was horny, Danny was horny it happens.” Peter merely said with a smirk on his face that made Danny wince out of discomfort. 

 

 

“Not that talking about horny teenagers isn’t fascinating or anything but Isaac and I found out some pretty important information tonight.” Lydia announced while walking through the door with a smug smile on her face. 

 

 

“Yeah I was actually impressed by the new information because as it turns out we were all wrong about Deacon.” Isaac spoke with enthusiasm while the group was waiting for Lydia to continue. 

 

 

“In the back of the book there is a small section written in Latin and the translation means ‘Story Ideas’ that’s why we passed over them because her mother was a writer so it was normal right? Wrong! It wasn’t story ideas at all in fact it had experiments with Scopolamine. This drug comes from a tree and basically hinders the body of cognitive functions making it possible for someone else to control you in essence. You do whatever they tell you to do and while the drug itself is powerful and rare to find it seems like hunters have been mixing it with wolfsbane for years trying to find the best combination for control. 

 

Mrs. Argent was one of the people who took Deacon for experimentation they would make these wolves fight each other like the dog fighting documentary we saw. If they had wolves that were coming in and thought that they were too weak they would use the stuff to compel an alpha to turn more so they could raise the new werewolves from children. Some would make them fight for profit others would make them kill other hunters who caught onto them it’s all in here in the form of a story in bits in pieces. His mind must be scrambled right now probably trying to put together the pieces to the puzzle trying to remember who was responsible for had happened to him and what they made him do.” Lydia finished and the room went silent. 

 

 

 

“An underground werewolf ring? Shit that’s just cruel and they have no control over what they’re doing? Can you imagine what would happen if that was in the wrong hands?” Stiles was the first to speak his mind going to all sorts scenarios. 

 

 

“That’s not all, not everyone knows where the mixture is only a select few were given that information and Mrs. Argent was one of them but it’s not written down anywhere I’m sure she had it remembered by heart.” Isaac included. 

 

 

 

“So maybe Markus just wanted us to believe he was completing the legend or something. I understand why Deacon took the hunter’s he was probably trying to see which one knew the formula and got super pissed when he found out he not only got the wrong Argent but that the right Argent was already dead.” Scott suggested.

 

 

 

“No, Deacon told Stiles that he wanted his freedom, that he wanted to be let free. He also told Jackson the story about him killing his brother and both Stiles and Jackson said he seemed genuine. I’m not entirely sure he knows about the mixture. In fact, I’m pretty certain he’s still being lied to and used as a sort of decoy.” Peter said thinking out loud. 

 

 

“Decoy for what? And what does this have to do with Stiles’ babies?” John asked concerned.

 

 

“I doubt anything at all, Deacon is so sure that he must sacrifice Stiles’ babies so that he can complete the legend and be let free but what he doesn’t know is that he’s being poisoned. I’ve heard rumors of that stuff it can come in powder or be dissolved into practically anything.” Peter answered.

 

 

“So why would Markus lie to him? Why would Markus do all of this for nothing?” Erica asked angry.

 

 

Stiles thought about it and then the wheels began to turn in his head and he had to face palm. 

 

 

“Because Deacon is a distraction for us…Markus isn’t even in charge I’ve seen the guy he was nervous as hell on the inside he probably has little to no clue what the hell is going on. Someone has bribed him or is using Markus to use Deacon to distract us because this person can’t use Deacon directly.” Stiles stated hoping everyone else would catch on. 

 

 

“Why not?” Scott asked and okay so maybe they weren’t catching on. 

 

 

“Who do we know that would love to get his hands on a substance that controls werewolves? A guy who in fact could never approach a werewolf himself. The same person who knows everything about us including when our spring break is…” Stiles said slowly. 

 

 

“Gerard…” Allison all but whispered at the realization. 

 

 

“But he’s dead.” Scott said with confused and scared eyes. 

 

 

“Actually he disappeared…we never found a body.” Peter reminded her. 

 

 

 

“What would he want with Deacon and the mixture?” Danny asked.

 

 

 

“When Gerard first got sick I’m sure he asked Victoria how to make the substance but she turned him down and took that secret with her to the grave. So as luck would have it a Kanima turns up in his lap and now he can use this thing to turn him into a werewolf instead but something went wrong of course and now Gerard wants that mixture again. He’s probably going to keep letting Deacon kill hunter’s as part of the ‘legend’ until someone gives it up so he can have access to it.” Peter replied.

 

 

 

“He’ll have access to it and be able to use it on an alpha to turn him.” Derek said thinking out loud as well. 

 

 

“Not only turn him but he’s probably seeking a pack of alphas for his control, for his revenge to be able to use them for whatever purpose.” Peter said to the room. 

 

 

“The Alpha pack again??? Fuck!” Boyd stated.

 

 

“But his first thing would probably be kill the person who stopped him from becoming a werewolf in the first place…” Stiles said as the room got quiet and looked at Scott.

 

 

“Me??? Shit! You think he might be after me? That all of this was because of me?” Scott groaned into his hands and Stiles cheered very loudly and made things awkward.

 

 

 

“YES!!!!!!!!!!!!” Stiles couldn’t contain himself from smiling and he shrugged off the disturbing looks he was given. 

 

 

 

“Sorry scotty but this whole time I thought this was all about me and how the universe hated me or something but it turns out it’s just an old guy’s revenge on you.” Stiles said still smiling and Scott looked mortified. 

 

 

“Stiles you’re not helping.” Scott had to remind Stiles who actually managed to look sheepish with guilt. 

 

 

“So let me get this straight…Gerard was pissed that Scott stopped him from his goal and he knew the alphas were lurking around because Erica and Boyd went missing which drew his attention even more. He somehow got in contact with this Markus guy probably through Aiden and convinced Markus to ‘set Deacon free’. Deacon is being used to distract us so we won’t figure out it’s really Gerard and go after him and Stiles’ babies could be in danger for no reason at all except the mere fact that Gerard doesn’t give a fuck? Is that all correct?” Jackson stated and Stiles and Peter just shook their heads together. 

 

 

“Sorry to say this but Allison your family is really fucked up.” Boyd said with a stone face. 

 

 

“Hey it’s not her fault!” Scott took defense. 

 

 

“Didn’t say it was but her family is still fucked up.” Boyd said and his mood was changing and fast. 

 

 

“Hey hey hey calm down Boyd you too Scott we got to figure out a way to find Gerard.” Stiles was trying to keep the peace but he didn’t miss the look Peter, Boyd, John and Derek all gave each other. 

 

 

“How are we supposed to catch a ghost?” Isaac asked looking worn out. 

 

 

“I honestly have no idea.” Stiles replied hanging his shoulders in defeat. For some reason life just couldn’t give any of these guys a break but one thing Stiles knew for sure and that was when they found Gerard, he was going to be the one that killed him. Gerard invaded his dreams for too long and he would kill the man once and for all. 

 

 

 

As if Derek could sense his change in mood he wrapped his arms protectively around Stiles pulling the teen to his chest while rubbing his cheek against his back softly. Stiles soothed down immediately and began to rub his stomach hoping this would all be over by the time the twins are born. 

 

 

"I'll never let anything happen to you." Derek whispered into Stiles' ear and while Stiles leaned into the alpha some more he knew deep down that there were more to Derek's words than what he was letting on and by the end of the night he, Peter, and Boyd would be coming clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scopolamine is a real thing so are the frogs I found them while doing research be my guess and look them up as well they are truly fascinating. 
> 
> Also my Aiden is not canon Aiden....I repeat my Aiden is not canon Aiden....that is all.


	25. Orgy? What Orgy?

“Danny how come you and I never sit around like this and talk?” Stiles asked whilst throwing the bouncy ball against the wall he had gotten for Derek as a dog joke. When Stiles first got the ball two weeks ago, Derek didn’t find it funny when Stiles threw it and said ‘fetch boy’. In fact, Derek ignored Stiles for three days straight even withheld sex…it was awful. 

 

 

“Because we’ve never been forced into isolation together before which means we have nothing better to do than talk.” Danny reminded him for the third time in the past hour. 

 

 

The humans were being forced into hiding while the werewolves went searching around town for Gerard and by hiding they meant Derek’s bedroom and no place else. They were allowed two pizzas and since Stiles was still eating for three he was allowed an extra pizza to himself. They were allowed two bags of chips; but electronic devices (phones), video games, lap tops, televisions, were all banned from the bedroom. This made absolutely no sense to Stiles and he made sure to express his annoyance to Derek and his father but the two men just rolled their eyes and left. So the humans are now bored shitless and by humans they meant Danny and Stiles because apparently Lydia and Allison could ‘take care of themselves.’ 

 

 

Stiles felt offended, he was offended then and he’s offended now. 

 

 

“What do they think we’re going to do? Get in the way? I’ve killed a guy you know. I’ve literally chopped a guy’s head off and they think we’re liabilities? That’s shit Danny and you know it.” Stiles fumed taking his newly developed anger, caused by his random thinking, out on Danny. 

 

 

 

“I agree with you Stiles but our men are sexiest what can you do?” Danny said shrugging coming to join Stiles on the bed since he had nothing else to do. 

 

 

“In case you missed sex ed Danny I am a man and so are you so how are they sexiest?” Stiles asked whilst turning to his side to face Danny. 

 

 

“I’m the bottom and I’m sure Derek’s not letting you top with him right? So in their eyes we’re the females of the relationship, you know we cook and clean and you’re pregnant. They probably don’t want their ladies getting hurt.” Danny said smiling while placing a hand on Stiles’ stomach to feel the babies kick. The babies liked Danny, everybody likes Danny. 

 

 

“Aargh. We are so not the females in our relationships! There are no females in our relationships that’s why we’re gay. Because we are two men, same gender, this is complete and utter bullshit. Scott let Allison go with, Scott let’s Allison do anything why can’t we do anything? But no we get stuck in the fucking house and you’re probably only here to babysit the pregnant chick.” Stiles stopped mid rant after seeing Danny flinch. 

 

 

 

“Oh-my-god that’s it isn’t it? You were totally put on babysitting duty that’s why you’re here?” When Danny started playing with the hem of the pillow case Stiles knew immediately that was the reason why and he was angrier now than before. 

 

 

“It’s not like I minded Stiles I like hanging out with you, we rarely get to do it and I feel as if we actually did hang out more then you and I could be really good friends.” Danny added trying to soothe Stiles down. 

 

 

“Don’t try and sweet talk me Danny, as soon as they get back Derek Hale’s balls are mine! Well of course they’re mine but they’re really going to be mine…I’m taking a nap.” Stiles rolled over to his other side so his face was facing the door and Danny merely wrapped an arm around Stiles’ middle thus making Stiles the little spoon and fell asleep as well. 

 

 

Stiles heard Derek coming up the stairs, hell Stiles knew Derek was back a mile away because his babies were humming in content. Yes humming for some fucking reason they like to hum and purr like they’re cats. And Stiles swears if a bunch of kittens pop out of his ass he is shooting someone. But back to his point, he knew Derek was home so out of anger he turned to face Danny, who was still sleep, and dug his face in between Danny’s neck and shoulder. 

 

 

He made sure to snuggle and scoot as close to Danny possible and laughed internally when Danny squeezed Stiles tighter and mumbled Jackson’s name while groping his ass a little. This was all too perfect and by the low growl emitting from Derek, Stiles knew this plan worked out all too well. See if Derek leaves Stiles home alone to be babysat again…humph. 

 

 

“What’s going on in here?” Derek growled out while stalking, yes stalking, towards the bed as Stiles turned around to face him, fake stretching. 

 

 

“What does it look like Derek? We’re napping, it’s what people do.” Stiles responded still angry about being put on babysitting duty. But then the situation got even better because when Stiles had stretched out, apparently his shirt had lifted a little bit revealing his happy trail. And because the universe was in his favor today, Danny took that time to roll over on his stomach, hand falling directly on said happy trail and stroking it gently. 

 

 

That was perfect enough as it was, just the look on Derek’s face alone was worth it, but then things got even better because then Danny started to hum while making little circles on Stiles’ stomach. Stiles tried to stifle a laugh, he even bit the inside of his cheek but his body still bounced up and down as he held onto his giggle. Derek’s eyes were redder than ever, his claws extended and he kept staring at Danny like he was prey letting out low warning growls. 

 

 

“Mmmhmm you like that don’t you?” Danny said, still asleep, thinking Stiles was Jackson and oh god Derek flipped shit. 

 

 

 

“Derek what are…” Danny didn’t get to finish that sentence as he was being thrown onto the floor landing with such a loud thump it made Stiles wince from the bed. It also made Jackson take the stairs three at a time, reminding Stiles of the Kanima, to see what happened to his friend. 

 

 

 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Jackson spat out at Derek who merely ignored him in favor of scenting Stiles’ neck and Stiles felt real guilty now. 

 

 

“Shit Danny I’m sorry I didn’t think Derek would respond like that I was just teasing Derek as payback for making me have a babysitter.” Stiles said ignoring Derek’s protests and getting up to check on Danny. 

 

 

“It’s okay Stiles I thought you were Jackson. Sorry for the groping.” Danny admitted scratching the back of his head as he got up. 

 

 

“You groped Stiles??” Jackson and Derek asked at the same time equally as angry and yeah it was time to exit the room filled with too much testosterone. 

 

 

 

“Danny and I are going downstairs” Stiles simply said leaving the two wolves to have their stare off or pissing competition or whatever the hell they were doing. 

 

 

After safely secured downstairs Stiles released a breath he had no idea he was holding and came face to face with an overly happy Erica who was sitting on the kitchen counter resting her head on Boyd’s shoulder while drinking juice. 

 

 

“Hi Stiles” Erica said a little too happily for Stiles’ taste so he raised an eyebrow questioning her. 

 

 

“Hello Erica?” He responded as a question because she either wanted something or knew something. 

 

 

“And how’s my favorite little person today?” Erica asked basically cooing and okay Stiles needed to put a stop to this. 

 

 

“What do you want?” Stiles asked cutting to the face. She gave an ‘I’m offended’ expression which Stiles just waved off. “No wait don’t tell me that’s not your ‘I want something face’ that’s your ‘I did something face.’” Stiles squinted at her. 

 

 

“That’s her normal face Stiles.” Scott responded after looking at Erica from over his shoulder. 

 

 

 

“Nope. She did something. What did you do?” Stiles asked crossing his arms like his mother used to do to him when was younger. He slightly cringed when she gave him that devil smile. 

 

 

“I wasn’t the one doing anything.” Erica saved smiling wider and gave him a wink.

 

 

“What? What are you talking about? That doesn’t even make sense.” Stiles asked confused.

 

 

“Yeah Erica if you didn’t do it who did?” Isaac asked from the floor where he was putting together a puzzle with Lydia. 

 

 

“Erica caught you and Derek having sex in the woods last night while you were dressed as Little Red and Derek was portraying the wolf.” Danny said avoiding Erica’s glare and sounding apologetic to Stiles at the same time. 

 

 

“Danny! I will murder you! I said not to fucking tell.” Erica said standing up too fast which prompted her juice spilling all over Boyd’s shirt. 

 

 

“I’m human you’ll hurt me.” Danny said sounding terrified as he ran to hide behind the table. 

 

 

“Fine…Allison get in here and kill Danny for me. There she’s human.” Erica said crossing her arms over chest scolding Danny as Allison giggled her way into the kitchen. 

 

 

“That’s not fair you two hate each other. Allison I thought it was team human?” Danny asked looking offended and Allison laughed harder. 

 

 

“Erica I was a shit person do you forgive me?” Allison said turning to Erica and straightening up her face.

 

 

“All is more than forgiven.” Erica said truthfully and Stiles gaped before remembering he was angry. 

 

 

“Really?? That’s all it took to make peace? A mutually threat? Allison you traitor!” Danny said and Stiles went to stand in front of him. 

 

 

“Hey, hey, hey back off of Danny you two! And you Ms. Reyes why the fuck would you go snooping into the damn woods? Why would you tell anybody what you saw?” Before Erica could respond Derek and Jackson came stomping downstairs to see what all the fuss was about. 

 

 

 

“Good you’re back, kick you’re betas ass for me Derek.” Stiles said pointing at Erica. 

 

 

“Why? Erica what did you do?” Derek asked standing in his ‘I’m the alpha’ stance. 

 

 

“I did nothing!!!!!!!” She screamed as if she was innocent in all of this. 

 

 

“BULLSHIT!” Stiles screamed right back. “She was watching us fuck in the woods last night Derek I told you it was a bad idea to do it in public but nooooooo somebody had to do it where creepy Peter wouldn’t hear but HA instead you got perverted Erica.” Stiles continued pacing now. 

 

 

Derek didn’t respond. 

 

 

Stiles stopped pacing to squint at Derek. “Why didn’t you know Erica was there?” Stiles asked speaking slowly. 

 

 

“Imaybesortofdid.” Derek rushed out all together. 

 

 

“Say that one more time.” Stiles asked raising an eyebrow. 

 

 

“Fine I maybe knew she was there.” Derek admitted and sighed in relief as if a burden had been removed from his shoulders or something. 

 

 

“You what?” Scott and Stiles asked at the same time both stunned by the admission. 

 

 

“I’m an alpha Stiles I like the idea of having an audience, for people to watch us and me knowing that they can’t touch you, that no one can touch you but me. That they get to see you fall apart at my hands, it’s arousing.” Derek said hoping Stiles would understand. 

 

 

Stiles remembers last night and it was still hot. He had woken up around 8 pm and couldn’t get back to sleep, his cock was on full alert and nudged Derek awake to help him take care of it. Derek simply smirked and said he had a better idea. Before Stiles knew what was going on he was being fucked against a tree while wearing a little red riding hood costume in the middle of the woods. 

 

 

He also remembers begging Derek to fuck him harder, remembers matching Derek’s thrusts and calling him daddy all the while encouraging Derek to slap him on the ass harder. To peel his ass cheeks apart and watch as he fucked his tight little hole filling it with his seed. 

 

 

Yeah Stiles remembers last night but apparently so does Erica which is why Stiles is so pissed off. 

 

 

“God I wish we had a fucking dog house because you would be in it Derek Hale. I can’t even believe you , first you let Erica watch us fucking because you probably wish it was her you were fucking then you make Danny babysit me because I’m useless to you now and then you won’t even let me top because I’m nothing more than the bitch to you. Isn’t that right? I’m the bitch in the relationship, the house wife who will stay home like a good little girl and do as I’m told so I don’t get in the way? All the while you’re probably fucking all your betas and all these whores and I’m so glad you can’t get a disease because you probably have a fucking disease by now and I can’t believe you would do this to us Derek and …..” Stiles was dizzy. 

 

 

Derek tried to catch Stiles but the boy swatted Derek’s hand away leaning into Danny’s touch as he led them upstairs. 

 

 

Once upstairs Derek just looked around the room, the whole pack starring at each other in disbelief. 

 

 

“Did that just happen?” Isaac was the first to ask. 

 

 

Derek blinked. 

 

 

“Because I think that just happened.” Isaac continued, basically answering himself.

 

 

Derek blinked. 

 

 

“Anybody going to go get him?” Isaac asked looking around wondering why no one was moving or responding. 

 

 

Derek blinked. 

 

 

“I think Danny can handle it from here.” Isaac said while nodding his head as clearly no one was going to respond back. 

 

Derek blinked.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

And Danny could handle it. 

 

 

“So…I think we can qualify that as either a mental breakdown or pregnancy.” Danny said sitting next to Stiles on the bed. 

 

 

 

“Aargh. I’m not even mad Danny I’m just frustrated at this whole situation and I guess I’m feeling slightly useless at the moment. I mean I used to feel useless and scared like all the time but then I killed that guy and I just felt so invincible for a while and now it’s just what ‘whoa I’m not invincible’ and it doesn’t help that Derek knows it too. That he’s treating me like an invalid. 

 

 

 

“But you and I both know that's not true, he just wants to protect you like you would him. In order news, me making the whole bottoming comment earlier this morning probably didn’t help?” Danny said smiling and Stiles returned the smile nodding his head. 

 

 

 

“You're right and Not at all. Come on let’s go back and join the party.” Stiles said so ready to just let this whole thing go and Danny agreed after giving Stiles a gentle ‘it’ll be alright hug.’ Stiles didn’t want to hear a lecture or advice and he was so glad Danny wasn’t trying to give any. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Holy shit!” Stiles said as he came back downstairs stopping at the bottom of the staircase as he saw a very shirtless Boyd stretching to reach a bag of chips at the top of the shelf. Danny stopped too. 

 

 

 

“Welcome back Stiles, I think you broke Derek he won’t move.” Boyd said furrowing his brows a little bit and Stiles wanted to look at Derek but his eyes couldn’t leave Boyd’s torso which was glistening for no reason at all. 

 

 

“He’ll live.” Stiles said as his feet took him closer to Boyd. 

 

 

 

“Stiles what are you….” Boyd couldn’t finish before Stiles was reaching and touching Boyd’s chest making the teen shiver as the cold hands grazed him. Erica growled. Derek growled. At least Derek was back. 

 

 

 

“Stiles don’t do that!” Derek shouted and Stiles turned to Derek raising an eyebrow. 

 

 

 

“You let Erica watch as you fucked into me last night and you get mad at me for touching Boyd’s chest? Boyd’s very nice and shirtless chest? Boyd’s very nice, shirtless, and glistening for no reason chest.” Stiles asked still starring at Boyd’s pecks and god Boyd made his pecks jump. 

 

 

“Fuck.” Danny whispered out and Jackson gave him a hard look. 

 

 

“Put a fucking shirt on asshole.” Jackson said coming to stand beside Danny. 

 

 

“Can’t it’s in the washer, Erica spilled juice all over mine.” Boyd said and Stiles smiled from ear to ear and started giggling. 

 

 

“This is perfect Boyd will be shirtless for at least an hour.” Stiles said and Derek growled again. Oh how Stiles gave zero fucks right now. 

 

 

“You can borrow one of mine.” Derek gritted out pulling Stiles to him and murmuring “MINE”

 

 

“Nah he’s fine shirtless.” And everyone turned because ‘Oh”

 

 

“ALLISON?????” Scott said sounding so incredibly hurt given the most ‘kicked puppy dog’ expression ever. 

 

 

“What? Scott I love you but Boyd has a very nice body and I appreciate all his hard work.” Allison said not even looking sheepish. 

 

 

“I agree with Allison.” Danny and Stiles said together, both nodding like some damn robots. Derek stomped off and slammed his bedroom door shut. 

 

 

“I feel like Boyd should be dancing or something…does anyone have any music? Scott you can sing, sing something so Boyd can dance.” Stiles said still eyeing the beta who made his pecks jump again in amusement. 

 

 

“I’m not a part of this. Allison stop looking at Boyd.” Scott said again still offended and looking hurt. 

 

 

“Yeah Danny you too stop staring!” Jackson gritted out. 

 

 

“Fuck me now!” Danny panted out as he saw Derek walk back downstairs. 

 

 

Derek was wearing the fireman costume from the crap video that they made a few weeks ago. Derek was shirtless wearing a fireman’s jumper uniform and he was wet like he jumped in the shower or something and yeah that was hot. 

 

 

“If you’re going to drool over someone it might as well be your own man.” Derek said stopping in front of a gapping Stiles. Stiles was frozen until a dopey smile crossed his face because oh yeah, this? This he could touch. So he touched. 

 

 

 

“Why is this so much hotter?” Stiles asked whispering for no reason. Slowly rubbing his hand up and down Derek’s chest. 

 

 

“Fuck I’m turned down.” Danny gasped out and Jackson didn’t even protest as he was starring himself. Derek was now smug. Erica didn’t like smug. Erica pulled Boyd’s pants down and Boyd was now in just his very tight boxer briefs. All eyes were on Boyd. 

 

 

“What is going on?” Isaac shouted and once again was ignored. Isaac officially gave up. 

 

 

Derek growled because he wanted his mate’s attention again so Derek stripped and was standing stark naked in nothing but boxer brief’s himself. He let his fingers play with the hem of the waist band teasing it down then bringing it back up. 

 

 

Stiles licked his lips as well Allison and Danny. Isaac just closed his eyes and Jackson looked conflicted. 

 

 

Right before Derek could pull anymore farther down Stiles caved. He jumped right on Derek knowing the man would catch him and wrap his body around Derek while being picked up as their teeth were clashing. 

 

 

“People are watching…” Derek murmured between breaths. 

 

 

 

“Don’t care.” Stiles said while shaking his head. “I was an idiot to be mad this is hot.” Stiles admitted allowing himself to be groped in front of his friends. 

 

 

Danny whined and before he knew it Jackson was pinning Danny down on the counter kissing him with a purpose. Erica attacked Boyd’s mouth and Scott pushed Allison down on the couch. 

 

 

The room was being filled with grunts and groans as a bunch of horny teenagers were having the beginning stage of an orgy and that’s when Peter and John came back to the loft. 

 

 

No one knew they were there, not even after John cleared his throat and faked coughed. Lydia and Isaac had left already probably feeling awkward and left out and Peter, well Peter was too excited about this situation before him and should probably never be a loud to see stuff like this. Like Ever. 

 

 

“Maybe we should join in, I bet that would make them stop.” Peter whispered to John and John just gave Peter this bewildered look. 

 

 

“Or I could just tap them on the shoulder.” John responded still judging Peter. 

 

 

“You’re no fun…come on how many opportunities will you get to embarrass your son like this?” Peter asked and John pondered. 

 

 

“Okay but no groping or real kissing.” John said as Peter backed into the wall, leaving John’s back to the crowd. 

 

 

Peter and John began making kissing noises that were totally pretend, both having their eyes closed and one by one the teenagers stopped their groping to look at the shocking scene before them. 

 

 

Sensing he had all eyes on him, Peter leaned forward and kissed John for real, groping at his pants and thrusting forward before letting go and smiling at the gaping faces. 

 

 

“It worked.” Peter said to John who was torn between being shocked, flustered, and angry as hell. 

 

 

“Dad?” Stiles asked looking so completely hurt, pleading eyes. 

 

 

Stiles also looked like he was just fucked which he almost was because Stiles was still wrapped around Derek, Derek’s finger was frozen in Stiles’ ass, both of their faces red and swollen and looked two minutes away from fucking while standing up. 

 

 

John coughed and Derek took his finger out of Stiles’ ass and Stiles bowed his head ashamed as it made a wet popping sound. Erica just laughed. Danny and Jackson didn’t look any better, Danny was shirtless and laid out on the counter hickey marks all over his chest. Allison was searching for her bra while Scott blocked her from Peter’s gaze. No one spoke. 

 

 

Okay accept maybe Peter who wouldn’t stop smiling like a rapist. 

 

 

“It must be my birthday.” Peter said clapping his hands together and Stiles clung onto Derek tighter. 

 

 

“Peter stop being creepy.” Derek ordered, his command made his dick jump and slap against Stiles’ dick which made Stiles moan and at hearing him moan Erica groped Boyd tighter which made him gasp and at hearing him gasp Jackson thrusted forward making Danny pant out in pleasure which made Scott start kissing Allison again and then it all started all over again. 

 

 

“Seriously please don’t stop on my account.” Peter said watching the scene and yeah, boner killer. 

 

 

“I’m completely soft now.” Stiles admitted jumping down from Derek’s embrace not bothering to find his clothes. 

 

 

“Well that sucks” Peter admitted as everyone stopped being horny because Peter was a fucking creep. And John well John still looked angry that Peter kissed him. 

 

 

“So did you guys find Gerard?” Stiles asked breaking the awkward silence. Scott growled as Peter tried to sit next to Allison who still couldn’t find her bra. 

 

 

“No traces of the guy.” John finally spoke out. 

 

 

“I can always ask my dad I’m sure….oh” Allison stopped talking as she remembered her father was missing and then tears began to form in her eyes as Scott held her. Everyone felt sorry for her. 

 

 

“Allison your father was smart, I’m sure he knew a lot more about what was going on than you think. He probably has been lying to you to protect you so why don’t we go over to your house and take a look around. You can tell us if anything is out of the ordinary to you maybe we’ll find some clue of anything.” Stiles offered and Allison looked up hopeful. Scott gave him a ‘thank you man’ smile and Stiles nodded back.

 

 

“That actually sounds like a good idea we can all go over there, even you Stiles because I wouldn’t want you to feel inadequate or like I’m making you the bottom who has to play housewife.” Derek said, crossing his arms and giving Stiles an amused look and Stiles merely rolled his eyes playfully in return. 

 

 

“Thank you.” Stiles said anyways finally finding his pants and going to put them on. The rest followed suit. 

 

 

“I think I’m boarding on being the worse father in history.” John said as he looked at the teens trying to clothe themselves from the almost orgy that just occurred.

 

 

“Or the best. Depends on how you look at it. I won’t grow up to resent you.” Stiles smiled trying to ease his father’s discomfort. 

 

 

“I’m not sure resenting is such a bad idea.” John teased back smiling while picking up Allison’s bra and handing it to her pushing Peter’s hand out of the way. 

 

 

Once everyone had their clothes on and were headed out the door Stiles face palmed and stopped. 

 

 

“Who’s going to look for Isaac and Lydia?” Stiles asked pointing the two cell phones on the floor and the unfinished puzzle. 

 

 

“Shit.” Derek cursed because apparently that’s all he could do. 

 

 

“It’s okay I don’t mind.” Allison said already knowing what everyone was thinking. 

 

 

“Okay okay, we find Lydia and Isaac first. Grovel and beg for forgiveness then we go to Allison’s house.” Everyone nodded and agreed. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Lydia I really don’t think it’s such a good idea to be on our own right now, especially with that guy on the loose.” Isaac whispered to Lydia as they stalked through the local river to get rid of their scent. 

 

 

“They apparently feel as if they don’t need us Isaac. I’m going to prove to them as a reminder of why they do. I know exactly where Gerard is hiding and I'm going to drag the old bastard out of hiding and watch as you kill him.” 

 

 

Isaac got the shivers as he listened to Lydia's cold words but still followed her because she was definitely a woman on a mission. And even though she won't admit it but he knew, she was also a woman set out to prove a point. She was feeling unwanted, replaced, and used and wanted to prove to the whole lot that she could do something that none of them could, that she could actually solve this. Isaac knows how she’s feeling alright, because he’s feeling it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Okay so there has been some confusion coming my way and sorry for the confusion a lot will be explained in later chapters.
> 
> 1.) No threesomes will occur in this story...sorry for those of you who are kinky but I want to keep the character's in pairs.  
> 2.) The reason why Jackson is still mad at Lydia will be cleared up I promise.   
> 3.) The pack accepting Allison is kind of like they are tired of putting the blame on someone else and they just want it to be over so they can protect Stiles and Scott. This will be explained why later on as well....  
> 4.) There will be NO bottom Derek in this story. I repeat NO bottom Derek i know some of you are messaging me worried that it will happen...it won't I promise Stiles was just saying things because of his meltdown. 
> 
> If you need any more clarification just drop a comment or message me. ***
> 
> +++++++++++
> 
>  
> 
> Saw Dylan O'Brien holding a puppy and it was adorable. 
> 
>  
> 
> Should I get the pack a puppy?? Yes? No?
> 
>  
> 
> How did we like the almost orgy?? Should I give Stiles some kinks?
> 
>  


	26. Kinks and Development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap! I finally updated a chapter on time guys...my summer is coming to a halt so I finally have time to do my writing.

Everyone was exhausted, they looked everywhere for Isaac and Lydia but the group lost their scent at the river a few miles away and it’s been pointless ever since. 

 

“It’s been four hours they’re nowhere to be found.” Erica groaned in frustration as she collapsed on the love seat beside Boyd. 

 

“Lydia will have to go home sometime; she won’t stay out forever not without necessities.” Derek commented allowing Stiles to rest on his chest. 

 

Jackson just shook his head in protest. 

 

 

“Not true. I know Lydia and she will do anything to prove a point, even going without all her girlie shit if she’s determined hard enough.” Jackson spoke out. 

 

 

“Yeah she survived two days in the woods naked I’m sure she’ll be okay.” Stiles said closing his eyes, not bothering to open them when he heard a snarl come from Jackson. 

 

 

 

“Too soon?” Stiles asked sarcastically and Jackson broke, wolfed out jumping to attack Stiles but Boyd was there first stopping Jackson by merely holding him by the throat. 

 

 

“Calm down.” Boyd growled out flashing a pair of yellow eyes when Jackson refused to change from beta form. 

 

 

Peter sighed, seeming bored of this whole exchange and John looked like he was ready to shoot someone. Surprisingly, however, Derek was calm merely stroking Stiles who falling half asleep in his lap. 

 

 

“I’ll calm down when the idiot stops thinking everything is so fucking funny like the fact that Lydia could be lost or missing or something worse isn’t a fucking concern.” Jackson said struggling to get from the grasps of Boyd who only tightened his grip. 

 

 

“Funny? You think I think this is funny? Funny was when we put Nair in Scott’s body wash and his balls were burning for like a week. Funny was when Peter got drunk and began telling embarrassing childhood stories. Funny was when Erica withheld sex from Boyd for like two weeks and he started humping the stairs, while sleep walking. Those things are funny but this whole situation? This is simply your fault.” Stiles said squinting at Jackson half mad at the accusation and half mad at the fact he had to wake up. 

 

 

Jackson’s eyes began turning yellow for a second and the whole group was afraid a Kanima might make an appearance before he finally deflated. Collapsing in Boyd’s arms and Stiles stared him down defiant. 

 

 

“Fuck you Stilinski.” Jackson said with no fight left in his voice, he lifted his self-up and walked out the door Danny right behind him. 

 

 

With the door closed the whole room turned towards Stiles looking for an explanation as to what that was. 

 

 

“If you knew what I knew you’d know he deserved that.” Stiles simply said and everyone seemed to have dropped it. 

 

 

“So we might as well be productive and go to Allison’s house.” Erica suggested trying to avoid the awkward silence. 

 

 

 

“No we need to keep looking for them, we’ve excluded them far too long and it wasn’t even on purpose. I love Lydia and Isaac and I can admit that I’ve been distracted with Derek and everything else that I forget about them sometimes.” Stiles said drifting back off to sleep.

 

 

“Stiles is right, Lydia is my best friend and I’ve been neglecting her lately in favor of finding my dad and Scott and trying to make you guys forgive me.” Allison admitted more to herself than anyone else. 

 

 

 

“But if your dad knows something and has it at the house it can help. How about you and I go to your house and everyone keeps looking for Lydia and Isaac?” Scott suggested and the group nodded their heads in agreement. 

 

 

“Alright we’ll all stick together it’ll be easier to move around town snooping with the Sheriff than it is for a bunch of teenagers to go by themselves. Also Scott, call your mother and have her go to Allison’s with you it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra pair of eyes looking things over.” John suggested and everyone seemed to agree. 

 

 

“I’ll stay here, I’m honestly too tired to go anywhere or do anything and I think my feet are swollen.” Stiles whined and Derek tried to stifle his laughter in Stiles’ neck. 

 

 

 

“I’ll stay here with him, I trust you guys on your own.” Derek spoke and everyone turned and headed towards the door. This whole situation was a mess and Stiles knew it. Lydia and Isaac were gone, Danny and Jackson needed time, some crazy hybrid fucker wanted Stiles’ babies, and some crazy old fucker wanted revenge on Scott. This was Stiles’ life ladies and gentlemen. 

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

“How is it that I’m a werewolf and you still seem to catch all my balls?” Jackson asked as he panted on the ground giving up on trying to score against Danny. 

 

 

When Jackson got mad like this Danny always knew how to calm the guy down and that was by letting him release his frustrations out on the field. 

 

 

“Because I know you.” Danny said smiling, thinking of all the puns and innuendos while jogging to jump on top of Jackson, straddling his hips as Jackson leaned up resting on his elbows to look at Danny….really look at Danny.

 

 

“Yeah you kind of do don’t you.” Jackson admitted giving a faint smile and groaned in fake pain as Danny playfully pushed him back down. He then proceeded to roll off of Jackson, landing right beside him stroking his hand slightly. 

 

 

“Are you ready to talk about it?” Danny asked looking up at the nice California sky. 

 

 

“You know how Stiles killed that guy but like before he did that he had Derek there to kind of talk to him about the pros and cons of going down that road you know. He was able to weighs his options and thought that was the best thing for him at that time and none of us blame him. 

 

‘But that whole situation just made me reflect on the events that led up to me becoming the Kanima and who I was as a person. Lydia was my Derek but she didn’t warn me about the pros and cons of being the way that I was. She pushed me into being the best, fueled my insecurities about failing and disappointing my adoptive parents and turned all of that into the cocky jock that I was. 

 

‘I mean she wanted to be with the captain of the winning lacrosse team, the guy who got all A’s, who was rich, great body, everything that I was or at least what she wanted me to be. But then she started acting weird and flirting with Scott and I was no longer the best, no longer the strongest or the fastest and I needed more. She wanted me to have more and if maybe you would have been my Derek. 

 

‘Maybe if you would have helped me realize that all I needed was to be happy. Then I could have been enjoying life without having worry if I was doing something wrong or have that constant feel of disappointment. Maybe I wouldn’t have cared about being the best or that McCall was getting better than me and would have probably never asked for the bite thus never becoming the Kanima. Because you make me better Danny, you always have and Lydia? Lydia doesn’t.” 

 

 

 

Danny just stayed quiet for a few moments, making sure Jackson was done talking before he responded. If Danny was being honest with his self this was a lot of information to take in but he knew the quieter he became, the more nervous Jackson would get. 

 

 

 

“Did you say all that to Lydia?” Danny asked now looking at Jackson who was looking at the sky, hands rested behind his head. 

 

 

“Yeah, right before she left the pack with Scott, Isaac and Allison.” 

 

 

“What did she say?” Jackson turned to face Danny, face turning serious. 

 

 

“She said that she was sorry, that she thought that I wanted her to push me that I needed her to be this certain type of girl. I apologized for making her feel that way and we made up and she promised me that she would never abandon me again, that she would always stick by my side from then on keeping me honest while I kept her honest.” Jackson stopped talking and turned back to face the sky. 

 

 

 

“And then a few days later she chooses Allison over you. She leaves with Allison and the pack for what she thought was the right thing, thus breaking her promise and leaving you.” Danny confirmed and Jackson merely nodded. 

 

 

“It hurt Danny, I called her a liar, blamed her for me becoming the Kanima and told her that she and I were done that I needed to find my Derek and then…” 

 

 

“And then she found out you and I were having sex that day in front of the whole pack right?” 

 

 

 

“Yeah, and I could tell that she was so hurt that I didn’t even have the decency to tell her or to warn her but I just couldn’t. It’s not like I don’t love her anymore but with us it’s just..”

 

 

 

“It’s easy.” Danny finished for him. 

 

 

“Yeah it’s easy and now Lydia felt left out and she probably thinks she has something to prove and what if she gets hurt Danny? What if something bad happens to her and I’m not there for her? That her last thoughts of me were filled with pure hatred? That she actually blames herself for me becoming the Kanima. Even if she tries to pretend like nothing bothers her you and I both know that’s not true it’s all an act and at any moment she could break and I won’t be there.” Jackson wasn’t crying but he sure felt like it. 

 

 

 

“She will be okay, she doesn’t hate you not 100% anyways and when she returns we’ll talk about it.” Jackson nodded but deep down he still felt nothing but regret, Stiles was right it was his fault. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Derek Lydia and Isaac are missing, Gerard is hiding, shit is going down, Allison’s father has been taken and you wanted to stay behind for a quickie?” Stiles whispered trying to use his angry and ‘I can’t believe you’ voice. 

 

 

 

Derek merely rolled his eyes and kept kissing Stiles’ neck, who was now nice and naked laid out on the bed like some type of fruit display. 

 

 

 

“All of that is still going to be going on whether I’m horny or not; I just rather not be horny.” Derek whispered back into Stiles’ ear while nibbling on it, which yeah was hot!

 

 

 

“That’s the worst logic I’ve ever heard in my life, I can’t believe you. If they find out…” Stiles was panting now, Derek was sucking on his spot that sent his whole body into chills and pleasure. 

 

 

 

“You don’t seem too broken up about it, in fact you feel very eager with my idea.” Derek said smiling into Stiles’ neck while he began to stroke a sensitive nipple leaving Stiles gasping. 

 

 

“I’m not hard to please, I’m very easy and a slut. Not my fault.” Stiles replied back pushing Derek farther down but Derek didn’t comply instead got up and Stiles looked very offended. 

 

 

Derek’s smirk never left his face as went into the closet towards the back and started messing in a box and Stiles would get up and look but he felt too good on the bed. And was too cold because of the emptiness he felt by Derek’s absent body. 

 

 

“I have a surprise for you.” Derek said turning around pulling out a cop uniform already trying to stuff all that muscle into that very small, tight, and revealing uniform. Stiles maybe gaping like a fish right now. 

 

 

 

“Come here” Derek said pointing at Stiles and Stiles complied not knowing where he was going but he’d follow Derek anywhere in that uniform. 

 

 

 

As it turns out Stiles was simply going to his desk chair, sitting in it as Derek went to the top drawer and pulled out a blind fold putting it around Stiles’ eyes. Stiles should be nervous or saying something but he’s kind of just excited about what’s going to happen, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment but words. 

 

 

“Derek?” Stiles whispered out as he heard Derek leave the room. 

 

 

“I’m right here I had to get something.” Derek reassures Stiles and then proceeds to giving him a gentle and longing kiss on the lips, brushing his thumb on the slope of Stiles’ jaw and lips. 

 

 

“M’kay” Stiles responds back breathless as he hears the music start playing, it’s a nice mellow song and at first he was worried Derek was going to serenade him or something but something else happened. 

 

 

Something much better than being serenaded. 

 

 

 

Derek began to grind on Stiles, like he could feel Derek’s cock rubbing against his stomach through those jeans while straddling Stiles’ hips, wrapping his arms around the teen’s neck. 

 

 

 

“You like the way that feels? You like how I can make you come completely undone?” Derek asks in such a seductive tone that Stiles moans from his words alone. Of course the way Derek’s grinding on his cock helps a bunch. 

 

 

 

“Ungh” Stiles can’t really talk. 

 

 

 

“You want me to take the blind fold off?” Derek whispers while nibbling on Stiles’ ear. 

 

 

 

“Yes.” Stiles whispers or maybe he just thinks it, this is way too hot for his brain. 

 

 

 

“I couldn’t hear you.” And fuck! Derek bit down on Stiles’ neck and that feels so good. 

 

 

 

“Yes…god yes…fuck me.” Stiles bucked his hips up meeting Derek’s hip roll and grind and just…fuck. 

 

 

 

“Good.” Derek said chuckling like this was funny or something. Stiles was harder now than he’s ever been in his life and now that he can get a good look at Derek, that uniform was way too hot. It left nothing to the imagination and was buttoned only twice, leaving his chest nice and exposed. 

 

 

 

When Derek pulled back you could easily see the wolf through his smile, the way he swayed his hips to the jazz music. Closing his eyes and unbuttoning his shirt slowly, stroking his left nipple while biting on his bottom lip humming in pleasure. 

 

 

 

Once his shirt was off he opened his eyes slowly just to make sure Stiles was still looking at him, he locked the gaze and began to slide his pants off revealing a very hard and very massive, naked Derek. Stiles’ jaw opened wide and refused to close, this was too hot. Derek Hale just gave him a sexy strip tease in a cop uniform and oh god there’s more. Derek was now picking up a night stick and stalking towards Stiles. 

 

 

“Mmmm your mouth is already open for me, have you been bad?” Derek asked towering over Stiles palming the night stick slightly.

 

 

 

This should be cheesy, like that was such a cheesy line. This is where Stiles should be laughing or making a joke or something but instead he finds himself saying.

 

 

 

“God yes! I’ve been such a naughty fucking boy. Punish me?!?” Stiles wasn’t sure if that last part was a question, plead, or demand but it seemed to do the trick. 

 

 

 

“As you wish.” Derek said and nudged Stiles’ mouth open with the end of the night stick; tracing the teens’ lips before shoving it in as far as it would go. Stiles gagged for a moment, his face turning a bright red and his breaths became erratic before Derek took the stick out; thus leaving the boy to drop a glob of spit onto his own lap that had trailed from the stick. 

 

 

“Mmhmm I like the way your mouth stretches open so easily, so eager to suck on anything I put in it.” Derek teases again, placing the stick in a little to allow Stiles’ mouth to take control. 

 

 

 

Stiles sucks the stick hard at first, hallowing out his cheeks then begins to lick around the sides of it humming from the back of his throat while reaching down to grab his balls. At least he was trying to until Derek pushed his hand away. 

 

 

“Not uh. Criminals like you don’t get to play with yourselves, you get whatever I give you got that?” Derek asked and it sounded kind of serious, Stiles wasn’t sure how far Derek wanted to go with this cop/criminal role play thing so Stiles being Stiles tested the waters. 

 

 

 

“You mean like this?” Stiles asked raising an eyebrow sticking a finger deep inside his hole, letting his head tip back and release a slight moan. 

 

 

 

Derek growled in response. 

 

 

“Exactly like that, but since you like playing with your hole so much how about I teach you a lesson? On your hands and knees on the bed now.” Derek ordered and Stiles’ cock jumped in response. 

 

 

 

“No.” Stiles whispered out, wanting to see Derek take things farther. 

 

 

 

“No?” Derek asked startled. 

 

 

 

“NO!” Stiles repeated, his heart racing faster in anticipation and Derek lost it. 

 

 

He allowed himself to shift to beta form, being nice enough to keep the claws retracted, and pretty much threw Stiles on to the bed. After letting out another growl, Derek proceeded to lift Stiles up by the waist to shift him to the headboard in order to handcuff him to the rails. 

 

 

Stiles? Stiles wasn’t expecting the handcuffs like at all. 

 

 

 

“Derek?” Stiles asked in hesitation as Derek walked back to get the blind fold wrapping it around Stiles’ head to keep him from seeing what was going on. 

 

 

“Shhh, it’s okay Stiles I got you, I’m right here. You can’t see what’s going on, allow your other senses to take control and just enjoy it.” Derek whispered to soothe Stiles, making gentle circles on the boy’s back and kissing each ass cheek softly. 

 

 

 

Derek used his hands to spread Stiles’ ass cheeks apart, licking the hole without warning and smiling to his self after hearing the teen gasp and moan struggling to get away but remembering he can’t move. 

 

 

 

Derek continued to lick Stiles’ hole, sticking his tongue in and out in a rhythmic form before sucking on it like he’s trying to drain Stiles of all fluids. 

 

 

 

“Fuck.” Is all Stiles could really say at this point in time because Derek was tearing him apart. The way the alpha used his tongue rapid and rough then slow and gentle, adding in a finger then two slowly working him open. 

 

 

 

“You’re so ready for me Stiles, look at your tight pink hole so open and ready just waiting for me to fuck it. Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck you?” Derek asked and his voice sounded pained. 

 

 

 

“Gosh yes, I need you so fucking bad.” Stiles even shook his ass from the left to the right to get Derek to fuck him already but for some reason the alpha was waiting….then Stiles felt it. Derek smacked his ass, and HARD.

 

 

“FUCK. Derek what the fuck was that?” Because honestly while they like to be kinky they never really discussed slapping. Even though it was hot and Stiles’ cock did twitch but not the point. 

 

 

 

“You still needed to be punished.” Derek responded and in such a nonchalant tone, that the alphas words made it seem as if what Derek had done was totally justifiably. 

 

 

 

Which given that Stiles was supposed to be a criminal he guesses that yea the slapping was justifiable. 

 

 

 

“You fucking me will be punishment I promise.” Because Stiles really needed to come but he received another smack on his ass for the effort. This time the sting lasted a second or two longer than the first time but equally as hot. His cock was 100% with the smacking. 

 

 

 

“Mmmm” Derek hummed, inhaling Stiles’ hole before licking it two more times. Stiles really, really needed to come. 

 

 

 

Derek finally caved, after two more tingling slaps were made, Derek lined his lubed cock up against Stiles’ hole and pressed in bottoming out on first go. Stiles leaned forward as he felt claws being dug into his back. 

 

 

 

“Derek your claws.” Stiles winced, knowing it wasn’t like Derek to lose such control like this. Guess the guy has a thing for kinks. 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, you feel so fucking tight, so fucking good.” Derek groaned out, retracting his claws and placing kisses where they had been. 

 

 

 

“S’kay, just keep doing….THAT.” Oh fuck Derek was plowing into Stiles like a man on a mission, hitting Stiles’ prostate each time with complete accuracy as always. Stiles couldn’t see it but he knew Derek must have been rolling his hips in a circular motion with each thrust, using Stiles’ own hips as leverage. 

 

 

 

And with the teen not being able to see he allowed himself to let go and get engulfed in what is known as Derek. Listening to the man’s grunts, his groans, his gasps, the way his breathing hitched whenever Stiles would arch his back and push onto the dick meeting Derek halfway. 

 

 

Sex felt more intimate, it felt as if they were connected in a way they’ve never been before, which may sound crazy but it’s true. Stiles is officially a kink whore and Derek may or may not have just created a kink whore monster.

 

 

Which reminds Stiles to ask Derek later where the hell he keeps getting all these damn uniforms from. 

 

 

 

“I’m going to come….” Stiles warned Derek and Derek simply sped his thrusts up in response, placing kisses and small bites all along Stiles’ back. He then leaned all the way forward, grabbing the headboard while kissing on Stiles’ neck and began to fuck deeper and harder. Stiles’ ass and Derek’s cock were now officially one, they moved together in a back and forth circular rhythm kissing each other sloppy and needy and fuck Stiles came. 

 

 

His ass clinched around Derek’s cock and his balls tightened up before the orgasm spread through him like a wild fire releasing hot come all over the bed and his stomach. 

 

 

“Fuck Stiles…you feel so good, so mine, I love you so much.” Derek kept chanting Stiles’ name as he came himself, filling Stiles’ ass full of the alpha’s hot and sticky seed. 

 

 

Derek collapsed.

 

 

On top of Stiles. 

 

 

On top of a handcuffed Stiles.

 

 

On top of a handcuffed and blindfolded Stiles. 

 

 

“Derek? Not that I don’t appreciate the mind numbing and life altering sex we just had but could you possibly un cuff me before you crush me and your babies?” And that’s right Stiles pulled out the baby card which he knew Derek was glaring at him for but HA! He’s blind folded so glare away you werewolf asshole, glare- the- fuck -away. 

 

 

“Fine.” Derek grumbled getting off of Stiles to break the handcuffs apart because apparently keys aren’t a thing anymore. Then Derek lifted the blind fold off and everything seemed brighter for some reason, Stiles had to squint to look at a very mellow Derek. 

 

 

“I have no idea why you are so exhausted, I’m the one who was handcuffed and fucked into oblivion.” Stiles complained huddled up under Derek’s protective and warm arm. 

 

 

“Mmmm, not exhausted I can go another round if you want to. I’m just happy.” And god why did Stiles’ traitorous dick have to twitch at Derek’s sex voice. NO! the answer is no, Stiles was not getting fucked for at least another good three hours, his hole needed time to shrink back down to regular size. 

 

 

 

“Why so happy?” Stiles asked as if he didn’t know. 

 

 

“Not horny anymore.” Derek said smiling and yeah, not really the answer he was expecting. 

 

 

“So…Derek I may or may not have developed a kink.” Stiles said not really wanting Derek to fall asleep because then he would fall asleep and nothing would get done if that happened. 

 

 

“Oh yeah? What kind?” Derek asked lifting his head up, and raising an eyebrow clearly amused. 

 

 

“Not sure yet, what we did was fucking hot. We gotta try more, but no water sports I’m don’t care how attractive you are no peeing or marking on Stiles’.” Derek snorted in response but Stiles was dead serious if he ever caught Derek trying to pee on him there will be repercussions. 

 

 

 

But then Derek rolled over, on to his side as in he was about to get very comfortable and go to sleep and no that was not a snore. 

 

 

 

“Derek wake up! Come on we have to be productive, we have to find out where Lydia and Isaac went. Why aren’t you more concerned?” Stiles asked shaking Derek’s arm and reluctantly Derek sat up, clearly waiting for Stiles to get up first so he could. 

 

 

 

“If I show you, then can I go back to sleep?” Derek asked and Stiles was confused because he had no idea what the fuck Derek as talking about. But he nodded anyways, going to find a couple of pairs of Derek’s basketball shorts for them to both put on before following the wolf downstairs. 

 

 

Downstairs to a freaking puzzle. Great job Derek. 

 

 

“You see that?” Derek asked pointing to the puzzle and yes Derek good boy it is a puzzle. 

 

 

 

Derek squinted so Stiles may have said that part out loud. 

 

 

“It’s a puzzle Stiles, I know you know it’s a puzzle I’m not an idiot. But what is the puzzle of exactly?” Derek responded with cockiness to his tone. 

 

 

Stiles looked, he looked hard but it wasn’t finished yet so he went over to the box and…

 

 

“OH.” Yeah Oh shit, the puzzle was a puzzle of Beacon Hills. 

 

 

“Beacon Hills has a town puzzle?” Stiles asked because he just had to ask. 

 

 

“Your dad is the Sheriff how do you not know this?” Derek asked using his ‘I’m judging why I’m with you’ voice. 

 

 

“What does it mean?” Stiles asked deliberately ignoring Derek’s remark. 

 

 

“It means they are looking for something or someone and needed a better view of the town from a different angle than the town maps provide. They didn’t include all the areas for one of two reasons. Either Lydia and Isaac already saw what they needed to see because it was laid out or they saw what they needed to see by the pieces not laid out.” Derek simply said smiling and yeah that made sense. 

 

 

Jesus when did Derek get so attractive? Focus Stiles. 

 

 

 

“How are we supposed to know which it is? And what they’re looking for or who?”

 

 

“We get everybody back over here and find out.” Derek said matter of fact…and wait a minute. 

 

 

“You knew this whole time didn’t you? You noticed that damn puzzle and put two and two together but you still sent everybody out so you could what? Have sex?” Stiles asked on the verge of a breakdown. 

 

 

“I was horny. I told you that.” Derek said looking at Stiles like he grew two heads…and shouldn’t it be Stiles looking at Derek like Derek had two heads because this? This is not Derek. 

 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you a demon or something? Is that a thing now? Did I just get fucked by a demon because if so, that’s not cool man you really gotta warn a guy…” 

 

 

 

“Stiles” Derek huffed out clearly irritated. 

 

 

 

“I’m not a demon. Look Lydia is mad because Jackson blames her for him being the Kanima, or at least she thinks that he blames her but you and I both know he doesn’t…not really anyways. We were all coupled up and she and Isaac probably felt left out, Lydia probably delved herself into finding something so she could prove her worth, so she could prove to herself that she’s not this thing that people make her out to be. That she’s human and is hurting and needs a distraction like any one of us would have done. She’s not stupid, Isaac isn’t stupid if they sense trouble they’ll come back and you and I both know it.” Derek said sitting down beside Stiles on the couch. 

 

 

 

“So I’m giving them their space, I’m letting them get out their frustrations and anger and angst and whatever else they’re feeling because it’s not like they’re just going to run away. It’s not who they are and in the meantime if I get laid because of it then…two birds one stone.” 

 

 

 

Stiles thought about what Derek was saying and he was right even about the two birds one stone thing but he’ll never admit that out loud. Nope instead he’s just going to send a text rounding up the troops. Ha troops…shit now Stiles is thinking about a solider role play and yup it’s official Stiles has developed some kinks. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Hey Allison Stiles and Derek said they’ve found something back at the house.” Scott said from the table in Mr. Argent’s office watching as Allison paced back and forth. 

 

 

“Something seems off still Scott and I can’t put my finger on it.” Allison said pacing again. 

 

 

 

“The photos.” Mrs. McCall said coming back from the bedroom to join the two and the office.

 

 

“What photos?” Allison asked after having stopped pacing. 

 

 

“I was looking around your house and there is like one or two photos of Kate the rest thrown out, but there are like 5 photos of your mom in your father’s bedroom alone.” Mrs. McCall started to say. 

 

 

 

“So?” Allison asked frowning up her face. 

 

 

 

“Scott when your father and I divorced and even though I still loved him what happened to his photos?” Scott laughed at the thought. 

 

 

 

“You threw half of them in the bonfire you set outback.” 

 

 

“Actually you and Stiles set that fire but not the point, the point is most people don't like being reminded of what they can no longer have. It's too painful especially to keep so many of them in his bedroom. My question is why does he have so many photos of her still?” 

 

 

 

They all thought about it at the same time. 

 

 

“Maybe there’s something in one of the photo frames.” Allison said smiling and Mrs. McCall and Scott joined in her silent praise. Hopefully this thing would all be over soon. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“You know this changes everything right?” Isaac asked Lydia more so in confirmation than anything else. 

 

 

 

“Just keep on carrying me Isaac I’m too tired to think right now.” Lydia responded back hugging Isaac’s neck tight as he ran as fast as he could back to Beacon Hills. 

 

 

“I’m just making sure you realized that this changes everything.” Isaac confirmed once more, pushing it as fast as he could go. 

 

 

“Yeah well we did it. We were able to find out something that no one else could, and even if they’re having their huge orgy party at least you and I have that.” Lydia said back, smiling to herself on Isaac’s shoulder. 

 

 

Isaac grew a wide grin, knowing Lydia couldn’t see it but it didn’t matter he knew it was there. 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah we did.”


	27. It's about to be a what? Girl fight!

Derek and Stiles were coming downstairs when Lydia and Isaac walked through the door, well more like Isaac crawled through the door panting like a dog in heat while Lydia gracefully stepped off his back. 

 

 

“Oh my god you guys are okay!?!?!?” Stiles shouted and proceeded to leap onto Lydia, forgetting she wasn’t a werewolf thus knocking her back into Isaac who was forced to hold the two of them up. Derek just silently judged them all, looking very amused. 

 

 

“It’s good to see you two again; we were all worried about you. And for the record Lydia none of us blame you for Jackson if anything I shouldn’t have turned him.” Derek added allowing Lydia and Isaac to embrace him in a hug. 

 

 

“Thanks for that Derek, I mean it.” Derek hummed his acknowledgement and then gave Stiles a curious look because the teen kept starring at Isaac. 

 

 

“Isaac, why do you look like that?? While Lydia looks all like that.” Stiles asked gesturing from Isaac who had no shirt on, wild hair, and looked completely wrecked; while Lydia looked as if she had never left. 

 

 

“Because someone made me carry them for almost 12 miles, she looks light but after a while she’s very and I mean very heavy; even with werewolf strength.” Isaac responded eyeing Lydia like she had personally offended him. 

 

 

“It’s not my fault someone is a defective werewolf.” She responded and merely flipped her hair while taking a seat on the couch as if to silently say the conversation was clearly over. 

 

 

Isaac tried growling at her in response but Lydia was not amused and cast him a ‘shut it’ look. 

 

 

“Anyways………………….Isaac and I found something, well someone.” Lydia said looking to Isaac and Isaac returned her gaze with a saddened expression of his own.

 

 

 

“I’m just going to put it out there, we saw Deacon or well found him anyways; found where’s he’s been staying. It’s just outside of town across the Majestic River Basin, kind of under a pile of rocks leads to a cave type of place. It looked deep and I could hear multiple heart beats but Deacon was outside sleeping and he looked really innocent. He was in a fetal position when I spotted him and I could hear him whimpering from a mile away like he was scared and freezing and god Derek we can’t kill him.” 

 

 

 

Isaac was trying not to get emotional about all of this but they couldn’t kill Deacon, Isaac saw way too much of himself in the guy and they just couldn’t do that. There had to be another way. 

 

 

“Do you think the other heartbeats could be the hunter’s?” Stiles asked trying to choose his words carefully.

 

 

“Not enough heartbeats, and I don’t think the tunnel or cave goes that far anyways. Lydia and I were doing research on the underground of Beacon Hills and where that cave is, on the map of Beacon Hills there’s a parking garage about a mile or so away they wouldn’t risk it.” Isaac responded looking at Lydia with a saddened expression. 

 

 

“Okay so who is Deacon guarding and why is it so important not to kill the thing that wants to kill a part of me?” Stiles asked trying to rein in his anger. 

 

Lydia sighed. 

 

“Look Stiles you aren’t going to like this so just try and keep a level head and opened mind….but we think it might be Gerard.” 

 

 

“WHAT?” Stiles exclaimed, jumping up immediately to pace back and forth. 

 

 

Lydia and Isaac winced at the loudness of his voice. 

 

 

“I can’t believe this...” Stiles began to say, half hysterical laughing to his self. 

 

“You two possibly found Gerard and instead of calling us so we could kill him and or them you came straight home to tell us what? Not to kill Deacon? Does the term ‘common sense’ mean anything to the two of you? We could have ended this like an hour ago. What the fuck were you two thinking?” Stiles’ voice was getting louder and louder and he could feel the back of his neck getting hot with anger. 

 

 

Lydia stood up to match Stiles and held his attention. 

 

 

“We came straight here because we knew if we lead you guys to them then you all would have killed Deacon in the process. The guy doesn’t deserve to die like that, he’s been through so much and you didn’t see what we saw; he looked so innocent like a child.” 

 

 

Lydia has that gazing look upon her face again before she schooled it to match Stiles’ scowl. 

 

 

“GERARD…Lydia what part of Gerard do you not seem to register? The guy is seriously fucked and if Deacon is protecting him and winds up getting his -self killed in the process; then oh well. WHO THE FUCK CARES?”

 

 

“I speak five languages and am considered a genius I think I can comprehend the concept of Gerard and what this all means Stiles.” Lydia sarcastically responded back. 

 

 

“Plus we didn’t have our phones with us and we didn’t know who was working for Gerard and didn’t want to chance it asking one of his hunter’s for a phone by accident.” Isaac added in trying to lessen the tension. 

 

 

“I am so fucking done with you people it’s not even funny. You set off on your own with intent on finding something or someone and yet decide not to bring phones because you didn’t want to be found. But you two did find something; something important; something like where Gerard has been fucking hiding and now you claim that you didn’t want us to go to said location because you want to protect something you know nothing about because he looks what was it again? ‘Innocent?’ Ha! Don’t make me fucking laugh you two are so incredibly pathetic I don’t even know what to do anymore. We’re killing Gerard….”

 

 

Stiles was cut off by the other’s busting through the door, already having heard most of the conversation. Even Allison could hear, it’s not like Stiles was being quiet. 

 

 

“Dude we can’t just kill Gerard though we need him to tell us where Allison’s dad is.” Scott responded with pleading eyes.

 

 

Stiles sighed. 

 

 

 

“We still have Deacon; we find him and make him tell us. Jackson can do it since they have some sort of ‘we’re both being controlled’ type of connection.” Erica added in having Stiles’ back and Stiles smiled at her return. 

 

 

 

“Like fuck we are. I’ve seen the way Derek gets information out of people, Deacon doesn’t deserve that.” And surprisingly it was Isaac who spoke up. 

 

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t aware this was some sort of democracy or that I actually asked for your opinion. So let me rephrase that, I am going to get Deacon and whoever wants to come with can come with. Then we will get Allison’s father back. And then we will kill Gerard and stop all of this. Not necessarily in that order.” 

 

 

Stiles spoke to the group but his eyes were locked on a very tall looking Isaac. 

 

 

And seriously when the fuck did Isaac get that tall?

 

 

“Good luck finding out where he is.” Lydia quipped folding her arms across her chest. 

 

“Actually we know where he is too.” Allison added in giving her best ‘I’m so sorry don’t hate me’ look to Lydia. 

 

 

“Holy shit no way you guys find something?” Boyd asked completely shocked. 

 

 

“Yeah my mom actually is the one who noticed it.” Scott said pointing to a very ‘I don’t want to be in the middle of this’ Melissa McCall. 

 

 

“I noticed all the pictures of Allison’s mom were still at the house and just thought that it was strange that Mr. Argent wouldn’t have taken any down. And according to Allison it was like he had added even more than before so we began to look at all the photos and their frames. And thanks to Tivo I was able to catch up on some NCIS episodes and remembered on one of the episodes there was a row of photographs that had dates on them but the dates were wrong from when the photos were taken. 

 

‘It was a code. So when we saw the photos and noticed the dates on some of them had been changed or were a little off we thought that maybe he could have been doing the same thing. So we wrote them all down and it turned out they were coordinates.” 

 

 

Mrs. McCall stopped talking and took a step back to get out of the line of fire. John and Scott both grabbed a hand each to let her know it was okay. 

 

 

Lydia on the other hand was furious; her strawberry colored hair seemed to have turned a fierce red to match her, now angered, face. Isaac looked a mixed between about to be sick, and about to murder someone. But Stiles? Oh Stiles had a very smug look on his face. 

 

 

“Looks like the gods are against you madam Lydia.” Stiles said mockingly. 

 

“Good thing I don’t need the gods on my side then.” Lydia responded, her voice now a steady calm as a smile crossed her face. 

 

 

Stiles squinted at her before scanning the room noticing two important people missing.

 

“Where’s Jackson and Danny?” Stiles asked and everyone scanned the room as well seeming to have forgotten about them. 

 

 

Stiles sighed. 

 

“Lydia what did you two do?” Stiles asked his voice matching that of Lydia’s. 

 

 

“Isaac and I met up with Jackson and Danny before we came here and had the two of them do us a favor, nothing you need to worry about. Now if you want Gerard then fine let’s go get him and end this but you don’t need to kill Deacon to do it.” 

 

 

Stiles could do nothing but laugh, it was a hysterical laugh. He threw his hand back and his eyes started watering from laughing so hard and everyone stared at him with unease. 

 

 

“You were fucking stalling. This entire time you were just fucking stalling us so Jackson and Danny could get Deacon away to safety before we could find him. That’s fucking brilliant Lydia. I got to give it to you; you are the Queen of being a lying and treacherous bitch. 

 

‘You and Isaac didn’t give a fuck about us looking for you or being sorry for leaving you out. You just wanted to prove a point, that’s why you did this. It was to prove that you’re smarter than us, that we somehow need you isn’t it? God and we fucking fell for it. That’s rich; you deserve an award for that fucking performance.”

 

 

Stiles was still laughing and everyone took a step back from him waiting for him to just explode because they knew he was a little unhinged at the moment. 

 

 

“Stiles?” Scott tried but Stiles put up a hand and stopped him. Then he turned back to Lydia and started clapping. 

 

 

“Everybody give this girl a fucking round of applause would you? The bitch is good and you Isaac? God you sold it as well I didn’t know you had it in you there buddy. What? Did you see some resemblance in Deacon while he was in the fetal position? Did it bring back sour memories of when your father was beating the shit out of you? And now you want to save the poor child from the abusive bad man Gerard huh?” 

 

 

 

Derek’s had enough, he knew Stiles was angry about Deacon on the loose but to intentionally hurt another pack member was crossing a line. 

 

 

 

“ENOUGH” Stiles stopped mid rant to turn around and see Derek standing right behind him, face turned into a scowl. 

 

 

 

“Just stop Stiles. Stop.” Derek was using his Alpha voice. 

 

 

 

Wasn’t that just fucking perfect? The guy has been mute the entire time and now he wants to command Stiles to rein it in? He want’s Stiles to stop while his little beta and pack let loose a man who wanted to kill Stiles’ children? So no he won’t stop because Stiles is too far gone to stop. Can’t anybody else see that? The Stiles they knew is gone. 

 

 

 

“He finally finds fucking voice. DEREK HALE ladies and gentleman give him a round of applause as well. I didn’t know you would be joining this show staring the ‘Untrustworthy Bitch’ Lydia and the ‘In desperate need of a backbone’ Isaac. What should we call you Derek? Mr. ‘Stands by absently while his pack members deceive’ him.” 

 

 

 

Stiles was just getting on a roll before Derek stopped him again. Jaw tight and teeth clinched shut. 

 

 

“I swear to God Stiles you need to stop this now and cool the fuck off. They did what they thought was right and you’re taking this to a whole new level.” Derek said while grabbing Stiles’ shoulders. 

 

 

“You haven’t seen a whole new level Derek. You weren’t there when Deacon threatened me. Just like you weren’t there with that Alpha and how you weren’t there with Gerard when he beat me in the same basement I had to watch Erica and Boyd both be tortured in. You’re never fucking there when it matters, have you ever noticed that about yourself before? 

 

 

‘That you’re never fucking there to actually save anyone? That’s why I can’t count on you, I can’t count on the pack I can only count on myself because I seem to be the only one ACTUALLY there when any of this shit happens. I thought I could at least the trust the pack but apparently Lydia is a saint and Isaac wants to save every lost puppy eyed soul. Guess what Isaac? News flash! YOU CAN’T SAVE EVERYONE. You especially can’t save me.” 

 

 

 

Derek let go of Stiles as his own body went limp and Stiles took that moment to make his grand dramatic exit. Slamming the door as he went. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

It took five minutes for everyone to breathe again still unsure as to what the hell just happened and how it escaladed so quickly. The only thing everyone did for those five minutes was simply stare at each other while blinking rapidly at the turn of events. 

 

 

“I should…I should probably go and get Stiles to make sure he’s okay.” Mr. Stilinski spoke awkwardly breaking the tension before walking over to stand in front of Derek. 

 

 

“You should probably not take anything Stiles said to you seriously, because once he comes down from this he’ll probably be kicking the shit out of his self for what he said.” John said reaching out to put a hand on Derek’s shoulder but then thinking better of it. He scratched the back of his head instead and turned to leave. 

 

 

 

After hearing the door close Lydia opened her mouth to say something but Peter stopped her before she could get a word out. 

 

 

“I think it’s time everyone went to their own houses for a change, be a teenager for once. We could all use some space a part without having to worry about anything supernaturally related. Enjoy your families, do homework, go to the movies, get in trouble, go to a club, and if you see anything out of the ordinary call one of us but until then….just go.” Peter sounded so final and slightly defeated when he said that last ‘go’ that nobody hesitated before walking away. 

 

 

 

Peter locked the door then turned his gaze to his nephew, who hadn’t moved from having his head in his hands on the couch. 

 

 

 

“Derek?” Peter asked hesitantly. He’s never had to really console someone in a long time and with majority of his humanity gone he’s not really sure what Derek needs right now besides being alone. 

 

 

 

So that’s what Peter did, he sat beside Derek for what felt like hours just waiting until the guy was ready to talk. 

 

 

 

“His heart was steady Peter.” Derek finally spoke out, his voice sounding raspy like he had been silently crying the entire time. 

 

 

 

Peter stopped taking pictures of his dick to look at his nephew waiting for him to continue. 

 

 

 

“I was holding onto his shoulders and I could practically feel how steady his heart was. He meant that, he meant everything he said to me. Even the babies’ hearts were steady; it was like they silently agreed with him or something. How long do you think Stiles has felt this way? How long do you think he’s secretly hated me for not being there all those times he needed me the most? For, unknowingly, forcing him to have to be his own hero in his own story? Do you think the entire pack feels the same way? Like I can’t protect them?” 

 

 

 

Peter sat back on the couch for a moment to think the question over. Derek was still staring at his hands as if they had personally offended him or something. 

 

 

 

“Stiles was angry because he’s scared Derek. He’s angry because he’s no longer alone anymore, he has two little lives inside of him and he’s scared because he knows he’s failed protecting himself. All those times someone has done something to him, he was unable to fight back and he was tired of being weak. He was tired of being used as life’s punching bag so he started punching back and you know what he did? He chopped off the head of a fucking werewolf Derek. But not for him, he did it because the guy had hurt his father. Or so he thought. 

 

 

 

He now knows the length’s he’s willing to go for the people he loves and the fact that he has two lives inside of him just makes the whole thing that more scary. Because he knows he’ll lie, cheat, steal, and or kill to protect his family and he’ll do it in a heartbeat without thinking twice. Stiles hated getting beat on but he’s fine with the thought of himself being in danger but now it’s not just him in danger anymore and he wants to protect his children, he has too. 

 

 

And he can’t be vulnerable anymore. He can’t be that scared sixteen year old kid who was kidnapped and beaten by Gerard. He can’t be that same kid mainly because he’s not. To take a life does something to the human soul Derek; it damages it in unspeakable ways because it has to. Because people weren’t meant to kill without remorse, it’s one of the greatest things about being human. But when you turn that off, when you accept the fact that you can no longer keep that humanity lying around you are no longer the same person. 

 

 

Stiles now knows Deacon is on the loose, and Deacon was the last person to try and hurt Stiles. He was the last person to threaten not only Stiles but his children as well, and for him to know that two of his pack mates, his friends, had deliberately went behind his back to hide and save said guy? Well Stiles lost it. They guy’s whereabouts are unknown to Stiles and to him Deacon could attack at any moment so all Stiles can think about now is ‘will today be the day?’ He took it out on you because he knows you can take it. Because he knows that at the end of the day you’ll love him through it all. And the pack? The pack knows you’ll always try.” 

 

 

 

Peter stopped talking to turn and face Derek who was now wiping away fallen tears as if trying to hide them. 

 

 

 

“But what if I can’t handle the truth? What if Deacon or something else attacks and I’m not there to protect him? I’m not there to protect my unborn children? Or the rest of the pack? I thought I could do this but dammit Peter what if I can’t?” Derek turned towards Peter, searching his face as if it held the world’s answers. 

 

 

 

“Maybe you can’t. But you will.” Peter responded back giving his famous shrug. 

 

 

 

Derek leaned back on the couch joining his Uncle and just let out a giant breath. 

 

 

 

“Do you think I’m a bad alpha?” Derek asked with a shaky voice. 

 

 

 

“Ha. I’m the wrong person to ask that question to but given the fact you haven’t went on a killing spree, haven’t killed any argents yet, or raped any 16 year old girls with your mouth I’d say you’re off to a pretty good start.” Peter saying nudging Derek’s shoulder a bit glad to see his nephew crack a smile. 

 

 

 

“Actually you may have a point there Peter; but what about Laura? Do you think if she was here and still the alpha things would be different?” 

 

 

 

“God yes. She was just like your mother in all regards. Out of all five children, my sister Talia was the most level headed. She never allowed emotions to get in the way and she thoughts things through but still had a loving nature; just like Laura. Laura would probably be making us her slaves right now if she saw how we turned out.” Peter joked and Derek laughed at the thought of it. 

 

 

 

“You’re so right, and she always knew when she was defeated so she would cheat right before anyone could take her out. I loved that about her.” Derek said reflecting on the memories of his older sister. 

 

 

 

Peter hummed his acknowledgment, thinking about happier times when his family was alive. 

 

 

 

“I think I’m going to leave for a few days Peter.” Derek said breaking Peter’s thoughts. 

 

 

“What? Why?” Peter asked standing up now, completely confused. 

 

 

“I need to get away for a few days and sort things out. Will you let the other’s know?” Derek asked, standing up to look his Uncle in the eyes. 

 

 

 

“So they can hate me? More than what they already do? And what about Stiles?” Peter asked a little annoyed at his nephew at the moment. 

 

 

 

“They’re teenagers, they’ll get over it and just make sure Stiles knows it’s not his fault. Make sure he knows that I’m returning okay? I really have to go.” Derek tried to leave but Peter caught his arm.

 

 

 

“Are you seriously running away right now? Someone hurts your feelings so what you just leave?” Peter asked, angry. 

 

 

 

“I have to go and when I return you’ll understand everything. I promise. I will return.” And just like that Derek was out of the door, his cell phone lying on the couch where he once sat. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Stiles was proud of his self for not crying, he was simply on the fire escape of the Sheriff’s station rubbing his belly while feeling his twins kick. 

 

They weren’t happy. 

 

Neither was Stiles. 

 

“Stiles?” 

 

Stiles turned his head to see his father walking hesitantly towards him, trying to climb up the small fire escape in the back of his building where he worked. 

 

“How’d you find me?” Stiles asked resting his head against the iron bars again.

 

“Because I’m your father and you came here when Claudia died. You said it made you feel safe.” John said softly and wrapped an arm around his son only to have Stiles lean into the touch and nuzzle his cheek against his father’s stomach. Inhaling only enough to ease his stomach. 

 

John laughed at the scene. 

 

 

“Hey don’t laugh, it soothes the babies they like you.” Stiles replied trying to hide his smile in his father’s armpit. 

 

God they had a weird relationship. 

 

“Of course they do, number 1 grandpa right here. You just remember that. But seriously Stiles how are you?” His father asked for the first time since all this happened. 

 

“Is freaking out a suitable answer?” Stiles asked laughing softly. 

 

 

“God I hope so because that would be my answer also.” Mr. Stilinski said returning the laugh. 

 

“I’m practically gay werewolf married to an Alpha for life, I’ve been beaten and kidnapped and poisoned by crazy people who thought I was a witch. I’ve punched my teacher in the face…TWICE. I’ve set a guy on fire who just so happened to have come back from the dead by the way. I’ve been paralyzed multiple times, watched so many people and things die, watched my friends get tortured even and now? Now I’m a pregnant male carrying werewolf twins and have chopped a guy’s head off with an ax. How is this my life dad? Where did we go wrong?” Stiles asked voice filled with sarcasm, no real heat behind any of it at all. 

 

 

“I have no idea, I think this is karma for that one time I lost you in Disney World in favor of getting a hotdog.” John said smiling reflecting on that day. 

 

“I remember that day, I was so scared because I couldn’t find you, you just wondered off. You were eating a hotdog the entire time? Really?” Stiles asked shocked about the news. 

 

“It was such a good hot dog son and half of that was your fault for not letting me eat junk food at the house. Vegetarian my ass.” 

 

Stiles couldn’t do anything but laugh at that, he remembers going through that vegetarian phase very well. It lasted about a week, that’s when his father bought a pound of bacon and cooked it for breakfast. 

 

“And see what happens when you eat meat? I get lost and then karma fucks up our lives. You should listen to me more often.” Stiles said smiling again and his father couldn’t help but return it. 

 

 

“I didn’t hear you complaining when you ate half a pound of bacon the next week.” He said raising an eyebrow.

 

 

“I’m only human.” Stiles whined, leaning tighter into his father’s hold. 

 

 

“I miss this.” His father admitted, rubbing Stiles’ head softly. 

 

 

“Me too.” Stiles said in agreement glad his dad was with him. 

 

“Dad…do you think Derek hates me for what I said?” Stiles looked up at his father with tear filled eyes now. 

 

“I think Derek hates himself for not being able to protect you.” John admitted to his son. 

 

“I promised myself I would never allow Derek to hate himself again. That I would always make sure he knew how much I loved and appreciated him so that no one could hurt him the way he’s been hurt by everyone else who’s claimed to love him. But what I said to Derek? I don’t know if he can forgive that.” Stiles leaned back into his father. 

 

“He will because he loves you, and because he knows that you didn’t mean it.” Stiles hummed his agreement but he knew deep down it wouldn’t be that easy. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

 

“I vote Scott tells Stiles that Derek is gone.” Erica said pointing towards Scott with a ‘I’m not even sorry’ grin on her face. 

 

 

“Second.” Boyd states. 

 

“Third” Allison, the traitor, chimes in. 

 

Scott looked at all of them with a betrayed facial expression. They left so that Derek could calm down but when they returned two hours later, he was nowhere in sight and Peter relayed the message Derek told him to. The betas were about to flip shit when suddenly they realized Stiles has yet to find out. 

 

“God you saw what he said to Derek and how strong he is I won’t last five minutes.” Scott whined, not wanting to go upstairs and talk to his bestfriend.

 

“Stop being such a baby and do it.” Erica said pushing Scott towards the stairs. Scott gave them all one last ‘I hate you’ look before heading off to be the barrier of bad news. 

 

 

“Stiles?” Scott asked softly as he pushed the door opened to see Stiles lying on Derek’s bed hugging onto a pillow. 

 

“Hey buddy come on in.” Stiles said sitting up, no hesitation in his voice. 

 

“I have something to tell you.” Scott said and Stiles got a worried look on his face. 

 

“Okay here it goes. Apparently Derek is gone…like he left his phone and we have no clue where he went he just told Peter that he said he’ll be back but he has something he needs to do. I don’t know what that means or when he’ll return but he wants you to know he’s not abandoning you and that he loves you and stuff.” 

 

 

Scott inched away just out of reflex but Stiles was surprisingly calm. 

 

“Are you okay?” Scott asked after not hearing response from his friend. 

 

“Yeah dude I just kind of figured something like this would happen you know? The other shoe loves to drop down on my life and I kind of deserve it this time I mean I was a real asshole to him. You were there you heard me the things I said to him that was just uncalled for.

 

‘ I did and said everything I promised myself I wouldn’t do and say to him and he just took it and god I’m an awful person. I don’t blame him for leaving, for escaping this hell hole and getting away. I only wish he would have taken me with him like he’d always promised but I guess after what I said well let’s just say I don’t blame him.”

 

Scott frowned at Stiles’ words. 

 

“He’ll be back, he loves you and you love him and you two are perfect for each other. You’ll see.” Scott said with a genuine smile and Stiles returned it. 

 

Stiles wanted to believe what Scott was saying was true and for a while he did but after the third day he kind of gave up hope. 

 

 

By the fourth day he was too depressed to even go to school, he no longer stayed at Derek’s house but his own. His father was happy and tried to get Stiles to eat but he refused and was losing weight. Everyone was worried about the babies, especially when Stiles kept getting stomach pains. 

 

 

Stiles refused to talk to Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and Isaac. Tension was everywhere and by the fifth day Stiles could do nothing but lay in bed trying to ease the pain away. 

 

 

That’s when he found a hand on his shoulder and he knew instantly who it was….

 

 

“Derek?” Stiles panted out a little breathless trying to make sure Derek wasn't a hallucination while letting a smile cross his face and allowing his body to wrap around Derek’s. 

 

 

“I thought you left me.” Stiles cried into his shoulder and Derek held on for dear life. He needed to make sure this was real, that Derek was real. 

 

 

 

"God no, I said I would return. I went to get help…I couldn’t do this on my own anymore so I went back to New York to get help. It’s what Laura would’ve done.” Derek spoke softly into Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles squeezed Derek harder after hearing his explanation. Derek couldn't wait to tell Stiles how much it killed him to be away.

 

 

 

Things would get better, they had to but in the meantime Derek could never do this again, he could never leave Stiles again. 

 

 

 

"You can't leave me like that Derek okay? Never again okay?" Stiles demanded, damn near sufficated Derek in the process. 

 

 

"Okay Stiles, I promise. You hear me? I fucking promise." Derek has broken a lot of promises in his lifetime but this was one promise he dare not to break.


	28. It all makes sense now

Derek released Stiles from the hug only to grab the teen by the waist and drag him onto the bed, clothes and all. He placed gentle kisses to Stiles’ temple and neck while rubbing his stomach and listening to the twins hum in content. 

 

“Derek I was so scared when you left; Scott said that you would return but after the fourth day I had given up hope. I haven’t been to school in two days I just couldn’t get up and out of the bed and the stomach pains were awful.” Stiles groaned while closing his eyes remembering the pain that is now gone. 

 

“I’m sorry you were in so much pain and I know that’s my entire fault Stiles but I want to explain what happened…” Derek started but was stopped by Stiles. 

 

 

“I want to say something first okay? First thing I want to say is how incredibly sorry I am for saying I don’t trust you, for saying that you never save me, and everything else awful I said and thought. I was mad and I transferred that anger on to you and it was wrong. I also want you to know that I only said what I said because I thought you were defending them; I thought that you were taking their side and not mine and I couldn’t handle it. 

 

‘With everything that Gerard and Deacon put us through and then have Lydia and Isaac just willingly set him free like that just hurt so fucking much. All those nightmares I had just came back to me, the feeling of being weak and vulnerable and ugh. Derek I need you to be on my side even if I’m wrong I need to know I have your support.” 

 

 

Stiles turned onto his stomach so he could stare Derek in the face not caring that the elder man could see how vulnerable he was right now. Derek bent down, cupped his cheeks, and kissed his soft lips. 

 

 

“I promise. I will always support you and your decisions no matter what but I just didn’t want you to get too mad. I didn’t want you to lash out at the pack but trust that I would have handled it appropriately. What Isaac and Lydia did was wrong as well as Jackson and Danny and they will be dealt with by harsh punishment for not only their distrust but for their ignorance as well. 

 

 

Haven’t you noticed how calm I’ve been about the whole situation? How calm Peter has been and even your own father? That’s because Peter and your father think that Gerard may have had Intel on all of us given by Allison herself when she was being misguided by him. 

 

 

We’ve known about this for some time now carefully trying to gain proof of that information and I think we’ve confirmed it. Deacon is appealing to all of us separately, what he said to Jackson then how he presented himself for Isaac and Lydia. Even how he approached you saying he needed you to free him. 

 

How he’s acting out different rituals from an old werewolves tale, and who knows werewolf folklore better than Peter, Chris, and Deaton? Of course then there’s us thinking Gerard is back and secretly wants revenge on Scott. It’s little things one by one and if you haven’t noticed we have no proof of anything. Nobody can even remember what he looks like isn’t that strange to you? Not to mention the fact that nobody has even seen Gerard. 

 

This Deacon guy is well known amongst hunter’s and not average hunter’s but well experienced hunter’s don’t you think they would have known if there was some underground werewolf ring going on? Especially if a serum for how to control werewolves was invented? The journal Lydia found just so happened to have existed even though Allison never noticed it before. It’s just so convenient and that’s why there was no point in getting mad at Lydia and Isaac because they were just doing what they thought was necessary. 

 

I have no clue what Deacon is, what he truly is but I can bet that he’s not a werewolf. At least not really anyways and with Beacon Hills being a Beacon for the supernatural it’s no wonder he was drawn here in the first place. I went back to New York to get help from a pack that gave us shelter when Laura and I ran away from this town all those years ago. I know that’s what Laura would have done especially since Alpha Mae and her pack have been around longer than the Hale’s have. They are an old pack, very strong and very wise and we could use all the help we can get. 

 

It took longer than expected to convince them to come and to get everything settled. They know about you and the baby but I didn’t tell them you were human. That’s why you couldn’t have come with me or have known about it, Alpha Mae doesn’t really like humans in the pack unless they’re hunter’s she thinks it makes a pack vulnerable. I’m sorry for lying to you and hiding stuff from you, it was never my intention to hurt you in anyway.” 

 

Derek was now holding Stiles around his waist so they were face to face on the bed. Stiles opened his eyes to really look at Derek then a slow smile began to cross his cheeks. 

 

“I’m glad you finally realized you can’t do everything on your own and I knew you were all keeping secrets from me but I guess it was for the best. I probably would have freaked out a long time ago thinking that there was a possibility that Deacon wasn’t a werewolf but something far more powerful instead. But if he isn’t a werewolf and he is just another supernatural creature then what’s his end game? Why kidnap the hunter’s?” 

 

 

Stiles asked while nosing Derek’s jawline. 

 

 

“Who says they’re missing? Alpha Mae was talking to me about this and she said that if everything I said to her was true then maybe this Deacon guy not only created distractions for us but created distractions for hunter’s as well. We’ve never seen any body’s or even smelled any traces of hunter’s around here; everything we know has been by guessing or making assumptions based off of the clues that Deacon has left us his self.

 

‘Maybe it’s possible that he created a ruckus somewhere else thus prompting the hunter’s to leave in a timely fashion. Not telling their loved ones to better protect them from trying to come with and help fight. It’s just a suggestion of course but it would make sense.”

 

 

Stiles smiled at Derek again, kissing his chin and allowing the man to continue to rub soothing circles on his back. 

 

 

“Since when did you get so smart?” Stiles asked between Derek’s neck while loving the way his whole body shook as Derek chuckled. 

 

 

“I guess I got this smart around the time I gave your father the bite. I swear Stiles that man has the best suggestions and he looks at everything from a holistic point of view, and doesn’t get too involved in one situation, it’s how we able to figure out that this Deacon guy wasn’t what he claimed to be.” 

 

 

Stiles didn’t even try to hide the smug grin plastered on his face from shire pride for his father. 

 

 

“What can I say the man is smart.” 

 

“Yup, and you need to get to school. I will take you and pick you up and then we can all meet back at the loft so you can all be introduced to Alpha Mae and some of her pack.” 

 

 

Stiles grunted and groaned but he knew fighting was pointless; he got up and headed to the showers trying to push down the unsettling feeling of meeting this Alpha Mae.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

School was awkward to say the least. Scott, Boyd, and Erica took Stiles all the way to the opposite side of the cafeteria leaving Lydia, Isaac, Jackson and Danny to themselves. Allison sat in the middle all alone claiming she refused to choose sides in ‘this ridiculous nonsense.’ Scott gave her the evil eye and Allison looked on the verge of tears. Stiles smacked Scott and told him to cut it out and focus all his rage on the traitor’s. 

 

The rest of the cafeteria seemed to have taken notice as well, and once again the group of teens have become the talk of the school. Stiles stopped caring, however, and just focused on meeting the new pack who already hated him for being human. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Stiles you have to calm down, they will love you.” Derek tried to reassure Stiles by placing a hand on the shaking knee. 

 

 

Stiles called bullshit.

 

 

 

“I can’t help it Derek I still feel like I'm missing something, I’ve had this unsettling feeling all day long and I can’t shake it.” Stiles didn’t miss the way Derek tensed up for a moment. 

 

 

“Spill.” Stiles simply said. 

 

 

 

Derek kept driving as if Stiles never said anything at all. 

 

 

“Don’t make me count to three Derek.” Said Stiles, who had no idea what he was going to do after three. 

 

 

 

“Oh look we’re back.” Said Derek in an excited tone jumping out the car almost before he put it in park. 

 

 

“God damn you.” Stiles grumbled struggling to unbuckle his self while thinking all sorts of evil things about his boyfriend. 

 

 

Stiles took his sweet ass time walking into the loft and when no one came out to rush him inside Stiles should have taken that as a big ass warning sign. 

 

 

And if Stiles thought lunch in the cafeteria was tense, that was nothing compared to what he was witnessing in the loft. The room was divided into two parts the other pack and Derek’s pack. Surprisingly everyone in Derek’s pack was getting along, sitting on top of each other making equal glares…all except one. 

 

 

 

And that one would be Derek who was nervously sitting with the other pack being obviously groped by a very busty looking beta. Her tits put Erica’s tits to shame and Stiles’ face now matches everyone else’s scowl. He didn’t even bother slamming the door closed because an angry Scott got up to do it for him. 

 

 

“Umm Derek, darling you seem to have something on you.” Stiles said in a very sweet voice, this pack was here to help and Stiles had to remember that. 

 

 

But man was he angry. 

 

 

“This is who you knocked up? That thing over there?” A middle aged woman with long brown hair asked Derek in the most condescending tone of voice to have ever existed. 

 

 

 

Stiles felt his eyes roll right out of his head on onto the door. 

 

 

“That would be, Stiles” Stiles said with the same sweet voice, extending his hand to be polite. Apparently this Alpha Mae bitch was anything BUT. 

 

 

 

She looked at Stiles’ hand and laughed. Like really loud and the other’s in her pack began to laugh as well. 

 

 

 

“I’m not touching it.” She said holding her sides, like Stiles just told the funniest joke in the world. And okay, the growls emitting from his pack was very comforting. Because Busty Beta and her groping hands and smug smile was about to get smack. 

 

 

“Alpha Mae I thought we talked about this? Now stop disrespecting Stiles, whether you like it or not he’s it for me. Please can we now get back on topic?” Derek asked while standing up to take Stiles by the waist. Stiles had to resist shaking Derek off of him and Derek could probably tell because his hold tightened. 

 

 

Alpha Mae snorted in amusement. 

 

 

 

Stiles really wishes he could growl. 

 

 

 

Scott’s growl did just fine. 

 

 

Stiles thanked Scott. 

 

 

“I still can’t believe you refused to uphold an arrangement Laura made just because you knocked up that. It’s very insulting Derek I mean just look at him.” Derek did look at Stiles and he smiled a very shit eating grin, because Derek was madly in love with him. Stiles still scowled to Alpha Mae but on the inside he fist pumped the air. 

 

 

 

But wait what arrangement??????????????????

 

 

 

“What arrangement?” Stiles and Scott asked at the same time. Derek shifted uncomfortably. 

 

 

 

“The arrangement in which he was to marry and breed with me.” Boob job Barbie said in the same sarcastic sweet tone of voice Stiles had just used. 

 

 

 

Stiles saw red. 

 

 

 

“You agreed to marry and breed with walking flotation device over there? Are you insane?” Stiles asked staring at Derek as if the man grew five heads. 

 

 

 

Actually Stiles probably could process Derek with five heads better than this. 

 

 

 

“I didn’t, Laura did back when she was the alpha. It was just Laura and I for six years all by ourselves and when we found a family friendly pack Laura made a deal that when Alpha Mae’s daughter became of age I would marry her and we would officially merge packs. It sounded good at the time.” Derek said talking to the floor afraid to look Stiles in the eyes. 

 

 

 

And Derek knows Stiles’ history with jealousy. 

 

 

 

Does Derek not remember the beach? Because Stiles remembers the beach and he’s more than sure Peter and his traitor father remembers Stiles being jealous during Spring Break so certainly Derek should remember. 

 

 

 

Stiles mentally sighed he could tell this wasn’t going to end well. 

 

 

“Derek dear. Remember in the car when I asked was there anything else I should know? This, this would fall under that category.” Stiles said, face in a fake smile. 

 

 

“Look I’m just trying to keep the peace and play nice so Alpha Mae and her pack can help us Stiles.” Derek had that pleading look on his face and Stiles wanted to cave, but the bitch had grabbed Derek’s ass and yeah that was it. 

 

 

“Derek you’re not playing nice. No, what you’re doing is rolling over. And frankly I had no idea you were so interested in rolling over, had I’d known I would have bent you over and….” Stiles was stopped by Scott covering his mouth with his wolfed out hand. 

 

 

 

“Don’t do it Stiles, you can’t disrespect your alpha in front of another alpha.” Scott whispered, and they were in a room surrounded by werewolves so frankly Scott should have just said it out loud but Stiles deflated anyways. 

 

 

 

“Sorry Alpha Hale” Stiles murmured and bared his neck in submission. But mentally he finished his own sentence by thinking ‘fucked you right here in this room in front of everybody.’ The snicker coming from Scott let Stiles know that their bro telepathy was still in full effect. 

 

 

 

“You’re forgiven.” Derek said his eyes going back to normal size, and nuzzled Stiles’ neck in return. Derek won’t admit how hot it is to hear Stiles call him Alpha Hale. 

 

 

“Like fuck he is. This human has done nothing but show blatant signs of disrespect to not only me and my pack but to you as well. I had no idea before I came all the way here how unequipped you were to control that weak little specimen you call your ‘true love.’” Alpha Mae said with clear disgust in her voice. And the air quotations she made around ‘true love’ were just unnecessary. 

 

 

“This weak little human managed to chop the head off of a feral alpha wolf once before. Keep disrespecting me like you have been and I’ll have Lydia whip up a Molotov cocktail so deadly it’ll shoot your little fury werewolf ass straight to the moon.” Stiles responded not sorry. 

 

 

“Damn right.” Lydia agreed, folding her arms for extra affect. 

 

 

 

“I thought you weren’t talking to Lydia.” Derek asked raising an eyebrow clearly amused. 

 

 

“We temporarly made up for a mutual cause.” Stiles responded rolling his eyes. 

 

 

Alpha Mae’s frown turned into a genuine grin as she held her arms wide open and began to approach Stiles. Stiles took a step back and extended his arm to stop her. 

 

 

 

“What are you doing changing approach to killing with kindness?” Stiles asked seriously and she merely laughed as if they have been best friends forever. 

 

 

 

Derek’s pack was confused.

 

 

Stiles was confused. 

 

 

“Derek you were right, he is feisty I like him.” She said stopping right in front of Stiles. Stiles opened his mouth gaping because he clearly missed something. 

 

 

“What is she talking about?” Stiles asked Derek. 

 

 

Derek smiled in amusement and pride. 

 

 

“Well Alpha Mae hates humans like I said unless they are hunter’s in her pack so she decided that the only way she would stay and help is if you proved yourself to her. The fact that you not only threatened her but held your own to protect and keep what was yours, obviously impressed her.” Derek said smiling even wider, clearly proud of his boyfriend. 

 

 

 

Stiles wanted to smile in return but this was a test. All of this was one big ass test and clearly Derek’s pack had no idea either. Fucker. All of them were fuckers. 

 

 

 

“You fucker. I could have put myself into early labor with all that stress I just endured and for what? A test to prove I love you and would stand by you no matter what? You guys are sick.” And Stiles stomped off. 

 

 

It was becoming a pattern. 

 

 

Blame it on the hormones. 

 

 

“I’ll go get him.” Scott sighed and head up the stairs after him. 

 

 

“He do that a lot?” Alpha Mae asked still amused

 

 

“Hormones.” Derek responded because he was a fucker. 

 

“Well my researchers will head out and meet up with Peter and Mr. Stilinski and we can all meet back here tomorrow.” Alpha Mae dismissed her pack, and Derek dismissed his. 

 

 

He then climbed the stairs and Scott took that as his clue to allow the couple to make up. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“You’re still an asshole.” Stiles said as he woke up from his nap that was brought on by having make up sex. 

 

 

Derek just grumbled something and rolled over onto his stomach. Stiles then proceeded to get his phone to text Scott letting him know he was coming over. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Stiles arrived to Scott’s house in record time, mainly because he stole the Camaro to get there, Derek was going to be pissed but Stiles didn’t give a fuck. 

 

 

 

“I have the perfect idea on how to punish Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, and Danny.” Stiles said smiling as he took a slice of pizza he’s sure Erica ordered. 

 

 

 

“Oooh goodie. I’m listening.” Erica said smiling in anticipation. 

 

 

“Well it’s nothing violent but it’ll do, especially for the werewolves. I’m thinking of locking them in a bedroom and sealing off all exits with mountain ash. Then proceeding to place lots and lots of stink bombs in the room.”

 

 

 

Boyd’s grin was the widest and Stiles couldn’t help but match it. 

 

 

Everyone liked that idea and they spent the entire two hours before Derek hauled ‘Stiles’ bitch, thieving, ass’ out of the door and back into his Camaro that ‘better not be scratched or dented’, plotting on how to execute said plan. 

 

 

In the car Derek kept mumbling bad things about Stiles. 

 

 

“Oh my god get over it.” Stiles screamed. 

 

 

“Get over it? Stiles you can’t just have sex with a guy, leave while he’s sleep, then proceed to steal his car.” Derek said indignant. 

 

 

“I didn’t steal your car, I drove it to Scott’s.” Stiles responded ignoring the first two statements. 

 

 

“Pretty sure I didn’t give you permission which makes it stealing.” Derek said. 

 

 

“Pretty sure I’m done talking to you.” replied Stiles. 

 

 

Derek may or may not have dropped the conversation and bribed Stiles with red velvet cheesecake just so the teen would stop giving him the silent treatment. 

 

 

 

When Stiles and Derek got back to the loft, Alpha Mae, Peter, John, and two others who Stiles assumed were the researchers were all sitting in the living room. 

 

 

 

“So…good news.” Peter drug out. 

 

 

“We now know what it is.” John said solemn. 

 

 

“Well….” Stiles said gesturing for them to get it over with. 

 

 

“It’s a Dybbuk.” One of the researcher’s said and Derek groaned out loud. 

 

 

“What? Why are you groaning? What is that?” Stiles asked clearly confused. 

 

 

“A Dybbuk is Jewish mythology for a creature or soul that has no form. Because it has no form it attaches itself onto something good, innocent, pure, hearted and causes mayhem in its wake. Actually that’s pretty much its sole purpose because it can’t do anything else.” Derek said sighing. 

 

 

“Ah so I see. Well isn’t this just perfect. So this thing has been going around looking like different people/things calling itself Deacon which probably got lost in translation and he meant Demon and nobody had any idea?” Stiles asked and everyone nodded. 

 

 

“And now said thing is in Beacon Hills creating the same mayhem? Because what? It’s formless and can’t control it and pretty much searching for something it'll never get...a true form?” Everyone nodded again. 

 

 

“Fucking perfect.” Stiles said suddenly exhausted. 

 

 

Nobody blamed him they were all exhausted. 

 

 

“As soon as we find out who it’s attached to we can get rid of it.” Alpha Mae said smiling and wait what? Attached to?

 

 

 

“What do you mean attached to?” Stiles asked curious. 

 

 

“Someone of an innocent heart and body.” Alpha Mae said looking at Stiles directly.

 

 

“Nope, don’t look at me. Remember the whole killing the alpha thing? Yeah buddy all my innocence is gone like a long time ago.” Stiles said smiling, suddenly happy that he killed a guy. 

 

 

“Hmm well then it’s someone in this town. That knows all of you. Could be anyone of you.” And for fucks sake. 

 

 

“Whelp on that note. I’m going to bed and since we know it’s not Peter because of the whole vengeance thing, and we know it’s not Derek because of the whole blue eyes/Peter thing, and I know it’s not my dad because of that one time we never speak of. I’m going to say that you three are the only one’s allowed around me till we figure this thing out.” Stiles said as he climbed the stairs already knowing Derek was right behind him. 

 

 

 

Derek asked for Alpha Mae and her pack to spend the night and they agreed whole heartedly and now they were just going to have to wait until the morning. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“Holy fuck” Stiles whispered and looked at the clock to notice it was three in the morning. 

 

 

 

Derek stirred and was extremely grumpy to be getting hit at three in the morning. 

 

 

 

“Go to sleep Stiles.” Derek grumbled again swatting Stiles’ hands away. 

 

 

“Wake up you big oaf. I know who it is.” All of a sudden Derek was very alert. 

 

 

“This all started when we were all together at the beach right? When we were all arguing that day Chris Argent and those hunter’s came. Those same hunter’s who have now ‘disappeared?’” Stiles stopped talking and waited for Derek to nod letting him know he was paying attention. 

 

 

 

“Okay and that same night you had that freaky knot thing happen and bam prego Stiles right? And the hunter’s came back to warn us about this Deacon guy. But who was missing during all of that? Who didn’t show up until a few days later claiming he was at a ‘computer convention for hackers?’ 

 

 

‘The same guy who nobody can say no to, who’s the most innocent one out of all of us? Who knows everything about everybody because we all trust him and he’s always around? The same guy who Jackson admitted convinced him to go along with Lydia even though he knew it was wrong? “ Stiles stopped as Derek’s eyes got big. 

 

 

 

“Danny?!? Fuck. That makes so much sense, he broke up Lydia and Jackson by getting into Jackson’s head. He knows everything about all of us and we talk about things around him mainly because we forget he’s even there. The guy has never even so much as raised his voice since we’ve known him. He was the one who 'found Jackson' after Jackson saw Deacon, he was with Jackson to take that thing away as well. He was absent when you met Deacon...” Derek said as realization dawned upon him. 

 

 

 

“And when you locked he and I up in my room so he could babysit me, I remember him saying ‘we should hang out more often Stiles’” Stiles thought out loud. 

 

 

 

“He was so eager to stay after and watch you. It was his idea to stay after and watch you.” Derek thought out loud as well. 

 

 

They’ve all been so blind, everything’s coming together and making so much sense. 

 

 

“But why stick around this long? Why not move on? Instead of staying to create all this mayhem?” Stiles asked bewildered. 

 

 

 

“Because when you have two babies who are going to be born into this world, innocent as they come, who will be in the room with you? Who will be in the room waiting for the right moment to hop into one of the babies that he probably helped create by using magic on us.” Derek said looking at Stiles seriously. 

 

 

“Of course the pack would be in the room. Danny would be right there the entire time and fuck he’s probably the one who tried to induce my labor that asshole.” Stiles said trying not to raise his voice.

 

 

“He doesn’t know what’s going on. It’s like his soul has been temporarily replaced.” A voice said and they both look up to see Alpha Mae standing at the door. She didn’t even look sorry for ease dropping. 

 

 

“So what do we do now?” Stiles asked. 

 

 

“We deal with it first thing tomorrow.” Alpha Mae said smiling an evil grin. Stiles all of a sudden felt sorry for Danny. 

 

 

Stiles settled back down into Derek’s arms but he and Derek both knew they would not be getting back to sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it's taking me forever to write these chapters....College life sucks sometimes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.


	29. You'll be Happier without Me.

“I’m sick of this shit! Literally Shit! No pun intended. You mutts will be put outside if you don’t learn how to flush a goddamn toilet. Nasty flea bags.” Stiles shouted as he pinched his nose and reached his leg out to flush the toilet with his foot.

 

 

He then proceeded to run out the bathroom and shut the door gasping for fresh air. 

 

 

Derek tried not to laugh. 

 

 

Derek failed. 

 

 

Stiles is now marching up to Derek. 

 

 

“And you! Put those wolves on a damn leash or they leave. Evil spirit be damned.” Stiles said poking Derek’s chest before huffing out the front door. 

 

 

The other wolves snorted in amusement and Stiles heard this and was so glad that he had left because those werewolves were messy, disgusting, rude and Derek? Well Derek seemed to be right at fucking home because he was eating all of that shit up. 

 

 

It’s been two days since Derek, Stiles, Peter and John found out what was going on and the almighty Alpha Mae didn’t want the rest of the pack knowing out of fear of alerting Danny sooner than they were prepared for. But while they were waiting, Alpha Mae’s misfits were tearing the loft apart, they were worse than anything Stiles has ever seen before.

 

 

Running around the condo naked, playing with whip cream and silly string, throwing water balloons at each other, playing pranks on each other. It was like one big frat party non stop and Stiles had enough of it. But Derek was actually smiling and he was actually laughing and having a great time and well Stiles has never seen Derek let go so much before.

 

 

 

Was this how being in a real pack was like? Was having fun and bonding and doing stupid stuff supposed to be how a functioning pack operated? Was this how Derek was like before the fire? Stiles hated thinking that Derek was only unhappy because he wasn’t getting what he really needed and that was a pack. If Derek had no reason to stay he probably would have been back in NY with this pack already. 

 

 

He probably would have been smiling and playing around all the fucking time without having to worry about all the shit he does now. If only Derek didn’t have any attachments to Beacon Hills, he could finally be happy. And that thought alone suffocated Stiles all the way to his house where he was greeted by his father and a large lasagna. 

 

 

“When did you get that?” Stiles asked bewildered as he dropped his jacket off on the couch to join his father in the kitchen. 

 

 

“Melissa! I love that woman I swear I do. Now that I’m a werewolf and don’t have to worry about cholesterol she told me to ‘go wild’ and so that’s what I’m doing.” John said smiling at his son with a fork full of food in his mouth. 

 

 

“Well then I’m going to join you.” Stiles replied back taking a fork from the drawer and sitting down beside his father. 

 

 

John was in bliss with his lasagna but one real good look at his son and he knew something was wrong. 

 

 

“What’s wrong?” John asked furrowing his brows.

 

 

Stiles sighed. 

 

 

“Everything and nothing but I don’t want to talk about that. I want to talk about Danny and how this thing has obviously been in Beacon Hills since this summer. Remember when we were all at the beach and after Scott realized that all the random shit happening had nothing to do with an alpha pack?” Stiles asked waiting for his father to nod his understanding. 

 

 

“Well right after that remember what Scott said? ‘So Allison and her dad thought you were changing into something when in reality the universe is out to get you and random horrible shit just keeps happening.’ And we were all like yeah Stiles’ life sucks? John stopped eating to give his full attention.

 

 

 

“Okay then all that shit that happened to all of us that was probably the Dybbuk the entire time, even with the whole gang thing. It doesn’t want to kill just create mayhem, destruction, and chaos which it succeeded at doing. I’m guessing Aiden brought it with him to Beacon Hills, me killing Aiden just unleashed it until it was able to attach on someone else. 

 

 

‘That someone could have been me but I weakened it when I lost some of my innocence and then after I was poisoned and Derek was trying to take my pain away he probably released it out of me without knowing. It’s probably why I was able to wake up all of a sudden because it was trying to hold onto me as long as it could; thus giving me extra strength before it left. 

 

 

‘I’m guessing it tried to attach to Allison or her father next but with all their skeletons in their closets it was only able to hold on for a few days before it jumped ship and found Danny. It was perfect because I’m guessing this thing thrives on power and what’s more powerful then a werewolf pack? It’s probably thinking ‘score’ right about now. 

 

‘

 

And then when Danny had left while at the beach for that ‘convention’ he was gone the same time I met that guy who touched me at the beach, and he was gone when that Markus guy came around for the first time. Also that’s the same time ‘Deacon’ makes his appearance in town and Danny doesn’t show up until an hour before the Argents come back? 

 

 

‘If I could use my laptop I could do more research but I’m 90% sure that thing does projections like he can take one form and project another like how he projects Deacon. It would explain why Deacon always changes form the same with Markus, the guy looks a little different every time we saw him because he can’t keep a form. 

 

 

‘And then when Lydia and Scott were going to find Mr. Argent that time in the condo after I had punched Allison and the pack was dividing Danny said to Jackson ‘I’ll go with her…I’m the least likely suspect to be involved in all of this I mean most of the time you guys forget I’m here.’ It’s the way he said it dad. So this thing has been jumping vessels for a while now but it’s probably weakening which means it needs me to give birth and like soon. I’m honestly scared this time.” 

 

 

Stiles admitted and his dad dropped his fork to hug his son who merely hugged him back. 

 

 

“I won’t let anything bad happen to you I promise.” John whispered in his son’s ear and Stiles knew his dad wouldn’t. 

 

 

They picked up their forks and began eating again, this time the silence wasn’t bad.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Stiles got back to the condo and saw Peter sitting on the steps going through a camera smiling softly to his self as if he were in another world…a happier world. 

 

 

“Hey” Peter said softly as Stiles took a seat beside him. 

 

 

“Hey yourself” Stiles said right back nudging his shoulder a little. 

 

 

“They’re all asleep now. Gosh I almost forgot what it was like to be surrounded by pack you now? An established pack with no tension or drama or worries, just playful fighting and fun non -stop. I know Derek must miss it, even if he doesn’t remember all the good stuff.” Peter began to say while scrolling through all the photos of the werewolves playing…Derek included. 

 

 

“I’ve never seen him look so carefree before.” Stiles says as he looks as the pictures of Derek rolling around outside with some of the other were’s on top of him; or Derek sleeping on the floor looking blissed out.

 

 

“Yea.” Replied Peter softly. 

 

 

Stiles hated this, he hated knowing Derek was missing something that he couldn’t give him. That he was trapping Derek here in this hell of a town for another year while he finished high school. That he could never make Derek smile and laugh the way he does in those pictures. 

 

 

“I’m just going to spend a few days with my dad Peter, catch up on school work and get ready for the summer and all that. I got AP exams coming up soon anyways and you know how to reach me for when you need me.” Stiles said as he was getting up to leave. 

 

 

“Wait! You just got here?” Peter said as more of a question then a statement. 

 

 

“Yeah I know but I got to go.” Replied Stiles already headed towards his jeep. 

 

 

It’s not like Stiles could tell Peter the truth, and that’s that maybe the longer Derek spends with the pack with Stiles not around the happier Derek will be. Stiles has done nothing but complain the entire time but Derek seemed to like all that stuff. He seemed to crave it in a roundabout way and that’s when Stiles realized that there’s a whole other side to Derek that Stiles will never understand. 

 

 

What it means to truly be pack and not just family. 

 

 

++++++++++++++

John didn’t say anything when Stiles came home 30 minutes later heading straight to his room. He didn’t say anything when Scott came over 30 minutes after that with all their favorite DVD’s and video games. He refused to say anything when he heard Scott scream ‘WHAT THE FUCK’ and start to pace for over an hour. And then he didn’t say anything when he heard his son cry and after that he really tried hard not to ease drop. 

 

 

At least Scott knew about Danny, and at least Scott was there to comfort Stiles through whatever it was he was going through. John was thankful for Scott so he simply didn’t say anything. Not even when another two days passed and Stiles was still sleeping at home; refusing to take any calls or visitor’s that wasn’t Scott. 

 

 

He didn’t say anything when his son left to go to school then came home on time, did his homework, barely ate, then went to bed only to do it all over again. But when Scott came home after the third day looking antsy and nervous John had to say something. 

 

 

“What is it Scott?”

 

 

Scott bit his lip and looked at the ground before answering. 

 

 

“I caught Stiles looking up adopting agencies today.” Scott said and it was barely above a whisper. 

 

 

John must not have heard him right. 

 

 

“He did what?” He asked again hoping for a different answer. 

 

 

“I told him I didn’t see anything and he believed me but I know what I saw it was totally an adoption agency in New York. They specialize in ‘special children’ that’s what the website claims anyways.” Scott said all of a sudden needing to pace. 

 

 

John felt like sitting. 

 

 

“He can’t be serious can he?” John asked because it’s not like his son to just give up. 

 

 

“I honestly think he feels defeated. And maybe it’s just the Dybbuk messing with his head but he feels like Derek would be better off without him and the twins. That maybe if the NY place takes the twins then Alpha Mae’s pack can officially adopt them and Derek go live with them in NY and be happy I guess? I don’t know Mr. Stilinski I think Stiles is convinced that Derek doesn’t need him anymore.”

 

 

John felt horrible for his son. And for the fact that his son was feeling these things and dealing with them all alone. 

 

 

“What has Derek said about all this?”

 

 

Scott shrugged and looked at the wall.

 

 

“Derek hasn’t spoken to Stiles since he’s been back here, partly why Stiles is convinced Derek doesn’t need him. That Derek and Alpha Mae are prolonging finding a way to get the Dybbuk to leave so they can continue to enjoy themselves freely. He thinks that’s why Alpha Mae didn’t want Stiles to tell Deaton just yet. But Stiles is there now.” 

 

 

Scott shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably while John stared at him. 

 

 

John was merely trying to process this information. 

 

 

“Well let’s go to Deaton first and hope we can solve this.” Scott simply agreed. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

“Hey dad…I’m guessing Scott told you everything huh?” Stiles said as the two had entered the vet’s office. 

 

 

“Yeah he did…and you know this is crazy right? That Derek really does love you?” 

 

 

“I know he loves me dad but he doesn’t need me, not like I need him.” Replied Stiles almost sounding rejected. 

 

 

“I hate to break this up but I got the information that you needed Stiles and I can induce labor tomorrow.” Deaton said upon walking back into the room.

 

 

As if on cue John and Scott yelled “WHAT??” At the same time thus prompting Stiles to flinch. 

 

 

“I thought you came to tell Deaton you know who and what it is.” Scott yelled 

 

 

“He did, and I can get rid of it in two days I just had to set up the ritual and needed one more ingredient.” Deaton said calm as ever. 

 

 

“And in the meantime I want him to get these damn things out of me so I can ship them off and get on with my life. Nobody needs to be around me when I go into labor and before anyone else knows what’s going on my babies would be away and safe. It’s the only way Scott and everyone will be happier this way.” Stiles said to his shoes. 

 

 

“Everyone but Derek, and the pack, and your father. God you are so selfish.” Scott screamed out. 

 

 

“It’s my body, I deserve to be selfish! Please Scott just don’t tell anyone not until I go through with this. Please?” And Scott deflated at the pathetic look on his friend’s face. He gave one long and final angered huff before storming out of the office.

 

 

“You know he’s going to tell Derek right?” John asked his son.

 

 

“That’s what I’m counting on, the guy can’t keep a secret especially from Allison. Once word gets around I’m delivering early and shipping the baby off it will be so chaotic that the Dybbuk won’t know what to do. It thrives off the mayhem it creates but when you create your own??? It weakens it. Right Deaton?” Stiles said turning to Deaton to smile. 

 

 

“Exactly. Stiles came to me three days ago with his theories based on the research he did this summer with Derek and Peter and I knew exactly what it was and how to get rid of it.” Deaton said smiling back at Stiles.

 

 

“So I came up with this plan to create my own mayhem and uproar. Danny will show his face and think his time is running out. He won’t be thinking clearly and we’ll be able to capture it.” Stiles said sounding proud and his father returned the smile.

 

 

“And you had to make it look real which explains the depression, and the whole Derek thing and the babies…you could have let me know you know?” John said giving his ‘I’m your father’ look. 

 

 

“I just did. You’re going to have to sell it pops.” Replied Stiles who put his ‘game’ face on and asked his father to take him home where he’ll wait for the shit storm to rain on down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost over guys! And I can't believe it's all coming together so nicely...hopefully you've been keeping up and can tell where I'm pulling these old quotes from. Everything will tie together in the end. Next chapter is last chapter and then the Epilogue. Hope you enjoy.


	30. Long Day

Stiles was highly impressed at how fast Derek responded and at how fast Scott created a commotion amongst their friends. Stiles and his father had been home for only thirty minutes when the front door busted open and a very angry Derek was standing in the door way, not looking apologetic for breaking the hinges. 

 

Mr. Stilinski merely sighed and got up from the couch to start making some Irish coffee, because he could already tell this was going to be a long day for everyone. 

 

“Stiles tell me Scott was joking, tell me he was lying.” Responded Derek in a low tone and if Stiles didn’t know this was serious he would be mildly turned on right now. 

 

“Derek Scott was joking, he was lying.” Replied Stiles in a very sarcastic mocking kind of tone. 

 

Derek may or may not have lost it and grabbed Stiles by the throat…which okay was unexpected. 

 

“Do you think this is a joke Stiles? That this is funny? You’re talking about sending my children away, talking about possibly sending them to their deaths and you find this fucking funny?” 

 

Derek’s eyes were red and the anger kept building the more he spoke, this is good, angry Derek is good because then Danny will believe it. Derek can’t act to save his life he caves in too easily when it comes to Stiles, like he always does time and time again, which is why Stiles can’t afford to tell Derek the truth just yet. 

 

“Answer me.” Derek bit out, tightening his grip around Stiles’ neck and Stiles would love to respond back but he’s currently getting the life sucked out of him at the moment and can’t breathe much less talk. 

 

Maybe if Stiles taps Derek’s hand a few times he’ll get the memo and let up…or maybe Derek will just continue to stare at Stiles until Stiles eventually passes out. And where the fuck was his father? 

 

That’s when it happened…that’s when Stiles heard a gun being fired and his heart stopped beating because let’s be honest he automatically figured he’s the one who got shot. But nope, he fell on the couch gasping for breath as Derek’s body made a loud thud sound and began convulsing because of the bullet his father just put through his heart. 

 

Words, Stiles needs to use his words but he can’t help but gape at the body lying on the floor or the fact that his father shot Derek three more times in various parts of his body. ‘Stop gaping like a fish and say something’ Stiles yelled at himself. 

 

 

“Dad??” The ‘what did you do that for’ was severely implied. 

 

“He was chocking you Stiles…I don’t care how angry he gets if he ever puts his hands on you again the next gun I’m using will be filled with wolfsbane bullets and I’ll shoot him and bring him back over and over again until he realizes he won’t ever touch you, in that manner, again.” Replied his father as walked back into the kitchen to finish making his coffee like nothing just happened. 

 

Like he didn’t just shoot Derek four times; you know NDB…well guess what it is a big fucking deal, sheesh when did his father become such a badass? 

 

“Guhhh uhhh” Ahh and that must be Derek after finally healing himself, the bullets making tiny noises as they drop to the ground. Stiles shouldn’t be used to this but he kind of is.

 

“He shot me?” It was asked as a question but Stiles wasn’t sure if he should answer it or not…maybe it was a rhetorical question or something. 

 

“He fucking shot me four times?” Ah and there is the answer, definitely a rhetorical question. 

 

“In the fucking heart, leg, arm, and chest? What the actual fuck?” Stiles crawled on the floor and sat in Derek’s lap, his back to Derek’s chest so Derek could wrap his arms around him. 

 

“You were hurting me.” Stiles barely whispered out, almost forgetting why his father had to shoot Derek in the first place. 

 

And something inside of Derek must have clicked because his body went very still immediately as one calloused hand began to touch the red marks around Stiles’ neck. The werewolf then proceeded to nose the area, sniffing it a bit before licking it gently and murmuring ‘I’m so sorry and I love you’s.’ 

 

“It’s okay Derek but you can’t lose your cool with me like that again, I know you’ve gotten used to playing harshly with that pack who’s in town but I’m not a werewolf. I also know this is a bad situation but you have to trust that I know what I’m doing. Do you trust me?” and when Derek started laughing in response Stiles tried to stand up and walk away but was pinned back by the alpha’s arms. 

 

“I’m laughing because right after Scott came in telling us what you were doing I kind of wolfed out and broke the couch in half trying to find you. Peter may or may not have slapped me in the back of the head like a child telling me that you knew what you were doing and that you must have your reasons so I should just trust you.” Derek said laughing some more. 

 

And that sounded like Peter, but what Stiles was focused most of was how can a person break a couch in half? Like how is that even possible?

 

“I was sitting on the couch and some of the other pack tried to hold me down and as I was trying to get up I ripped the bottom of the couch in two. Kind of don’t know my own strength.” Replied Derek and Stiles laughed to his self because of course Derek knew Stiles focused in on the couch part. This is why he loves Derek, they just understand each other. 

 

“Derek my dad shot you.” Stiles said as he turned around in Derek’s arms to stare the man in the eyes. 

 

“Your father shot me four times and rightly so, I wasn’t myself and god Stiles I’m so sorry.” Answered Derek kissing him softly. 

 

“S’ok Derek I’m not hurt…but was Danny around when Scott told you?” asked Stiles immediately trying to calculate how much time he has to get everything in order. 

 

“No but Jackson was, so it’ll be no time before….ah oh my god Peter was right this was all a plan wasn’t it? Because you knew I’d freak out and you knew Scott would tell me right away because he can’t keep a secret.” Derek began to say out loud like the wheels in his head were turning with realization. 

 

Stiles smiled in response. 

 

“Which is ironic that Scott can’t keep a secret when the last time he had a secret it kind of led to Gerard getting away, the same Gerard who beat me up, and tortured two of your pack members but you know let bygones be bygones. 

 

Derek laughed his response and was about to say something when Mr. Stilinski came back into the living room still holding his gun. 

 

“Derek.” Mr. Stilinski said nodding his head. 

 

“Sheriff.” Derek responded not forgetting the man just laid four bullets into like it was nothing. 

 

“Needless to say touch my son like that again outside of the bedroom and I will kill you.” Mr. Stilinski said and walked away and OH MY GOD CAN HE NOT?

 

Stiles may or may not have started couching like an idiot because his father is a horrible human being. Stiles and Derek do not have rough kink sex. And judging by the look on Derek’s face, the wolf is now thinking about having rough kink sex. 

 

“No. No no no no no. Stop thinking about it.” Stiles shouted whilst slapping Derek’s chest. The alpha didn’t even look ashamed at his naughty thoughts. 

 

“Derek I need you to go back to your loft just as mad as you left here okay? And make sure to add in that my father had to shoot you to calm you down.” Derek nodded his understanding but didn’t want to leave Stiles…not his Stiles and not yet. 

 

He had stayed away for a few days because he wanted Stiles to have some alone time with his father and Scott, wanted Stiles to remember what it was like to be normal and not involved with the supernatural 24/7. But now that the boy was in his arms again he doesn’t want to let go, so Stiles doesn’t make him. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Peter did a fabulous job at keeping the pack distracted to limit their constant building questions, comments, and concerns about what the actual fuck was going on. While Peter was ‘trying to figure shit out’ with the others he allowed Scott, Allison, Derek, Stiles, Mr. Stilinski, and the other pack to have a discussion shortly after Derek arrived back to his place with a bullet hole filled shirt. 

 

“So I’m guessing the tight jaw chick over here has been filled in on what’s happening?” A blond pack member said, clearly not impressed with Allison at all. 

 

 

“Yes, Scott informed me of everything.” Allison responded back clinching her jaw even tighter not raising to the bait; the beta merely raised an eyebrow in response. 

 

 

Derek and the other Alpha were both clearly growing bored with the unnecessary tension in the room as they both sighed and rolled their eyes in harmony. Stiles didn’t miss the way one the Barbie looking betas brushed the back of her hand against Derek’s thigh trying to scent him discreetly. Stiles may or may not fill the urge to shoot her with her father’s pistol. 

 

“So….just going out on a limb here I’m assuming the dopey looking one here got tricked by the skinny one in order to piss off Derek so that it would make the Dybbuk do what exactly???” One of the male betas asked his voice sounding clearly as bored as the rest of the pack looked.

 

“To make the Dybbuk restless, the ultimate host needs to be someone innocent and yet strong and what’s stronger and more innocent than an infant werewolf? And with dealing with twins it would probably be able to host off of both of their energies as to not drain one completely it’s actually very smart which is why Stiles tried to outsmart it. Danny is going to get anxious and crazed trying to find Stiles and when he thinks Stiles is going to do something stupid or the babies will be danger the Dybbuk is going to leave Danny and upon that connection a simple exorcism will send it on it’s way.” The Alpha said looking at her pack. 

 

Derek and her pack all smiled and began to congratulate Stiles on a good plan but Stiles’ main focus was on the Alpha and her two researches who seemed to have known exactly was Stiles was planning from the start. The obviously knew this entire time how to get rid of and yet they didn’t…

 

“You knew didn’t you?” blurted out Stiles after angering himself just at the thought of it. 

 

“Excuse me?” The Alpha’s second in command stood to speak to Stiles standing in front of his Alpha as if Stiles was any concerned about his size. Boyd was bigger. 

 

“You heard me, you knew this entire time what we needed to do to get rid of this Dybbuk, you probably even knew what it was before you got here.” Stiles spoke slowly as he was processing more information the more he talked. 

 

 

A smirk crossed the Alpha’s face but she failed to respond to Stiles as if he was insignificant or something. 

 

 

“Of course we knew what it was immediately we are researchers after all and come from an old pack; with history of the Hale pack we were all disappointed that Peter hadn’t figured it out to start with we all knew Derek was too young to be too invested in the knowledge of the supernatural world outside of werewolves.” The nerdy looking researchers had spoken out to Stiles almost snorting as he talked. 

 

 

“It’s not like none of us knew, Mr. Argent knew.” Stiles paused as he heard Allison’s breath hitch as if she hadn’t been prepared for the admission. 

 

“The missing hunter?” someone had deadpanned as more of a question than statement. 

 

 

“Yes the missing hunter is her father who knew that something was wrong the moment that thing entered into town. He just knew and it might have been on me at some point and he caught onto it immediately, it could have been the cause of me waking up or my slight coma I really don’t know because I don’t know enough about spirits. But he knew and he tried to warn us but we pushed him away and Allison away and yeah my bad for that Allison I’m sorry.” Stiles admitted fully talking to Allison now and forgetting the other pack. 

 

 

She gave a small smile and head nod while trying to school her composure back but we all saw the tear fall from her face and Scott squeezed her hand. 

 

 

“So if you knew then why the delay?” Mr. Stilinski asked clearly getting bored with this pack as much as Stiles is. 

 

“Because we made a bet, we figured Stiles would be the first one to come up with a plan if only we delayed a little bit longer. We’ve dealt with Dybbuk’s before and it’s best if all the emotions are real when trying to force it out of a host’s body without killing or harming the host. We were honestly just going to milk all of this for a little while we haven’t been on a vacation for a while.” The beta barely finished speaking before Stiles was running to hold his father back. 

 

 

Apparently his father was feeling like shooting werewolves today because his gun was drawn and aimed making the pack tense up immediately. 

 

 

Did Stiles mention his father was badass?

 

 

“Dad stop it, shoot them after they answer me this question. You came here because you want Derek don’t you? This entire time you’ve been doing nothing but pack bonding and scenting him making his wolf and the Alpha in him long for something he’s never had?” Derek tensed up after hearing Stiles’ question and looked at Alpha Mae expectantly. 

 

 

“Mmhmm, he would be a nice addition to my pack and plenty of time to train him in hopes of one day he would be Alpha after me with his twin children who are destined for much power and great things. I didn’t know anyone would catch on but after meeting you it’s no surprise you figured it out.” Alpha Mae responded honestly and with such indifference while Derek’s jaw was opening wide clearly surprised. 

 

 

“Peter is a smart man and gave me a hint at what you were up to without any of you knowing. He told me Derek didn’t know what he was missing, that he was enjoying finally being around a pack because he and his Alpha wolf inside him never had that; they just knew family but being in a real pack was a different bond. It took me a day to figure out why he had told me that and so I did my own research. Your second in command wanted to propose to Laura which means with her being the Alpha at the time she would have been in your pack. I believe you when you said you respect the Hale pack, and with you not approving of me and Derek having twins on the way it’s perfect timing for you guys.” 

 

 

No one in the room spoke after Stiles got done talking, in fact Stiles sat down on Derek’s lap allowing the wolf to wrap him in his arms as the Mae Pack swallowed all the new information Stiles just fed them. Never underestimate the power of the internet because Stiles can research just like the best of them. And even with the tension in the room no one expected Alpha Mae to just start laughing. 

 

 

“God sorry for being rude and laughing it’s just, Peter was always such a cunning bastard. I hated how smart the guy was, he probably knew exactly where Derek had gone, what we knew, and how this all would play before Derek even got to us.” She was laughing still but it was so to herself than anything else. 

 

 

“So you’re not even going to pretend like you came over here just to steal Derek from us? Like you’re just going to sit there and fucking laugh like our lives aren’t in danger? Like this whole this is a fucking joke to you but it’s not to us and just…ugh Mr. Stilinski shoot her or something.” Scott shouted in frustrated gesturing towards the Alpha and Stiles tried to muffle a laugh at how cute Scott was when he got angry. 

 

 

Mr. Stilinski merely chuckled at a frustrated Scott and moved to soothe him by a gentle pat on the back. Stiles didn’t miss the torn expression that was placed on Derek’s face, showing that was having some inner battles with his feelings at the moment. 

 

 

“We stand by reasons and decisions…if Derek wants to come back to NY with us our door is always welcomed but in the meantime we’ll stay and help find those hunter’s while you lot talk to your betas about the Dybbuk situation and get it handled.” And just like that Alpha Mae stood and her pack followed her out the door. 

 

 

Stiles was instantly hoping they would come back, merely so they could come and clean up the fucking mess they made. 

 

Savages. 

 

“Well who wants to draw straws for who gets to tell Jackson that his best friend and lover is possessed by some freaky Jewish spirit thingy???”

 

 

Everyone looked at Stiles, but no one spoke. Useless. Stiles could already tell it was going to be a long day, especially when Erica and Boyd find out they’ve been out of the loop along with Isaac and Lydia; the four people who’ve temporarily run away were once again out of the loop. 

 

 

LONG….DAY. 

 

But apparently it was just beginning because Derek had that look in his eyes that said ‘I really need to be alone with Stiles so I can discuss my feelings.’ And Stiles sighed getting off his lap to gesture towards the stairs leading up to the bedroom. The other’s took hint and made themselves scarce and Stiles knew immediately this had to do with Derek feeling as if he’s been used again. 

 

 

The guy is always fucking being used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have to do another chapter...I kind of had to split this was up into two so who knows.


	31. The Truth will Not set you Free

Dr. Deaton was a great actor, nobody knew that especially not Stiles but when Dr. Deaton called on Danny to help set up for the ‘removal’ of Stiles’ babies the teen basically shit bricks he was so excited. And Dr. Deaton played the part so well, his personality and smooth demeanor never gave anything away, and he even began setting the small area in the back up as if someone were actually going to deliver. Melissa stopped by as well to help ‘prep’ Danny on what he may need to do since he was the most responsible and level headed one in group it only made sense that he would be in the room to help deliver the twins. Right?

 

At least that’s what he thinks anyways because while Danny thinks he’s lucking out on being in the room with the twins when they’re first born the others are being debriefed about what the actual fuck is going on. Stiles and Derek are back at the loft having a private discussion which isn’t helping calm down a room filled with hormonal, werewolf teenagers and a Lydia. 

 

You see right after Alpha Mae left the loft, and Stiles and Derek left to have their alone time John, Scott, Allison, and Peter left to go find the other’s making sure Deaton called Danny at the same time. As soon as Danny bounced out of the door with his famous grin on his face, John sighed and broke the news to the group who were huddled together at Jackson’s house. 

 

Isaac was the first to respond, he sighed and said he understood why they were all kept in the dark for so long and lied to. He also asked what needed to be done to get that thing out of Danny and Peter explained it to him and the group. Isaac was the only one to nod his head symbolizing that he comprehended what was needed of him and the others. 

 

Erica was the first one to show rage. She was angry because trusted Danny and had no idea there was something evil inside him; she was angry because for some reason the Dybbuk didn’t deem it necessary to mess with Erica nor Boyd the entire time, the only two who weren’t tricked by it. She felt as if even an evil spirit could tell that Erica and Boyd didn’t really belong. 

 

John assured her that wasn’t the reason why but she wanted no part of it, she refused to listen to reason and demanded to see Derek and hear his part of the story. As if there were multiple parts, but there nothing anybody could do she just simply left. 

 

Boyd was uncharacteristically quiet, which is a scary thought because while Boyd is normally quiet this quiet wasn’t natural. The boy was literally void of emotion, just staring at the door his girlfriend had just stormed out of and showed no signs of responding to the silent whispers of his name trying to gain his attention. 

 

Even though Boyd could hear the faint voices calling out to him and he could feel the hands shaking him he just couldn’t respond. Derek had confided in him all this time, making him feel accepted again, making him feel important and like he belonged but in essence it was all for nothing. Just another line of bullshit that was beginning to build up in his life and he didn’t know how to respond. The pile of fucked up shit was leaving a trail like in Hansel and Gretel only in this fucked up fairy tale the trail of shit led right to Derek Hale. So he didn’t know how to think anymore because he felt empty. 

 

Being a part of a pack was not why he wanted to become a werewolf, he wanted to become a werewolf so he could belong to something important. But if you’re constantly kept out of the loop, and lied to by the people who supposedly care the most about you then what’s the actual point? What’s the point in fighting to stay alive every single day when it amounts to absolutely nothing in the end? So yes Boyd was having an internal struggle right now trying his best to want Stiles be okay, to want Danny be okay, to want this Dybbuk thing to die, to want the babies be okay, and to want Allison’ father back safe and sound. 

 

But he can’t pretend to be happy, or understanding or anything else because all he can think about is the fact that Scott, and Allison, two people who betrayed the pack the most, both knew something so important before Boyd did. Before Isaac did, before Erica did or even Jackson who was still sleeping with the damn thing. They made a conscious decision to trust people who betrayed, hurt, and denied them over their own pack and while Isaac is quick to forgive Boyd just can’t do the same. 

 

So he continues to sit there, starring at the door in hopes that one day his life will actually make some form of sense. 

 

 

While that is going on Lydia has dropped her guard and seems to be visibly torn between wanting to laugh, cry, and scream at the world right now. Her face keeps contorting into different shapes and Isaac is finding it very hard not to laugh. Peter isn’t helping. Lydia looks at the two giggling and glares. It only makes them laugh harder. 

 

 

While she finds nothing funny at all, John smacks the two on the back of the head to get them to stop because he had to agree with Lydia there was nothing funny at all. Lydia thanked him and then proceeded to ask how Stiles was. After learning that he was okay she proceeded to cry, she refused to allow anyone to touch her as she sat on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and cried into her hands. 

 

Jaws were clinched, and faces were becoming somber at the sight of Lydia. She felt angry that she didn’t know, angry that she was fooled, angry that her being outwitted by a damn trickster demon had led to her breaking up with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend whom she loved and who was also hurting something terrible. She wanted to reach out to him and let him know it was all going to be okay but she felt as if she couldn’t promise that, she couldn’t comfort him because for once in her life she had no idea what to do.

 

But Jackson was responding the worse out of any of them because he was refusing to believe that it was true. He jumped up from the couch and began shouting choruses of ‘nonononononononono’ whilst refusing to allow anyone near him because he just could not deal. 

 

“Why would we lie about something like this?” Scott asked with pleading eyes trying to reach out to Jackson who merely smacked his hand away in retaliation. 

 

“Because you lot are probably influenced by a Demon yourself and are trying to pin it on Danny to make us doubt him. To make us turn our backs on him but how can any of us be sure that it’s not one of you?” Jackson was fully shifted by this point and his voice was anything but calm. 

 

 

“For fucks sake Jackson it’s not like we’re going to kill him or anything we’re going to do an exorcism and get that thing out of him why the hell are you being so childish about this right now?” screamed an angry Scott which apparently the wrong thing to say because before he knew it he was being choked by a very strong Jackson. 

 

“Don’t make me shoot you kid.” John spoke out pointing his firearm at Jackson who was silently challenging him with his eyes; still not letting go of Scott. 

 

“Jackson I know you’re probably feeling like crap right now but we need you and in order for you to help your friend you are going to have to accept the fact that he’s been possessed. Why can't you accept that?” Peter tried reasoning and Jackson eyes flashed green for a nano second before returning back to blue. 

 

 

“Because!” He shouted loud enough to make Lydia flinch which made his heart ache slightly. 

 

 

“Because what?” Isaac asked softly noticing Jackson deflate whilst not taking his eyes off of Lydia. 

 

 

“Because…” Jackson started to say, his voice extremely soft as he was dropping to his knees in front of Lydia. 

 

“Because that means that I hurt you because of Danny. It means that I allowed myself to get controlled by a demon who was possessing my best friend and not only did I allow him to control me but I allowed him to dictate my emotions as well. I thought I was falling in love with Danny, I thought that everything you and I had was nothing more than a distant memory even though it was your love that had saved me once before.

 

 

‘And I totally disregarded that and all for what? I was sleeping with him, I allowed him to continue to be around us even though he was possessed. If it wasn’t for me being so selfish I would never have gotten the bite, Danny would never have been involved in any of this and nobody would have been possessed. Matt wouldn’t have been able to kill all those people, Gerard wouldn’t have been able to almost use Derek for the bite. 

 

 

‘None of this would have happened or been a concern and all of this is my fault. I thought that after me coming back from the dead for the second time I would be changed somewhat. I thought that I would stop hurting people and stop allowing others to control me but that’s not what happened. I hurt you, the one person who’s ever loved me truly for who I am and I couldn’t see anything wrong with that. You knew deep down that something was wrong, that what I was feeling for Danny wasn’t real I know you did and I laughed at you. 

 

I thought you were merely jealous and god I’m so sorry. You have no idea how incredibly sorry I am, I need to make things right and after I do that I need some time away. I need to leave and gather myself because I don’t think I can do it anymore, I can’t hurt anyone anymore I just can’t.” 

 

 

The whole was filled with tears after Jackson was done speaking, except for Peter who was smiling fondly and Boyd who was still unresponsive. And even though Jackson was responding to Isaac’s question everyone knew he was really talking to Lydia. Who grabbed his cheeks in between her small hands and kissed him softly on the lips; peppering small kisses all over his face in between the tears. She never said anything but Jackson knew it meant he was forgiven and that was enough for now. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Derek and Stiles were in the middle of an intense cuddle session after their intense talk about Derek feeling the need to break down because he just couldn't handle being used again, when Erica has busted into the loft stomping up the stairs to glare at Derek and Stiles. 

 

Stiles sighed and moved over to make room for Erica on the bed, he patted it twice and looked at her and her glare dropped immediately into a smile as she jumped into the bed. 

 

“I’m guessing you know?” Derek asked moving over some more so that Erica could squeeze in between Stiles and Derek. 

 

“You bet your asses I do and I must admit that I’m fucking angry and hurt that you two would trust Allison, who betrayed us all, tortured me and Boyd, and countless other things and would trust Scott, who follows her around like a lost puppy and also betrayed you guys, over me and Boyd.” Erica said the anger slowly rising again. 

 

Derek squeezed her tightly and nuzzled her neck showing her the appreciation that she was craving and Stiles squeezed her as well trying not to get jealous. He was failing. Derek was laughing. 

 

“I’m so sorry Erica, we honestly just found out ourselves and couldn’t risk Danny catching on. We needed Scott to make a distraction for us and I only found out that was the plan like a day ago as I was being used by Stiles as well. If that helps any.” Derek whispered to her softly still nuzzling her neck secretly becoming smug by the ‘yuck’ noises Stiles was making as Erica began to purr. 

 

“It’s okay Derek I forgave you the moment Stiles offered me into the bed. If you really want me to forgive you though you will make a sex tape and let me have it and let film me it.” Erica whispered and okay Stiles has had enough. 

 

“Off the bed that’s enough, I liked you better when you were angry and I was slightly afraid for my balls.” Stiles said trying to get her off and she merely played dead. She fucking played possum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And Derek the traitor did nothing but laugh. 

 

“Laugh it up big guy, the longer she stays in bed playing possum that’s how many days you will be going without sex.” Derek’s laughter stopped immediately and Stiles raised an eyebrow challenging him. 

 

With a frown on his face Derek proceeded to lift Erica up who dug her claws into the mattress refusing to let go. 

 

“Don’t give into him Derek you’re the alpha remember stay strong! You can’t let some teen boy control you!” And just like that Derek let her go and Erica had no idea that her poor choice of words was about to unleash some unnecessary issues later on. 

 

A scowl replaced Derek’s frown as he got off the bed and headed towards the door ignoring Stiles who was telling him to wait. 

 

“I’m going downstairs to order food for later once everyone else shows up. Erica’s right I shouldn’t let anyone control me.” And just like that he was gone and Stiles flopped back onto the bed allowing his head to hit the pillow as he rolled his eyes and let out a massive sigh; his arms draped over his eyes. 

 

“I said something wrong didn’t I?” Erica asked softly looking at Stiles with big eyes and that was damn cute. 

 

“Yeah, yeah you did.” Stiles murmured to her return. 

 

 

“I’m sorry.” She said even quieter and snuggling closer searching for comfort and some sign that let her know it was going to be okay. 

 

 

“He’ll be alright, we’ll all be alright that I can promise.” He replied back allowing her to snuggle under his arm and before they knew it the two drifted off into sleep. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

After everyone arrived at the loft, Danny was supposed to be on his way soon and while he was on his way a plan was being thoroughly explained. The plan was that as soon as Danny was in hearing range a massive argument was supposed to develop, and as a result Stiles was going to get worked up and go into an early labor anyways because Deaton has already gave him ‘something’ to speed it up. 

 

Derek would be too mad at Stiles to think properly and storm off in his beta form howling in anger whilst Scott would try to get Stiles into the car. Scott would be panicking too much to drive or focus so Danny, the calm one who just walked in, would offer to drive him along with the Sheriff who would be holding his hand the entire time. 

 

Upon arriving at Deaton’s Stiles would be ushered into the private room by Danny and that would be when Derek would arrive demanding that Stiles doesn’t do this, that he doesn’t get rid of their babies. Scott and Isaac will try to calm Derek down and he won’t. Jackson will stand up for Derek and Lydia will try to calm the guys down. 

 

Nothing but arguing and chaos will occur, the Dybbuk will be so excited at all the chaos, and at the thought that he is finally able to leave his host body willingly because Stiles is ‘pushing’ that Deaton is able to perform the exorcism and before the Dybbuk knows what hits him it’s too late. And he’s gone. Danny will be alright, they’ll find Mr. Argent and all will be good again. 

 

Of course this is how things were supposed to go, but as soon as the other’s arrived at the loft and woke Stiles and Erica up from their sudden nap, nothing and Stiles means nothing went according to plan. Because nobody was okay, everybody had changed somewhat in the past hour and what was supposed to be a fake fight turned into something much worse. Stiles guesses they didn’t need the Dybbuk to create chaos after all; they could handle all that themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know guys I am so sorry no excuses as to why it took me so long to post other than the fact I forgot I had written this chapter like 3 weeks ago and didn't post it. *My bad*


	32. Until Next Time

Stiles wanted to say that this story had some sort of happy ending, that everything worked out well in the end and they all lived happily ever after; but that’s not what happened. You see Stiles has finally figured it out, he and his group of friends somehow managed to die and they are forever stuck in purgatory, nothing more than constant amounts of endless shit happening to them. 

 

Just like on the show Lost. 

 

Of course they aren’t dead and they aren’t in purgatory but it fucking feels like they are because honestly that’s the only reasonable explanation for what happened. It’s the only reasonable explanation for why they all ended up where they are and why things happened the way they did. Stiles guesses the lot is just really, pathetically, unfortunately unlucky. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once Danny was on the way to the loft to meet up with everyone, Derek began informing the group of the plan; Stiles and Erica were woken up and cuddled together on the sofa as the pack nodded their heads in unison at the appropriate times. 

 

Stiles knew things weren’t going to end well for several reasons; it was more of an observation than it was a feeling. The first sign was Boyd. The guy looked as if he was empty on the inside, he would blink and nod his head but you could tell he wasn’t all the way there. He was merely going through the motions and Stiles wasn’t the only one who noticed, poor Erica has a saddened frown upon her face the entire time. Never allowing her gaze to drift from her boyfriend for more than a few seconds. 

 

Jackson was the second one Stiles noticed was off. The teen kept scrunching up his face at various moments almost as if he was having some sort of internal conflict with his self. He would try and be subtle when he dug claws into his leg, probably to keep his self in control but Stiles noticed. Stiles noticed everything. 

 

He noticed how Allison had a peaceful look upon her face, not the good kind of peaceful but the type of expression that leads one to believe a person has made peace with themselves. With everything going on Stiles highly doubts whatever it was that Allison has made peace with wasn’t going to dwell well with Scott. 

 

Then there was the other pack roaming around that still needed to be dealt with; Stiles had a strange feeling they weren’t going to leave without taking someone with them and who that would be? Stiles honestly had no freaking idea, and if that happened would Derek blame himself? Would the other’s blame Derek? 

 

Speaking of Derek, Stiles knows the guy has years of torment and disaster clawing at his insides begging to be let out in some form other than anger. Derek should be suffering from depression, he should be moody or crying, he should have some sort of PTSD or anything! Anything to let Stiles knows that he’s suffering because who wouldn’t be suffering? Who can go through everything that Derek has endured and still wake up the next morning and be okay? 

 

But the teen knows Derek well enough by now to know that the wolf is not okay, the alpha is merely showing the pack what he wants them to see, burying his true feelings so far in the closet his secrets have reached Narnia by now. And it’s not healthy, one day Derek is going to break and Stiles will have to suffer the consequences of that. But Stiles will have two kids by then and he’ll be human so how can he possibly handle a broken Derek all by himself? 

 

He won’t be able to, he’ll have to pray his father and Peter will be able to talk some since into the man if things were to ever turn worse. Stiles has already seen a side of Derek who lost a second of control the day Derek choked him, but what if Derek loses half control and Stiles’ father isn’t around to put a bullet in the guy? How could Stiles ever hurt Derek even in self-defense? Derek and his father are the only two things keeping Stiles grounded to reality, keeping him sane and keeping him with some form of soul.

 

But what if you take that away? If you make Stiles have to turn on Derek then the teen doesn’t know what will happen and he doesn’t want to find out. So Stiles turns back around to face Derek and listens to the man continue on with the plan and he tries to swallow the knowledge of knowing things are only going to go to shit. 

 

Oddly enough, things turn to shit almost immediately because Melissa confirmed Danny should be arriving soon so the ‘fake’ argument had now begun. The first person to go off script was Boyd. The teen wasn’t even supposed to say anything but it was him that had his fists balled up at his sides shaking his head as if he was trying to gain control. 

 

His anger targeted at Derek. 

 

“I used to think you were a great Alpha, a person with a shitty past who was trying to make the most of it, some sort of friend even but you’re not. For the longest I had convinced myself that I was searching for a friend, that I wanted to belong to something unique and special so that I never had to have that feeling of being alone and left out again. But at what price Derek? 

 

‘You never wanted friends did you? You never wanted to fix us only help yourself and I’ve moved past that I really have but god I’ve been so blind. I put you up on this imaginary pedestal thinking you were something that you’re not; thinking you could do something you never could and would you like to know what that was? Be a leader! As it turns out I didn’t really need to belong to something secret and special, I just needed someone to be there for me and lead me but you couldn’t even do that. 

 

‘And I guess that was my fault, it was my fault for turning to you to find something that you couldn’t provide me. I thought that maybe after Erica and I came back that we would be accepted and that things would change. That you would be different and that we would operate like a true pack without all the life altering drama but it didn’t. You trusted me yes and confided in me yes but it was all a trick by that thing; none of it was real. If that thing never created all the mayhem it did you would have never came to me with anything.

 

‘Erica was right when she said that thing must know the truth, that deep down inside we don’t really belong here. We don’t belong apart of this special group anymore, and to a certain extent we never really did; we were just your soldier’s Derek. You used us to get what you wanted and you never said sorry, we almost died by Allison’s hands and her crazy ass family and you never once apologized for any of it. And yes we accepted the bite but we almost died Derek, does that not mean anything to you?

 

‘I just…I’m tired Derek. I’m tired of not being happy, not being wanted, and I’m tired of nothing ever making sense. Aren’t you tired Derek? Aren’t you tired of all of this? Aren’t you tired of always trying just to fail time and time again?” 

 

Boyd ended his rant with a sigh of relief never taking his gaze off of the alpha he was staring right at. Derek on the other hand went through a range of emotions going from sad and empathetic to full on anger. 

 

“I warned you, I warned you that once you started running you would never be able to stop. I warned you about the hunter’s and the full moons and everything before I gave you the bite and you still chose it. I’m sorry you feel left out, and I’m sorry you feel neglected or that I wasn’t a leader but I had to learn and grow just like everyone else does at point in time or another. But I’m not a bad alpha…”

 

Derek was cut off by Boyd scoffing almost as if the thought of Derek being a decent alpha was a joke. 

 

“It’s funny how you can stand in the same room with the person that had a hand is almost killing you, the person who helped her grandfather capture two of your betas and even your boyfriend here and torture us. The same person who has done nothing but lie, and have some sick vendetta against you even though it was her family that murdered your family. Yet you stand here with her in the same room and you trust her with these secrets, you fight to include Scott in your pack even though Scott is all up Allison’s ass and you have four betas of your own. Yet you toss us aside as if we’re nothing. And now you’re telling me that you’re a good Alpha? At least Peter had the balls to kill the people who wanted him dead, kill the people who had a hand in destroying and murdering his entire family and pack. That’s a leader Derek. The only person you manage to kill is your own blood.” 

 

The tension in the room was thick enough to not only cut it with a knife but to simply choke on it. And not surprisingly Peter had a small prideful smirk on his face, not even trying to hide it. 

 

Scott was the first to speak. 

 

“Boyd what the hell is wrong with you? This is like the most I’ve like ever heard you speak and honestly you’re kind of a douche. Derek isn’t perfect but none of us are and neither is Allison she made mistakes and apologized for them and even proved herself to be genuinely sorry for her actions. Get off your fucking high horse because you and the others were quick to want to kill Lydia when you wrongly assumed she was the Kanima.” 

 

Scott took a step forward and was instantly pulled back by a raging Erica so that she could face him. And Stiles never even felt Erica get up. 

 

“You want to know why we’re still mad?” She trailed off and left the room and before anyone could respond she had come back out to the living room with a knife in her and everyone was quick to respond to try and get it from her. 

 

“Get off me. Here Scott how about I cut you with this knife over and over again; allow you to heal just so I can start the process over and after you’re done crying, bleeding, and begging for death then I will stop. After you have nightmares and slight panic attacks for months, the moment you have to put up a façade to hide the fact you’re now afraid of your own fucking shadow then and only then will I start to truly forgive Allison. Because it will be then and only then that you will be able to begin to understand what we went through.” 

 

Allison was on the verge of tears and the room was silent but Erica was still fuming mad, Stiles got up and sighed in relief that she allowed him to pull her back to the couch. 

 

“If you want to do to me what they did to you then fine; get it over with and do it okay?” Scott finally said barely above a whisper and no one responded. Stiles did laugh though, uncontrollably and he had no idea as to why. 

 

But now the whole room was looking at him and yet he just couldn’t stop laughing. 

 

“We are all pathetic aren’t we? Scott who cares if we forgive Allison or not? The whole Argent clan could be tortured a thousand times over and we still may never forgive them so just get off it already yah? It’s getting annoying and it’s time you changed to a different tune other than that of Allison. And Boyd you are totally unfair to Derek. So what if he didn’t hold your hand and read you a bedtime story get the fuck over it! He’s your alpha not your fucking mother so don’t expect him to just coddle you to make you feel special…”

 

Stiles was just getting started but apparently Erica didn’t like what he had to say and before Boyd could respond Erica was already leaping for him with a snarl. Derek responded by throwing her against the wall which made Boyd respond by leaping for Derek which made the others respond by holding the teen down. It was quite draining. There were snarls going on all around the place, emotions way too high and as Stiles was rubbing his neck Jackson broke next. 

 

“Fuck I agree Derek you fucked up! You should have told me the instant that you knew! I was fucking sleeping with that thing…do you know how scarring that is? To know that you were sleeping with a Jewish Demon, that’s like next level of fucked up, it’s worse than necrophilia or bestiality and you seem utterly fine with it. I feel as if I should have been the first one to know and I don’t want some half assed apology I just want some clarity. Because my life made sense at one point, I was happy at one point then I met Derek fucking Hale and everything went to shit. Actually it didn’t go to shit until Allison moved here and Scott got that fucking bite and wanted to try out for first line.” 

 

Jackson’s anger was targeted towards Scott again and it was almost comical the way Scott groaned and murmured ‘why me’ as he got ready for Jackson to attack. Which didn’t happen because John stepped in and grabbed Jackson by the back on his neck like a lion does to a cub. 

 

“Everyone needs to calm down and that includes you Jackson.” John warned but Jackson wasn’t having it, he turned his blue eyes towards Stiles’ father and the sheriff had no time to react as the teen was slashing his chest and aiming for his throat. 

 

Stiles didn’t even know he could move so fast as he ran over to his father who was fighting a wolfed out Jackson. Stiles grabbed his father’s gun and shot twice in the side, keeping it aimed at Jackson waiting for the teen to try and attack his father again. Lydia ran right over to Jackson looking at Stiles in horror like he was some sort of monster or something who had just attacked a new born baby. 

 

“Looks like Allison and Scott aren’t the only one’s willing to kill their own pack.” Boyd murmured from the floor. 

 

“Oh come off it. He was trying to kill my father and I still have a loaded weapon, I’m sure my dad keeps one of these bullets laced with wolfsbane shall we test out which one?” Stiles asked mockingly and Erica bared her teeth in response which made Derek put Stiles behind his back and bare his teeth at her. 

 

“Stiles you could have killed him, we would have gotten him off of your father if you would have given us a moment to respond logically. What kind of a person does that?” And really? Was Lydia making Stiles out to be the bad guy? His blood was boiling and he could feel his face heating up as the anger within grew unbearable. 

 

“You know what L…..” Before Stiles could finish that sentence he felt a sharp pain in his side, the pain made his entire left side of his body go numb enough that he collapsed to the ground groaning in pain. Derek was there to hold his hand in an instant as well as his father and Peter. 

 

Stiles wanted to respond to their questions, he wanted to describe the hell he was feeling right at that moment but no words were coming out of his mouth. Just short breaths as he felt another wave of pain shoot through his body and felt the twins stir around like they were trying to claw their way out. 

 

And that’s when Stiles felt something wet underneath his hand; he didn’t want to look down but as soon as he did he felt the sudden urge to puke. Which is exactly what he did because he was creating the wet spot under his hand, he was peeing on himself in the middle of a fucking argument. But of course it was more than just pee, it was his body’s way of telling him that these twins were coming and coming now. 

 

Deaton warned him that stress could bring on an early labor, back when Stiles was sleep walking and they found him two towns over he was warned then. And this fake argument turned out to be a very real and stressful argument that made Stiles’ ‘water drop’ for the lack of a better term. He closed his eyes and held onto his stomach even tighter as Derek picked him up in his arms. 

 

And no one knew how to respond, panic maybe? Yes panic is a very good thing everyone was panicking. 

 

 

“Oh god did you just pee on yourself?” That shocked and yet innocent voice belonged to Scott, Stiles knew it had to have been. 

 

“It’s his babies…he’s having his fucking babies!” That panicked voice belonged to Isaac. 

 

“It was supposed to be fake how the hell is he really having his babies???” That voice was Allison. 

 

“I’m not ready to be a grandfather, we haven’t baby proofed the house yet.” Of course that was his father, who was already opening the door for Derek and then…

 

“What’s going on guys?” Fuck…that was Danny. Danny was back and Stiles was going into labor for real. Stiles was really going into labor and Danny really thought he would be helping to deliver the babies. 

 

This is not a fucking drill people. 

 

Stiles could feel Derek tighten around Stiles and if Stiles could talk he would tell Derek he was hurting him but he couldn’t talk through the pains currently shooting throughout his body. 

 

“Stiles is having the babies.” And of course that was Jackson speaking as calmly as ever probably still mad that Stiles shot him twice. 

 

“Oh-my-god already????? Here Derek let me help you take him to the car, I’ll drive.” Stiles could hear Danny say and he could feel the rumble in Derek’s chest making the teen’s back and side vibrate. 

 

“Touch him and I’ll kill you. He’s mine. You stay away from him and my twins.” Derek was saying and Stiles could hear someone pacing back and forth to his left and that must be Scott who was probably freaking out. 

 

“God I’m going to be an uncle, I’m not ready to be an uncle, what if I’m a horrible uncle. Oh god the twins are coming, the twins are coming. I’m going to have to see two babies come out of my best friend’s ass!!!! I’m going to be sick.” Yup…defiantly Scott. 

 

“They’re cutting him open Scott, not his ass.” Ahh, Isaac. 

 

“Get him to the fucking car and stop wasting time!” Which would be his father and apparently Derek was obeying because the next thing Stiles knew they were on the way to the hospital. The pain was so unbearable he thanked whatever god was listening because he now became consumed with blackness. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Deaton wasn’t surprised that Stiles went into labor for feel, as a matter of fact he and Melissa had been planning it as a ‘just in case’ type of situation. Danny was trying to get into the room but Derek was being unbearable at the thought of that Dybbuk actually getting a hold of one of his children or wind up hurting his Stiles somehow. The Alpha really wanted to get into that room so it took Isaac, Scott, and Peter to attempt to hold him back while John went into the room to be with his son. 

 

 

Stiles was sweating all over his body, drenching the metal table he was lying on not wanting to be put under anesthesia out of fear of something else going horribly wrong. He could hear Deaton frantically moving about trying to get his tools together and through the half-lid eyes he could see Danny smiling brightly his eyes not looking quite brown anymore. 

 

 

He could feel his father hovering over him as some sort of protective field and knew his father was going to be in more pain than ever before because to trap the Dybbuk was going to require a circle of herbs that were more than dangerous to a werewolf but undetectable to a human. While Danny was busy with Stiles, Melissa was working quickly to trap Danny in a circle, John was trying to clinch his teeth and the death grip Stiles had on his hand was the only thing keeping the man from wolfing out in pain. 

 

 

Derek’s loud howl that shook the entire room startled everybody, making them freeze where they stood but nobody could go out and see what was going on they all had a part to play. The babies, who clearly take after Derek, were not being patient at all. In fact they were pushing their way down making the pain feel like something from a different world all together and he had no idea how women did this normally. It felt like knives trying to kill him from the inside out, and his stomach felt so incredibly heavy like a watermelon had grown in his stomach over night. 

 

 

Derek wanted to let out another howl as Allison was forced to shoot him with two arrows right in his heart, not enough to kill but just to slow him down. She had shaky hands, tears in her eyes, and kept murmuring how sorry she was for having to do it but it needed to be done. Derek wanted to kill her, but he wasn’t mad at her he knew he couldn’t go into the room and ruin everything but his Stiles was in there with a demon and his children were at risk and god Derek needed to kill something. 

 

 

Lydia was standing by the door of the room with shaky hands and a quivery voice slowly whispering the latin chant to get rid of the demon. She sprinkled holy water by the base of the door and kept chanting even as the room began to get a little bit colder; even as the wind outside began to pick up speed and even as John began to shift and howl out in pain. 

 

 

The Dybbuk knew something was up and tried to move but his host body was frozen, the twins weren’t out yet and the only thing he could do was leave the body before it was too late but the moment he did Deaton was ready with the latter part of the incantation. He held his bible out at his chest while Melissa was telling Stiles to push. The Christian and Jewish exorcism was being given and the Dybbuk tried his hardest to hold on until the babies were born or to escape but he couldn’t move from being frozen in the air hovering above a scared shitless Stiles. 

 

 

The first cut made to Stiles’ stomach was enough to allow the teen to pass out while his father held onto the bed as tightely as he could because the wind blowing and the herbs flying around was driving his wolf insane. Melissa was trying to keep calm and not look at her surroundings as she reached in and brought the first crying baby to the world. 

 

 

As the baby girl began to cry, the Dybbuk tried hard to fly down before Deaton could finish but Lydia came into the room with her holy water and poured some on it and Deaton was able to finish a second before the Dybbuk could get to its target. The room then stopped as an eerie, high-pitched scream came from the Dybbuk before turning into an evaporation of nothing. 

 

Lydia collapsed to the ground and cried, Danny’s body was still on the ground unconscious, Derek was let go and bounded into the room not caring about the harmful herbs at his feet as he watched Deaton take his daughter to a table to perform tasks on her that would ensure that she was okay. It took John grabbing Derek to calm the wolf down when Deaton had pricked his daughter and made her cry; but it had to be done. 

 

 

That’s when a second cry came and his in the hands of Melissa was his beautiful son; all pink and yellow with fat little hands crying like his life depended on it. Deaton handed Derek his daughter so he could perform tasks on his son and Derek felt his own heart stop. His daughter was so small in his hands and she was so naked and stopped crying instantly upon hearing her father’s soothing growl. She didn’t open her eyes yet but Derek didn’t need her to, he was already a goner for his beautiful girl and he knew nobody would ever be good enough for her. 

 

 

Allison was busy getting rid of the herbs from the ground and room while Mr. Stilinski grabbed his grandson into his arms looking at him in adoration. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he was having grandchildren and Stiles had never even had sex with a woman before; it was incredible and he knew his wife was probably smiling down at them right now. He misses her more and more every day but this little bundle of joy in his arms was his chance at a new start with his new family and he loved that as well. 

 

 

Scott was still freaking out as he slid into the room and saw the two little babies in the arms of the other wolves, but he nearly fainted after seeing Stiles still opened up. He closed his eyes and allowed Isaac to guide him over to where Stiles was so he could grab his best friend’s hand and tell him it would all be okay; that everything was going to be okay.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

And it was, at least some things were okay anyways; because after Stiles was stitched up and woke up filled with drugs to help with the pain he was finally able to hold his two naked babies in his arms. His daughter, Laura Clarissa Hale and his son, John Alexander Hale both nuzzled to his chest tightly while being surrounded by his family and friends. 

 

 

Deaton, and Melissa looked so worn out but were smiling sweetly. Peter had a fond look in his eyes as well, Scott was too afraid to hold the babies out of fear of dropping them or hurting them. Allison had slipped away during the chaos, glad to be unnoticed. Danny was still resting on a nearby table with Lydia stroking his hair softly. Isaac was sitting on the ground beside Scott just watching John and Derek as they held Stiles on the babies tightly. It was so perfect that Stiles almost forgot about the fact that their lives were never perfect. 

 

 

And that’s when a teary eyed Erica came into the room and all eyes were on her. She held up two little blankets with matching clothes and footies; and walked slowly to the bed surprised when not only John but Derek as well got up to make room for her. 

 

 

“I brought a peace offering, you left these at the house.” Erica said her voice soft and small, Stiles had never seen her look so vulnerable before. Derek took the clothes from her hands and began to put them on his children as Erica laid down beside Stiles and allowed him to stroke her hair softly. 

 

 

“What’s wrong catwoman?” Stiles asked in the same soft tone she had given him. 

 

 

“Boyd’s gone…” She didn’t say anything else, she was too busy crying and while none of them knew what she meant by gone they all felt sympathy for her none the less. But it didn’t stop there. 

 

 

“Jackson is too…he’s gone I just got a text.” Lydia said her voice calmer than before and all eyes went to her. 

 

 

“God…so is Allison she’s gone too.” Scott said in a more panicked tone checking to see his text message from her. He was about to stand and find her when Stiles spoke up. 

 

 

“It’s okay Scott, just let her go; we’re all starting over let her start over too. There’s nothing left for her here.” And even though he was fighting back tears he nodded okay and went back to resting his head on Isaac’s shoulder. 

 

The twins started to stir and everyone’s attention was on them, then simultaneously they opened their little eyes which were both bright blue, they made a little rumble noise in the back of their tiny little baby throats and then smiled. It was the cutest thing ever and the room was filled with cooing, and awwing and Stiles was content. Not everything was perfect, but it didn’t have to be because all of the struggles, all of the pain it’s what makes them who they are…survivors. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Five weeks later_

_Hey Scott,_

_God I’m so sorry to hear about Boyd leaving with Alpha Mae and her pack; I had no idea he was that lost and looking for some sort of direction. But I guess in the end we are all a little bit lost, constantly searching for something. I hope he finds whatever it is that he’s looking for. And even if she still hates me please tell Erica I’m sorry for Boyd; I know that you said she told Boyd she couldn’t follow him this time because she had what she’d been looking for right there which was acceptance but please just tell her anyways. For me?_

_I’m glad that everyone passed their exams, I was worried you would fail but I knew you would succeed in the end you always do. I think it’s sweet that Isaac moved into Stiles’ old bedroom while Stiles moved in with Derek; I know the town must be talking. God what gossip queens. Also a little birdie told me that you and Isaac have gotten closer, that’s good Scott I’m happy for you I really am._

_I’m sorry about Jackson moving to London, I know he needed to find himself but he left behind two people who really love him and my heart goes out to them. I know Lydia isn’t fine she will claim to be fine but please let her know it’s okay to grieve. And I know Danny is drinking more than usual but please get him help before it gets too bad, he’s probably really messed up right now and has no outlets, I can’t even begin to imagine the nightmares._

_And as for Peter, I’m happy he’s found his calling in production and that he’s going back to school so he can learn how to be a producer. What he will be producing honestly scares me and the fact that Erica is more in love with porn that usually scares me also. Watch them two will you?_

_And speaking of finding their calling I’m so proud of Derek for going back to school. I know it’s only part time so he can spend as much time with his Stiles and babies as possible but him wanting to be a teacher is really profound. I did not see that one coming but I guess now that he knows himself, he wants to be able to lead other’s and I’m happy he sees that he’s a point in his life where he can._

_I know Stiles is more than happy being a father or what did you call it? Papa! I think it’s adorable and the photo you sent me was too cute with all of them asleep on the bed together my father actually cooed. Can you believe that? Oh yea my father says hello by the way, I think that now that you and I are over for good he really likes you; funny that way I guess._

_I still can’t believe I found him, I was just planning on packing and leaving on my own but there he was sitting on the couch claiming he just came back from a hunting trip a few towns over. He had no idea what was going on and I had to inform him in on everything; he cried more than when my mom took her own life if you can believe that._

_But we’re on an Island now, no more hunting and I’m going to start school here in the fall and so far it’s been great. I really love it here and love getting to know my dad again so I think this is going to be good for us. I really miss you also, and I know Stiles is having trouble with the loss of his Innocence so please continue to look out for him and just be there for him. I love you guys so much and I know this isn’t the end of the story. It’s merely the end of one chapter in our lives because the next chapter will start sooner than you realize._

_Until next time, Allison. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God is this story really over??? Absolutely not! I'm turning this into a series and we'll see what happens to the lot when they enter College! They'll all be reunited by then in a way that you won't see coming and a surprise character will be introduced as well...Hint hint she's related to Derek, we'll see what surprises she has up her sleeve. Until Next Time my loves...I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions of the story please don't hesitate to ask via comment.
> 
> Also I have a tumblr. http://lifexasxwexenjoyxit.tumblr.com/


End file.
